The Roscoes
by Charlotte Pendragon
Summary: Everything you can expect in the family; fights, revenge, murder and of course, brotherly hurt/protectiveness. Multi chapter fic with HEAPLOADS of Angst
1. Chapter 1

_**I know some of you won't know who the roscoes are but they joined Hollyoaks 23/22nd may...I think. Anyhow here they are; Joe- the oldest, Freddie- the tattoed mysterious one, Ziggy- The hot one who deep sown is a softy, Robbie- The eldest twin and bad-boy and finally, Jason-The youngest and sweetest.**_

_**So there you have it, their real characters too! Sandy their mum was Kathy Beale in Eastenders so...**_

_**Please review, I will post two chapters now and see the feedback, if I don't get alot of reviews I'll delete the story so PLEASE REVIEW! And my GRAMMAR IS BAD but go easy one me...I'm 14 x**_

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Ziggy!" yelled Freddie and hammered on the bathroom door. Joe walked past and shook his head, "Whats he doing?" "Putting on his fake tan" Freddie mimicked Ziggy's voice and actions. "Shut up" Ziggy shouted from inside the bathroom. Joe smirked and left Freddie yelling abuse at their little brother.

Jason was sitting on the stairs texting as Robbie peered over his shoulder. "Holly this, Holly that...she's way out of ya league mate" Robbie shook his head and tried to snatch the phone. "Ah" warned Sandy, Robbie looked over at her. "College...Now" Robbie grunted and walked down the stairs as Jason stuffed his phone in his pocket and jogged after him.

Ziggy came out of the bathroom in a white shirt, grinning cockily. "I am gonna score" He rubbed his hands together and grinned wider, Freddie shook his head and went in the bathroom.

Freddies phone vibrated, a text. '_Nice little house you got Roscoe, pay up or you'll be seeing me soon' _Freddie swallowed, how did Dan even know where they moved too? Freddie closed his phone and chucked cold water over his face from the tap. He needed £1,000 now...today, but how?

"Fred! Hurry up, how long does it take to wash?" Ziggy's voice snapped Freddie from his thoughts. "Yeah, Yeah" he called back. Since turning 21, Ziggy had become real bossy...if that was possible.

He heard Ziggy mutter something outside. '_Brothers' _Freddie thought sourly.

* * *

Dan watched Sandy leave the house with they youngest twins, Jason and that little S*** Robbie. Just Joe, Ziggy and that good for nothing Freddie Roscoe in their pretty new house. Dan almost growled as he slid back into the bush.

A tall form made their way out of the house and Dan hoped it was the middle brother Ziggy but to his dismay it was Joe.

'_Damn' _thought Dan, he liked Ziggy...well, more than he liked the others anyway. '_Meet me by the pub in 5, we can sort this out' _Dan text Freddie.

"Sorry Ziggy, big brother shoulda payed up" Dan muttered.

* * *

Freddie felt his phone vibrate, he knew who it was and had half the mind to ignore it but opened it anyway. The text was harsh, even though it wasn't delivered personally Freddie could feel the coldness intended.

'_Fine' _Was all he texted back. "Zig!" he called and walked into the living room. Ziggy was sitting on the sofa, legs propped up the arm and crossed while he read the news paper.

"Yeah?" Ziggy replied, without looking up. "I'm going out, back in five...oh and if mum mentions why a cook book is on the side, it had nothin' to do with me okay?".

Ziggy nodded and carried on reading.

Freddie left him but couldn't help the nagging feeling that told him to turn back.

* * *

"Stupid, Fudging, son of a-" "What the hells the matter with you?" a voice interrupted Freddies rant. The stuck up woman who had a thing for his brother stood their...Cindy.

"None of ya business" snapped Freddie and shoved past her, earning a snort of disgust and a _very _insulting insult.

That rat stood him up, Dan didn't turn up and Freddie had waited a good ten minutes. His phone vibrated, '_Hope you like my present Roscoe, shame...Ziggy had so much ahead of him...' _it read.

"No" Freddie hissed and threw a stone at the nearest car. He ran to the house , cursing at how dimwitted he was.


	2. Chapter 2

_**SORRY! I was gonna give up on this story but I read your reviews so I give you...Chapter 2, forgive me please and please review, thanks xx **_

_**-Charlotte **_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Freddie burst through the front door of his home. "ZIGGY!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, there was no answer. Freddie ran in the living room but he wasn't there.

Cursing Freddie ran into the kitchen,"Shit!" he shouted. Ziggy was leaning up the cupboard door on the floor with his eyes closed. A crimson patch was spreading slowly on his left side.

Freddie flew to his side and shook him lightly. "Zig?" he hissed. Freddie didn't wait for the reaction he just grabbed a tea towel and lifted up his brothers shirt.

"Ah no,no,no! This is bad" Freddie said in a pained voice as he put the towel on his little brother's side. "Freddie?" Ziggy hissed, "It's okay Zig-" "Your an idiot" Ziggy cut off. Freddie snorted and shook his head.

"Shut it Tangerine man" Freddie grabbed the phone and dialed 999. "Hello...my brothers been stabbed, its bad please hurry...the adress-" Ziggy listened as hard as he could to his brothers voice but the excruciating pain in his side and tiredness was taking over.

"Freddie?" he whispered hoarsley before blacking out. "Ziggy? Zig! Stay with me bro" Freddie swallowed as he put the towel harder onto Ziggy's side to stem the blood flow.

"I'm gonna kill Dan" Freddie knew, if Ziggy didn't pull through, Dan was gonna die a long and painful death.

Ziggy was lying on the cold floor still as Freddie waited for the ambulance, his hands soaked with blood. The sirens started wailing and before Freddie knew it the paramedics had secured an oxygen mask on Ziggy. "Sir, we need to take him to the hospital" said the blonde paramedic.

Freddie just nodded as he watched his pale brother being loaded into the ambulance. Ziggy wasn't meant to be pale, this was wrong, all wrong.

Freddie followed them outside as Ziggy was wheeled out. Blood still on his hands, a scream made him snap back to life. Sandy (mum) ran forward.

"Ziggy? Ziggy!" She was crying as a pale looking jason was running with Sandy. Joe wasn't far behind, "What happened?" Sandy shouted. "Stabbed...he was stabbed" Freddie was still frozen.

"Who would do this? My baby, why would-" Freddie tuned out of Sandy's wails until certain words uttered by Joe caught his attention. "Pay back" Freddies head snapped up at Joes words, Joe was obviously ready to blow but there was deep worry in his eyes.

"We need to go to the hospital...now" Joe pulled hard on Freddies arm as Sandy and Jason quickly git into the back of the ambulance.

Sandy didn't give a damn as tears spilled down her cheeks, the male paramedic was shining a torch in Ziggy's eyes but there was no response.

"Mum?" Jason shook her, Sandy looked over. Jason was pale and he was biting his lip (what he did to stop it trembling). "Yes Jase?" Sandy scolded as her voice came out like a high pitched squeak. "Is Ziggy gonna be okay? I mean...I..." Sandy put an arm around her youngest son.

"I hope so, Ziggy wouldn't want to leave us...or all those girls out there" Sandy smiled. The ambulance came to a stop at the hospital. "He's gonna be fine" Sandy mumbled.

* * *

Sandy noticed, in the long time they had been waiting here, her boys had different ways of coping. Jason was curled up and hugging his knees, deep in thought. Joe was leaning up the wall and cursing and grabbing at every opportunity to hassle the hospital staff into telling him how Ziggy was.

Freddie was either pacing or sitting down and quirking his knee. "Can't they just fricken tell us!" Growled Freddie, He had Joes bad temper.

"They...they will tell us when they can" Sandy croaked. Luckily before Freddie or Joe could kick off a nurse walked out and they all but leapt on her.

"David (Ziggy's real name) has lost alot of blood, he was successful in theatre and the operation went well" said The nurse explained as she led them to Ziggy's room.

"The stab wound didn't puncture any vital organs, miraculously, but the severe blood loss has sent him into Hypovolemic shock...some organs where shutting down. The transfusion was succesful but-" "Get to the damn point!" Joe yelled.

"Joe" warned Sandy. The nurse cleared her throat and continued. "As I said, the transfusion was successful but...your son has been put in a coma". Sandy almost buckled on sight, Jason caught her arm when she stumbled back.

She couldn't speak, Joe was interrogating the nurse while Freddie was (seemingly) in shock. "Mum...mum? We need to see Zig" Jason looked into her eyes. Damn. Ziggy had taught him the puppy dog eyes he used to manipulate his mum when he was younger.

They followed the nurse into Ziggy's room and Sandy couldn't hold back the strangled sob that escaped her throat. Ziggy was unconscious with a ventilator tube down his throat, a tube going up his nose and a drip in his arm.

"He is in a critical but stable condition...I'll leave you" the nurse gave them a sympathetic look before leaving and shutting the door behind her.

Sandy instantly sat next to her middle son and grabbed a pale hand. Freddie was still staring at his brother while Joe had his arm around Jason and the other around his mum. Jason himself was saying comforting words to his mum but they fell on deaf ears.

Freddie phased out, the beeps off his brother's monitor echoing in his ears. "Beep,beep,beep,beep,beep,beep,beep" the sound got louder and louder and louder and louder.

Freddie burst from the room and ran out of the hospital, almost knocking a poor old man out of his wheelchair on the way. As soon as Freddie was in the alley way he collapsed against the wall, breathing heavily he closed his eyes and calmed himself before he threw up.

"Did you like my little surprise Roscoe?" Said a voice. Freddies eyes snapped open and met Dans, Dan laughed. "I had hoped it'd be Jason or Joe, I liked Ziggy...Shame really, wonder if he'll di-" Freddie landed a punch on Dans jaw that sent him tumbling to the ground.

He leapt on him and punched again and again until the newly cleaned hands where covered in blood again. "Think your tough Roscoe?" Dan grunted as he spat blood. "Ziggy should die" cursed Dan. Freddie grabbed Dans throat and held him pinned to the ground.

" . ." Freddie said, he was looking right into Dans eyes. Dan was turning red, "You can do what the frick you like to me but no one touches my brothers, _especially _my younger ones...You should be glad it was me who found you and not Joe" Freddie put more pressure on Dans throat as he turned a disgusting shade of pale purple.

Freddie smiled as the light was slowly fading from Dans eyes, blood trickling fast out of Dans nose, black eye and a few brusies made him look like he'd been thrown in a cage with a starved bear.

"I will kill you, but not yet...stay away from my family" Freddie stood up, Dan lay gasping and gagging on the ground. Freddie noticed a satisfying brusie circling Dans throat.

Freddie turned and walked back to the hospital entrance where Joe was standing. "You dick! Mums been going out of her mind! Don't you think she has enough to worry about" Joe grabbed him and pushed him inside. "Easy" Freddie hissed.

Joe just grabbed his arm and pulled him forward.

_**Okay, I'll do a deal... I will update every single day IF you add this to your favourites and review, reviews are important. No reviews, no chapter! :) Thankyou for reading! Love ya all x So REVIEW AND ADD TO YOUR FAVOURITES. Please x x Look tomorrow there will be new chapterS x**_

_**- Charlotte x**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Needed to write another chapter because I have so many ideas in my series of Roscoe drabbles! REVIEW AND ENJOY X. Thanks for reading, x**_

_**- Charlotte **_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Joe really couldn't stand it any longer. Ziggy hadn't woken up in 3 days now, Sandy had been a nervous wreck and Freddie wouldn't leave Ziggy's side. Jason had to be pryed from Ziggy's bed rails and dragged to college kicking and screaming.

Lindsey had been delayed too, it would be another two weeks before she could come upto Hollyoaks village. "Freddie, go get us a coffee will ya?" Joe said, Freddie needed to get up and move.

Freddie didn't budge he just sat and carried on looking at the monitor. "Fred?" Joe shook him, it worked as Freddie turned to Joe and blinked. "Sorry...what?" Freddie looked like he had been kept awake a week, he had dark circles under his eyes and sank into his chair.

"Get a coffee...and sandwiches...no, you just go home, you and mum" Joe decided. Sandy's head snapped up, "What? No, I'm staying" she snapped at him. "I'll call if he wakes up...not being funny but you two will start to stink if you don't wash" Joe put his foot down.

Sandy considered the options before giving up and agreeing to go home. She kissed Ziggy's forhead and brushed back his hair before leaving with a reluctant Freddie. Joe watched Freddie give a last glance at Ziggy before following his mum out of the room.

* * *

Ohhhh that felt good. Freddie let the warm water trickle all over him as he massaged the soap into his hair, Sandy had just showered and was heating soup, even her disgusting monstrosities of food seemed inviting to Freddie now, after living off coffee and sandwiches for 3 days.

"Freddie darling, hurry up!" Sandy shouted, Freddie reluctantly turned off the shower and got out. Ziggy's aftershave was still on the towles. Freddid swallowed, it brought back memories of him lying over his little brother, his crimson blood staining his hands...

Freddie shut those thoughts away and put his fresh clothes on, thudding down the stairs he sat at the table.

Sandy didn't like the tension between her and her 2nd eldest son, Freddie just concentrated on the ox tail soup in the bowl in front of him.

"Fred...Ziggy'll pull through, he's tough-" "No. Ziggy could defend himself but he wasn't tough like Joe...or me" Freddie cut in. Sandy smiled at Freddie.

"He used to follow you around all the time, you used to tell him to go away but he'd climb on your head and rip out your hair" Freddie smiled at the memory Sandy was telling.

"Then he'd nick your football boots and you'd go mad, and the one time when he was 15 you caught him chatting up your girlfriend" Sandy snorted.

"Yeah, the little sh** was putting all his moves on her" Freddie shook his head before putting the final spoonful of soup in his mouth. The phone rang.

Sandy dived for it. "Huh?...Joe...calm down...What! Yeah, we'll be right there" Sandy put the phone down and grabbed her bag, "Mum? Mum! What the hell is going on?" Freddie grabbed his mums arm.

"It's Ziggy...he's waking up". Freddie sighed with relief and ran out with his mum.

* * *

Ziggy groaned again, instantly regretting it after it hurt his throat. Having a tube down your throat for 3 days hurt you know? Joe walked in the room, his eyes were all lit up.

"You look terrible" he shook his head. Ziggy narrowed his eyes, "Nahh? I've just been stabbed" Ziggy retorted. No. Ziggy didn't want those memories flooding back...

_Flashback _

_Ziggy watched Freddie and Joe leave, Freedom. Ziggy walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on. Freddie, the idiot, had left his newspaper on the side. "Boring" Ziggy mumbled as he flicked through the pages of crap._

_He heard footsteps approaching the kitchen. "Fred! You forgot your paper you tw*t" Ziggy turned grinning but saw the familiar face of Dan standing there. Ziggy had seen Dan a few times and When he asked Freddie about it he told him to shut up and forget it._

_"Ziggy! Nice to see you again" Dan slowly walked forward. 'Psycho' Ziggy thought, they didn't even know eachother well. "What do you want? Freds gone out" Ziggy narrowed his eyes._

_"Your big brothers useless, he needs to be taught a lesson...one that he'll never forget" Dan sucked his teeth thoughtfully. 'Yep, definitely a psycho" Ziggy decided. Suddenly Dan lunged forward-_

_End of Flashback _

"Zig, mums coming" Joe sat as he sat in the chair. Ziggy thought about sniffing but the stupid tube wasn't helping.

"Who stabbed you?" Joe asked suddenly. "No one" "Ha, good one now tell me" "No" "yes" "no" "yes" "no" "yes" "no" "yes" "no" "Ziggy!" Sandy burst through the door.

Sandy stopped. Ziggy was still pale and a tube still ran up his nose, he looked tired and worn out. "Hi mum" Ziggy said, Sandy kissed his cheek. "Ew, mum!" Ziggy sounded like an embarrassed teenager.

Joe and Freddie snorted. "Zig, you look terrible" "I know" growled Ziggy through clenched teeth. "No, I mean _really _bad-" "I get it".

"Aw Freddie, you shouldn't tease...Ziggy, he didn't leave your bedside, not for a second" Sandy shared a look with Joe. "Really?" "Don't act so surprised Bro" Freddie wouldn't meet his eyes. Ziggy rolled his eyes, Freddie wasn't the touchy type.

"When am I getting outta here?" "Hold ya horses Zig, you've just come out of a damn coma" Freddie gestured to the tube going up his brothers nose.

"Ok...do me a favour?" Ziggy looked sincerely at Joe. "Pick up my hair gel from my room" They all chuckled.

* * *

"Ow" The nurse smirked at her good looking patient, she had had some hotties in her time but this lad was top of the list. "Hold still David" she smiled. "It's Ziggy...OW!" The nurse pulled out the last stitch and looked at the healing wound. Ziggy had been out of hospital for a few weeks now and the wound would leave a faint scar.

"Okay, you might get a faint scar and just take it very easy for the next few weeks okay?" "Yeah...so, didn't catch your name" Ziggy winked. "My names Annie...and I'm engaged" Annie grinned as Ziggy sighed.

"He's a lucky man" "No, I'm a lesbian" "What!" "Kidding" Annie laughed and walked out, if she wasn't engaged she'd be all over him.

Sandy walked into to see Ziggy lifting his shirt and looking at a pale pinkish 4 inch line that rested on her middle sons side.

"Don't touch it" Sandy slapped his hand. "Mum!". Sometimes she really did forget they were grown up.

"Yes well, come on, I'm making my special beef bourguignon" Sandy grinned and ignored Joes horrified face beside her. Ziggy felt his phone vibrate, "_Lets see your sexy scar, my place in ten" _The text was from Theresa. Grinning Ziggy text back, "Ugh, got another girl Zig?" "This ones the one" "You say that every week" "_You say that every week" _Ziggy mimicked.

"Oi you two pack it up, get lazy arse up now Ziggy Roscoe".

Both boys valued there lives so shut up and walked from the room.

_**UGH! WORST CHAPTER EVER! This chapter was DEFINITELY not the best but I have SO many storylines ahead! Feel free to give IDEAS, If any of you have read my other stories, you know I always take in your ideas and mostly write them! Heres stuff thats coming up in next few chapters...**_

_**-Suicide? -(not one of the boys)**_

_**-Lindsey arrives  
**_

_**-Cancer scare?**_

**_I GUARANTEE LOTS OF DRAMA AND SHOCK! _**

**_Please review :) x ,-Charlotte x_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**This is a few months after Ziggy's stabbing, (about 5?) and it's a SPECIAL long one to say thankyou for all the reviews of you wonderful readers x x Angst coming up! And you lovely people wanted more Jason so here is the little sweetie we all love x**_

_**-Charlotte **_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Jason walked into the kitchen to see Lindsey and Joe snogging, obviously with tongues. Grimacing, Jason made a hasty exit to the living room.

Ziggy and Freddie where arguing over the telly. "You had your turn an hour ago mupppet" Ziggy snatched the remote and put his feet on the table. "Dirty little liar, give me the frigging remote midget" Freddie grabbed it, "Shut up and give me the remote".

Their argument continued, Honestly, Jason thought they acted like little kids. "Joe!" Lindsey cried as Joe touched her bum. "Uggh! For gods sake" Jason stormed from the house. He loved his brothers but they got on his nerves, too bad Robbie was down in London.

"Hey Jason!" someone called behind him. "Speak of the devil" he muttered when he saw Robbie, "What are you doing here?" "Thanks, I had a bust up with Jack...our cousin, and I left" "Mums gonna go nuts" Robbie just shrugged.

"How you been getting on at college?" Robbie asked, Jason swallowed. "Great yeah..." Jason and Robbie walked back to the house. "Made friends?" "Yeah, Tommy and Liam" Robbie just nodded.

"Lets face mums wrath" Jason gulped again.

* * *

Jason and Robbie walked in the college, Tommy was shaking his head at Liam who was flicking rubber bands at everyone that walked passed.

"Alright mate?" Tommy greeted him, "Who's he?" Robbie turned his gaze on Liam. "Thats my twin" "TWIN?" Tommy and Liam gaped at them. Robbie shook his head and pulled out his phone.

"Whos older?" "Robbie" Jason sat next to Tommy and watched Liam flick an unexpecting girl in the face.

* * *

Jason walked with Tommy out of Health & Social care. "Still can't believe you didn't tell me you had a twin Jase" Tommy said, "Sos, He was down south" Jason turned to see Two older boys standing there. "Urrr...I'm going, you coming?" Jason started walking down an empty corridor with Tommy.

Tommy was tallish, mixed race and wore a diamond earing. Jason didn't like him at first but they soon became friends. "Hang on" Tommy knocked on the door of his History class. Jason leant up the wall waiting.

"Hi Jason" Someone sneered before he was slammed back into the wall. Great. It was Greg and Diantè, "Weres your friends gone?" Diantè fake pouted, still pinning Jason up the wall.

"Wow...you really can't defend yourself can you?" Greg shook his head. Diantè let out a surprised shout before falling down, Robbie kicked him before punching Greg in the face. It was Robbies turn to pin Greg up the wall, "You touch my brother again and your dead" Robbie kneed Greg in the stomach before grabbing Jasons arm and pulling him away.

"Have they been bullying you?" Robbie prodded Jason in the chest, "No...maybe...yeah". "You shoulda told me!" "You'd think I was a wimp" "You are a wimp, now lets go" Jason smiled and walked with Robbie to Liam.

* * *

Sandy walked through the door to shouting upstairs, Freddie was sitting on the sofa watching TV. "Whats going on!" she asked, "Ziggy and Theresa having a lovers tiff" Freddie barely batted an eyelid.

Theresa came bundling down the stairs barefoot with her purse in her hand. "OH FINE! BE LIKE THAT!" she shouted at Ziggy who was following her while buttoning his shirt. "Yeah,Yeah, you can't blame for your mistakes Tee" Ziggy opened the door as Theresa flounced out.

Myra was by Theresas side in an instant. "Who you shouting at? Get the facts right before you start shouting the odds at our Theresa!" Myra shouted.

Sandy was by the door in an instant. "Who the hell do your shouting at lady? No one shouts at my boy except for me" Sandy shouted in Myras face.

Myra slapped her but didn't count for the come back of Sandy leaping on her. Freddie was laughing hysterically on the doorstep while Ziggy and Theresa tried to rip the women apart.

"You shout at my son again and I'll rip your hair out" Sandy shouted.

"Who do you think your talking to! I'm Myra Maqueen"

"Yeah and I'm Sandy Roscoe and thats my boy you were shouting at!" Ziggy managed to rip Sandy off Myra and tug her towards the house. "You come by my house and I'll break your nose!" "Yeah keep talking sweetheart!" Myra shouted before being tugged backwards with Myra.

Sandy sat on the sofa and exhaled heavily. "That wasn't something you see everyday eh Fred?" Ziggy grinned. "Mm hmm, not everyday we see a couple of pensioners fighting" Sandy slapped Freddies arm.

_**Please Review x**_

_**I have LOADS of Ideas for Jason and I'm sure your gonna love them x the next few storylines will be about Jason,Robbie,Ziggy and so on x**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW x**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry I'm late, my Playbook froze and it was just confuddling! Okay, I'm hearing some requests about Jason so I'm gonna make a VERY dramatic and angst filled storyline x**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW or the storys is *poof* gone x **_

_**- Charlotte x x**_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Trevor Watched with Dan in the alley. "Jeesh Trevor, come back your making it obvious" Dan shifted, "Well if you had killed Ziggy in the first place I wouldn't have had to do this" Trevor growled back. He was getting revenge on the Roscoes, even if it killed him (which was melodramatic).

Trevor shook his head, Jason, the youngest, was so different from the others. They watched as Jason walked down the street, texting. "You, get in the van" Trevor pushed Dan into the van.

Trevor didn't have time for crap so just walked in front of Jason and threw him into the alley by his jacket. Jason knew this would be trouble so stuffed his phone into his pocket. Trevor kneeled down and looked at Jason.

"Listen here Kid, You know Freddie Roscoe? Good, now you can get in the van the easy way or the hard way" Trevor looked at Jason and expected him to walk into the van.

"Your off ya head!" Jason kicked Trevor in the face. Trevor growled and grabbed the kids arm, twisting it behind his back and pushing him into the back of the van.

Dan chuckled when he saw Trevor nursing a broken nose. "Kids tougher than you thought?" "Just drive".

* * *

Ziggy thundered down the stairs. "Mum?" "What?" Ziggy walked into the kitchen, "Have you seen Jase? He was meant to be home half an hour ago" Joe looked up at Ziggy's words.

"Were...did he go?" Joe frowned, "To the shop" "I'm sure he's just chatting to Holly" Lindsey smiled. "No...somethings wrong" Sandy grabbed her phone and dialed Jasons number.

It rang but no one answered, Sandy rang again and again. "Jase, darlin' just...when you get this message call me back, where are you?" Sandy left a message.

"We'll go look for him" Joe stood up and Pulled Ziggy out the door with him, Lindsey and Freddie where going to check the garage.

Jason felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He had been in this van for over half an hour now, The two blokes had left and Jason was feeling dizzy.

Jason knew he had minutes before he would pass out but he had his hands tied behind his back. The van doors opened and light flooded in, Trevor leaned up the door.

"So...Dan here told me you need your..._insulin _pen" Jason nodded. "Mm,well...thing is...you aren't gonna get it so why don't we take you for a little ride?" Trevor grinned.

"I'll go in a coma! Are you mad?" Jason shouted at him. Trevor dragged Jason forward and brought him right in his face, "Your a right little shit aren't you? Tell you what _mate _, We'll let you take your stupid pen then we'll really have some fun"

"I-I haven't got it on me" Jason swallowed silently. Trevor pushed him back and slammed the doors, Jason waited until the footsteps where gone before moving his arms under his legs and out into the front.

He pushed at the rope with his foot and winced as it irritated his red wrists. Jason grinned when his hands where free, he rubbed at his wrists. They were really sore and red, stupid asshole that tied him up.

Jason grabbed his insulin pen out of his back pocket and filled it with the liquid, when he was young, having the needle was horrible but now it was okay. Jason injected himself and waited as the dizziness faded.

Grabbing his phone, Jason prayed for signal. He dialed Robbies number:

Sandy,Joe,Ziggy,Freddie,Lindsey and Robbie all sat around the kitchen table when Robbies phone rang.

"It's Jase" "Answer it!"

"Jason? Where the hell are ya?" Robbie hissed down the phone. Jasons throat closed up, "This-this man grabbed me! Trevor! I'm in his van! Robbie...I'm really scared, I think he's gonna kill me" Jason couldn't help the tears that filled his voice.

"Jase? What do you mean his gonna kill ya? Jase, calm down" Robbie said. The family looked at him in shock, Robbie put the phone on speaker phone so everyone could hear. "Robbie, he's gonna kill me" "Who? Jason tell us who" Joe said.

"Joe? This guy grabbed me and I'm-I'm in his van! Trevor, he's called Trevor".

Freddie's breath caught in his throat. "Oh no...no,no Jase, Just don't say anything to him okay? We'll find ya okay mate? Tellbus where you think you are".

"Mum?" "I'm here honey" "I...Sorry Freddie, how am I supposed to know where I am?" The phone went dead.

"Jase? Jason!" Sandy yelled down the phone.

* * *

Trevor opened the doors to see Jason sitting there still. "Tell you what-" Jason punched Trevor in the jaw and he toppled to the ground. Jason jumped from the van and kicked him in the stomach for good measure.

_Thankyou Ziggy. _Jason thought, Ziggy had taught him some boxing moves as he grew older. Jason froze when he saw Trevor pull out a gun. _Crap. _Trevor was looking ready to shoot him.

"Tough little kid aren't ya? If you don't do exactly as I say I will shoot you on the spot, got it?" "Jason nodded.

"Good" Trevor smiled. "Lets give your brothers a call"

**Please review x**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Mwahaha, did you like my little cliffy? Yeah, heres the next chapter x enjoy and please review :) Poor Jason, Poor maybe-about-to-be-shot Jason...**_

_**-Charlotte x**_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Sandy sat around the table, no one was speaking as they waited for the police. Freddies phone rang, he put it on speaker phone. "Jason?" "No it's me, Trevor" Freddie clenched his teeth, "Where's Jason?" "Oh...the kid? He's here" "Trevor I swear to god if you hurt my brother i will kill you"

Trevor just laughed down the phone and looked at Jason was sitting in the corner, his knees huddled in to his chest. He was scowling at Trevor. "Meet me at Wallington Warehouse, bring any police and I'll put a bullet in little Jason" "Leave my brother alone!" Robbie shouted down the phone. Trevor sniggered and put the phone down.

"My little boy" Sandy buried her face in her hands. "No, we're going to the warehouse and we're going to teach this 'Trevor' a lesson" Joe grabbed his jacket and put his phone in the pocket.

"What about the police?" Ziggy asked, "Stuff 'em we gotta get Jase" Robbie was first out the door.

* * *

Jason looked around the warehouse, it was damp and big. Rusty metal was every where. "Scared Jason" Trevor waved the gun around. "No" Jason snapped, "You should be" Trevor walked over to Jason, Jason recoiled and scowled.

"Scared my ass...come on" Trevor grabbed Jasons arm and yanked him upwards. "Get off!" "Don't make me hurt you kid" Trevor smirked. "Get off you sadistic creep!" Jason tried to pull away but Trevor punched him. That would leave a black eye, Jason pushed Trevor away.

'_Thank god' _Jason thought as he darted away from Trevor.

Freddie looked around the grounds and growled in frustration. "Where is he?" Sandy was biting back tears. "Get off!" they heard Jason shout.

Their heads darted to the left in time to see a small looking Jason dart out from the doors. Jason's eyes where full of relief and fear , "JASE!" Freddie yelled. Jason turned and saw Trevor come out with his gun.

"Rest in peace kid" He clicked his gun. "**NO!" **Robbie ran out and went in front of his little brother. "Leave him alone you freak" Robbie snarled. Joe and Freddie leapt on Trevor and luckily the gun skittered away.

Ziggy and Sandy started to run over. Robbie turned and looked at his brother, Robbie felt anger flood through as he saw Jasons forming black eye and pale colour.

"Robbie I'm-" Jason almost had a cardiac arrest when Robbie pulled him in for a hug. Well...this was new, Robbie never showed affection to him.

Robbie pulled away. "Don't looked so shocked Jase" he smiled. Sandy rushed over and bear hugged Jason, "My baby! Are you okay? Jason look at me honey" Robbie smirked as Sandy cooed over Jason, What would he do without his twin?

* * *

Part Two

Jason sighed. His black eye didn't really do him justice, Ziggy had offered to cover it and the response was "What! If you think I'm putting on that stuff you're just as delusional as Freddie".

Luckily mum was keeping him off school, that meant noodles, TV and Relaxation. Jason stretched out on the sofa, kicking Freddie off. "Hey you little sh-" "Freddie" warned Sandy. Jason poked his tongue out and Freddie growled.

"Zig?" Joe waved a hand in front of Ziggy's face, he was staring into space. "Wha?" "Come on Romeo" Freddie ruffled Ziggy's perfect hair. "FREDDIE! One of these fricken days I'm gonna suffocate you in your sleep" Ziggy threatened as he fixed his hair.

"Daydreaming about Theresa?" Robbie smirked, "Or Cindy" Freddie chipped in. "Shut up, me and Theresa are...taking a break" Ziggy pushed Robbie off the sofa. "Git" Robbie muttered.

"Yeah why did you two break up?" Lindsey sipped at her coffee. "Uhhhhhhhh she was upset about...something I told her...but we're friends now so...just drop it" Ziggy chucked a pillow at Joes head.

"Right we're going to the garage" Joe kissed Lindsey before walking out the house, Freddie and Ziggy trying to trip eachother up on their way.

Ziggy saw Theresa walking down the street with Cathleen Angel, she gestured for him to follow. Ziggy trailed behind his brothers and walked upto Theresa, "Have you told them?" she asked. "No and I'm not gonna" Ziggy hissed, "Why?" "There not the type to accept this kind of thing Tee".

They stood in silence, "Well...when your ready I'm here for you okay?" They hugged before Ziggy jogged up to his brothers.

A Brunette girl smiled at Ziggy and looked him up and down, Ziggy smiled back. Freddie scrutinised his brother, "What?" "That girl just gave you the "look" and you just smiled?" "Yeah...maybe I like blondes?" They chuckled.

**Please Review, I have the best idea for Ziggy and Jason next chapter, wonder whats with Ziggy? Guess x **


	7. Chapter 7

**_EmilyKylieParker good guess and lets say...it's a maybe, It will be a big twist that's gonna divide the family and make people proud and ashamed at the same time! I hope you'll like it x_**

**_Again please review because your ALL wonderful and loyal! X Enjoy :)_**

**_- Charlotte X_**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"THATS IT!" bellowed Freddie from upstairs. Sandy looked over at Ziggy on the sofa, "What did you do?" she shook her head. Freddie thundered down the stairs and glared at Ziggy. They all saw it coming, Ziggy yelped and jumped behind the sofa when Freddie lunged.

Lindsey was snorting with laughter as Ziggy ran as fast he could up the stairs, Freddie not far behind yelling death threats. Sandy smiled and shared a look with Joe.

Jason and Robbie entered, Jason shoved past his brother and plonked himself next to his mother. Robbie glared at Jason before sulking up the stairs. "Whats the matter with you two?" "He's an idiot" Jason didn't look from the TV. Sandy just tutted and went back to reading her newspaper.

Lindsey kissed Joe before going out to work.

"Lindsey!" Ziggy was shutting the house door and ran out to her. "Hi Zig" "Linds, I have too ask you something" "Course Ziggy".

Ziggy hesitated, A flash of blonde hair caught her attention, Theresa. "Tell ya later" Ziggy jogged over to Theresa.

"Hey Tee" he greeted. "Don't Hey me Ziggy, have you told your family yet?" "No" "Their bound to find out sooner or later" "No Tee" Ziggy shook his head. "Whats wrong? Sandy? Lindsey?" Theresa hissed and pushed Ziggy.

"Calm down woman" Ziggy surrendered, "And No, Joe and Freddie will _hate _me" Ziggy made sure the word hate sank in as Theresa looked down. "Why are we gonna hate you?" Freddie and Joe walked around the corner. "What! No, I-I she...I am...Leave it!" Ziggy made a quick exit.

They looked at Theresa who was blushing. "So, come on blondie" Freddie looked expectantly at her, '_Great, what the hell do I say?' _Theresa scanned her brain until deciding to tell the truth.

"Ok...Ziggy doesn't want to tell you...just don't treat him differently OK?" they nodded, "Ok, here goes...Ziggy B-" "Theresa! Stop, don't tell 'em" Ziggy reappeared and dargged her away.

"I...I will tell them OK?" Ziggy pleaded, Theresa nodded and left Ziggy to face his brothers. "Ziggy, you better tell us or-" Joe began. "Or what?" spat Ziggy, scowling.

* * *

Sandy loved this. Peace and quiet, Jason doing homework at the table, Robbie copying his brothers work and herself eating cheese on toast watching Loose Women.

Sandy smiled, it was-

"Get off me! Joe get your fricken hands off me!" Ziggy shouted so loud they all looked up. Joe emerged in the living room with Ziggy in a firm headlock.

"Easy Joe" Freddie said, watching as Joe released Ziggy and grabbed him by his grey coat. Sandy was up and yanking Joe of her son, "What do you think your doing?" she yelled.

"He has some dirty little secret to tell us, come on Ziggy, out with it" Joe demanded. Ziggy looked around, Jason and Robbie sat perched on the sofa, Sandy in between Joe and Freddie who stood impatiently.

"Come on Zig, it has to be big if you're acting like this..." Jason gave him a quick smile of encouragement.

This is it, Come Ziggy. Ziggy told himself, "I...I mean I'm..." Ziggy couldn't tell them this, they'd hate him! Or worse...disown him. "I'm gonna be sick" Ziggy pushed past Joe,Freddie and Sandy and ran upstairs. He locked himself in the bathroom and sat down on the floor.

He was cold, his waist length winter coat didn't help at all. Light knocking came on the door, "Ziggy?" it was Jason. "What?" "Can I come in? Mums going mad at Freddie and Joe" Ziggy shuffled to the door and unlocked it.

Jason had never seen his big brother like this, they were 5 years apart but sometimes it felt like _they _where the twins. But they all had their pairings; Jason and Robbie, Ziggy and Freddie or Joe and Freddie but Ziggy and Jason told eachother almost everything.

Jason sat next Ziggy on the floor after locking the door.

"Zig, You can tell me, I won't tell anyone...not even mum or Robbie" Jason looked at Ziggy.

"Jason...What I'm about to tell you is serious K?" Jason nodded, "Jase I-

**Next Chapter I'll tell you what happens! **

**PLEASE REVIEW x**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Some of you might not like what I have in store for Ziggy, please tell me ok? :) x thanks,EmilyKylieParker for being a great fan and also; Lydia, Becs, Kelly1984, Cookie11, Fiona, running shoes39 and darkroge x_**

**_So many people to thank! Thanks to Everyone who reviewed, enjoy and REVIEW x_**

**_- Charlotte _**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Ziggy was cut off by knocking on the door. "Ziggy sweetheart? Are you okay?" Sandy called, "Yeah...Jasons here" Ziggy said. "Okay, come down when your ready" Sandy left.

Jason looked at Ziggy and nodded his head to carry on.

"Jason...I...I...Theresa might be pregnant with my baby"

Jason's heart stopped. He gaped at Ziggy who instantly closed his mouth and looked away, _Say something! _Jasons conscience was telling him. "I...I...I" "Please Jase, don't tell anyone" Ziggy gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"You...You... mum is gonna kill you_?" _Jason forced out. "Oh god" Ziggy rested his head on his knees. "But you're a womanizer!" Ziggy snorted at Jasons words, "Yeah I know and me and Tee aren't together...I'm not ready to be a dad" "Ziggy, it's OK, you don't have to explain that to me, Mum's gonna kill you though" Jason bit his lip.

"This is big Zig...I don't think Freddie or Joes gonna be too happy with your...choice of partners" "Hey! Theresas hot" "Whatever...i won't tell anyone but you need to sort this Theresa thing" Jason sighed.

"Okay...lets go, mum'll be giving Joe grief".

* * *

The silence was awkward. They had all ordered a chinese takeaway and where eating at the table, Jason and Robbie sat together, Ziggy and Freddie together the Joe and Lindsey. Sandy sat at the head of the table and her and Lindsey where making their anger shown to Joe whenever they could.

"Mum?" Jason's small voice caught Sandy's attention. "Yes hun?" "I was thinking we should drive down to Loxdan Lake tomorrow, Its gonna be sunny so we could go...hike?" "What? Are you mad?" "Nah mate, i gotta get a tan" "Waste my friggin weekend hiking?" Came the replies.

Jason looked down, "No Jase, that was a lovely idea" Sandy grinned. Four sons looked up at her, "What?" "You heard me Fredrick Roscoe" "Mum, it's Freddie" "Same thing" "No it's not" "Yeah it is" "Don't answer me back Fredrick" "It's Freddie" "Same thing" "No it's not" The argument carried on ...

**_ Sorry for the short chapter its because NEXT TIME I HAVE SOMETHING TERRIBLE PLANNED and poor Jason is gonna get a serious pelting..._**

**_Next Time on The Roscoes..._**

**_One car crashes into a lake with five people who where inside; Freddie, Joe, Ziggy, Lindsey and Jason. With one person unconscious, Two brothers seat belts stuck and a car door that wont open._**

**_Please Review x_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Yes it is the day of the crash, I hope it pleases you x sorry for grammar mistakes! Ideas wanted and PLEASE REVIEW for faster updates x Darkroge, There is so much happening in the next chapters and you gave me the best idea!**_

_**Thanks -Charlotte x**_

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Joe hated himself, this was because of him. The car had swerved to avoid a lorry and crashed and now balanced on a thin peice of bridge rail and a tree. The deep lake beneath them invited them in.

The car was on its side, Sandy,Freddie and Robbie where already on the road because they were in a different car. Lindsey was climbing out slowly after Ziggy.

Freddie and Robbie pulled up Ziggy and held out there arms for Lindsey. "Joe? How's Jase?" Sandy shouted down, fear obvious in her voice. Joe turned his head to his little brother in the back seat, Jason had blood trickling down one side of his face, he was pale and unconscious.

"He needs help...now" Joe called back up. Sandy's cries echoed through his ears, Joe slid carefully over the seat and undid Jasons seatbelt. Joe slid it off him but stopped as the car groaned, creating screams from above on the cliff.

"JASE!" Robbie yelled. Joe had an idea, He climbed from the car slowly and edged along the tree branch to the sunroof that was cracked open, he needed to get Jason out.

"Be careful!" Lindsey called.

The tree groaned, The car broke the branch and They screamed as the car fell in the lake. **"JASON!" **Screamed Sandy as the car hit the water.

Joe didn't have to think twice, he jumped from the tree and plummeted into the freezing water. Freddie dragged Lindsey up the cliff side bridge. Robbie looked desperately on, Sandy was leaning over the rails and staring with tears in her eyes.

Joe swam to the sinking car and tugged desperately at the door, He griitted his teeth and ripped at it, trying to avoid looking at Jason. Freddie appeared out of nowhere and began kicking the window.

Freddie noticed the sun roof and swam up, he shattered it with one foot and grabbed Jason's wrist. He had a long sleeved shirt on over a T-shirt, it made him look so young.

Freddie tugged Jason out and swam up with Joe to the surface. Their family had somehow made their way to the bank, Joe grabbed Jason of Freddie and carried him over his shoulder to the bank.

"Jason! Jason! Someone call an ambulance!" Sandy screamed, Ziggy started dialing 999 from Sandy's phone. Joe lay him on the ground and checked for a pulse.

"Thank god" he sighed as he felt a weak pulse. Joe began pumping On Jasons chest and CPR, Robbie was kneeling by Jason with Freddie.

Lindsey was bleeding on her head and felt dizzy, Ziggy was holding his right arm, it was broken and Joe didn't pay attention to his own wounds he just needed to get the 16 year old kid that lay on the floor to breath.

The ambulance wailed in distance and A paramedic took over and began securing an oxygen mask over Jasons mouth. Lindsey had passed out in Joes arms and was being loaded into the second ambulance.

It was chaos.

* * *

Lindsey stared blankly at the hospital wall, crying and shouting hadn't helped her out. The doctors had declared she had severe concussion and slight internal bleeding, she was under observation.

A patch was covering a scrape on her chin and stitches were on her hairline. The cramps and pain in her stomach proved the internal bleeding was true.

Freddie had visited her with Joe, Joe was okay except for bruising on his torso. Sandy had stayed with Jason who (from what she heard) was on a ventilator. Ziggy had a broken arm and two cracked ribs but as usual made out it was nothing.

Lindsey prayed for the night of observation to be over as fast as it could.

Joe looked at his mum, she looked tired and ill. "Mum? You could home again?" "No" "Mum" there was silence, "Joe...the nurse said Jason might be coming out of the ventilator today, so I'm gonna be here en I?". "Looking like you've been dragged through a hedge backwards?"

"Hey, don't talk to your mother like that" Ziggy was smiling with Freddie until Sandy shot them the death glare and they looked away.

The nurse that treated Ziggy walked in. "Well, well, your family has alot of bad luck" she smiled at him, "You could say that...hows the fiancée Annie?" Ziggy grinned.

Annie's face fell, "Well...I found him in bed with another woman" she said. Joe choked on his coffee, Freddie shifted and Sandy watched Ziggy.

"Really? Well...plenty more fish in the sea" he grinned again. "Ziggy!" Sandy slapped the back of his head. Annie laughed and called the doctor in after noting down things from Jasons monitor.

"Okay, could you step out of the room? Only two people allowed in while we take him of the ventilator" The doctor gave them a reassuring smile.

Sandy decided she was staying. "I'm staying" They turned to see Robbie in the doorway, "Okay love, come in" Sandy put her arm around his shoulder.

Joe noticed Robbie was looking anywhere but at Jason. "He'll be fine" Joe clapped Robbie on the back and went outside the room.

The Doctor carefully fiddled with the machines and tubes on Jason and after a while Robbie and Sandy saw Jasons eyelids flutter.

"Okay he's waking up, he might start coughing because of the tube down his throat but don't worry" Annie reassured.

Sandy knew this but didn't say anything as she gripped Robbies arm. Robbie winced, his mum was strong and unfortunately he was in her death grip.

Jasosn eyes opened and he instantly started coughing on the tube. "It's okay Jason, your in hospital, try to breath out as we take the tube from your throat okay Hun?" Jasons eyes darted to his mum who gave him a smile. Robbie swallowed when Jason looked at him.

"Ready Jason?" Annie patted him on the shoulder and took the ventilator out. Robbie grimaced, he did _not _want one of them down his throat.

Sandy was by Jasons side with Robbie after Annie put a mask around Jasons mouth to help his breathing, she tightened the drips in Jasons wrist and left.

Robbie watched Sandy fuss over Jason and Joe,Freddie and Ziggy came in too. "You are never moving out, You are never leaving my sight again okay? None of you" Sandy vowed. They all chuckled but Sandy didn't see the funny side...at all.

**Sorry it was a rubbish ending, I have some storylines planned out and it's gonna be fun to write! Love you all x x **

**PLEASE REVIEW x**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thanks for all my patient fans...Here goes; I have been busy with homework and PLPs then we had year 9arents evening (I got a great report!) and Then my playbook froze! I will take 100 slaps from you and I am so so sorry for being late, enjoy and OH MY GOD your reviews make my day x**_

_**I love you all x PLEASE REVIEW x**_

_**- Charlotte **_

* * *

Chapter 10

Theresa swallowed as the nurse applied the cool gel on her stomach, She looked at Ziggy who held her hand. His family still didn't know except for Jason. "Is this your first baby?" the nurse asked as the rolled the scanner over Theresa's growing stomach. "No, I have a 3 year old daughter at home called Cathleen" Theresa smiled.

YTheresa's family knew and they knew Ziggy was the dad, "Okay...listen" The nurse said. A small hearrbeat sounded through out the room. Ziggy breathed in sharply and grinned, Theresa laughed and kissed Ziggy. They weren't an actual couple, but they had become close friends.

"Would you like to know the gender?" The nurse grinned. They looked at eachother, "What do you think?" Theresa asked. "I'd like to know...I can tell my family when I show them the scan...when they find out, mums first grandchild" Ziggy gulped. "Okay, we'd like to know" Theresa nodded.

"Your having a boy" The nurse grinned. Theresa gasped and started crying (Tears of happiness), "I'm gonna have a son?" Ziggy was dumbfounded.

"Yes, in 8 months" The nurse wiped the gel of Theresa and printed 2 copies of the baby scan of. Ziggy stared at the baby shaped blur on the screen.

"I didn't know boys ran in our family" he mused. Theresa slowly turned her head to look at him, "What?" he said. She shook her head.

* * *

"Oh my god Ziggy!" Jason stared at the scan, "That's my little nephew" Jason grinned as Ziggy put the photo back in his pocket. "Any names?" Ziggy had longed to answer this question.

"Alan" Ziggy grinned, Jason's eyes widened. "Like...dad?" Ziggy nodded, "Your naming him after dad?" Jason grinned. "We've got to tell mum" "No!" "Why?" "She hates the Maqueens!"

"Yeah but...she's bound to find out sooner or later" "Yeah? What ya saying?" "It'd be better off as sooner than later". They in silence. "Okay...I'll tell her".

* * *

"_**WWHHAATT!"** _screamed Sandy. Ziggy stood in the middle of the room, Freddie and Lindsey where stunned into silence, Robbie was gaping, Joe was staring and Lindsey was hiding a pleased smile.

"Theresa-having-my-baby-and-we're-calling-him-Alan -after-dad" Ziggy said fast, Sandy stepped forward making Ziggy step back. "And your not together?" "We're friends-" "THAT DIRTY LITTLE SLUT! SHE'S RUINED YOUR LIFE!" Sandy shouted.

"What? I'm happy she's pregnant!" "YOUR 24 YEARS OLD DAVID ROSCOE!" _Uh oh. _Whenever she used his actual name i never ended well. "Mum, calm down, if Zigs happy 'bout it then we should too" Everyone except Sandy and Robbie agreed.

"I just think she's a tart" Robbie shrugged, earning a slap around the head from Freddie.

Sandy walked upto Ziggy and raised an eyebrow. Ziggy cringed, "I think its great your naming him after your dad" she said.

"I live" Exhaled Ziggy before collapsing on the sofa. "I'm not that intimidating...am I?" Sandy looked around the room. They all looked away.

"Yeah I've gotta go garage" Joe said.

"Yeah, and me" Freddie followedd

"May aswell come too" Lindsey made a sharp run for the door.

"I have homework" Jason legged it.

"Me too" Robbie went to dive, "Since when did you do homework?" Sandy grabbed his arm. "I...I..." "So Robbie, Am I intimidating?"

* * *

**PART TWO:  
**

**Warning: Depressive and suicidal parts coming up...**

Myra was about to bite in her cake when she heard cursing and the door slammed into the wall as it opened. Theresa barged in, she had been crying so Mascara marks ran down her cheeks. "Tee!" Myra was up and helping the heavily pregnant girl on the sofa.

"Whats wrong?" Theresa just sniffed and cried again. "C'mere" Myra hugged her tight, "Z-Ziggy is taking my baby away!" Theresa sobbed. "What?" "We were talking...a-and he wants to have our son" Theresa let tears fall freely.

"Why?" Myra felt her blood boil, stupid no good cockneys. "B-But I agreed" "Then why are you crying love?" "BECAUSE HE DOESN'T WANT ME!" Theresa wailed like a bratty child.

Myra had been expecting this, All the babies stuff had been moved into Ziggy's; Sandy was going Grandmother-Godzilla and had converted the loft into a bedroom. Ziggy was more than happy to have his own room with the baby and Freddie was happy to have privacy.

"Well don't stress, the babies due tom-" Myra was cut off by a pool of wet forming on the sofa. "Myra! The babies coming!" Theresa gasped.

* * *

Ziggy had never felt pain like it before, it soured up his wrist and vibrated his aching fingers. "Tee! loosen up on the hand holding" Ziggy pleaded but the grip tightened as Theresa let out a scream and pushed.

It had been 5 hours, Ziggy pryed his hand out of Theresa's and shook it. His family and the Maqueens waited outside, Myra and Him where the only people in here.

"AGGGGGGHHHHHH! Make it stop!" Theresa shouted, "Push and it will stop" Annie (The nurse) reassured. Theresa pushed, her brother, Creasing and her legs shaking as she pushed.

"AGGGGHHHH!" Theresa screamed, Ziggy watched and grimaced. "Keep going Tee!" He encouraged, "YOU TRY PUSHING A BABY OUT OF YOUR PENIS ZIGGY ROSCOE!" Theresa yelled.

Ziggy snorted and looked back at the baby's head. One long and tortured scream and a baby's cry filled the room...


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thankyou for your reviews x x PLEASE REVIEW...again, hope you enjoy this chapter! X x**_

_**- Charlotte x**_

* * *

Chapter eleven

Ziggy watched as the doctor slowly and gentry raised a small baby boy. Myra gasped and smiled, Ziggy watched as The doctor wrapped his son in a towel and gently wiped some blood of his face.

"Would you like to hold him?" Annie grinned.

"No" Theresa said. Myra and Ziggy looked over, "Theresa? He's your son" Myra held her hand. "I don't care, let Ziggy hold him" she didn't look at anyone.

Annie looked over at Ziggy who pryed his eyes away from Theresa. Annie grinned as Ziggy held his arms up, The baby was put carefully in Ziggy's arms.

"Hello mister" Ziggy rocked the baby, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Mr Roscoe? Do you have a name for your son?" A midwife had a birth certificate in her hand and a pen.

"Yeah...Alan. David. Joseph .Roscoe" Ziggy decided, "Thats...a long name" "So?" The midwife just wrote it down and filed the certificate. Ziggy kissed his sons head and Let Myra hold him.

Theresa didn't watch as Myra cooed and kissed Alan, "Tee, he's our son-" "No Ziggy, he's yours" Theresa looked away. Ziggy shook his head and took back Alan and asked if he could go outside.

He looked through the door, his family sat there nervously. "Ready to meet your family?" Ziggy pouted as his son. He opened the door with the baby in his arms. They stood and gasped, "Oh my god! My little grandson!" Sandy hurried forward and carefully took Alan.

"I called him Alan. David. _Joe. _Roscoe" Ziggy glanced at Joe. Joe gaped slightly, "Ziggy that's so sweet!" Lindsey smiled, Sandy handed Alan to Freddie who stiffened and just held him still.

"Relax Freddie" Lindsey put a hand on his bicep. They each took it in turns to hold him before Ziggy took him back, The nurse gave basic checks and gave him the all clear.

"Miss Maqueen would you like to know how to bath your baby?" Annie asked, "No...when can I go home?" Theresa smiled a little. Ziggy narrowed his eyes.

"Your placenta had came out but we're giving you some times to rest, maybe in the morning" Annie scrutinised the young woman. "Stop being selfish Tee, he's our son just hold him" Ziggy threw a dirty looked at her.

"He's your son, If we where together than he'd be _our _son" Theresa spat. Ziggy shock his head.

"Ok Ziggy, Do you want me to show you?" "Yeah".

Ziggy and Annie walked into the other room with Sandy and Myra. "Never thought you'd be the first of my boys to have a baby Zig" Sandy shook her head and helped Annie bath Alan.

Freddie had joined in watching. "Nope, can't do it" Freddie shook his head. "Yeah, you ent gotta so get lost" Ziggy smirked.

Freddie pulled a face and left them to their own devices. "I'm making my Beef **bourguignon" **declared Sandy.

"Great mum" Ziggy grinned, "No! No, we'll get a takeaway" Freddie jumped back by the door. "No, we'll get a takeaway tomorrow ok?" Sandy put her foot down.

Ziggy grinned at Freddie, Alan started to cry. Annie tried to rock him but he squirmed and shrieked even louder, Sandy picked him up but he didn't even quieten down.

Ziggy gently took him from Sandy's arms and stood up, Alan whimpered but stopped struggling. Ziggy put him across his shoulder and lightly patted his back.

Alan started sleeping again, Freddie, Jason and Robbie poked their heads round the door. Lindsey pushed them back to get a good view.

"Aww! Ziggy!" She smiled and hurried in, "What can I say? I'm good with kids" Ziggy grinned.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thankyou Kitty, I know the last couple chapters where rushed because I just wanted the birthing story out, I will try to add more detail! Sorry everyone x x Hope you enjoy this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**-Charlotte **_

* * *

_Chapter Twelve_

Robbie walked down the stairs laughing, Ziggy had been up all night with Alan and was now as moody as hell. Sandy was making tea in the kitchen.

"Bout Time Robbie, you've got college in half an hour" she handed him a cup of coffee. Robbie winced and almost dropped it, "Whats wrong?" "Nothing, just pulled a muscle".

Jason narrowed his eyes, Robbie didn't look at him as he changed hands and sipped from the cup.

Ziggy stomped down the stairs and grabbed Freddies coffee out of his hand.

"Hey! Give it back"Freddie snarled, "I need it more than you do" "How?" "I am a full time dad" "One of lifes miracles" "Shut up Freddie".

Ziggy looked shattered, He had forming circles under his eyes and pale without his tan. "You look sick" Jason said, "Thanks Jase" Ziggy rested his forhead on the table.

Freddie felt sorry for him so left him alone, "Bye mum" Jason kissed his mum and followed Robbie out the door. The baby monitor shrieked.

"Oh for gods s-" "I'll do It Ziggy, you have a shower and relax" Sandy said. Ziggy thanked god and walked like a zombie up to the bathroom.

* * *

Jason glanced at Robbie, he had pulled his long sleeves down and looked like he was in pain.

"How did you pull that muscle?" Jason asked, "What?" "The hand muscle..." "Oh...I was playing basket ball" Jason didn't look convinced but left it as they entered college.

Robbie had a separate class for first peroid so Jason would have to interrogate him in Health and Social.

He knew something was up, it was a twin thing.

* * *

"Well little man you are a blessing" Ziggy looked down at Alan in the pram, Apparently seeing a young man with a baby attracted alot of women.

It was cold so Ziggy had his waist length grey winter coat...he brought a mini one for Alan. "Aww he's gorgeous!" Said a perky little voice.

Ziggy turned to see a red haired girl standing there, a pram also with her.

"His names Alan, after ma dad" Ziggy grinned. "Aw, My daughter is called Katie from my great nan" Ziggy grinned, she was stunning. "Whats your name?" "Sinead, I know yours...it's Ziggy" Ziggy grinned.

"Whos the mum?" "Oh...Theresa Maqueen, she's gone off on one, won't even see her own son" "Don't waste your time with that tart, theres more..._available _women" Sinead looked him up and down.

"Bet there is, How 'Bout lunch at the dog?" "When?" "Now, if that's OK?" "Yeah, lets go". Sinead walked ahead, Ziggy looked her up and down and followed on.

* * *

Jason made notes as as Mrs Tanner gave a lecture on on Health and social exam tips, As usual Robbie was leaning back and looking completely bored.

"You didn't pull a muscle did you?" Jason whispered, "Don't know what your talking about Jase" "Yes you do" "Shut up"nRobbie snapped. Jason was a little hurt at his big brothers tone so just shook his head and went back to making notes.

After a long and boring half an hour the bell rang for break. Tommy had skived another lesson, "Come chippy at lunch" he safed Robbie before they walked to meet Liam at their bench.

"But what if we're late?" "We won't be, come on Jase! Lighten up" Tommy put an arm around his shoulder and led him to Liam, shouting pick up lines at girls that walked past.

Jason noticed Holly sitting by herself on the other bench, He silently escaped his small group of friends and made his way over to her.

"Hi Holly" he greeted nervously. "Hi Jason" "What are you-" "I'm waiting for my friends" There was an awkward silence. "Listen Hollie...I was thinking we could...I mean-" Hollie stood up and put a peice of paper in his hand.

"Your sweet Jason, Call me" Hollie kissed his cheek before walking over to her friends who had appeared by the bike sheds.

Jason walked back over to Liam and Tommy after putting Hollies number in his pocket. "Wheres Robbie?" Jason asked, "Went toilet" Liam was to busy texting and Liam was chatting to a girl.

Jason had a funny feeling so walked into the college.

Robbie walked in the toilets, a nerdy kid was washing his hands. "Get out" Robbie snarled, the poor kid hurried out. Robbie shook his head.

Robbie rubbed his temples, he didn't like doing this but after it gave him a feeling of relief. He propped himself up on the side and took out the small blade he nicked from the garage.

He slowly brought it across his wrist where about ten thin white marks from previous cuts lay.

The pain was sharp but Robbie felt relief after it, he watched the crimson blood dribble down his skin.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Robbie looked over to his side, Jason appeared and hit the blade to the floor. He turned on the tap and put Robbies wrist under it.

"Ow! Jason what the hell!" Robbie turned it off and grabbed a paper towel. "Self harm! Really Robbie? Why would you do that?" "It helps me think" "What kind of excuse is that?".

Robbie looked at his younger brother and shook his head, "You wouldn't understand" "Try me" Jason waited in silence.

"I started a couple of months ago...The pain helps me forget about...about London" Robbie couldn't believe what he was telling Jason.

"When you were with our Aunt? What happened?" Jason frowned. "I had a friend...who had other friends, a gang...It was cool at first but...but then there was this kid" Robbie took a deep breath.

Jason waited after picking up and washing the blade. "This gang stabbed him...I watched it and when the police asked who was involved I didn't telll obviously but the kid...the kid died" Jason swallowed.

"They got the two people who did it but they didn't know about me" Robbie grabbed the blade back and went to cut again.

"NO! Robbie, promise me you wont do it again" Jason pleaded, "Shut up and leave it" Robbie pushed Jason backwards so his stumbled into the wall.

Jason snatched the blade from Robbies hand, "Get lost" Robbie growled and pushed him again. "Grow up Robbie" Jason spat, "I have, just give me the fricken knife JASON!" Robbie yelled in Jasons face.

"No" "Give it me or-" "Or what? You gonna hit me?" "No!" "Then promise you won't cut again" Robbie looked into Jasons pleading eyes and sighed.

"Fine" Jason relaxed and smiled before chucking the blade in the bin, "Ok, come on...we've got English" Jason turned and didn't notice Robbie grab the blade and put it in his pocket.

* * *

"Spanner" Joe called, Freddie handed a spanner to Joe who was under a car. "Bolts" Freddie handed him a bolt, The phone started ringing.

"Get that Fred" "God, That was Ziggy's job" Freddie grunted as he jumped up and answered the phone. "Ello, Roscoes garage" He said not very enthusiastic.

"Yeah...Mm hmm...right...okay, we can get you in Wednesday at 11 o'clock so just drop it down Ok?...good, bye" Freddie put the phone down.

"Hello boys" Ziggy walked in with the pram. Joe slid out and grabbed the cloth, wiping oil of his hands.

"Aww don't you look like daddy day care" Freddie teased, "Hello, hows my favourite nephew" he knelt down to look at a sleeping Alan. "He's your only nephew dipstick" Ziggy smirked.

"Hows the first day as a single dad?" Joe walked over, "Mate, don't even get me started...wait till your one" "Except he's got Lindsey, That blonde bitch isn't even seeing her newborn son" Freddie muttered.

"Tell you what, having a baby with me is attracting girls like moths to a flame" Ziggy grinned, "Yeah, right" Joe shook his head. "Didn't think I'd make a good dad but...what do ya know?" Ziggy grinned and walked out of the garage.

"Tell mom we're having a chinese!" Freddie shouted.

* * *

_Damn. _Robbie thought, he had promised Jason he wouldn't do it again and now here he was making two long cuts across his arm, watching the blood trickle down his arm.

He was in the colleges bathroom again, Robbie waited for the blood to lessen before washing it off. The blood mixed with the water and swivelled down the sink.

"Robbie" Robbie turned and almost jumped out of skin when he saw Jason standing there, eyes wide and disappointed. Robbie put the bandage back over his wrist.

Jason walked forward and snatched the blade, "Fine, if your gonna do that, then I'm gonna do this" Jason quickly rolled up his hoodies sleeve and put the blade against his wrist.

"JASON! NO! STOP!" Robbie jumped at him, Jason brought the blade across his wrist, deeper than Robbies and winced.

"STOP!" Robbie hit the knife out of Jasons hand and looked horrified as the wound bleed heavily. "YOU IDIOT! LOOK HOW DEEP IT IS!" Robbie shouted and turned the tap on and pushed his younger brother arm under it.

Luckily it wasn't exactly across the arterys but he could bleed out. "If you hurt yourself again Robbie, I'll do the same...just worse" Jason threatened.

"YOU STUPID STUPID KID!" Robbie shouted as the blood wouldn't stop flowing. He grabbed a paper towel and wrappped it around Jasons wrist.

"We're the same age..." "I DONT GIVE A DAMN! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Robbie shouted. The blood kept coming through.

"We're gonna have to go hospital" Robbie decided, he yanked Jason out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Yep, I got a good storyline for Lindsey and Joe coming up, it's got a couple of twists (Mwahahahaha), Don't worry, my little Not-dating-in-a-week stunt is over but PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Thankyou, you make my day! Love you all and enjoy x**_

_**- Charlotte x**_

* * *

Robbie dragged Jason through the abandoned corridors, hissing curses. "So you can do it but not me?" Jason winced as Robbie yanked his cut arm.

"Jason! This isn't the same!" Robbie sweared he could've punched his brother, "Yeah it is" Robbie ignored him as he dragged him out of the gates and across the road.

"What if mum finds out?" Jason panicked, "We say it was an accident" "Like thats gonna work".

Robbie pullled Jasons hoodie sleeve down and got on the bus. The bus had a couple of old people on but no one they knew. "It's not bleeding _that _much" Jason said.

"Yes it is and if you do it again i WILL kill you" Robbie grabbed his little brothers arm and gave him a threatening look. "Only if you don't" Jason looked away.

Robbie shook his head and rubbed his eyes. Why was his brother such an idiot? They rode in silence, the bus stop wasn't far from the hospital.

"Robbie?" "What?" Robbie snapped. "I...feel tired...and dizzy" Robbie looked over and swore, the blood had soaked through the entire sleeve and it was still pouring, he looked at Jason. He was a little pale and looked like he was about to pass out.

"Jase? I need you to try and stay awake OK?" Jason nodded and opened his eyes. The bus stopped and Robbie dragged Jason off, he supported his arm and walked in at the reception area.

"Hello? How can I help?" The cheery blonde girl at the desk chirped. "My brother, he's-" "Robbie I'm gonna pass out" Jason felt sick. Thats when the girl saw all the blood.

"Oh my god! We need help!" She stood up, A doctor rushed forward just as Jason collapsed in Robbies arm. "Whats his name son?" The doctor asked.

"Jason" Robbie held him up. "Jason? Can you hear me?" The doctor opened an eyelid, "We need to stop the bleeding, Nurse! We need a gurney!" The doctor shouted.

Robbie turned and froze, Lindsey stood there gaping. "Nurse!" The doctor shouted, Lindsey snapped out of it and ran to get a gurney and help.

Jason was loaded up on the gurney and wheeled away, Robbie went to follow but Lindsey grabbed his arm.

"What the hell Robbie?" she looked like a lion ready to pounce. "He just-" "He slit his wrist? Was it suicide?" Lindsey swallowed, she loved Jason to peices and to loose him...

"No, he was...it was an accident" "Like hell it was! Start talking..."

* * *

Jason frowned at his wrist, There were neat stitches across the gash. Lindsey had came in and gave him a lecture on "Doing that to stop Robbie hurting himself was stupid Jason Roscoe! I swear to god if I-"

Jason had sat there looking completely ashamed and sad, he gave Lindsey the puupy dog eyes but it didn't seem to work.

Jason sighed and pulled his sleeve down, he stayed sitting on the bed.

"_**JASON**__** ROSCOE!"**_ Sandy burst through the door, Jason instantly leapt back on the bed and looked like he'd seen The grudge chase him through the street.

"Mum I'm sorry!" He choked out, "YOU THINK ALMOST KILLING YOURSELF WOULD BE THE WAY TO STOP YOUR BROTHER CUTTING HIMSELF!" Sandy shrieked.

"It worked he-" "I DONT WANT TO HEAR IT! YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR THREE MONTHS AND IF YOU OR ROBBIE GO NEAR A A SHARP OBJECT I WILL KILL YOU MY SELF! GOT IT!" She got louder with every word and Jason was almost flattened against the wall from backing into it.

Robbie appeared, "Mum-" she slapped him on the head. "I will talk to you later" she growled. Sandy walked up to Jason and rolled his sleeve up, gasping she felt tears spring into her eyes.

It was long and looked deep, "Jason" she whimpered and hugged him, Jason felt impossibly guilty.

* * *

Lindsey sat on the sofa flipping through a magazine, She smiled as she watched Ziggy bounce Alan off one knee make him giggle. Jason was laughing next to him.

Freddie was flipping through the TV, Robbie was texting and Sandy was (Unfortunately) cooking in the kitchen after the takeaway plan failed.

Joe walked in kissed her cheek, "The bedroom is free upstairs..." he smiled. "Urrrrrrr!" Ziggy covered Alans ears and grimaced.

Freddie raised his eyebrows, "Joe!" Lindsey grinned. "So..." Joe kissed her again, "Lets go" Lindsey grabbed his hands and led Joe upstairs.

She could hear Jason saying "I think I'm gonna be sick" as she giggled.


	14. Chapter 14

_** DAMN I think I rushed last chapter, SORRY x Haha, I love writing this story :D anyhow, enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW x This Chapter is a mash up of Different things, ready for next chapter.**_

_**- Charlotte x**_

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Trevor watched, shaking his head. Alot of things had changed since he had last seen that family and now Ziggy had a son, Jason was snogging a hot blonde, Robbie had joined the garage and now Sandy was giving "Drug counselling" to one of his former mates.

He watched as Ziggy walked down the street with a girl pushing another pram, where they a couple?

Trevor just needed to...what was the nice way to put it? _Ask_ the Youngest kid something...

Ziggy walked with Sinead into Price Slice, "So you've moved back in with your mum now?" he asked. "Yeah, wish she'd get off my back though" Sinead picked up cereal.

Alan started wailing so Ziggy knelt down and unfastened the pram belt. "Come here then" He scooped him up, Cindy watched intently and smiled. Ziggy kissed the top of Alans head and rocked him until He went back to sleep. He carefully placed Alan back in his pram.

"How old is he know Ziggy?" Cindy grinned flirtatiously. "Two months tomorrow" Ziggy grinned back and went with Sinead to pay for her stuff.

Theresa walked down the street, she would have stayed indoors like she had the past couple of months but Myra had told her to buy some nappies from Price Slice.

Ziggy's laughter rang in her ears, Great, now she was hearing things. Theresa walked out from the alley and stopped dead, Ziggy was pushing Alan in the pram with Sinead on his arm with Katy.

Alan looked peaceful, sleeping in his pram. Ziggy caught her eye, His grin vanished. Theresa looked at Sinead on his arm and her bottom lip trembled.

"Tee, Hi" Ziggy smiled awkwardly at her. Theresa norrowed her eyes, Sinead threw a dirty look at her. "Come on then! Come and see the baby you abandoned from the moment he was born! Stupid bimbo!" Sinead yelled at her. "Sinead!" hissed Ziggy.

Theresa noticed passers by staring, She turned and ran back to the house. She wanted Ziggy, Why couldn't she have him?

* * *

Joe watched Ziggy walk down the street with the pram, grinning at Cindy across the street.

Although he would _Never _admit it, Joe will always and have always thought of Ziggy as his baby brother. He remembered when he was born, when he pestered Freddie to play with him, When he got into looking good and charming his way through everything.

Jason and Robbie will (Of course) be the babies of the family but Joe remebered Ziggy most clearly. Now he was 22 and had a son, he was the last brother Joe would have expected to have a baby first.

Ziggy caught him watching and grinned at him, Joe smiled back.

Lindsey would be home in half an hour so Joe closed the garage and locked up.

* * *

Jason traced the raised pink scar on his wrist, deep in thought. It was painful but it felt...good. He would have to talk to Robbie about it.

His phone vibrated, '_Hey babe, Will I see you in college tomorrow?' x _it was from Hollie. Grinning like a cheshire cat, Jason text back '_Yeah, see you then Gorgeous x' _Jason sent the text and stuffed his phone in his pocket.

He needed to take his insulin pen so walked into the kitchen, he didn't notice it but broken glass was scattered on the kitchen floor.

Jason did his needle then left the house to meet Tommy and Liam.

Trevor heard the front door shut and sighed, he didn't need any of that crap yet. He walked into Freddies room, opened the draws and looked through them.

"Fricken hell Roscoe" Trevor growled, he gave Freddie the drugs no where were they? Trevor dove deeper and pulled out a plastic packet with powder in.

Smiling he left the room and climbed from the back window.

* * *

Sandy clipped through the pavement in her black heels, Why the hell was it snowing? It wasn't the time but English weather was unpredictable.

The pavements where already getting coated. Sandy shoved the keys in the door and opened it to be hit by warmth, Lindsey was curled up in Joes arms, both sipping Hot chocolate.

Freddie was making Coffee, Ziggy was asleep on the other sofa and Jason was sipping hot chocolate doing homework and Robbie sat on the sofa writing out maths problems (Looking bored).

"Mum, do you want something to drink?" Freddie called. "Yeah, A cuppa" she sat next to her twins.

"No...thats wrong...can you find the Nth term? Have you multiplied the decimals? No...thats not how you do it" Jason grabbed Robbies homework and started scribbling down answers while mentally working out the problems.

"Are you sure your a Roscoe?" Joe joked, Jason pulled a face and gave Robbie his homework.

Freddie walked in and handed Sandy her Tea. He looked at Ziggy who was curled up. "He looks cute" Lindsey frowned, "Don't look surprised Linds!" Joe smirked. "No...like _baby _cute" they al studied him.

"Oh yeah" Robbie muttered. Alan started crying but Freddie scooped him up and rocked him, "No crying, Your daddy is asleep" He said softly.

He sag down on the other arm chair and gently bounced Alan of one knee.

**Mwahaha next two chapters are gonna be fun to write! **

**PLEASE REVIEW X**


	15. Chapter 15

_**I am in the mood to hurt two of my 3 favourite brothers so the next chapters will be Angst :) Oh and soon there will be murder :) enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW x**_

_**- Charlotte x**_

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

The thin layer of snow crunched under Theresa's feet as she walked further out onto the ice. Her black boots didn't even warm her even though they reached to her knees, her black coat didn't shield her either. Theresa heard the rushed footsteps of people behind her.

"_Huh...they figured out where I was" _she thought. The gun she held in her hand twitched, "THEREASA!" Oh...it was her ex boyfriend Ziggy.

Theresa turned to see Six figures approaching. Myra,Sinead,Ziggy,Sandy,Freddie and Joe. Why did the Roscoes have to come?

Ziggy was looking gorgeous as always, a waist length grey coat with a scarf and jeans...just another reminder of what she could've had.

Dodger loved a dead girl more than her, She killed Calvin and now...now Ziggy was dating Sinead of all people. "Theresa! Come back!" Myra screamed at her. The ice beneath her groaned, she was standing on a frozen lake.

The group had come close to the edge, Sandy was clutching Ziggy's arm so he wouldn't go on the lake, Freddie was discussing options with Joe and Myra was shouting at her to come back.

"Theresa! This isn't the way, come back slowly" Sandy called. Theresa let out a strangled cry and clicked the gun, Shouted No's from the people close to her made her think before putting the gun to her temple.

That did it. Ziggy ran forward, "Ziggy!" Sandy shouted, Freddie and Joe stepped forward but couldn't grab him and who knew how much weight the ice could hold. Ziggy was by Theresa's side in an instant and pulling the gun down. "Don't do that...Cathleen Angle needs you...so does Alan" He said as they gun fell to her side but still in her hand.

"I...My ba...What am I doing?" Sense finally hit Theresa. The relief was practically radiating of The people by the lake side, Ziggy laughed. "Being a natter" he grinned, Theresa loved his accent, It was like dodgers.

Theresa smiled, "I'm sorry" she said weakly. "Don't be...we can sort this out, What would Alan do without a mum?" Ziggy spoke deliberately softly. "Come on Ziggy! The ice will crack!" Sinead shouted. The depressing feelings came back and her finger only twitched before an echoing bang rang out.

Silence. The ice began to crack and everyone began screaming and shouting at them to run, Theresa gripped Ziggy's arm. "I'm sorry" she said.

The ice cracked and gave way, Both Ziggy and Theresa cried out as they hit the water feet first.

"ZIGGGYYYY!" Sandy,Freddie and Joe screamed. Freddie wasted no time in running out onto the ice, Joe ran after him while making Sandy and Myra stay on the land. "Oh god" Sandy whimpered.

Theresa didn't want to die like this. The water was frezzing as she swam upwards to the ice, where was the hole? Ziggy was underneath her. "_Ziggy!" _Theresa screamed inside her head.

A fat log was trapping his foot and Ziggy looked extremely peed of with it. Theresa started tugging at it, Ziggy shook his head and grabbed her arm. Gesturing upwards he pushed her upwards.

Theresa burst through the hole gasping and coughing. Freddie and Joe hauled her out, "Wheres Ziggy? Where the hell is he?" Freddie's eyes where wide and desperate as he shook her, if his brother didn't get out of this alive, He _would _kill her. "Hes-he's...in the...water...trapped under the log" Theresa coughed. Sandy and Myra were screaming in the back ground. "Get him out! Get him out! Oh my god!" Sandy was a little on the ice.

Freddie jumped in the water with Joe, the cold was like knives being ran up and down your body. Freddie would've gasped but he had to hold his breath.

Ziggy was thankfully still conscious but his foot painfully wedged under a log. Joe started ripping at it, No way in hell was he letting his little brother drown. Freddie shook Ziggy who was obviously needing air.

Joe pushed and winced as a pained look from Ziggy shot out. His foot was free but probably broken, Freddie pulled his brothers arm upwards and was soon out of the water.

Ziggy was coughing as Joe pushed him out before he and Freddie got out too. "My baby" Sandy was ln the ice and hugging a shivering Ziggy.

Ziggy had started breathing normally. They helped him up, the ice could give way any second. Theresa was sitting on the bank crying.

Ziggy suddenly hissed and bent down. "Whats wrong?" "My foot...its killing me" He decided. Joe grabbed Ziggy's arm around his neck and helped him limp to the bank.

"I'm sorry Ziggy" Theresa sobbed. "SORRY? YOU ALMOST GOT MY SON KILLED YOU THICK BITCH!" Sandy started screaming in Theresa's face until Myra pulled her away and another argument erupted.

Lindsey's car was pulling up. Freddie clapped Ziggy on the shoulder, "That was close mate" he said. "Mm hm" Ziggy mumbled and leant back. "You okay?" Joe glanced over at Freddies words. "Zig?" Freddie shook him, "Ziggy?" Freddie shook him harder.

"Mum?" Joe shouted over her shouts. Sandy turned, "Ziggy? Ziggy?" Freddie was shaking Ziggy hard now, Ziggy punched him lightly in the stomach.

"M' sleeping" he mumbled. "No your not" Sandy pulled Ziggy up, "Ow" Ziggy hissed as the pressure hit his foot. Joe and Freddie helped him limp back to the car.

Sinead walked upto Theresa. "You don't deserve to be the mom of his kid" she slapped her around the face before walking back to Freddie.

* * *

Jason sat next Ziggy on the sofa, His ankle had torn a ligament. Sandy and Lindsey where helping look after Alan. "Is Theresa having access to Alan?" Jason asked.

"Uh uh, she tried to kill herself, no way is she looking after Alan" Ziggy said before cheering at beating Freddies score on the video game.

"K...Tell mum I'm going to meet Tommy at the shop" Jason stood up as Ziggy nodded.

Jason did up his hoodie before heading out in the snow. Jasons phone rang, "Hello" "Jason, still meeting me outside the shop?" "Yeah" "Ok, change of plans, I ent going out in the snow so we're catching the bus to The shopping centre and meeting Liam Ok?" "Yeah, see you in 5".

Jason shivered and walked down the alley to the shop.

Lindsey ruffled Ziggy's hair. "Lindsey! For god sake!" He growled and re-did it, Lindsey snorted and went to do it again. Ziggy caught her hand and pushed her back snorting with laughter.

"Stop flirting with my fiancée" Joe come in, he was joking, Ziggy wouldn't do that to him. "Ziggy!" Sandy called as she walked in the living room.

"What?" "Wheres Jase?" "Gone to meet Tommy" "Ugh, that kid is trouble" Sandy shook her head. "Yeah, like a younger version of Freddie" Joe smirked.

"I heard that" Freddie said in his quiet voice from the kitchen.

Robbie walked down the stairs and went to open the door. "Where are you going?" Sandy grabbed his hoodie, "Meeting Jase and Tommy" Robbie made a quick escape in the snow.

Jason trudged through the snow with Tommy, Liam had told them to walk to his house past the Hollyoaks village. "Tom, walk faster and stop texting Shelly" Jason moaned.

"Oh stop moaning princess" Tom pushed him. "Its just...I feel dizzy" Tom froze and looked at his friend, "Did you do your Insu-tjingy pen?" Jason shook his head. "Come on, we've gotta get home" Tom turned the other way and went to walk back.

The snow was horrific and they couldn't see far in front of them. "Tom!" Jason yelled as Tom tripped and fell, he disappeared down a hill.

Jason gaped, What could he do? Without thinking Jason slid down the steep hill to Where his friend lay still. Liams house wasn't far but they couldn't see anything but Snow and blizzards. They had slid down to a small woodland with thin trees.

"Tom?" Jason knelt down and shook his friend. The road was up the hill but it was _almost _a dead drop like a cliff and there was no way in hell they could get up there. Even if the weather was less extreme.

Tommy groaned and stirred, a gash on the side of his head was bleeding. "Tommy? Come on, get up" Jason urged, He pulled out his phone. No signal.

**Will Jason be found in time?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Awww, Thanks for my reviews everyone x :) I love all the PM's coming in and I am happy to do any requests and feedback, I feel sorry for Jason, the kid has alot of bad luck! X**_

_**Thankyou :) enjoy x x **_

_**- Charlotte x**_

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

"_Hi, this is Jason, If I can't answer your calls I'm sorry, I'll call you back when I get your message" _Sandy snapped her mobile phone shut.

Where was he? Robbie was sitting patiently, "Mum, the snows probably draining out the signal" he said. "Maybe...When did he say he'd be back?" "6 o'clock...2 hours".

"Relax Sandy, he's probably messing around with his mates in Starbucks or something" Lindsey led her to the sofa. "Your probably right" Sandy grabbed the TV remote.

* * *

Jason shivered, the snow was still blizzarding heavily and he couldn't see further than a few metres in front of him. The dizziness had become severe.

"Jase?" Tommys voice rang out. "Yeah?" "What happened!" Tommy sat up and gently touched his gash, wincing. "You fell down the cliff... I came down but we can't get back up...I feel dizzy" Jason closed his eyes. Tommy snapped into action, wiping the blood from the side of his head he slid over to Jasons slouching form.

"Jason? Stay awake, we'll get help OK?" Jason nodded numbly and leaned against a tree.

Tommy watched as Jason paled and started shaking, he was shivering himself but Jason's shaking was different. "Jase? You still with me?" Tommy asked. "Yeah...headache" Jason didn't even open his eyes.

Tommy stood up, the cold stabbed him in the gut. "HELP!" Tommy shouted, "CAN ANYONE HEAR US?" The only answer was more whistling and falling snow.

Tommy sat next to Jason and waited.

* * *

Robbie glanced at the clock, 5:30. He shook his head, Jason was fine. "Rob, can you get me the paper?" Sandy asked, Robbie shot up.

He went dizzy and saw white, He saw Jasons face, it was pale and he was next to someone in the snow. Robbie fell back on the sofa.

Everyone shot him strange looks. "Sorry...head rush" He murmured and stood up again, he grabbed the paper and handed it to Sandy.

"I'm going upstairs" he walked out of the room and went to take a step. The image of Jason and another figure shot back in his mind,He groaned and blinked a few times before walking to his and Jasons room.

He took out his phone, was it ringing?

"Hello?" "Thankgod! Robbie! Help us!" It was Tommy. "What?" "We fell down the steep hill, Jason's in a bad way...Get here no-" The phone fuzzed and died.

"Damn! Tommy? TOMMY!" Robbie swore, he knew where the hill was, he'd messed around their before.

Thundering down the stairs he burst in the room.

"Joe! Jason and Tommy are stuck down a ditch by Liams, Jasons in a bad way! Come on" he had already got his coat on. "What? Frick, Freddie come on, you stay here"Joe stood up.

"What!" Roared Sandy. "Just stop here!" Joe followed Robbie from the house.

* * *

Jason felt it coming, He had a headache, dizziness and was pale. "T-Tommy?" he could barely whisper, Oh god, he was gonna die.

"Jason, Please stay awake". "I...I really can't" he tried to smile. "Robbies coming...and Joe...and Freddie" Tommy propped Jason up the tree. "Rob-Robbies comin?" "Yeah, come on...We're gonna laugh about this when we get back to college" Tommy reassured.

Although the snow was getting worse, Jason was getting worse and- "JASON! TOMMY!" Robbie and another mans voice was carried through the wind.

"DOWN HERE!" Tommy shouted, he chuckled with relief. "See Jason, don't doubt me, I'm a genius" Tommy looked down at Jason. "Jase?" Tommy shook him.

"Shit, ROBBIE! HURRY UP!" Tommy shouted and knelt by Jason. "This is _not _happening".

Joe grabbed Robbies arm as he went to slide down the hill. "What are you doing? Their down there!" he shouted, "Robbie! We can't just go down there! Freddie's getting help, I'll be up here...Can I trust you to get them here?" Joe had painfully gripped Robbies shoulders.

Robbie, who usually looked cocky and threatening, was standing in pure fear for his friend and twin. "Yeah" "Good, now go" Robbie didn't need to be told twice, he just slid down the hill.

"TOMMY? JASON?" he shouted, the snow was so thick! "Robbie!" Tommy shouted. Robbie ran to the voice, "Tom?" He called. Why was it always Jason?

Robbie froze. "Jase?" he muttered, running forward and skidding to a halt on his knees he grabbed his brother from the tree and pulled him onto his lap. "Tommy, run to the cliff edge, tell Joe we need to get Jase to hospital" Tommy nodded.

His best friend was lying still in his brothers arms and that was a sight he didn't want to see again.

Robbie watched as Tommy half limped half ran out into the snow. He looked down at his pale little brother, "Jason, Please wake up" He shook him.

"Jason, come on!" Robbie shook him. The wind was howling and the snow was battering into his face. "Come On Jason! I know I've been a crap brother but don't leave me, Wake up...Now!" Robbie hated showing weakness but he couldn't help it.

Jason just lay still. "Jason please! Come on!" Robbie pulled him up and shook him again. Robbie looked over to his side, Joe was no where to be seen.

Jason started shaking in his lap, Robbie looked down, horror stricken he watched Jason have a seizure. Robbie felt sick, "JOE! JOE FOR GODS SAKE!" Robbie shouted at the top of his voice.

Jason was still fitting, "Jason, Please stop doing that!" Robbie pleaded. The wind had calmed a little but it still howled in Robbies cold ears.

Jason had stopped fitting but his breathing was slow and short. "Jason don't do this to me" Robbie held onto Jason like a life line.

**PLEASE REVIEW X**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hope I either tugged at the heart strings or gave you a really good cliffy, how ever; I'm updating everyday for you now, ONLY IF YOU REVIEW! Enjoy x Haven't read reviews yet because its 10:15 at night 27/6/13 :) Warning: Alot of drama and sadness ahead :'(**_

_**- Charlotte X**_

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Joe saw a form at the bottom of the cliff, It was the kid Tommy. How was he supposed to get up here? "Tom, climb as high as you can!" Joe ordered. Tom gripped onto the snow covered ledges and hauled himself up, banging his knee and hissing in pain.

Joe lowered himself down, "Keep going!" Joe ordered. Tommy's head hurt like hell, His leg was stinging...it was impossible.

"I can't!" "Yes you can, come on...the faster we do this the faster We can get to Jason and Robbie" Joe shouted over the blizzard.

Tom took a deep, cold breath and gripped another slippy ledge.

* * *

Robbie still had Jason in arms, his head was resting on his chest. Robbie had never shown any love or care for his twin, just some respect and concern but since moving to Hollyoaks, everything had changed.

Looking down at Jason he thought what was taking so long. "Jase, Please make it through this Ok?" Robbie lightly shook him, Jason just looked like he'd gone to sleep.

"JOE! FREDDIE!" Robbie shouted, had they left them? No, they wouldn't do that. Robbie leant back against the tree and looked at the thick snow falling down. Would it ever stop?

Jason started shaking again. "No, Jase, don't do this again" Robbie gently layed Jason on the ground and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger as Jason fitted again.

Robbie shot up from the ground. "JJOOOEEE! HURRY UP! FOR FUCKING GOD SAKE!" Robbie had never shouted so loud before in life. He sat back down as Jason finished his fit and pulled him back on his lap.

Jason wasn't going to make it if he didn't think of something.

"ROBBIE?" Fredddies voice rang out in the snow, "Fred!" Robbie shouted. Freddie's form appeared and gaped.

Jason was in Robbies arms and looking half dead. Joe wasn't far behind, he knelt down by Jason and just picked him up. Joe had always been able to pick Jason up, he was light and somehow smaller than Robbie.

Somehow they got up the cliff, They put Jason on the ground and took out the insulin pen Joe had grabbed from the side before they dashed out.

Tommy looked away when the injected it into Jason, Joe watched anxiously. "Joe...he had two fits or whatever there called" Robbie said meekly. Joe closed his eyes.

Jason stirred, his eyelids fluttered a little. "Jase? Jason?" Joe's frowning face came into Jasons blurred vision, He was cold, tired and his head killed him.

Jason didn't want to open his eyes. "Jason?" Robbies voice was followed by a light shake on the shoulder. Jason opened his eyes a little, four relieved faces came into view.

"Should I call an ambulance" Freddie snapped his phone shut, the snow was ironically drifting down now. "We thought we'd lost ya there mate" Freddie said softly. Jason slowly sat up, he remembered Robbie talking to him...

Jason's eyes darted to Robbie who looked down. Jason felt himself go dizzy, and fall down. Freddie caught him. "Jase?" Freddies voice was panicked.

"J-Joe...I-I'm gonna F-fit" Jason tremored. Tommy covered his mouth and looked away, Robbie was by his brothers side instantly. Joe didn't understand, he gave him the needle.

Jason instantly started fitting. Freddie was on his knees and staring horrified down at Jason, Robbie was next to him but looking away. Joe whipped out his phone; "No signal" he snarled before turning back to a fitting Jason, he was jerking everywhere. "Jase! Stop it! Jason!" Robbie went to grab his younger twin but Freddie held him back.

"Freddie get the frick OFF!" Robbie yelled. Jason stopped fitting and lay still, The ambulance wailed in the background.

* * *

Sandy sat in the waiting room, her head buried in her hands and eyes red. Lindsey was crying still, Joe was in his own world, Ziggy had asked Sinead to look after Baby Alan and began by comforting Robbie. Freddie sat by his mum, he asked the nurse what was going on every time she walked past.

The same answer was given; "The doctor is still with him".

After an agonising two hours a doctor came in, "Miss Roscoe?" he said. They all stood up. "We have bad and good news: Jason has been given insulin the right way after suffering a comatose state, the fits where nothing to do with the diabetes but Jason has epilepsy...It hasn't affected him mentally or physically but great amounts of stress will cause seizures".

He let the family absorb this before continuing. "He has refractory epilepsy which means it is difficult to control but I'm sure a healthy young lad like Jason will handle it...Good news, he's awake but tired" the doctor led them into a room where Jason was sitting up on the bed, tracing the scar on his wrist.

"Jason!" Sandy dived for him, She had him in a death hug and wouldn't let go. "Mum...I can't breathe" Jason wheezed. Sandy let go.

"Why is it always you?" she smiled, "I'm cursed" Jason smiled. Robbie smirked, Lindsey hugged him too with Joe and Ziggy. Freddie ruffled his hair which made him snarl.

Jason glanced at Robbie. Sandy caught the glance, "Okay, Robbie and Jason need to talk...lets go, we'll be back later hun, your in for over night observation".

Robbie stayed in the corner as Jason leant back. "You almost died Jase" Robbies tone was dead serious as he walked forward, "I know-" "No you don't know! I thought you where gonna die! How could you do that go me? I swear, If you do that again I will-" "I didn't mean too! Tommy fell so-" Robbie just gave in and grabbed his brother.

Jason was shocked at first but hugged him back, mays well get the most of Robbies Let-it-all-out side before he becomes cocky and cheeky again.

"Thanks Robbie" Jason said as Robbie pulled away. "Oh, and your not a crap brother" Jason hinted, Robbie gaped a little befire leaving to find his mum.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Okay, You have all really made me cry...I AM NOT LYING your reviews where LOVELY and I got all wimpy and emotional! I am such a cream puff, and heres my English teacher saying my writing is Bland, un interesting and has no real plot :) x**_

_**Seriously, I can't thank you enough for your reviews, I love them all x keep 'em coming! X x**_

_**PLEASE READ: Every Friday my reviews might be late because I go to my cousins all night, I'm very sorry x x**_

_**- Charlotte x**_

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Hollie walked up to the Roscoes door and knocked on, Her long blonde hair was put in a messed but stylish ponytail, her make up was perfect and she wore Skinny jeans, a tight black and white wolly jumper and her ugg boots.

Classic winter outfit. The door opened to see a fit looking Jason Roscoe standing there, "Hi" he said. "Hi Jason" Hollie kissed his cheek. "Fred! I'm going out!" Jason shouted, "Where?" "None of ya buisness" Jason shut the door. He had his deep red hoodie on and jeans.

Hollie took his hand and they walked to the dog in the pond (Pub). "Our first date" Hollie mused, "Yeah, suppose so" Jason and Hollie entered the pub.

Jack grinned, "Hello Jason" "Hi Jack" Jason greeted before leading Hollie over to the corner table, more privacy.

Hollie sat in a position that pushed out her chest and highlighted her legs. Jason hardly noticed, he ordered the drinks and passed one to Hollie.

She discreetly pushed her chest out further, a glance might have escaped Jason but he acted normal. Hollie turned conversation around to beach and how she missed her Bikinis. Jason just sat innocently there and listened.

"What the hell?" Hollie snapped. Jason frowned, "I've sat here the last 20 minutes trying To turn you on and your just-Just-" She didn't understand.

"What? I'm not the type of person to _think _of that" Jason shrugged. Hollie looked at him, "Really?" Jason nodded. Hollie leaned back, "Your different Jason...Good different" Jason grinned and sipped his drink.

Hollie leaned forward. "I like you Jason" she whispered, "I like you too Hollie...why are we whispering?" Jason whispered back. Hollie laughed and kissed him.

Jason kissed back, Hollie had to admit he was a good kisser.

"Oh My God" Ziggy shook his head and stood up the bar, "Urrrr! Do you think their using tongues?" Freddie joined him. "What are you doing here?" Ziggy turned. "Watching my liitle bruv...What are you doing here?" "Riding a pony, What do you think I'm doing?" Ziggy shook his head.

Joe appeared behind them. "Well!" he said loudly so they jumped ten foot in the air, "God Joe" Ziggy straightened his collar. "Looks like Jason's doing pretty well" Joe folded his arms as they all watched.

Robbie walked in and stifled a laugh, "Didn't think I'd see my little brother sticking his tongue down a girls throat!" he walked over to his brothers.

They watched as they pulled apart, "Finally, coming up for air" Freddie murmured. Jason looked past Hollies shoulder and gaped at his brothers.

Hollie frowned and looked behind her,she burst out laughing. Jason buried his head in his arms as he slouched on the table.

* * *

Jason sat nervously on the arm chair. Joe, Freddie, Ziggy and Robbie was spread around him.

"So Jason..." Began Freddie leaning on the arm.

"When did you start dating Hollie?"

"Was she a good kisser?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Have you...done it?"

"ZIGGY!" Jason grimaced. "Come on, we all had to do it! Me and Joe did it to Ziggy" Freddie nudged him.

"Fine, We started dating over a week ago, yes she was, Because you would follow me- like you did, and No! We haven't had sex" Jason stood up only to be pushed back down by Joe.

"Guys, Don't stress me, I could fit" Jason warned. "Don't play that card Jase" Robbie shook his head from where he had taken to leaning up the wall.

"And we ent done, We're having a party tonight...she should come" Joe went to ruffle his hair. "No, Alan will start crying" Ziggy protested. "God Zig, since becoming a dad you've gotten boring" Freddie said, disappointed.

Ziggy gasped, "You take that back" he hissed. "Ha, no" Freddie dodged as Ziggy threw a pillow at his head. "Zig, You know how desperate Myra has been to see Alan, she could ave him for the night eh? Theresa's not gonna be there...she's in that psychiatric ward- thing" Joe studied Ziggy.

Ziggy pondered this, "Ok, I'll give her a bell" Ziggy pulled out his phone and walked from the room. "Oh, and cus your Children you can't drink" Freddie smirked at Robbie and Jason.

"We ent kids" growled Robbie, "Your 16" Freddie glared. "Try any funny business and you'll have my boot up your backside" Joe threatened. Jason sniggered. "And you" Joe ruffled his hair.

"Really? _Him, _Mr Golden boy?" Freddie jerked his head at Jason. "Yeah, he's the evil twin" Jason grinned at Robbie.

"Whateva" Robbie smirked and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

Jason hated parties. Every room he walked into was packed with people, Even the bathroom! Jason had found Ziggy snogging some Blonde girl on the sofa. Freddie was drunk and hugging a bottle of beer in the cupboard under the stairs and Joe was kissing Lindsey in the kitchen.

Sandy was on the karaoke, just as drunk. Jason had been slipped a beer by Robbie and Ziggy but didn't really care for it. "Jase!" someone shouted over the music. Jason turned to see Joe holding up a drunken Lindsey; Lindsey hardly ever got drunk.

Joe was slurring himself. "It's your fault if you wake up with a hangover" Jason shrugged, Joe toppled on the floor and took Lindsey with him.

He would finish his essay but when everybody was hung over and quiet, that would be the better time to do it.

Pushing past a snogging couple with "Sorry" or "Excuse me" he made it upstairs. Sighing with relief he opened his door. Robbie was snogging a _way _older girl (Who was severely drunk). Robbie had a bottle of Vodka in one hand.

The girl pulled away, "M goin duwn stars" she slurred before stumbling out of the room. Robbie went to follow her but Jason gently pulled him back.

"Robbie, your drunk" he said softly and took the bottle out his older brothers hand and placed it on the draws. "No m'not!" Robbie protested, he was obviously drunk though.

"Move!" Robbie shouted. Jason went to lead his brother away only to be pushed into the wall. Robbie pinned him up it. "IF I TELL YOU TO MOVE YOU MOVE! GOD, YOU ARE THE WORST MOST ANNOYING BRAT OF A BROTHER! I WISH YOU'D DIED WHEN YOU FELL DOWN THE HILL! I WOULDN'T HAVE TO PUT UP WITH YOU! GO ON! GO AND DIE JASON, I WON'T MISS YOU, I WISH YOU'D NEVER BEEN BORN!" Robbie shouted into his face.

Jason stared, He knew it was drunk talk but it felt like someone had punched him in the gut. "Robbie I-" "JUST MOVE!" "No, you'll end up doing something you regret" Jason pulled his brother away.

Robbie hit him full fist in the face so he toppled to the floor, Without checking if he was okay Robbie slammed from the room.

* * *

Ziggy Groaned. His head hurt, his muscles ached...when was the last time he'd drank so much? At least he wasn't alone. Lindsey was resting her head against the table and snoring, Freddie was sipping water to stop himself being sick, Joe was rubbing his temples and Sandy was downing tablets.

Robbie gave Ziggy a glass of water, "Thanks mate".

Robbie's night was a blur, he could remember arguing with someone and snogging a girl but that was all. They could hear Jason jogging down the stairs.

He went to open the front door. "Jase! Where you goin?" Joe called weakly, "Out" "Come in here, Mum wants you to get some tablets from the shop".

Jason turned and braced himself for his families reaction. Walking into the kitchen Sandy gasped, "What did you do?" she scooted over to him.

A scarlett/Black eye had fully formed around Jason's eye. "Who did that?" Joe snarled best he could with a hangover, "I don't want to talk about it" Jason went to walk away but Freddie yanked him back.

"Who hit you?" He said calmly. Robbie's drunken memories came flooding back: Yelling at Jason "IF I TELL YOU TO MOVE YOU MOVE! GOD, YOU ARE THE WORST MOST ANNOYING BRAT OF A BROTHER! I WISH YOU'D DIED WHEN YOU FELL DOWN THE HILL! I WOULDN'T HAVE TO PUT UP WITH YOU! GO ON! GO AND DIE JASON, I WON'T MISS YOU, I WISH YOU'D NEVER BEEN BORN!" and then...Hitting him.

Robbie shot up, ignoring the throbbing pain in his head. He stepped towards Jason and watched shocked as Jason stepped backwards and looked scared for a moment.

Sandy saw this. With one swift movement she slapped Robbie, Lindsey jumped awake. Jason's mouth turned into an 'O'. "How could you? To your own brother, your twin?" She hissed.

"I was drunk-" "And underage!" Joe realised what was going on. "Robbie...you hit Jason?" he said in disbelief. Robbie nodded earning a snort of disgust from Sandy.

Jason bit his lip, everyone looked at him and his scarlett bruise that circled his eye. "It wasn't his fault mum" Jason decided, "He hit you! How is that not his fault?" Sandy shook her head.

Jason swallowed and walked from the room, Robbie followed despite Sandy threatening him not to. Jason slammed into his room, Robbie opened the door.

Jason turned and backed away, "Jase, don't do that" Robbie hated the look of fear that swept across Jasosn face. "I was drunk...I would _never _hurt you like that if I was _me" _Robbie sat on the bed.

"I know...I was only trying to help" Jason sat next to his older twin. "I know...I didn't mean what I said...Your my little brother, I can't _hate _you" Robbie smirked at Jason.

"Yeah...guess thats true" Jason agreed. Robbie felt a sharp jab in his stomach, Jason jumped up. "Tag" "Jase, we're 16...we cant play tag" "Afraid you'll loose?" "No" "Then come on".

Robbie sat still. Jason was about to sigh when Robbie suddenly jumped up, "Tag".

**PLEASE REVIEW x**


	19. Chapter 19

_**This chapter in dedicated to my most loyal fans and reviwers; H20XSPELBOUNDFANX, Cookie11, Kelly 1984, becs, runningshoes39,hattiexoxoxo and Rachellittle 201 x **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW, they really do inspire me x x**_

_**Hope you like this chapter...it's got a twist X**_

_**-Charlotte x**_

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

Ziggy felt a hand grip his under the covers, it was dark so when he turned at first he couldn't make out who it was. "Your mum is gonna go mad" she said. Ziggy smirked, it was Cindy...Wait! It was Cindy!

Ziggy leapt up, "Whats wrong?" she frowned. "Did we..." "Yes, we were drunk from the club opening" Cindy snorted and fell back into the pillow.

"What time is it?" she mumbled, Ziggy looked at the clock. "1' o'clock...why?" "Hollie'll be missing me, see you later" Cindy strated to get dressed.

Ziggy still had little memory of what happened. "Listen, Cindy...you don't think we're-" "No, I'm not Sinead Ziggy, I know we're not together. Call me" Cindy grabbed her bag.

Ziggy got dressed and let her out, he walked into Alans room. The house had been changed a little. Joe had proudly split the loft in room in two so He and Lindsey had more privacy in one room and Sandy took the other.

Jason and Freddie had Sandy's old room and Alan had their old room. Freddie and Ziggy had Lindsey and Joes but Freddie was kipping on the sofa...due to the red sock tied on the door handle. (How he'd tied it on there when he was drunk made no sense to him).

Alan was almost 1, he (much to Ziggy's joy) was looking like his dad. The same greeny blue eyes and face but his hair was blonde like Theresa's.

Ziggy left him to sleep and walked downstairs. Freddie was snoring on the sofa, Ziggy rolled his eyes and went to make a coffee.

* * *

Freddies morning was the same. Busy. Ziggy,Joe and him would go to the garage, Lindsey would go to work with Sandy and The twins would either go to college or meet with Tommy and Liam.

"Bye children" Freddie ruffled Jason and Robbies hair, earning snarls of annoyance from both of them.

Robbie snatched the remote of Jason, "Robbie!" Jason made a grab for it. Robbie dodged and flicked the channel off, "Give it back!" Jason dived on him.

Robbie laughed and held the remote higher, Joe walked in and saw the wrestling. "Oi, Stop it you two" he pulled them apart. "You've gotta convince mum to order Pizza hut, Okay?" they both nodded.

"Or she's making her _own _version of a Pizza" They shuddered. Joe left them.

"What are we gonna do?" Jason asked Robbie, "What?" "Tommys on holiday, Liam is taking Annabelle on a date and Hollies shopping with Cindy".

"Tell ya what, we sit hear and do nuffin" Robbie changed the channel. Jason started tapping his foot, Robbie clenched his teeth.

Jason smirked and started tapping louder and louder until Robbie was turning the TV up. Jason swung his legs around and kicked them on Robbie who growled.

Jason was smiling now and knew what he was doing. He pushed Robbie into the side of the sofa and yawned, "Jason" Robbie tried to stay calm.

"Yeah?" Robbie shoved Jason up the sofa but he only kicked Robbie further down the other end. "Jason" growled Robbie, "If only there was something to do..." Jason purposely slid down and had pushed Robbie over the arms chair.

"Jason!" Robbie leapt up, Jason grinned. Robbie was about to say something when the bell rang, Shooting a death look at his younger twin, Robbie went to open the door.

"Comin'" Robbie called and opened the door.

"Ent seen you in a long time Robbie, how's Jason" Trevor stood there grinning. Robbie went to slam the door but Trevor kicked it open, "Where's your brother? Freddie, I need to talk to him" Trevor pushed Robbie in the living room.

Jason stood up when Robbie entered with Trevor. "Hello Jason, Seen Freddie?" Trevor grinned at him, "No, he left an hour ago" Jason lied.

"Yeah, so you should go" Robbie opened the living room door.

"Nah...think I'll stay here and wait for him" Trevor pulled out a gun. Jason bit his lip and looked at Robbie, Robbie had narrowed his eyes at Trevor.

"He isn't here, get the mesage" Robbie snapped. "Robbie..." Jason didn't want to wind a guy with a gun up. "Your a cheeky little kid aren't ya?" Trevor walked over to Robbie.

Jason didn't know what to do, Robbie kneed Trevor who dropped down. Jason was quick to kick the gun out of his hands, The front door was beinh unlocked...when had it been locked?

Trevor pushed Robbie to the floor and grabbed his throat, Robbie stated coughing, "Jase? Where's Mum?" Freddie entered just as Jason scrambled for the gun and shot.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Brianna. I can't thank you enough, your review has just put the cherry on top for my day x Thankyou sooo much, and all your amazing friends for reviewing and reading this x I update every day and please review, you are all amazing xx Thankyou sooo much!**_

_**Please review x I have SO much drama ready x x**_

_**- Charlotte x**_

* * *

Chapter TWENTY!

The gunshot sounded out. Freddie froze.

Jason was as still as a staue, the gun still pointed in his hand. Robbie got up, choking and rubbing his neck. Joe and Ziggy where just behind him.

Trevor had blood on his back and lay still on the ground. "J-Jase" Joe walked slowly upto him, Jason was staring at Trevor, "Its okay...give me the gun" Joe slowly took the gun and placed it on the arm chair.

"He-he was gonna kill Robbie" Jason stuttered. Robbie stood up and carefully walked over to Jason, "Its okay Jase" He said. Jason didn't know how it would be okay.

Ziggy knelt by Trevor and felt his neck, "Is...is he alive" Robbie asked. Ziggy shook his head. Jason darted from the room, He ran upstairs and locked the door. "Robbie, talk to him" Joe snapped.

Robbie ran upstairs to hear Jason throwing up. "Jase?" he knocked on the door, Jason ignored him and flushed the chain.

Robbie knocked on the door, "Jason...we need to sort this, come out...it's OK" Robbie pleaded. Jason slowly unlocked the door and came out. Robbie put an arm around his shoulder and slowly led him downstairs.

Freddie, Ziggy and Joe stood up. "Jason...He was going to kill Robbie, you did what you had to do" Freddie led Jason to the sofa. "I-I'm gonna go to jail" Jason said shakily.

"No" Joe said through clenched teeth. They looked at him, "You were defending your brother, thats what we do OK? Ziggy, clean the blood up, Freddie make sure no one comes in and Robbie...take Jason upstairs" Joe ordered.

Ziggy gave Jason a reassuring smile before swallowing and going into the kitchen. Freddie locked the doors.

* * *

Joe looked down at the body wrapped in a blanket then taped in a bin bag, he didn't like doing it but he would rather die than watch Jase go to prison. Anyone else could handle it But Jason, the baby of the family had always been sweeter and more innocent.

"What do we do know?" Ziggy asked solemnly, "I bury the body...In the woods" "Ironic" Freddie mumbled. "We need to talk to Jason" Ziggy said.

"Yeah but we need to hide the body...We don't tell anyone, not even mum" Joe warned. They nodded, Freddie and Ziggy reluctantly picked up the body and put it in the hall.

They had agreed to remove the floorboards and temporarily put the body under it before Joe would take it out tonight. They could hear Robbie talking to Jason.

Knocking on the door they entered. Jason was hugging the pillow and lay on the bed, Robbie was by his feet, talking to him. Ziggy and Freddie sat on the bed while Joe knelt By Jason.

"Jason-" "I'm a murderer, I deserve to die" Jason suddenly snapped. Ziggy gasped. "Don't say that Jason" Joe used his no-nonsense tone. "I killed him" "Yeah, a drug dealer who I know for fact had killed two people" Freddie told him.

They all looked at him. "Who?" Jason asked hoarsley, "He pushed his girlfriend down the stairs and...shot his employee in the head" Freddie looked down. Joe swallowed and looked back at Jason, "We would have done the same...We won't think of you any different Jase, your still our baby bro" Joe reassured.

"Our _innocent _little bro" Ziggy added in, "That will always be the little geek if the family" Freddie smiled. "That we all love" Robbie added in. Jason smiled a little, "Once the murderers body is buried we put this behind us...this never happened" Joe told them. Everyone nodded but Jason.

"Jase?" Robbie brushed Jasons hair back from his face, he hadn't even bothered to gel it. Jason nodded and turned over, facing away from his brothers.

* * *

Sandy knew something was up. They had ordered a Chinese and everyone was laughing as normal...but Jason.

He poked at his food, occasionally putting a forkfull of noodles in his mouth. "Whats up Hun?" Sandy stroked the back of Jasons head, "M' not Hungry" Jason mumbled.

"Has anything happened today?" Sandy looked into her youngest sons eyes, Jason swallowed. "No" _except I killed a drug dealing murderer who tried to strangle my brother. _Jason finished off in his mind.

He knew it was the lesser if two evils but he didn't want to end anyone's life. "I'm going to bed" he stood up and walked quickly from the room. The table silenced. "Is he Okay?" Lindsey asked.

No. Jason wasn't Okay.

* * *

Joe made sure everyone was asleep, Lindsey was snoring softly when he left her. He made sure he made as little noise as possible as he made his way downstairs and under the cupboard.

Carefully removing each board he pulled out the Psycho paths body and left it to one side. He would wash this small hole out tomorrow. He opened the front door, he parked his car on the very front of the drive so no one would see him put the body in the boot.

He had a shovel and plastic cover ready. Throwing the body in the boot Joe got in the car and drive off.

Jason lay awake, listening to Joe drive off. What had he done?


	21. Chapter 21

_**I'm writing this at 10:30 at night so sorry for not mentioning (Future) reviews because they haven't been posted yet! Lovin ya all still :) **_

_**Please Review xx**_

_**-Charlotte x**_

* * *

Chapter twenty one

Ziggy threw Alan up in the air, He squealed and erupted into giggles. "Is that funny Allie?" Lindsey tickled his belly making him laugh and squirm.

Ziggy grinned and threw him up again. Robbie walked over and picked him up, "Is it your birthday in two weeks?" Robbie wiggled Allies hand.

Alan started chewing on his hand, Ziggy snorted and put Alan back in his play pen.

Sandy was on a job and Lindsey was going out with her friends from work. Joe and Freddie had gone to the garage, Ziggy was coming back after Allies birthday.

Jason opened the door and walked in, It had been two days since the _incident _and Jason had barely eaten and talked. He had dark circles under his eyes and spent most of his time in his room.

Ziggy and Robbie shared a look. Robbie followed his little brother into the kitchen, "You gonna eat something Jase? You've gotta keep the blood sugars up" he told him. Jason was taking his tablets, "No" "You hardly eat" "No".

Robbie watched as Jason went to walk away. He pushed him back in, "You ent leaving here until you eat something" Robbie sgave Jason a look.

Jason went to walk past him but Robbie gripped his wrists, "Ow, Robbie...Robbie your hurting me" Jason pulled away but Robbie had a stone grip on his wrists.

"Eat. Now" Robbie snarled. Jason looked so small and innocent Robbie felt terrible. Jason didn't say anything, Robbke tightened his grip on Jason's wrists. "Robbie, let go!" Jason kicked him. "Jason!" Robbie growled.

"Then let go!" "Eat something then!" Robbie pushed Jason into the counter. His grip was impossibly tight and Jason felt his hands going cold from the blood circulation being cut off. "No!" "Jason!" Robbie shouted.

Ziggy watched, he hated seeing his younger brother like this.

"Robbie, let go!" Jason tugged away. "Shut up Jason and eat!" "Fine!" Robbie let go. The blood rushed painfully back to his hands, Jason grabbed a bag of doritos and stormed away.

"We need to get him to eat more than that" Ziggy rubbed his eyes. "I know" Robbie heard Jason slam the door.

* * *

Robbie turned over in his bed, he saw Jason lying under his covers. "Jason?" he hissed, he was awake but not answering. "Jase?" No answer.

Robbie sat up and stood up, he walked over to Jason. Sitting on the foot of the bed he shook his little brother. "What?" Jason said quietly. "You need to sleep" Robbie said.

"No, I can't" "Yes you can" "Can't" "Can" "Can't" "Can" "Robbie!"..."Can" Jason let out a frustrated sigh. Robbie moved up next to the pillow end. Robbie would have never done this before but He needed to show his baby brother he was here for him.

He yanked Jason up so his head was on his lap. "Robbie! What are you doing?" Jason went to move, "Shut up Jase, I don't do this alot so make the most of it" he secretly smiled.

Jason sighed and yawned, "See...your tired, go to sleep" Robbie prodded him. Jason moaned and batted his hand away, Robbie chuckled.

Robbie watched Jason slowly fall deeper in sleep, he was still awake but only a little. "Robbie?" Jasons quiet voice rang out, "Yeah?" "Just...don't leave me" He said sleepily. "I won't...Never" Robbie said quietly as Jason fell asleep.

* * *

Joe sat and the table Kissing Lindsey. "Get a room" Freddie mumbled and pulled out a chair, Sandy laughed from where she was frying bacon. Ziggy walked in with Alan in one arm.

"Heres trouble" Joe took Alan off Ziggy and blew a raspberry on hjs stomach. Allie laughed, He ruffled his blonde hair. "Getting to look like your daddy" Joe bounced Allie off one knee.

"What a blessing" Ziggy called out.

Jason walked into the kitchen, the circles under his eyes had lessened. Joe smiled at his brother, expecting just a look he was a little shocked to see Jason smile back. Sandy handed him a plate, "Hey! That was my breakfast" Ziggy gaped. "Finders keepers, losers weepers" Jason said and sat down.

Robbie walked in and yawned. "Mornin' noddy" Joe called, Robbie pulled a face. Jason bit into a peice of toast and laughed. Joe, Freddie and Ziggy looked at eachother.

"Right mister" Joe tickled Alans belly and carried him to the side. "Are we ready for breakfast?" "It's alright Joe, I'll do that" Ziggy said. "Nah, It's okay, Allie prefers his uncle Joe don't you? Yes you do". Ziggy smiled and rollled his eyes.

Sandy looked back at Jason who was talking with Freddie. Maybe it was just a phase? She hoped.

* * *

Ziggy sat on the floor with Alan, he was chewing the remote, well, he chewed everything these days. Jason was sitting watching the TV with Robbie and Joe Was texting. Freddie (As per usual) was in his own little world.

Alan started poking the buttons, The channels changed. Robbie tutted, he was watching that. Alan whacked the remote, Gun shots rang out from the TV.

Jason's smile vanished. The room turned silent, The programme showed to men getting shot. The gun shots rang out again, Ziggy took the remote and switched it off. Jason had paled, They all looked at him.

"I can't do this anymore" Jason darted from the room. "Jase!" Freddie shouted after him, The front door slammed. "Why? Just when he was coping" Ziggy shook his head. "We gotta go after him".

Sandy walked in, "Where's Jase?" she frowned. "He...ran off" Robbie told her, "What? Was he like he has been in the last couple of days?". Robbie nodded, "Great, I'm finding my son" Sandy stormed from the room.

"Zig, stay here in case he comes back...and you can't leave Allie" Joe told him.

* * *

Jason didn't even know how he got the alcohol, he just did. Taking another swig of the Vodka he walked through the garage. His family just didn't get it, Why didn't they get it?" Jason swallowed a big gulp of the stinking stuff

Jason swallowed more Vodka and grimaced, he wasn't drunk yet though. Why did this happen to him? Everything bad happened to him. Why? Maybe it was better if he wasn' .Here.

Jason liked that thought, maybe he'd see dad again? Jason liked that thought too. He sat on the chair and swirled once. Yeah, he'd decided. Jason opened the top draw of the garage desk and found the bottle of pills, Wait...could he do this?

They where sleeping pills Joe used sometimes...

He could get Liver damage...Well, he hoped he died then. He had killed someone, he had shot them and there was no living with that on your conscience.

Jason remembered the Bang and The Gun...He unscrewed the lid.

The Blood and Trevors body...Jason tipped some into his hand.

He popped them into his mouth and swigged the Vodka into his mouth. Oh god, Jason would have cried but he was to busy choking on the taste.

He dropped the bottle and it smashed, Jason Didn't think anything was happening at first then he felt tired. Jason collapsed onto the floor, it was really peaceful...

He slowly slipped unconscious just as the garage door opened.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Haha...left it on a cliffy! Here's next Chapter, hope you enjoy x Please review, I have so much more planned x x**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW x And enjoy x**_

_**- Charlotte x**_

* * *

Chapter twenty two

Joe opened the door to the garage, he doubted he would be in here but mum had told him to look. Robbie was waiting outside, "Hurry up Joe" Robbie snapped. "Al'right, keep your hair on" Joe called back.

He turned and saw Jason lying on the floor, "Jase?" Joe ran upto him. Joe saw the bottle of pills on the side. "no, Jase, no, please haven't have taken any of these!" Joe felt Jasons pulse. Thank god. "Robbie!" Joe yellled.

Joe shook Jason roughly, "Jase, wake up!" How could they have been so stupid? How could they have thought Jason was coping?

Robbie ran in, "Jase?" Robbie was by his side. "He took these, We have to wake him up" Joe started shaking Jason again, Robbie stared at the pills. "He tried-" "Robbie! Help wake him!" Joe pulled Jason up and shook him.

Robbie just slapped him across the face, "Wake up Jason!" He yelled. Normally, Joe would have kicked Robbie up the backside for slapping his brother but these where desperate times.

Jason's eyelids fluttered. "Jason?" Joe shook him hard, Jason opened his eyes.

What had happened? He remembered pills and a bottle...

What had he done? Jason wanted to jump up but he had no energy, his eyes where heavy and his head hurt like hell. "Jason?" Joe said softly. Jason looked at him through half closed eyelids.

"Mmm?" was all he could muster. "Stay awake, how many did you take?" Joe was still supporting him. Jason didn't even know, "Why would you do that?" Robbie shouted.

Jason looked at Robbie, his vision was blurred. "Robbie, not now" Joe gave his brother a warning look. Jason shook his head slightly, he felt sick.

"I'm ...gonna be sick" Jason said, it was barely a whisper. Joe had helped Sandy look after Jason and Robbie when they where sick so knew what to do. He grabbed a bucket and gave it to Jason.

* * *

Robbie studied his brother, Joe was talking to Sandy. Jason didn't want anyone to know what he did. Jason was drinking water.

"It's ok, mums on her way with Fred...this stays between us" Joe turned around. "Jason, when you feel like you did you gotta tell us Alright?" Joe looked at him. Jason nodded. "I don't know why I did it...I think I was drunk, I don't feel bad know...It kind of-" "Got rid of your gult?" Robbie offered.

"Yeah...I won't be doing it again" "Good, The police aren't asking any questions, they think he's done a runner from the country" Joe put a hand on Jasons shoulder.

"He deserved it" Robbie piped up, "Robbie...We're not gonna talk about it again OK?" The twins nodded. "Do you think we can meet mum now?" Jason nodded. "_Please _tell me mums not cooking" Jason begged.

* * *

Theresa knocked on the door of the Roscoes, She nervously tapped her foot. After she had been treated for depression and slowly got better she had begged to come to Allies 1st birthday.

Sandy,Joe,Lindsey,Robbie and Freddie had said no but Ziggy and Jason had decided to let her come. Sandy opened the door, she narrowed her eyes. "Come in" she said icily.

Theresa smiled and walked in, The last time she'd seen Alan was when he was 6 months old. Ziggy heard her come in and picked Allie up from his pen and carried him over to her.

Theresa gasped, He had her blonde hair. His eyes where Green and he looked like Ziggy except his face was chiseled in a different angle.

"Hi Theresa" Ziggy greeted, "Hi Ziggy...can I hold him?" Theresa asked. Everyone in the room went quiet, they didn't like this.

Sandy watched venomously, Anyone who hurt her boys was her enemy...and target.

Ziggy carefully handed Allie to Theresa. "Hello" Theresa cooed, Sandy shook her head and sat next to Jason. Alan started screaming and wriggling to get away.

Theresa felt tears spring into her eyes, "I'll...take him, he must be tired" Ziggy laughed nervously. He took Allie back, he instantly stopped crying.

"Or it's just you" Robbie smirked. Sandy,Freddie and Lindsey snorted and stifled a laugh.

"Think it's funny?" Theresa shot a look at Freddie. "Or should I tell them what happened?" Theresa smiled sweetly.

Freddie shot up, "Get out" he grabbed her arm. "Take that as a yes?" Theresa yanked arm from Freddies grasp and walked to the centre of the room.

"Theresa don't" Freddie looked horrified.

"Me and Freddie slept together...Alan might not even be your son".


	23. Chapter 23

_**I'm guessing last chapter wasn't my best? I had to give Jason a breakx Sorry x Hope you like what I have got planned and I'm thinking of something HUGE that will be coming up in a few chapters time...It will leave the family (and other residents) shocked and there WILL BE DEATHS! X x**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW X and enjoy x**_

_**- Charlotte x**_

* * *

Chapter Twenty Three

Ziggy's eyes swept to Freddie who stood stock still and had paled. "What?" Sandy stood up, "We slept together...a couple of days later I found out I was pregnant" Theresa looked sadly at Ziggy. "I'm sorry" she mouthed.

Sandy grabbed a handful of Theresa's hair, "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Sandy screamed at her. She dragged Theresa to the door and threw her full force onto the ground. "YOU COME AROUND HERE AGAIN AND I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF!" Sandy slammed the door.

She walked into the living room, everyone was staring at Freddie. Freddie looked at Ziggy, he looked _so _hurt. "Ziggy...I-" "Did you sleep with her?" Ziggy asked. Freddie nodded.

Ziggy covered his mouth and sat on the sofa. "How could you?" Sandy was in total disbelief, "But he's not mine! He looks like you! He couldn't be!" Freddie gestured to Allie who was innocently waving a rattle toy.

"You've gone to far Freddie" Joe stood up, Sandy put her arm around Ziggy. "We'll do a DNA test Hun, don't worry" she reassured. Joe pushed Freddie out of the room.

"How could you do this? To your brother!" Joe slammed him into the wall. "We had drank alot, Allies not mine..." "I don't care about your excuses! We never thought Ziggy would be a dad and now he is he's just like our dad! He adores that kid!" Joe hissed.

Ziggy came out and looked at him, Freddie hated the amount of hurt and betrayal that signalled in every way.

Ziggy just darted upstairs. "Ziggy! Wait!" Sandy followed him.

Ziggy pulled out a duffel bag, "I'm not staying here" he said. "Your not going anywhere!" "Mum! I can't stay here!" "You have no where to go!" Ziggy shook his head and started packing.

Freddie pushed past Joe and ran into Ziggy's and his room. "Ziggy, I'm sorry, Alan is yours! I'll do a god damn test if I have to" Freddie gripped his arm. "Get off!" Ziggy pushed him away.

Freddie hated himself. "I'm going" Ziggy started packing gain, "No your not!" Sandy threw the bag of the bed. Robbie and Jason where sitting with Lindsey downstairs, listening in silence.

"You slept with my girlfriend...And my son, might not even be mine" Ziggy looked at Freddie. "He's yours" "And if isn't? Freddie, If he isn't them I'm done with you...Just...Stay away from me" Ziggy looked away.

"No, None of you are moving out" Sandy put her foot down. "Ziggy, you can sleep with Allie and we're doing a DNA test" The brothers looked at eachother.

Freddie prayed Ziggy was the dad.

* * *

Ziggy looked at Alan, They where in his room and he was holding him on his lap. Allie looked so much like him...he had to be his. Maybe the face shape was different but he had his nose and green eyes.

Alan gripped Ziggy's T-shirt. "Oi!" Ziggy laughed and gently unlaced Alans fingers. Ziggy picked him up and walked downstairs, everyone was out.

"Just me and you then" Ziggy threw Allie up in the air. "What we gonna do today?", What could they do? The past year was great...but boring sometimes.

Ziggy put Allie in his little play pen and whipped out his phone. "Joe...Yeah...no, I'm bored...what d'ya mean 'what do you want me to do about it'?...Shut up...No...So are you! I ent being cheeky, I'm 22, i can do what I want" Ziggy bantered down the phone.

"No thats rubbish...what?you gotta be joking! Yeah...Ok...Bye" Ziggy hung up. They had done the DNA test, It was a blood one and the results where due in today or tomorrow.

The front door burst open. Robbie ran in, panting. "Robbie! What the hell are ya doing?" Ziggy looked at Robbie. Jason ran in after and collapsed on the sofa.

"What are you doing?" "Nothing" Robbie ran upstairs. "Rob!" Jason jumped up and followed him.

Robbie flopped on his bed and tried to breath normally, Jason followed and shut the door. "One of these days your gonna get caught" he said and sat on his bed.

"It was only a couple-a drinks and chewing gum" Robbie shrugged and reached in his sports bag. He threw Jason a Pepsi Max and took the other one.

"Robbie, you where Shoplifting! Good Job Cindy didn't notice until Hollie pointed it out, Good job she ent called the police" Jason took a swig of the Pepsi.

"Yeah, how's things with Hollie?" "Not good, she's...a-a-" "A slut?" "When you put it like that" Robbie just laughed. "So you two over?" "Yeah...Not my type" Jason shrugged. Robbie shook his head and gulped down the Pepsi.

"Want a chewing gum?" Robbie asked. Jason snorted, "What?" Robbie frowned. Jason shook his head and laughed, "No, seriously what?" Robbie felt the back of his head. Jason just laughed.

* * *

The tension was unbearable. Sandy had the DNA test results in her hand, Robbie And Jason sat next to eachother, Lindsey and Joe where on the armchair and Ziggy leant up the wall. Freddie was staring at the floor.

Sandy opened the results.

"Allies is Ziggy's" she said. Everyone breathed, they hadn't realised they had been holding their breath. "Ziggy, I'm sorry" Freddie walked upto him.

"How many times do you have to say that?" Ziggy looked up at him. "Alot more times", Freddie clapped him on the back.

Sandy smiled. "To celebrate I'm making my beef bourguingnon".

The smiles disappeared. "No! We can get a takeaway" Freddie pleaded, "Or go the pub?" Ziggy tried. "No, it's about time I cooked something again".

Sandy walked of into the kitchen. "God help us" Joe muttered into Lindsey's ear. She snorted and kissed him.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Awww! Your reviews Are AMAZING! You are the best fans x, your support is what encourages and inspires me to write x x Thankyou so much and keep 'em comin x x**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW x (as you've been doing) x**_

_**- Charlotte x**_

* * *

Chapter Twenty Four

Lindsey counted in her head, just a couple of minutes left and she would have the answer! She continued counting while pacing nervously. God, this was really happening...

Joe would be so happy! Lindsey looked at her watch, one more minute. "Hurry up!" Lindsey muttered, it was Seven O'clock and everyone was getting breakfast. She looked at her watch again, It was time.

Lindsey hesitated. Could she look? Slowly turning the stick over she looked at the result. Lindsey's heart stopped. She was pregnant.

Lindsey covered her mouth with both hands and breathed in slowly, her and Joe where gonna have a baby! Lindsey looked at the test, it showed how far gone you where. "Two weeks gone?" Lindsey frowned, she was still thin as you would be, maybe the waistline was a _Tiny _bit bigger.

Lindsey jogged down the stairs, Oh...Her and Joe would need a place, it was already over crowded. Everyone was at the table, Jason was kicking Freddie and whenever he looked at him, Jason pulled the I'm-so-innocent-and-lovely face.

"I have something to tell you" Lindsey said loud over the noise. Everyone looked at her, "Here goes...I'm pregnant" Lindsey looked at each and everyones reaction.

Jason gaped, Robbie raised his eyebrows, Freddie grinned, Sandy leapt up with Joe. "Oh my god!" she grabbed her into a hug, Joe kissed her.

"This is amazing babe" Joe said, Lindsey nodded. "We have to get a place of our own...their isn't enough room for 9 people" "What?" Sandy snapped. "No, Your baby can stay in your room. When he or she is older _then _you can move out" Sandy started collecting the plates and glasses in.

"Thats sorted, Zig! Ready to go?" Joe called. Sandy was looking after Allie while Ziggy went back to work, Myra saw Allie every Sunday or Thursday. Theresa had moved away from Hollyoaks with Cathleen Angel.

"Yeah, Bye matey" Ziggy threw Allie up in the air and kissed him. "Ba Dada!" Allie squealed, everyone froze. Those where his first proper words.

Ziggy threw him up again, "Good boy Allie, Wanna say it again?" Lindsey walked upto him. "Say Da!" she let him grip her finger, Allie giggled. "Dada! Da, Nana!" Sandy gasped and felt tears spring into her eyes. Allie started giggling hysterically.

Ziggy kissed him on the head. "You sure he'll be alright?" Ziggy asked Sandy, "Yes, he'll be fine" "Are you sure?" "Yes" "Reslly sure?" Joe growled and yanked his little brother out the door.

Lindsey smiled. "I better get ready for work, I'm in at 11".

* * *

Joe shook his head, Ziggy had his feet propped up on the desk and was twirling the phone wire. "Sorry mum...Is he Okay though? No, he doesn't like sleeping with the clown he likes sleeping with the stuffed Lion" Ziggy told her. "Ziggy...This is the fifth time you have called me...Alan is fine" Sandy told him as calmly as she could.

Joe and Freddie shook their heads. "He turns from womanizing self absorbed man to super daddy" Freddie raised his eyebrows, "Okay, love ya to mum...Bye". Ziggy looked at his brothers.

"What?" He frowned as they shook their heads.

* * *

Sandy watched Ziggy as he had Allie on his shoulders. Allie was trying to rip at the lights but Ziggy kept ducking, Lindsey was reading "JustMommies" magazine and Joe was trying to sneak past Sandy to at least _try _to save the cooking.

Jason was on the floor doing his homework, Robbie was texting (As usual) and Freddie was sorting out some paperwork from the garage.

Ziggy put Alan back in his play pen. Joe slipped past Sandy and grabbed the salt, Freddie chuckled and stacked up the papers.

"Oi!" Sandy turned and saw Joe mixing the "Stew".

"Just testing" Joe narrowly avoided a slap around the head, he walked back to Lindsey. "I hope I'll be a good mum" Lindsey sat on Joes lap, "You will be" "Come on, we've got to think of names".

"If it's a boy We should call it Alan2" Joe joked. "No! Be serious" "Okay...Ayden" "Hmmm...Ayden, not bad Joe" Lindsey stroked her stomach.

"I'm thinking...Max" Lindsey smiled. "Yeah, I like it...Baby Max" They kissed, Freddie and Robbie grimaced. "What if it's a girl?" Jason chewed the end of his pen. "Joe?" "I like, Kate" Lindsey pulled a face.

"What?" "I don't like it, I was thinking Amelia" "Amelia?".

Jason turned back to his work. The words blurred, He shook his head and swallowed. Robbie glanced over, "You alright Jase?" "Y-Yeah I-I'm fine" Robbie frowned.

Jason swallowed again, he was thirsty. The words blurred again, Jason blinked. "You sure your alright?" Robbies voice sounded miles away. Jason nodded.

He stood up and stumbled back, Drawing the attention of his brothers and Lindsey. "Jase?" Joe studied him, Jason felt dizzy. Did he take his Tablets.

Jason went to walk to the kitchen but stumbled, Freddie caught his arm. "Jase? Jason, look at me" He tried to get in Jasons view, Jason's eyes where unfocused.

"Mum?" Freddie called. Sandy walked in wiping her hands on a tea-towel, Without warning, Jason dropped to the floor.

"Jason?" Sandy dropped next to him. Jason started fitting, Everyone jumped up but Robbie.

He sat froze, The commotion and raised voices didn't phase him. Flash backs of the time down the hill hit him hard. Jason fitting, him pale and half dead on his lap.

They didn't need to call an ambulance unless it was over five minutes, Lindsey (Being a nurse) was ordering everyone away. Jasin stopped fitting and lay still. Sandy was by his side in an instant.

"Jase? Come on Jase sweetie" Sandy looked at her youngest son. Jason opened his eyes slowly, His head hurt. What happened? Everyone sighed with relief.

"You had a seizure hun, Freddie, get him a glass of water" Freddie jumped right to it, Jason sat up and Lindsey and Joe helped him stand. "Do you feel Ok?" Lindsey asked. "Yeah...just a headache" Jason mumbled.

He sat on the sofa. Robbie looked at him, What could he say? "I'm meeting Harry at the pub". Grabbing his jacket he left quickly. Jason couldn't help but feel hurt, He understood though.

_**Please Read:**_

_**Next chapter is a little forward in time, It's the beginning of the end for some our characters as Lives will be lost (Dun dun duuuuuuuu!)**_

_**Hope you like it x It's tragic...:'( x**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Had to put off this, I was gonna kill Lindsey but decided not too, I have so much more planned x I want to work more on digging out the brothers feelings x x Hope you like it :) Then I will be ruining lives! But I'm in a mood to create angst xx Poor Jason in this one :'(**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW x**_

_**- Charlotte x**_

* * *

Chapter Twenty Five

Sandy put the bacon on the plates, She wasn't looking forward to Lindsey's cravings but she was only 3 weeks gone so not that crave hungry. Ziggy swept up a plate, A fry up was the only thing Sandy could make decently.

Robbie filled his glass with orange juice, Freddie made a grab for it but Robbie pulled it out of his grasp. "Next time Robbie" Freddie grabbed his own glass.

Jason smiled and swigged his orange juice, His bacon was actually Juicy so he dug in. Sandy sat at the head of the table, this was how she liked it: Her family all around her, Even Allie in his little high-chair.

"Jason" Joe looked at him. "Yeah?" "You haven't taken ya tablets...or done your Insulin pen? " They all looked at him, "Yes I have" "I ain't stupid Jase" "I have...n't" Sandy whacked his arm.

Jason growled and got up, He was fed up with everything. No-one else had to inject themselves everyday or Take tablets...

Sandy watched her baby inject his side, Why him? She shook her head and went back to eating her breakfast.

* * *

Jason kicked a pebble down the road, College was closed because of training so he had nothing to do but watch Robbie wind peiple up and knick stuff.

Robbie was currently throwing pebbles at the Dogs upstairs windows. "Robbie stop! We're gonna get caught" Jason hissed, Darren opened the window. "Oi!" he shouted, Robbie stuck his fingers up.

"Robbie!" Jason whacked them down, "I'm sorry Mr Osbourne, He won't do it again" Jason apologized. Robbie scoffed, "Just make sure it doesn't Jason" Darren closed the window.

"You had to apologise didn't ya?" Robbie slung his arm around Jasosn shoulders and led him away to the alley. "He's our landlord" Jason elbowed Robbie in the ribs. "Ow you little shi-" Jason laughed, "We're twins, just cus' you came out first doesn't-" "UGH! Jason! I don't wanna picture that" Robbie walked faster.

"Wait up!" Jason jogged after him.

Robbie just started running and sliding out of the way, he knocked into a girl. "Oh, umm...sorry, I-I" Robbie stuttered, he could here Jason laughing hysterically behind him. "I...my brother...He" The girl just rolled her eyes and moved on.

Robbie turned to see Jason leaning up the wall, in stitches. "I...Oh god..." Jason couldn't speak. "It weren't that funny" Robbie draggged him along.

Jason wanted to say it was "It _wasn't _that funny" not "It _weren't _that funny" But that would make him looked stupid. Instead Jason followed his brother to wherever they where going.

Sandy watched through the Living room window Jason and Robbie walk down the street. Jason was laughing while Robbie dragged him along by his wrist.

Robbie had always been protective over Jason, It happened with all her boys. Joe was protective of Freddie (Even though they fell and fall out _alot) _and then when Ziggy arrived they started being protective over Ziggy.

Ziggy got more and more annoyed with it as he got older so they had to do it more discreetly. Then the twins arrived, They knew, as the twins got older, Robbie could handle himself and was a little delinquent but Jason had always been the sensitive one. He was a great boxer but didn't like fighting...or arguing. Just staying quiet and well-behaved in the background.

Robbie and Jason where complete opposites but because Jason wasn't like the rest of the boys, people thought they could mess with him after finding him the opposite of Robbie.

Sandy was proud Jason didn't fight like Robbie, Have a big mouth like Joe, Flirt with every woman he see's like Ziggy or have so many plans and secrets like Freddie.

Jason was Jason, And right now Jason was being pulled along the street by Robbie.

"Where we goin'?" Jason was getting tired. Robbie let go of his wrist and let Jason catch up with him, "Park" "Why?" "Cus' I said so" "I don't have to do as you say" "Yeah you do" "Don't" "Do" "don't" "do" "don't" "do" "don't" "do" "Don't" "Jason! Enough Ok?" Robbie carried on walking.

Jason shoved his hands in his hoodie pockets, "I'm only joking" "I don't care" Robbie stormed ahead. "Okay, don't be in a mood" Jason playfully nudged his arm. "I ain't in a mood".

Jason slowed down, Robbie didn't care to stop he just walked out of the village and carried on. "Wait up, Can't go that fast" Jason walked to him. Robbie turned.

"Just go home Jase!" He yelled. Jason was hurt, What had made him so angry? "Whats wrong Robbie?" Jason was trying to keep up. "Nothing, just go home".

"I'll have nothing to do" "To bad" "I ain't going anywhere". They where by the hillside now, Hollyoaks not far behind.

"Jason! Go away!" Robbbie shouted and turned, He pushed Jason full force into the old stone wall. No one was around. Jason hit the wall and yelped. Robbie winced, he didn't mean to do it that hard.

"Sos...Just go" Robbie muttered. Jason would try one last time...

"You know you can tell me anythin', I won't grass" Jason walked after him. "There's nothing to tell Jase, I'll be home in a bit alright?" Robbie turned around.

"What if you fall and...break a hip?" Robbie just rolled his eyes. "Come on, tell me" Jason pleaded, "Its nothing, I just wanted to walk to...clear my head" "About what?" "STOP PUSHING!" Robbie suddenly yelled. "CAN YOU JUST GO HOME! I DONT WANT YOU HERE! JUST. GO. AWAY!" Robbie had grabbed Jason hoodie and was yelling in his face.

Robbie let go. Jason stepped backwards, "I'm sorry" he shrugged and turned around. "Ah Don't be like that, Jase! Jason!" Robbie called after him. Jason ignored him.

* * *

Jason didn't know here he was. He shouldn't have tried to find Robbie, now he was surrounded by trees and bark...and more trees.

"Robbie!" Jason shouted, no answer. The sun was setting, it was a nice view. "Robbie!" Jason shouted again, Sighing he put his hands in his hoodie pocket Jason kept on walking. This is what he gets for wandering off on your own after arguing with your brother.

He pulled out his phone, No signal. Jason carried on walking, He felt really dizzy...

No. Jason shook his head, he wasn't allowed to get dizzy. "ROBBIE!" he shouted louder, Damn. Why did this always happen to him? Jason felt himself stumble. _No. No you don't Jason Roscoe. _Jason tried to keep focused but he was seeing doubles...

His head was pulsing, What was that smell? Jason pulled out his phone. There was weak signal, Jason couldn't focus the words. He needed to text Robbie...

His phone dropped on the ground as he collapsed, Jason started fitting.

Alone in the woods.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Ha! I love leaving cliffy's, Hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry the last few updates where late x After tomorrow it'll stop x **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW because your making my day x x **_

_**- Charlotte x**_

* * *

Chapter Twenty Six

Robbie had a bad headache. He put it down to stress, Sandy was (unfortunately) cooking in the kitchen, Lindsey was sleeping up in the bedroom for her night-shift. Freddie was beating Ziggy on the video games and Joe was organising the Garage files.

"When do you think Jase is gonna be back?" Ziggy's eyes never left the screen. "When he's cooled of from him and Rob arguing" Joe ruffled Robbies hair.

Jason hadn't been home in a couple of hours, Robbie hadn't seen him since they had argued. Freddie whopped as he beat Ziggy's score, "Ahh No" Ziggy collapsed back onto the sofa. Freddie was still whooping, Ziggy smirked and kicked for the ribs, Freddie let out a cry of pain, He lunged for Ziggy.

Ziggy jumped up. Freddie chased him full speed upstairs. Joe chuckled, "Boys, Teas nearly done...Phone your brother Robbie" Sandy called.

Robbie whipped out his phone, He dialed Jason's number. It rang but he didn't pick up.

It was lying next to an unconscious Jason, in the darkening woods. Robbie shook his head, "Jase, I'm sorry for going off on you, just hurry up home before Mum goes out of her mind". He left the message and chucked his phone back on the sofa.

"Don't worry Rob, he'll turn up some where" Joe patted him on the back.

* * *

Robbie looked at the minute hand on the clock, It just wasn't Jason to be this late. 8 o'clock? Robbie knew he wasn't the only one who was worried. Sandy, Joe, Freddie and Ziggy where sitting in silence.

Lindsey was on her night shift. "Maybe we should look for him?" Ziggy shrugged, "Where?" Sandy snapped. "We argued just outside the village..." Robbie felt all eyes on him.

"Okay, Call Myra, she has to look after Allie while you look around the village. Freddie your going with Robbie outside the village and Joe your checking the garage" Sandy stood up. "What about you?" "I'm checking everywhere".

Sandy grabbed her keys and headed for the door, "What if he comes home?" "Oh...Joe your staying here".

Freddie grabbed Robbies hoodie and tugged him out of the road, "Oi, lay off the dragging" Robbie growled. "Just get a move on" Freddie tugged him before letting go.

They walked in silence, listening to the gravely floor crunch under their shoes. "JASE?" Freddie yelled. "JASON?" Robbie yelled, It was getting dark.

"What if he's unconscious?" "We still shout, he might not even be here".

They carried on shouting.

Jason could vaguely hear voices, was that...his brother? No, brother'_s, _Jason slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. Did he have another fit? Jason steadied himself before standing up. Could he walk? Jason blinked a few times and took his time.

"JASON?" he heard Robbie shout, Jason ran a hand through his hair. He needed it cut, it wasn't the right style when it was getting longer. Jason started walking towards Robbie, One thing he'd learnt was to never worry Robbie. He would get it in the neck now...

Someone grabbed him from behind and pinned him up a tree. "What-" "Shut up Kid" Someone said, Jason studied him. He looked like...Trevor. Jason's eyes widened, "I need to see that no good murdering brother of yours Joe" He snarled.

Jason frowned, Joe wasn't a murderer. "Who the hell are you?" "I'm Trevors brother, Mark...I heard my brother did a runner but a reliable source told me he was shot, By Joe" "It wasn't Joe!" Jason blurted out.

There was a silence. "It's true...You were there?" Mark slammed Jason in th tree, "I-" "Where is he?" "I don't know!" "Don't lie kid, I don't wanna hurt kids...no, actually, I do" Jason cried out as he punched him in the stomach. Jason kneed him where it hurts and brought his head down on his knee.

Robbie had just split from Freddie when he saw Jason knee someone, "Jason?" Robbie called and ran down to him while Mark was recovering.

"Come on!" Robbie started pulling Jason's hoodies sleeve. "Stop!" Jason pulled away, Mark was standing up. "It wasn't Joe that killed Trevor!" Jason yelled. "Who was it then?" Mark growled, "Me" Jason wanted to run but he couldn't let Joe take the blame.

Mark's face set in to stone. Robbie slowly grabbed Jason's arm and tugged him, "Jase...lets go" Robbie started tugging him backwards.

Mark lunged, He was on top of Jason, his hands around his throat. Robbie was pushed to the ground where his head snapped on the hard surface.

Robbie tried to get up, he could hear Mark yelling at Jason. _Jase. _Robbie couldn't even move his head...

Mark wasn't even reliasing he was strangling Jason, Jason was coughing and trying to pull Marks hands from his throat. Mark was on top of Jason, pinning him to the ground.

Robbie blinked and tried to stand up, he could hear Jason coughing and choking...

Mark was still screaming at him, Jason could see black dots dancing in his vision. His lungs where on fire, "Robbie!" he coughed. Robbie could see blurred multi colours. _Jase. _Why couldn't move? Jason was still coughing and trying to get Mark to stop strangling him but Mark was way bigger.

Mark didn't even know he was killing Jason, he was fuelling his anger. Robbie watched through blurred eyes, Jason being slammed into the ground. "Jase?" Robbie muttered. He had to help his little brother.

Jason could feel himself going, his eyelids began to drop. Did Mark even know what he was doing? Jason's grip on Marks hands loosened. Jason's eyes completely closed.

The pressure on his neck was suddenly lifted, He felt someone grab him upwards. "Jase! Jason! Open your eyes!" It was Freddie, Jason opened his eyes and instantly started coughing.

Robbie slowly started seeing sense, Freddie was helping Jason who was coughing and gasping, Mark was unconscious on the floor.

"Jason? Can you breathe Ok? Jase, come on, look at me" Freddie gripped his little brothers shoulders. Jason had calmed down with coughing know and was know trying to breathe properly. Jason quickly glanced at Freddie and nodded, Freddie had punched Mark right in the face. His nose was bleeding.

Robbie walked over to Jason, "Jase, I'm so sorry, I didn't know what was-" "It's Ok" Jasosn voice was hoarse like a sore throat. He had a bruise forming on one side of his neck while the other side was just red.

Jason closed his eyes and leant back, Robie caught him quickly. "You okay Jase?" "Yeah" Jason couldn't talk much, he just needed rest.

They saw Mark stir. Freddie stiffened and his eyes turned cold, "You go to the car, I have something to take care off" Like he said to Dan; _No-one touches his brothers, especially his younger ones, _And Mark picked on _Jason. _Robbie smiled and nodded while standing up with Jason.

"No" Jason's voice was still whispy and hoarse. "Jase, he tried to kill you-" "Because I killed his brother, Leave him" Jason winced at the pain talking was giving him.

"He's right, he killed my brother" They turned to see Mark standing, blood still trickling down his nose. Jason felt sick, he wanted to go home.

"I'm going to kill you, and your brothers" Mark promised. "Try it _mate" _Freddie said through clenched teeth, Mark smirked and pulled out a gun.

"Okay, I'll try it"


	27. Chapter 27

_**Your all so kind and encouraging! :) x Hope you enjoy it x x Your all so kind and supporting me MASSIVELY! Keep them lovely, wonderful reviews comin' :P**_

**_Please review x_**

**_- Charlotte x_**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Seven

Freddie shook his head, This man must be stupid. Pointing a gun at his _little brothers? _If he had one brain cell he'd know that this was not a good idea.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't shoot you right now?" Mark smiled. Jason swallowed.

"Murder? Really?" Robbie narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, and you'll be f-" Freddie dived, He had Mark on the ground after 3 gun shots rang out.

Jason had ducked with Robbie, Freddie crushed the gun out Marks hand. Freddie grabbed something near him and hit Mark over the head with it.

Breathing heavily, Freddie stood up and dropped the rock. "Is he-" "It's ok Jase, he's alive...we just leave him, come on" Freddie backed away. "What we tellin' mum?" Jason looked back at the humped form as his brothers jogged fast up the hill.

"Uhhh...You collapsed and had a fit, yeah, that'll do" "I did collapse and have a fit" "Oh".

Jason shook his head and bagssyed the front seat, Mark saw the blurred vision of Freddies car speed away.

* * *

"Dada! I wan dwink!" Allie wailed from the sofa, Freddie was playing with him. "That little man is bossy" Ziggy said he made Alan a drink.

"Gets it from his daddy" Freddie smirked. "Ha ha your funny" Ziggy remarked sarcastically, Alan was 2 years old now. It was clear he was going to look like Ziggy.

The only difference was the white/blonde hair that softly spiked from his head. Lindsey was big now, (Ziggy had called her fat and she grabbed his ear and would have snapped his neck if it wasn't for Joe and Jason.

"There, happy prince Allie?" Ziggy ruffled his hair. Allie nodded and sucked his juice bottle, "Just think Joe, That'll be you soon" Sandy smiled. "If _Ziggy _can raise a baby, I can too" Joe prodded Ziggy with his foot.

Allie whacked Freddie's knee and started giggling his head off. "Think thats funny?" Freddie asked and picked him up, he started tickling him which made Allie shriek.

Lindsey stroked her stomach, Their _daughter _was going to be so lucky. "Have you decided on Amelia or Kate?" Sandy looked over, "Yes, .Roscoe" Lindsey smiled triumphantly.

"How long now?" "Ummm...6 months" They all looked at her stomach, Jason grinned. "Aw ya gonna go shopping for baby clothes?" Jason piped up.

Robbie snorted, "Don't act so gay Jase" "I ent gay!" "Al'right, calm down" Robbie surrendered. "Stop winding your brother up" Sandy gave Robbie the warning look.

"Yeah, well I'm going shop" Jason stood up. "Get us some Butter Love" Sandy told him, Robbie jumped up. "I'm coming" "Don't shop lift this time" Jason called back. "WHAT?" Sandy shouted. Robbie ran for his life.

When he caught up to Jason he slapped him around the head, "Sorry Rob, It just came out" "Yeah well I'm gonna be dead meat when I get back in there!" They walked to the shop.

"I said sorry" "Shut up" "Don't tell me to shut up!" "Shut up" "Robbie!" "You're gay Jase, act like a man instead of a whingy little girl" "I ain't gay! And even if I was there would be nothing wrong with it".

Robbie scoffed. "Gays are feaks" "Why?" "It just ain't natural" "Yes it is" Robbie snorted. "Jase, Freddie and Joe don't like Gays either so live with it" "So your saying If i was gay you'd disown me?" "Shut up Jason, Why are you sticking up for the freaks?"

"Robbie, it doesn't matter what you are as long as you have a nice personality" "Whatever you say Jase, God, your starting to sound like a right little gayboy" Robbie laughed and pushed Jason playfully, Jason smirked and had an idea.

"What if I was?" Jason shrugged. "Was what?" Robbie started texting, "Gay, what If I was gay" Jason felt his heart pounding. "Shut it Jase, you ain't Gay" Robbie sent his text and put his phone in his pocket.

"Yes I am" Jason's small voice said. Robbie froze, he stopped walking and looked at his brother. "This ain't funny Jason" "I'm not joking" Jason looked into his brothers eyes.

Robbie didn't know where all the hate bubbled up from but there was no way Jason was gay. He lunged and grabbed Jason, Luckily, no one was around except for an old woman and a man walking Dalmatian.

"You ain't Gay Jason! Because I swear to god if this ain't a joke I will kill you" Robbie snarled into Jasons face. Jason looked terrified, "Robbie, get off! I was joking" Jason tried to get Robbie from grabbing his shirt that was pulling him into his face.

"You think I'm joking? If your gay you ain't my brother, Your better off dead" Robbie pushed Jason back hard.

Just as a van turned into the road.

Robbie yelled out as Jason hit the bonnet.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Nooooo! Help me! I need Ideas! My muse is slowly leaving me, my chapters might start getting slobby if You don't give me ideas! IDEAS NEEDED! X x**_

_***Cough* Sorry about that but I do need ideas, Keep the lovely reviews coming they make me so happy x I have alot instore for Jason.**_

**_Do you Think Jason should be gay? Opinions please x x And in a chapter I have something planned for Jason and Robbie that is because of Freddie x_**

**_Enjoy and please review x_**

**_- Charlotte x_**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Eight

Robbie yelled as Jason spun and went over the van roof, he slammed into the ground and didn't move. "JASE!" Robbie jumped to his side.

Cindy was saying something to him, she had ran out of the shop. The van had sped off, Robbie couldn't hear anything. Jason looked tiny. "The ambulance is coming..." Robbie tuned out of Cindy's words.

Hollie had ran over. "Oh my god! Jason? Mum, what's happened!" Hollie was on her knees by him. "The van hit him, Go and get Sandy...Now!" Hollie jumped up and ran to the house.

Robbie stood up. "This is my fault" he went to back away but Cindy grabbed him, "No it isn't, Stay here Robbie" Cindy reassured him.

Hollie didn't bother to knock, she just burst in through the door to where the whole family where sitting and laughing. "Sandy! Sandy, It's Jason, Come now". Hollie didn't have to say it twice before they were out the door.

Sandy ignored Jack as he came out of the pub and asked what was going on.

"JASON!" Sandy dropped down by her son, Joe grabbed Robbies arm. "What happened?" he snapped, "Its my fault, I pushed him!" Joe was about to yell when he saw Jason's eyes flutter.

"Jase? Jason?" Sandy said softly. Jason opened his eyes, Hollie sighed with relief and backed away to be by Cindy. Jason felt a shooting pain in her arm, it hurt like crazy.

"Jase? What happened" Freddie helped him sit up.

Damn. His arm must be broken, Jason's head was pounding and he ached everywhere. He remembered Robbie pushing him...

Jason looked up at Robbie, Robbie saw all the hurt and betrayal in his eyes. "I...I fell, Robbie tried to grab me" Jason muttered. Robbie frowned and heard the ambulance wail.

Jason didn't want to go into hospital again. Sandy was fussing still, Jason glanced at Hollie who he noticed had tears in her eyes. "What happened here?" a paramedic ran down.

"He was hit by a van" Robbie rushed out. "Whats your name Son?" "Jason" "Okay Jason, where gonna get you into the hospital...can you walk?" Jason shook his head. To hospital, again.

* * *

Joe scrutinised Robbie, he hadn't said a word since the accident. Jason had a broken arm and a few bruises but nothing serious, his concussion wasn't too major either.

He had heard Robbie and Jason talking, all he could make out from the conversation was: "I was joking..." "Good" "I didn't mean to push..." "It's Ok Robbie...At least I'm not dead". Jason was more upbeat than Robbie though, Joe had his suspicions.

Freddie was of on "Buisness" which (As Joe had learnt over the years) Was either drug dealing or Threatening.

Sandy was fussing over Jason and trying to mess with his hair, Lindsey was buying tea after tea, Chocolate bar after chocolate bar.

Ziggy had brought Allie in, Jason loved his little nephew.

"Unky Fwed!" Allie clapped his hands as A pale looking Freddie walked in, Joe noticed Freddie looked worried. "Whats up Fred?" "Huh? Nothing" Fred sat down.

Allie fidgeted, "Fred, he wants to sit on your lap" Ziggy grinned. "Come ere' then" Freddie took him, "Are you annoying uncle Jase?" Allie nodded.

"Right, I'm going to pick some things up for your overnight observation, Don't annoy eachother" Sandy grabbed her bag and left her boy's.

She walked out of the hospital and got into her car. "III wanna dance with somboddy!" Sandy sang along as she drove bavk to the village.

She knew exactly what she needed to take back to the hospital, To many stays for most of her boys. Robbie and Freddie where the ones that never went into hospital.

Sandy didn't bother locking the door behind her, She grabbed the bag behind the sofa and went to walk upstairs.

Someone grabbed her from behind and pushed her to the floor. Sandy was about to scream abuse when she was roughly picked up and pinned up the wall.

"What do you think your doing!" She snapped. The man had a mask on, the kind burglars wear, "Shut up, I want you too deliver a message to your son Freddie Roscoe" The man growled and went in her face.

"Tell him to pay up or I'll kill him _and _his brother" Sandy was almost shaking. "Get it?" Sandy narrowed her eyes, The man slapped her hard across the face. Sandy fell down with a cry, The man wrenched her up by her hair. "I said get it?" Sandy nodded as the man pushed her back.

Standing up and carefully touching her stinging cheek she watched the man walk away. "He has a week" He growled before slamming the door.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Thankyou for the reviews x Your so kind, I HAVE MY MUSE BACK! YAYY! But feel free to give ideas, I have alot planned ahead now x x still feel free to give me your ideas x x**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW x**_

_**- Charlotte x**_

* * *

Chapter Twenty Nine

Freddie watched his mum sip at the glass of water Joe had given her, fury burning through his veins. A purple bruise was making itself shown on Her cheek. It was Dom who did this...

"He said he'd kill Freddie and the rest of you if you didn't pay up" Sandy swallowed the water. Jason (Who had been given orders to rest and take it easy after being let out of hospital) put an arm around her shoulder.

"He's just mouth" he reassured. "No, If he says he will kill someone, he _will _kill someone" Freddie felt all eyes on him, "What did you do to get him vexed?" Robbie asked. Sandy frowned, "Vexed?" "It means angry" Jason told her, "Ohhhhh".

"I...I kinda stole drugs from him...ten grand worth, And-" "And now he wants you to pay it back?" Joe finished. Freddie nodded.

"What are we gonna do?" Jason looked at Joe, The man who sorted all the problems.

"I don't know about Dom so we've just...gotta keep our heads down, Stay out of his way" Joe told his family. They nodded in agreement, "Meanwhile, Jason...Go to bed" "What!" "You've gotta rest" "Joe, It's _8 o'clock" _Jason kicked a chuckling Robbie.

"Do as your brother said" Sandy jerked her head to him, "But-" Jason git shot _the look. _Standing up, Jason muttered "Better of going bed than eating your cooking" "What did you say?" "Nothing!" Jason darted from the room.

Lindsey finished her 5th pack of polos. "Sandy?" "Hmm?" "Do you have any pickled onions?" They all groaned.

* * *

Jason hated the cast on his arm, his arm was broken by the elbow. It wasn't a rock cast, just a soft case with a hard structure. He turned over, How could Joe send him to bed at Eight?

He heard his phone go, Jason picked it up. Why was Hollie messaging him?

'_Jase, we need to talk, I can't stop thinking about you x Please can we talk in College?' _Oh. Jason bit his lip, Did he want to get back together with Hollie?

Sighing, Jason texted back '_Yeah, no probs x Monday then?' _He put his phone back and forth lay back down. He wasn't going to sleep...

He had an idea, '_Do you want me to come around now?' 'Yeah, better than college :) x' _Jason got ready and slid out of his window, Robbie wouldn't grass and If he got back late he could go through the front door.

* * *

Hollie was outside Price Slice, It wasn't dark (Summer nights) so she wasn't worried. She saw Jason walk down the street, He looked soo Hot. How did she not notice before? Hollie quickly walked up to him.

"Hi Hol, I-" Hollie didn't have time for that. She just jumped straight in and kissed him, An old woman raised her eyebrow...waiting...Where they coming up for air?

Hollie pulled away. "So...I guess were back together?" Jason watched as Hollie laughed, "Guess so" She took his hand. "Where are we going?" "My place".

Thank god for them, The house was empty. Hollie waited for Jason to sit down before stretched across his lap, Jason had had a few girlfriends before but they weren't the same as Hollie.

"Is Cindy out with Ziggy?" "Uh huh, don't know why...There _relationship _is sex,sex,sex" Hollie shook her head and grabbed the remote.

Smirking, she looked up at Jason. "Wanna watch 'Mama'?" She knew Jason didn't like Horrors, "Mmmmmm...Yeah" "Really?" "Yeah".

Half and hour later Hollie was hiding behind a pillow and Jason was with her.

Hollie was soon on Jason's lap, kissing him. She wasn't taking things to the next level though, Jason couldn't focus when a psychotic demon was jumping of a cliff with a little girl. Hollie pulled away, Jason looked at the time. "Oh...Midnight, mums gonna kill me" Jason jumped up.

Hollie pouted, "Do you have too?" "Yeah, sorry" He kissed her. Hollie opened the door for him, "See you at college".

Jason had a bad feeling as he walked back home, Hopefully everyone was asleep. Opening the door he noticed the house was in complete darkness.

Jason yawned and walked into the living room. "Aggghhh!" he yelled as he saw his entire family scowling at him.

"Jason Roscoe" Sandy stood up and grabbed his arm, yanking him roughly in. "Mum-" "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! I GO UP STAIRS TO FIND YOUR BED EMPTY, DID YOU KNOW WHAT WE THOUGHT WITH THAT DOM OUT! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" She shouted at him.

"I...Went Hollies" Jason tried to get away but Joe pushed him down on the sofa. "No, Did you have sex?" Ziggy said, sitting up. "What! No!" "Really?" he raised an eyebrow skeptical.

"You better not have" Sandy had a steel grip on his arm. "We haven't! We just watched a film". Jason fidgeted, Robbie watched silently.

"Can I go to bed?" There was a long silence.

"Okay, But if you ever do that again I will ground you for a year" Sandy warned. Jason left quickly, "Aw my little bruvs all grown up" Ziggy grinned proudly.

* * *

Lindsey groaned as she stretched across the sofa, Her ankles where aching! 5 months to go until excruciating pain.

She felt her phone vibrate, Growling she fished it from her handbag and answered it. It was from an unknown number, Frowning she read it.

'_Rock a-by baby Lindsey, What would happen if your child grew up fatherless?' _It read. Lindsey gasped, She felt tears spring into her eyes and called Joe.

...

Joe heard his phone beep. He rolled his eyes and stopped fixing the Van he had to replace an exhaust on and answered the message. It was from an unknown number.

_'Hi Joseph, Wonder what will happen if someone put a bullet in your fiancée? Lets find out'_ Joe dropped the screw driver and bolted from the garage.

...

Ziggy frowned as his brother bolted from the garage, He watched as Freddie answered a phone call. "Hello?" There was no answer, Ziggy snatched it and put it on speaker phone.

"Wonder who'll die first Roscoe?" The voice was edited to sound deep. Ziggy and Freddie glanced at eachother, "You should of payed up" The phone went dead, The long beep echoed in the garage.

"Who was-" Before Ziggy could finish the window shattered and a brick smashed through. Ziggy jumped to one side and looked out of the broken window, No one was there.

"What the hells going on?" Ziggy looked at Freddie, "It's gotta be Dom" Freddie shook his head and ran from the garage. "Ziggy! Close up!" He called after him.

Dom watched smirking as Freddie ran from the garage, This was only the beginning. He _Would _Make Freddie pay.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Thankyou for all the lovely reviews x I love writing this story :) x Hope your enjoying it and I'm noting down your ideas and I was at a long day BBQ so that's why it's late xx**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW x**_

_**- Charlotte x**_

* * *

Chapter Thirty

Joe didn't ever want to let Lindsey out of his sight again. After what happened, the threat he'd got he didn't trust anyone. Anyone other than his mum and brothers.

Sandy had decided they stay in the house, and if they go to the shop or garage they don't go alone. "There's no way we can call the police" Joe decided, Freddie's 'Dealings' weren't always legal.

"We handle this ourselves". Ziggy was unsure because he had Alan to worry about so decided to stay out the business, Lindsey just sucked on a pickled onion and was still teared up.

"He's not gonna stop, Dom isn't the sort of man to give up" Freddie told him, "Well we've gotta think of something...Meanwhile, No one is leaving my sighg unless your going to the garage".

"Mum? What about college?" Jason pouted, "You can skip a few days" "Yess!" Robbie grinned. "What? No way, I'm goin' college" "Jase-" "Please mum?" Sandy sighed. "Fine" "Jase!" Robbie hissed and flopped back.

Jason heard his phone beep, Grinning at Robbie he pulled it out. Number unknown. _'Your girlfriend is hot Jason, Shame that pretty face is about to be smashed up' _Jason leapt up and dialled Hollies number.

"Whats wrong sweetie?" Sandy was on her feet. Jason quickly walked from the room, his brothers following. Jason mouthed "Go away" at them but they ignored him.

"Hello?" Hollie chimed. "Oh thank god! Hollie are you alright?" "I'm fine, You?" "Fine, where are you?" "With my mum in Price slice...Why?" "No reason, just wondering" "Ha, Okay, Bye baby" "Bye Hol".

Ziggy smirked. "Did she call you baby?" "Shut up Ziggy ain't there a girl you need to lure into bed?" Jason shoved past them.

"What was wrong?" Sandy snatched his phone, She looked on Text history and her mouth turned into a small 'O'. "What?" Joe was getting annoyed. Sandy showed him the text. "It's Dom...ignore the texts" Freddie reassured Jason, Jason nodded.

Dom's games weren't gonna win.

* * *

Jason waited for Robbie outside of Price Slice, He had to buy Crisps and a bottle of Coke before College. Jason didn't know why he just guessed it was one of Robbies weird ways.

Robbie emerged and threw Jason a bottle of Lemonade, Jason barely caught it. "Tommy's got the flu but Liams coming in" Jason told Robbie as he started eating the crisps.

"Tommy's always got the flu" Robbie snorted before crunching a crisp. "Oh, Hollie's friend Amanda is single and I told her you-" "No" "What? Robbie you-" "No" "But-" "No" "Just-" "No".

Jason rolled his eyes and carried on walking to College. Looking at them you wouldn't think they where brothers, let alone twins.

"Wanna crisp?" "Nah" "Sure?" "Yeah" "Proper sure" "Uh huh" "Triple sure?" "Yes Robbie, now shut up". Robbie counted to ten, "Are you sure your sure?". Jason growled.

* * *

Dom smirked as he watched Jason and Robbie play argue as they walked to college, The youngest Jason seemed annoyed as Robbie kept saying something.

Dom quickly took a photo of them laughing and decided who to send it too, He relished in the panic he was causing.

Sandy smiled, A cup of tea, A magazine and Loose women on the TV. Life was good.

She heard the message tone on her phone go off and answered it, Her smile vanished as the "Unknown number" flashed on the screen.

Reluctantly Sandy pressed the view button. Her heart skipped a beat and she gasped, A picture of Jason and Robbie was on her screen with the words '_Which one will die first? Bang...Bang' _Sandy ran from the house.

Dom had stumped to a new low. She felt weak and pathetic as she burst into the garage with tears streaming down her face, Ziggy was at the desk. He jumped up when he saw his mum burst in, Freddie and Joe weren't far behind.

"Mum? What's happened?" Joe tried to keep her calm as she strutted around the garage screaming her head off, "I can't take it anymore! He's taken it to far!" she shouted.

"Mum?" Joe gripped her wrists, Freddie looked at the phone and his eyes widened. "That slimy bast-" "He's in the village?" Ziggy narrowed his eyes. The garage silenced. "And he took a picture of _my _boys, My babies" Sandy cried again.

"He's all mouth mum, don't worry" "Don't worry!". Their argument was short lived as another message popped up, The Unknown number again.

"Joe" Sandy watched as Joe clicked on the message. Joe shook his head and rubbed his temples, It was a picture of Sandy tunning into the garage just a moment ago.

Sandy covered her mouth, "Ziggy, walk her back to the house" Joe told him. Ziggy nodded and stood up, Freddie had a feeling he should go.

* * *

Jason had never been so thankful for College to end, he'd been exhausted through all the day and just wanted to go home.

Quickly walking down the packed corridor Jason saw Robbie chatting to a brunette girl, Unbelievable. Jason smirked and turned the other way, giving his brother some time.

Maybe he should wait at the gate? Jason avoided anyone who would make him stop and talk and made it to the gate,

Jason waited...and waited...and waited...

'_Get your ass to the gate Robbie, Stop chatting up girls' _He hoped his anger was sent through the text.

'_Okay, Okay Jase, god calm yourself woman' 'I ain't a woman jerk' 'American now are we? Jerk? What English person say that?'_

Jason was about to click send on a text back when Robbie appeared out of no-where. "Come on, don't get your knickers in a twist" he teased. Jason smirked and walked with his brother down the alley.

Dom turned the corner in hid van, Jason just stepped into the road as he sped up. Robbie yelled out and pulled him back, Dom stopped abruptly and reversed. "What the f*** do you think ya doing ya prick! You almost hit my brother!" Robbie yelled, Jason looked down sheepishly.

Dom rolled down the window. "Sorry kid" he grinned, "My names Dom" Jason's head snapped up. Someone grabbed him from behind and slammed him into the side of the van, Jason had barely time to react before the body builder man threw him inside.

Jason kicked out and hit him straight in the jaw, Robbie was punched straight into the face and pushed aimlessly into the van.

Dom huffed, Job done. Gerry (The man Jason kicked) was rubbing his jaw. "He's a Roscoe" Dom just shrugged before pulling away.


	31. Chapter 31

_**SORRY! The update is late because my desktop decided to collapse and have a nap so my unsaved chapter was gone :''( xx**_

_**Haha, It's always Robbie and Jason isn't it x Hope your gonna enjoy this chapter :) **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW, it encourages me x :) **_

_**- Charlotte x **_

* * *

Chapter Thirty One

Jason watched Robbie pinch the bridge of his nose, It was bleeding. "I think Joe's gonna go mad" Jason nodded, Robbie stared at him. "You _think? _ He's gonna kill them" Jason smirked at Robbie.

"What d'ya think they'll do?" Jason fidgeted, "Jase" Robbie sighed and sat next to his brother, "They won't get the chance, Joe'll-" "Yeah,Yeah, I know. But what if he can't do anything this time?".

Robbie didn't have an answer for that. He knew he had it comin' for kicking Gerry in the face, The van stopped abruptly and they heard the front doors slam.

"Robbie..." Jason began but was cut off by the doors being opened. "Ello' boys. Fancy having a chat?" Dom grinned, Gerry just yanked Jason out and pushed him while Robbie was hit in face (again) and pushed next to him.

"Lets get this straight, You are gonna do what I say when I say it Clear?" Dom asked them, Jason shrugged but Robbie didn't answer. "Okay" Dom pulled out a gun and shot at Jason. Jason yelled out and moved quickly, Robbie's eyes widened and he grabbed his brother back.

"Oh, if you don't do as I say I shoot him" Dom added in casually. Gerry rocked on his heels while the other bloke walked away, "Come on kids, we can't stay in the sun" Dom said sarcastically.

Jason huffed and trailed behind Dom. "Keep up Jase!" he called back.

* * *

Sandy called Robbie again, she had called Jason 5 times already and had no answer, so moved onto Robbie. Joe and Ziggy where searching the village and Freddie was "interrogating" the College.

"We should call the police" Lindsey said as she gulped down Tea. "Just give them half an hour" "What if Doms got them? What if-" "Don't say the words Lindsey, I don't wanna hear it".

She pressed the redial button.

Allie was sitting in his chair, happily oblivious to everything while sucking a dummy.

* * *

It was the same warehouse Trevor had almost shot Jason. It brought back memories as Jason was waiting patiently in a small bolier room.

Gerry had taken off and Robbie was last seen with Dom, he hoped he was Ok. Jason stood up and felt a wave of nausea. Headrush.

He looked through the door, they hadn't locked it but it was jammed shut. The room was white like an old office and two ripped chairs were stuffed in the corner.

He hoped he'd get out on time for his Insulin pen...

Jason noticed his chest felt tight and he had a headache, Where the frick did this come from? Jason sat on a ripped chair. He took a deep breath, maybe it was stress? Jason felt in pocket. Damn. Why didn't he think of this before?

Pulling out his phone he dialed Joes number.

Joe was sitting at the table, discussing with Sandy and Freddie whether to call the police or not.

"Jason! Jase where the frick are ya?" "Joe...Old warhouse" Jason couldn't breathe, he'd felt ill after coming into this room.

"What?" "Dom...Warehouse, where me and Trevor...Hurry up" "Jase? Where's Robbie? Are you OK?" "Dunno...where Robbie is, Just...get here" Jason's phone lost signal.

What the hell was going on? Was it his diabetes... Jason knew this wasn't the symptoms. He could feel himself getting dizzier and dizzier, His phone started ringing.

* * *

Joe was ready to kill. Sandy was in the car behind with Ziggy, Freddie was nervously tapping his knee and looking out of the window.

"I'm gonna fricking kill him" Freddie growled, They saw the warehouse Jason had described. Joe screeched to a halt and slammed from the car, ready to charge into the warehouse and knock seven bells out of Dom.

Sandy ran in front of him, "Wait! He could have a gun" Sandy told him. "Well what are we supposed to do?" "Well we don't go charging in there!"

Joe moved past his mum and kicked the door in, Dom smirked when he saw Freddie walk in. Robbie was standing up and backed against a wall. Dom had a gun pointed his way.

Joe walked forward, "Put the gun down or-" "Or what? Last time I checked I was the one pointing a gun at your brother" Dom clicked it.

Robbie mouthed "Get Jase" to Joe who answered with a small shake if his head. He was about to sat something when Freddie jumped past and punched Dom, The snap echoed in the warehouse as Dom collapsed backwards and screamed out.

Freddie kicked him in the ribs with such a force they heard his ribs crack. Robbie relaxed and was bombarded by Sandy, "Are you OK?" She cupped his face, Robbie pulled away slightly and nodded.

Dom was unconscious and Gerry was no where to be seen. "Where's Jason?" "I think he was in that room".

Sandy couldn't believe her luck, both of her boys where fine. Joe jogged upto the door and kicked it, "Stupid..door" Joe kicked it. Sandy shook her head, he really did have anger problems.

Joe walked in and froze, Jason wasn't concious and was on the floor. "Jason!" Sandy pushed past him, she ran and dropped by him.

Freddie and Joe where by her side in mili seconds. Ziggy whipped out his phone and dialed 999 as fast he could.

"What did they do?" Joe yelled at Robbie who stood there shocked. "Jason? Jason?" Joe carefully turned his head and checked his breathing.

It was shaky and shallow, Robbie felt guilty, if he hadn't waited after school none of this wouldn't be happening. "I'm gonna kill him!" Freddie turned and went to batter Dom. Ziggy stopped him, "Do you want to be done for murder?"

The ambulance wailed. "Ziggy, tell them we're in here" Joe shouted at him, looking down at a pale Jason.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Thankyou to the loyal fans who review xx You are all amazing xx**_

_**This chapter is inspired by a true story that (sadly) the girl died in x I hope this chapter is too your satisfaction x**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW xx**_

_**- Charlotte x**_

* * *

**MUST READ: I made a MAHOOSIVE mistake! The Roscoes have been the village for almost 3 years. I had tehvages wrong. WHEN THEY FIRST CAME HERE Jason and Robbie where fifteen, NOW their 17. Ziggy is 23 and a half, Freddie is 27, Joe is 31. Okay, sorry about that! Xx**

Chapter Thirty Two

The paramedics didn't know what was going on, All they saw was a 17 year old boy barely breathing on the floor. Mariah (The first paramedic) had fixed an oxygen mask over him and quickly done all the basic checks.

"We need to get him out of here" She told Leon. Leon nodded and lifted him up on the stretcher, "Has he had any sort of illness at all?' " Mariah asked Sandy as they rushed from the room.

"No, just a cough that's all" "Okay, we'll know more when we get back to the hospital. Only two can come in the ambulance". After arguing between Robbie and Joe, they decided Joe and Sandy should go while Freddie promised Robbie they'd follow on.

Dom had vanished, a small drip trail of blood after him.

"He's struggling to breathe..." Mariah was worried for this kid, she called in ready at the hospital and tried to keep Jason breathing as much as she could.

Sandy was in floods of tears, Joe was staring at Jason. Ziggy had called Myra to look after Allie while he went to the hospital.

Mariah wanted to stay with Jason as long as she could. "He's had a cough recently, his breathing is difficult and his pulse is steady but weak" she told the doctor as they rushed down the hall. Pushing Jason on the stretcher, "Whats going to happen? What are you gonna do?" Sandy needed answers.

Ziggy gently pulled her back. "Mum, Jase is in safe hands alright? He'll be okay" Ziggy reassured softly before leading her to the room The doctor had told them to wait.

"Robbie, what happened?" Freddie sat by his brother. "I...Dom said he wanted to talk to me so I-I just went with him...we argued but then you came" "Did anything happen to Jase?" "I didn't know until I saw him..." Freddie rested a hand on his shoulder.

After two hours a doctor came in, "Mrs Roscoe" he greeted. They all stood up and practically jumped on the doctor, "I bring bad news..." Robbie stared. This could not be happening. Please don't say the words.

"Jason is in a critical comatose state, He has been exposed to carbon monoxide poisoning...It may have been for a short period of time, infact a few hours but his heart was beating irregularly, causing less oxygen to reach the organs...I'm very sorry but Jason's organs are failing and...The only thing keeping him alive is the ventilator".

Sandy just turned and started crying, Joe mindlessly hugged her, still in shock himself. Freddie was arguing with the doctor, telling him to do something and do his job. Robbie was with Sandy. Jason was gonna be okay though...yeah, he was gonna be fine. Robbie told himself.

How many scraps has Jason been through in his life? The car crash, Being stuck down a snowy hill with it blizzarding.

Robbie tried to think straight, "Can we see him?" Sandy asked. "Of course, right this way", The doctor led them out into a hall. The room Jason was in was private and cosy.

As soon as they entered Sandy gasped. Jason looked like he was sleeping, A greenish tube ran up Jason's nose. A mask was over his mouth, hiding the tube that went down his throat.

He had a drip in his hand/wrist. "Is...Is there any...brain damage" Sandy couldn't even utter the words without a lump forming in her throat.

"Not that we're aware of, I mean so far..." Joe turned back to his little brother and felt a lump form in his throat. He couldn't cry, not in front of his brothers and mum, he needed to be the strong one.

"We have found out so far Jason's left kidney had taken the brunt of it and may need a transplant and his liver but all we can do for the other failing organs is medication and time". The doctor left them.

"I...I should stay the whole visiting time" Sandy decided, "Yeah, we all will" Joe folded his arms. "You've got the garage and...Robbie's got college-" "What? I ain't going to college" Robbie scolded, "You have too" Sandy snapped. "Well I ain't" "Robbie" Joe stared at him.

"Mum, me and you can stay here. Ziggy, Allie needs you and Freddie; I'm counting on you to run the garage" "Joe, you'll be there too" "Yeah, just the times I'm not" Sandy looked up. "How long do you think he'll be in a coma?" she snapped at him.

* * *

Robbie didn't realise how much he would miss Jason if he was gone. Sitting down at the table with no one to annoy or talk to, waking up and no one to beat to the bathroom, No one to walk to college with or mess around with.

Sandy was on his back 24/7 and all Lindsey talked about was their baby or pickled onions. Allie was the only light in their lives, Ziggy spent his time with him, at the garage or visiting Jason (Who was still in a coma). Freddie kept disappearing and it made Sandy worry more.

"Robbie! Hurry up!" Sandy shouted at Robbie. Robbie growled and slammed from his and Jason's room, "Give us a chance!" he snatched his lunch from the side. Lindsey was sipping tea and watching TV, "Are you al-" She was cut off by Robbie slamming out of the house.

"He's just touchy...I think we all are" Sandy sat next her, "It has been 4 days...I hope he's awake for when Amelia arrives" Lindsey stroked her stomach and switched the TV off.

"Things used to be fun around here" Sandy laughed, "S'pose so..."

* * *

Robbie sat around the back benches with Tommy and Liam, "How's Jase doin'" "Same" "Did the doctors say anything?" "They told mum to consider turning of his ventilator...she screamed in his face".

Liam smiled, "Sandy is a cougar" "Oi" Robbie looked up and smiled. "Yeah Lee, it was only last week she was admiring my boxers" Robbie jumped and got Tommy in a headlock, It was the most he'd laughed in 4 days.

"Why are you laughing when your brothers half dead in a hospital bed?" Someone barked. Robbie turned and saw Helena standibg there. "You don't what its been like" Robbie didn't want to hit a girl.

"Maybe he's better off dead than in a family like yours" Robbie's eyes darted to Brendan. "What?" Robbie snarled, Tommy and Liam stepped forward to Robbies side, they knew him well.

"Nothing" Brendan turned quickly but Robbie jumped in front of him and punched him. Brendan fell down with a cry, Robbie kicked him and wrenched him up only to punch him again. Brendan had blood pouring from his nose and clutching his stomach, Robbie was still clutching his jacket.

Robbie was about to hit him again when Tommy leapt out and grabbed him back, "Rob, stop!" He shouted. Robbie wrenched himself away and grabbed his bag. "Where are you going?" Tommy shouted, Robbie ignored him and stormed from the college.

* * *

Robbie walked into Jasons room, The nurse smiled and left, closing the door after her Jason looked the same, like he was sleeping.

Robbie sat on the chair next to Jason, The mask didn't look right on him. Robbie rested his head in his hands and swallowed the lump in his throat. He had never thought he'd be sitting next to his twins hospital bedside like this.

He listened to the Rythm of the beeps from Jasosn monitor, "Why can't you just wake up Jase? Just open your eyes and laugh or something! I want my geeky little twin bro back...And I guess I don't say it alot well, I don't say it at all but I love ya Jase" Robbie looked up at his brothers calm face.

He heard his phone go, he pulled it out. "Mum", the college must've called. Just as Robbie was about ti answer the machines started beeping like crazy.

His head snapped up and he looked at Jason. The nurse ran in with a doctor and another male nurse, "You need to go" the nurse gently pushed Robbie out of the room.

Robbie watched through the window, The nurse started CPR while the doctor grabbed the shock pads. "He's gone into cardiac arrest" Robbie felt sick as he watched the nurse Shock Jason.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Lol, runningshoes39: I don't like Joe at all in the show but love Jason and Freddie. I want Robbie to come back and Ziggy makes me laugh :) **_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it means alot to have such supporting fans xx :) **_

_**- Charlotte x**_

* * *

Chapter Thirty Three

Robbie thanked God they saved Jason, The nurse had told him to sit with him. Doctor Martins had called Sandy, Apparently it was urgent.

Jason was pale and cold to the touch, Robbie asked again and again to see what was wrong with Jason but they told him to wait until Sandy got there.

Robbie watched the nurse walk in, She had Auburn hair and hazel eyes. He had read her name tag thing, Lucy. " He's your little brother right?" Lucy smiled at him. "Huh? Oh, yeah" Robbie snapped from his daydream and looked up at her. "I have a little sister and little brother, My older brother is in Uni".

Robbie didn't know why she was telling him this, Maybe just engaging in conversation? "Jason's the youngest, We have 3 older brothers...I'm his twin" Lucy raised her eyebrows. "Not identical I see" Robbie chuckled. "I was-" Sandy and Joe walked in the room.

Their eyes swept from Jason to Robbie. "We, will talk later" Sandy nodded at Robbie, Joe gave him the death look. Doctor Martins walked in.

"Mrs Roscoe, Thankyou for coming" He pulled out a seat. Sandy sat opposite him. "I was hoping, due to Jason's young age, he would recover with medication but his heart and kidneys are failing, his condition is detoriating and the only thing keeping him alive is the ventilator...We have to ask you to consider turning it off"

"What? Turn my baby's ventilator off?" "Mrs Roscoe, he has a very slim chance of-" "Didn't ya hear her? We ain't turning it off" Joe said, his tone threatening.

Dr Martins nodded and left with Lucy. Sandy put her head in her hands and let tears fall freely, Joe rested a hand on her shoulder. Jason's ventilator beeped rhythmicaly.

"You wouldn't-" "Robbie! How could you even think I'd kill my baby?" "I'm sor-" "No, we need to talk about why you attacked that poor boy" "Poor boy! He said Jason's better of dead than with us!" "What?" "Yeah, so don't try and have a go at _me" _Robbie slammed from the door.

Sandy sighed and sat next to Jason, "You'll be okay sweetheart".

* * *

Freddie put Ziggy's coffee on the table next to Jason's bed. Joe was trying to keep Robbie distracted by making him work at the garage, Ziggy and Freddie had taken the afternoon off so Ziggy decided to bring Allie up.

"Unky Jase?" Allie frowned at Jason. "He's in a special sleep kiddo, he'll wake up soon though" Ziggy watched as Alan went to grab the drip in Jason's arm. "Whoa! No" Ziggy snatched him off the bed and put him on his lap as he sat down.

"Drink your coffee, i better not have wasted my money" Freddie prodded Ziggy. "Ow" Ziggy kicked him, Freddie growled. "Feral dog" "That's the most educated word I've ever heard you say" Freddie smirked.

Ziggy snorted and glanced over at Jason, his eyelids flickered. Ziggy shot up. "Did you see that?" Freddie slowly stood up, "See what?" "His eyelids flickered open", "Zig, it's your mind playing tricks".

Ziggy frowned and sipped his coffee.

* * *

Sandy was tired. She had hardly any sleep, Lindsey was due in 2 and a half weeks, Joe was constantly frustrated and spent most of his time in the garage and Ziggy kept making disappearing acts.

Freddie was either at the garage or hospital. Robbie had been excluded from college for 4 days, he was happy about that and spent most of his time with Jason or helping Sandy.

Right now, The whole family was at the hospital. Dr Martins was still asking them to consider turning of Jason's ventilator. "We ain't doing it, get it into your head!" Sandy slammed the door in his face.

Robbie was sitting right next to Jason, Leaning back wards, almost falling asleep. Sandy smiled weakly, he was shattered. Sandy was allowed to stay the night, She watched Robbie frown at Jason. "What's wrong Robert?" she walked over, Robbie slowly turned Jason's wrist where the drip was in.

"That looks...painful" Robbie didn't like how cold Jason's hand felt. "He can't feel it" Sandy rubbed his shoulders, "When will he wake up?"

"The doctors are saying his condition is detoriating...I won't turn of the ventilator unless I have too" "What do you mean _have too?"_ "I mean if there isn't a chance he'd live" Robbie looked back at his little brother.

"I'll go get us some coffee" Sandy kissed his head and grabbed her purse. Robbie sighed and rested his head on his arms while leaning on Jason's bed.

He was soo tired, Robbie slowly slipped into sleep.

"Joe, go and talk to your brother will ya?" Sandy squeezed his arm as she walked past, Joe nodded and smiled before walking into Jason's room.

He stopped when he saw Robbie in the chair, Joe smiled and grabbed a blanket. He put it over Robbie like his dad used to do to him after snowball fights.

He gently shut the door behind him as Sandy walked up with Freddie. "Robbie's staying Ok?" "Huh? No, he has to go home" "He's got to be at the garage-" "Look" Joe opened the door a crack and they frowned and looked in.

Sandy smiled softly, "Ok...But I'm staying too".

**PLEASE REVIEW xx**


	34. Chapter 34

_**Thankyou to those who reviewed, It means alot xx I hope you enjoy this chapter xx It's sad :'(**_

**_PLEASE REVIEW x and enjoy :P_**

**_-Charlotte x_**

* * *

Chapter Thirty four

Robbie woke up, he felt groggy...Rubbing his eyes he saw Sandy sleeping in the other chair next to the door. He looked so to hi side where Jason was still in a coma for the sixth day. His head slightly tilted, Robbie would love to slap him awake.

"Rise n' shine" Joe came in, "Shush!" Robbie nodded towards Sandy. Joe pulled a face, "Where's Ziggy?" "He's dropping Allie of at nursery...last time I saw him he was flirting with a nursery nurse" Robbie rolled his eyes.

Sandy shook her head, She blinked a few times before waking up. "Ughh, I feel groggy", Robbie smiled. It must be waking up in a hospital.

The nurse Lucy walked in, "Hi Robbie" she smiled. Robbie smiled back, Lucy went over to the machines. Joe asked if they wanted coffee and left to get some.

Sandy glanced over and sas Lucy frowning. "Whats wrong?" "I...I need to get the doctor" Lucy quickly exited after editing the machines.

Sandy and Robbie looked at eachother before following them.

* * *

Freddie waited with Sandy and Robbie for Dr Martins to come out of the room, Sandy was panicking and anxious.

"Maybe it's good news?" "No it's not Freddie, I can feel it" Sandy took a deep breath. Dr Martins came out looking tired and sympathetic. "Mrs Roscoe...I have bad news" he began.

Sandy felt tears spring into her eyes, "We have already told you Jason's condition is detoriating, This was all caused by A cardiac arrest and lack of oxygen brought on by the Carbon Monoxide...Jason's liver is suffering and sadly, his brain is shutting down. We urge you to switch of the Ventilator" Dr Martins winced at the look of pain that crossed Sandy's face.

"What are his chances of survival?" Sandy's voice was trembling. "Now...we don't think it's good, I'm sorry but it's only a matter of time before his brain and body shuts down completely and the only thing that would be keeping him alive is the machine".

Sandy cried. Joe, trying not to cry himself hugged her. Dr Martins left to give them a moment.

"I'm not killing my little boy, I'd rather die myself" Sandy let tears soak Joe's shoulder sleeve. "I know" Was all Joe could say, his voice breaking.

Robbie sat down, his head in his hands. He couldn't loose his little brother, he loved him.

"Mum?" Joe looked at her. "I'm gonna stay with Jase, go home with Robbie" Sandy nodded,Joe got the nurse to call a taxi.

* * *

Lindsey handed Sandy the cup of tea, Lindsey had cried as soon as Joe text her. She knew why Joe didn't call, he would have cried. Ziggy came home with red eyes and went straight to his bedroom, Freddie sat with Sandy. Lindsey felt something as she watched Freddie try and comfort Sandy, she just couldn't work out what it was.

"Please, Freddie...Can you check on Ziggy? I don't want my boy alone" Freddie reluctantly left Sandy. Robbie was sitting on the stairs. "I'm going to see Jason" Lindsey said and left.

Robbie listened to the silence.

An agonised scream left Sandy's mouth as she threw the empty cup up the wall, It was like she had reacted to her husbands death. Sandy was a state after that.

Robbie looked through the crack to see Sandy on the armchair crying uncontrollably.

Robbie ran up the stairs and sat on his bed, pulling out his phone he called Jason's number. "_Hi, this is Jason, sorry if I can't answer you right now but leave a message and I'll call you back" _Robbie threw his phone on the floor and blinked back tears.

* * *

Robbie walked down the hospital corridors back to Jason's room, he needed to tell him what he meant to him. Robbie had never done anything for Jason before except stick up for him when he needed it or helped him out a little.

When they were little Jason always used to tag along with him, moaning at him to play with him. When they were in secondary school Jason was always the one who helped him with his homework, stay and wait for him in detentions, help cover his tracks when he did something wrong.

What did Robbie do in return? Annoy him, Never say thanks, Take advantage of what Jason did to him and he even pushed him in front of a van!

Robbie walked in the room, Joe and Lindsey must be in the cafeteria.

Sitting down by Jason Robbie unzipped his hoodie.

"Hi Jase, the doc says you might not make it but...just think of it like your boxing, Fight. I know I've been a crappy brother but I want you to know you mean alot to me, more than alot, god...Can't believe your squeezing this out of me but I love you Jase, I love you alot and if you don't wake up...It won't just be me you'll be hurting, it'll be the whole family" Robbie told him.

Jason's eyelids fluttered. Robbie gaped, "Jase?" The machines carried on beeping as normal.

Sandy walked in, "Mum? What ya doing here?"

Sandy took a deep breath, "I think...We should turn Jason's ventilator off"


	35. Chapter 35

_**Guest. Your reviews are so nice! Add your name so I know who you are xx H20XSPELBOUNDFANX, Your SO supportive xx LawyerlyBrunette, I love your reviews and Runningshoes39! Your reviews are amazing xx and to everyone else I can't fit in 'cus I wanna write this chapter x**_

_**A huge Thankyou and a hug xxxx Keep the lovely reviews coming :D xx **_

_**Last night my playbook froze and collapsed so that's why theres no update :( Sorry, and you need a better chapter from last times x**_

_**Enjoy ;) **_

_**-Charlotte x**_

* * *

Chapter Thirty Five

"What?" Robbie stared at Sandy, "Dr Martins said he could be brain damaged...I don't want my baby boy living with that" Sandy walked over and went to hold Jason's hand.

"How could you kill your own son?" "Robbie! Don't think of it like that" "You know you couldn't live without Jason! It would be dad all over again!" Sandy turned quiet. Robbie knew he had got her.

"What if he comes out damaged?" "Mum, He won't" "How do you know?" "I do alright maybe you should go home and...cook or something".

Sandy frowned, "Cook? I know you haven't been yourself recently but...your asking me to cook?" Sandy snorted. Robbie smiled and stood up.

"I hate being like this" he said, "Like what?" "Soppy ya know? _emotional" _"Well Robert, it's an emotional time." Sandy looked at Jason, Maybe he would be OK.

The nurse Lucy came in again, smiling. "Oh good, your here" she looked at Mrs Roscoe, "Dr Martins took tests last night, Jason's kidneys and other organs are slowly improving from the medication he added last night...His liver is still shutting down and-" she was interrupted when Joe,Ziggy and Freddid walked in, Ziggy holding Allie.

"As I was saying..." Lucy kept glancing at Joe, "I'm sorry but, Dr Martins has made a mistake to how quickly Jason's brain is shutting down" Joe stiffened.

"Jason still has a chance and...When Dr martins told you there's a great possibility of brain damage, he was wrong" "What" Joe said.

"Tests done this morning show...no brain damage" "But that snotty bastard wanted us to kill Jase _in case _he had brain damage?" "No, I-" "We get it, I'm just happy my boy doesn't have brain damage" Sandy smiled. Lucy smiled back and rushed out.

Robbie and Ziggy shared a warm look, Allie started squealing and reaching for Robbie. "Unky Rob!" He growled and kicked Ziggy, "Ow! Alright,alright" Ziggy set him down.

Alan walked (A little wobbly) to Robbie and latched onto his leg, Robbie rolled his eyes and smiled as he picked him up. "What's wrong?" "M' hungry" Allie punched Robbie.

"God, he's a bit violent" "Like you then", Robbie scowled at Freddie. Alan wanted to have a hug from Sandy so moved onto her, "I'm taking him to get a snack, need anything?" Sandy didn't take her eyes of Jason.

"Nah mum, just get a break" Joe told her. Sandy left.

* * *

Lucy waited anxiously for Doctor Martins to arrive, She wanted to tell the Roscoe family the news. "Come on" she growled from where she stood watching Sandy sit nervously, Freddie was behind her, Joe was next to her, Robbie was holding Alan and Ziggy was next to Freddie.

"Hello Mrs Roscoe" Dr Martins walked in, Taking a seat opposite Sandy and Joe he smiled. "I have some good news and nad news again, The good news is we're waking Jason up from the coma" "What!" Sandy gasped, Lucy grinned as everyones face lit up.

"Yes, he's going to be very ill I'm afraid...His Liver is failing and we don't have a suitable donor yet...Mrs Roscoe, I'm sorry but Jason is dying, It's complicated but you just need to know we're keeping him on medication".

The happy atmosphere disappeared and the room turned cold and silent. "If...If he doesn't get the Liver...How long will he live?" Sandy's voice broke at the last word.

"A few months, maybe five..." his voice trailed off as Sandy wailed and buried her head in her hands and cried. Joe stepped up, "When can we see him" "When he's woken up, an hour, probably more".

* * *

Jason's throat was dry, He felt disorientated and had only just managed to understand the nurse's words. He felt luke he had no energy.

The nurse who said her name was Lucy had gone to get his mum, He couldn't believe it had been a week in a coma. Jason leant back into the soft pillows and sighed, god he felt like crap.

The door opened and in came a red eyed Sandy, "Jason!" she rushed over, thankful to see him awake. Jason was almost crushed by the bear hug.

But he knew, he could die.

**PLEASE REVIEW x**


	36. Chapter 36

_**Thankyou for the reviews xx I'm writing this chapter on the same day I posted last chapter, hope your enjoying the story xx Keep reviewing :)**_

_**Thankyou :P x x**_

_**- Charlotte x**_

* * *

Chapter Thirty Six

Robbie watched Jason sleep, he looked pale and had forming circles under his eyes. It was comforting to see his chest move normally and no tube down his throat.

Ziggy was dropping Allie of at the nursery, Lindsey only had 2 weeks to go until Amelia was born. Joe was with Sandy in the cafeteria and Freddie had reluctantly gone to the garage.

Jason stirred in his sleep and his eyes opened, Robbie thought it was weird that his eyes were deep brown and Jason's were light Hazel...they were meant to be twins.

Jason smirked at Robbie, "You Okay?" Robbie asked. "I've just came out from a coma" Jason sighed, he didn't want to speak. "You gonna enjoy hospital food?" "I ain't stayin' in here" Jason leant back, a pain shot out out in his middle. Robbie shot forward, "Jase?"

"I'm okay, just...pain" "Lucy gave you painkillers" "Uh huh" Jason relaxed back into his bed. Jason had been forced (by Sandy) to use this _disgusting _mouthwash and the taste was still in his mouth.

"Your staying here until your better ain't ya" Robbie pushed Jason's hand away when he went to pull his drip. "When did you get all mature?" "When my little bruv is dying in a hospital bed".

Jason looked down. "Don't say that" "What? Dying? You are" "Just don't say it" "Why not?" "It's horrible Robbie" "You know what's horrible? Living with the fact my brother might die" "Robbie..." "No, I don't wanna hear a load of shit, I want you to get well again"

"Robbie, I'm dying! Even though I might not even _need _the transplant I don't want a transplant OK?" "What?" "I'm telling Dr Martins I don't want it" Robbie stared at Jason like he was deluded.

"Your having it" "Your not my dad!" Robbie grabbed Jason's shoulders, ignoring the pained look and yell of pain as he shook him. "Jason" he said calmly, "You are having that crappy medication, if it fails you are having a transplant and I swear to god if you say No, I will kill you myself".

Robbie stormed out and left Jason.

* * *

Freddie watched Jason grimace and eat the hospital food. "Is it as bad as mums cooking?" "No, nothing is as bad as mums cooking" Jason swallowed a forkful of lumpy mash.

"Is Joe coming?" "Yeah, just finishing a job at the garage" Jason nodded and finished eating. "Ugh, that was disgusting" Jason gulped down orange juice.

Sandy came in and kissed Jason on the head. "Dr Martins is coming soon hun" she told him, Jason nodded and dove deeper into the pillows.

"Mum, I'm sleeping" Jason didn't bother to open his eyes. "Okay hun, Joe, get me a coffee" "We've lived off Coffee the past week" was all Jason heard before he drifted into sleep.

_Jason felt cold, he stretched out to feel a cold liquid run through his fingers like jelly. Water. Jason frowned and looked around the darkness, a small light was the only thing he could see. Jason walked towards it, his feet walking through the water._

_The light grew bigger and bigger until the white light cloaked him and he just saw white. A vibration in his chest wavered him before he saw a form._

_Jason felt a cool marble surface underneath him and sat up to mist, a light in the shape of a door stood out. The form walked forward, Jason couldn't see who it was. It suddenly stopped, Jason felt a pang in his chest._

_The darkness shot forward and he was shrouded in it. Jason felt a shoot of agonizing pain before slipping deeper into sleep._

Sandy sighed with relief, Jason was okay. One minute he was sleeping the next the machines started beeping like crazy and she was pushed out.

Dr Martins walked in again, "Doctor I don't understand, he was fine today" she told him. He looked at her sadly, "He had a sudden lift, it was a miracle he came out of the coma, he is very sick and we've stepped up his medication" Sandy shook her head and rested her head in her hands.

"He will be okay won't he?" There was a pause. "I don't know, he's going to be very fragile...He's dying Mrs Roscoe and if the medication doesn't do something there is nothing we can do"

* * *

Ziggy could hardly look at Jason, he had circles under his eyes and the pale skin didn't help. Robbie and him must of had some sort of argument because when Robbie came, he sat at the back far away.

Freddie noticed this too, "Zig" he hissed, not wanting to wake Jase. Ziggy stood up and walked out with him. Freddie softky closed the door.

"There's something going on with Jase and Rob" "I know bruv, but the always argue" "This is different you numpty, lets go" "Where?" Freddie rolled his eyes and grabbed Ziggy's arm, tugging him away.

"The North pole to meet Santa" "Really? I've always wanted to go there" "For gods sake"

* * *

Jason yawned and rolled over, he opened his eyes a crack to see Robbie staring out of the window.

Half sighing, half growling Jason sat up. Wincing at the pang in his middle. "Robbie?" Robbie looked over, "What?" he snapped. Jason looked hurt. "Lucy said the medications working" "I know, I was here" "So...I might not need a transplant".

"Good. I'm getting a tea" Robbie stood up, "Robbie" Jason snapped as Robbie walked to the door. "Rob, you said you wouldn't leave me" Robbie stopped, his hand on the door handle.

"When?" "You have a memory of a gold fish, It was after I...I shot Trevor, You promised". Robbie turned, "What do you want me to say?" "For a start you could be nice, Dr Martins said the medication is gonna make me sick, like, very sick so you gotta be nice" "When am I ever nice?" "I know, you pushed me in the swimming pool last year."

Robbie laughed at the memory and sat back down. "Look Jase, however ya are, we'll be there for you K?" "Yeah" "Good".

Jason smiled.

_**Please review, this storyline won't drag so don't worry xx PLEASE REVIEW xx :D**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**A huge thankyou to H20XSPELBOUNDFANX for all the PM'S and reviews xxxxxx Everyone who reviews i want to give a huge hug and thankyou too xx Hope you enjoy this chapter :P**_

_**Please review x**_

_**- Charlotte xx**_

* * *

Chapter Thirty Seven

Lindsey screamed, "JJJOOOOEEE!" She crushed his hand. Joe yelped, "God woman" he tried to pry his hand out of her grasp, "AGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Lindsey pushed. The baby was coming, it had been 4 hours of agonizing pain, Jason had forced Sandy out of the room to see the birth of her grandaughter.

"Okay Lindsey, She's almost here, push again" The red haired doctor said, she was older but kind. Doctor Maria Hebron, "HOOWW MUCH LONGER!" Lindsey shouted. "Not long, push again and she's here".

Lindsey had an adrenaline rush, she was just under one week early so that wouldn't make much difference (only 3 days). She pushed as hard as she could, pain searing up her legs. She heard Joe gasp and rush around to the front.

A babies shrill cry rang out, Maria held up a pinkish looking baby. Lindsey gasped and slowly lowered her aching legs, the pain fading. "Do you want to hold her?" Maria grinned, Lindsey nodded. She would never forget the feeling of her daughter being gently passed into her arms.

"Hello Amelia" Lindsey stroked her cheek softly, Amelia made little cries as she gulped in her first breaths. Joe was filling out the birth certificate.

.Roscoe, the 8th person to live in the house. "Do you want to hold your daughter?" Lindsey offered to Joe who jumped to her side. Joe softly rocked Amelia, "What should we call her for short? Amy, Lia?" "Whatever seems Right Joe" Lindsey watched as Joe took their daughter outside.

She smiled as She heard the gasps.

* * *

Joe had one arm wrapped around Lindsey as be watched Jason hold Amelia, The whole family was grinning. Amelia was snuck onto Jason's ward in case they wouldn't allow her in.

"She has your nose Lindsey...And she has Joe's lips" "Jase, she's two days old, how can you tell?" Sandy snorted. "I just can, Do you want her back?" Joe gently picked her up.

Jason had become slightly worse, he had dark circles under his eyes and could hardly walk around the hospital or room. Sandy had grown increasingly worried and took the occasional glass of wine or champagne.

Freddie had kept the garage ready, Ziggy was still all Allie/Jason/Mum circle and only worked 4 days a week. Joe was having 3 months off so Ziggy would have to work full time.

Sandy was relived. With the garage in good business, Lindsey's money and her money they were well off after Jack paying off their debts.

Hollie had come back from Majorca after her month holiday, Jason told her not to visit and...dumped her. Hollie took it well, understanding he didn't want her to see him like this.

Sandy had called Mr Blake at college so Jason could do his Coursework online. "I can't wait to get outta here" Jason lent back, "You've got a month on medication and then we'll see how we go" Sandy gave him THE look.

"I know, But at least I don't need a transplant, I can get drunk" Sandy looked at Jason. "Not that I want to" Jason looked away as Robbie snorted.

"I'm getting a Mocha, what 'bout you?" She grabbed her purse. "Mocha too, please" Jason could feel the taste on his tongue already, "Same" "What?" "_Please" _Robbie rolled his eyes.

* * *

The high pitched screams of Amelia woke Lindsey up. Damn. Fifth time. She looked at the clock, 5:30. "Joooee?' she moaned sleepily. "I'm on it, your up next though" Joe stood up and walked over to the cradle.

"Nappy change" She heard him say before drifting back into sleep.

Joe took Amelia down stairs and almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Ziggy there. "Zig? What the frick are ya doing?" "Amelia woke Alan up, he's insisting on juice bruv" Allie nodded and chewed his bottle lid. "No chewing it Kiddo, Drink up".

Ziggy turned, "How you coping?" "3 days in and I'm going mad" "Come on Joe, I did it and look, Allies 3" Ziggy and Joe smirked as Allie innocently sucked his juice bottle.

Laying Amelia on the changing board, Joe began to change her nappy, Lindsey was way more professional at it than him. "Daddy?" Allie tugged Ziggy's arm.

"Yeah little man?" "Wan more juz" "No way, come on, bedtime" "Cawy me?" "Come on midge" Ziggy picked him up. "Look Joe, Think of what I was like before I got Allie, Know I'm only sleeping with 3 girls in a week" "Ziggy" Joe shook his head.

"Yeah well, all I'm saying is you'll be fine" "Hurry up Daddy!" Allie kicked him. "Ow you little...Lets hope Amelias better behaved than this monster" Joe smiled.

Ziggy walked back upstairs with a moaning Allie in tow. If Ziggy could do it, he definitely could.

* * *

Jason felt lonely, he missed his bed and family and (dare he say it) mums food. Jason shook his head, what had hospital driven him too?

Maybe he could convince Dr Martins to let him out? Nah, that wouldn't work.

Jason lay on his back, the drip thing in him annoying him...Jason ripped it out. He had the medication in tablets next to the bed, Jason got changed, the tugging pain wasn't as bad as it used to be.

It felt good to be in his own clothes...

"What are you doing?" Lucy walked in, a hand on her hip as she turned on the light. "Going home, I was only in for observation" "What if you collapse?" "999" "Medication?" "Got it and If I run out, Dr Martins will prescribe more".

Jason wavered and sat down, Lucy rushing to his side. "Your unfit!" "I'm okay, Just let Dr Martins know I'm gone".

Lucy knew there was No stopping him, "Okay...Just be careful, I'll have Dr Martins call a taxi and make arrangements, presuming your well enough to go home".

* * *

6:30, everyone was up and ready. Sandy was frying cremated bacon, Lindsey was feeding Amelia, Joe was doing garage paperwork. Freddie was in the shower, Robbie was half asleep on the sofa and Ziggy was persuading Allie to eat toast.

The doorbell rang, They all frowned. "Whos that at half six in the morning?" Sandy walked to the door. She opened it and saw an ill looking Jason, in fact, a _very _ill looking Jason.

"Jason!" she gasped, "Hi mum" He winced. He hadn't been active with this liver thing in a while, Sandy pulled him in.

"Jason?" everyone leapt up. Jason collapsed on the sofa and grabbed Robbies drink. "What are you doing here?" "Signed myself out, tablets...3 times a day for the next month... and every Saturday we have to go for check ups".

Jason relaxed, ignoring the questions fired at him. It was good to be home, Even though he felt like death.


	38. Chapter 38

_**I had an amazing idea I'm putting into action soon! So, Can I have your opinion on 3 things please?**_

**_1- Should Jason be gay OR bisexual _**

**_2-Who's your favourite brother?_**

**_3-Should Theresa return in an explosive way?_**

**_PLEASE LET ME KNOW! Just put your answers in a review or PM xx_**

**_Enjoy :)_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW x_**

**_- Charlotte x_**

* * *

Chapter Thirty Eight

Freddie walked up the stairs and opened the bathroom door, "Oh god! Sorry, sorry!" He saw Lindsey breast feeding Amelia. Lindsey smiled and pulled her cardigan back up. "It's Ok, do you want to put her in the cot?" Lindsey carefully handed Ame to Freddie.

Freddie hid his smile as he carried her up the other set of stairs and into Joe and Lindsey's room. "Joe's having another party tonight, at the dog to celebrate Amelias birth...a week old" He lay Amelia gently in the cot.

Lindsey put a hand on his shoulder, They shared a look.

* * *

Sandy watched as Robbie flicked Jason on the ear, "Ow! Cut it out Robbie" Jason kicked him. Sandh rolldd her eyes, They where waiting for Dr Martins to come back with Jason's progress. He was getting back to his usual self.

"Mum, we going party tonight?" Sandy looked at Jason. "Don't think your drinking, especially you Robbie" "Mum!" "Do you want to turn into an alcoholic?" Robbie sighed and shook his head.

Dr Martins came bounding in, "Morning Mrs Roscoe, Jason" Robbie shot a dirty look at him when he ignored him. "I'm getting straight to the point, Your medication is working efficiently but you may still have a month and more taking the pills. Your Liver is getting better and better so don't worry for now Jason...take it easy though, don't drink at all for the next two months"

"Not that you should, being 17 years old...Come back next Monday and we'll check up". Sandy kissed Jason on the cheek, "Uggh! Mum" Jason whipped his cheek.

Joe text Sandy '_Party starts at 8, don't worry, I won't let Jase or Rob drink' _Sandy smiled, "parties tonight at 8, you ain't going until you've finished your homework".

* * *

Allie lay happily on the floor, drawing a picture of Ziggy and the rest of the Roscoes. It came out like a bunch of scribbles with crayons though.

Ziggy was late picking him up from nursery. Katie watched him draw, Since she started at the nursery she had never got a glimpse of Allies dad. Allie was a cute kid, would be a stunner when he was older so she could only imagine what his father looked like.

The door opened, Ziggy walked in. Katie spun, '_Oh my god' _she stared at him. He grinned, "Daddy!" Allie ran at him. "Hey kiddo" Ziggy knelt down and picked him up.

Katie was in heaven, A good dad and looked like his face was carved by angels. "He's been drawing" Katie picked up the paper and put it in the tray.

"Has he been good?" Allie nodded along with Katie. "He's a little demanding but the majority of the time he's an angel" Ziggy grinned again.

"So, didn't catch your name" He asked. Katie held in a scream of delight, "Katie, and you?" "David, but everyone calls me Ziggy"

Ohhh and adventurous name...

"Well Ziggy, I guess I'll be seeing you soon" Katie went to turn. "Yeah, my brother is having a party at The dog in the pond...You should come?" Katie felt her heart skip a beat.

"Yeah, Okay. What time?" "Just come about 8, see you there" Ziggy grinned and put Allie on the ground.

Katie turned and grinned, she had an outfit to plan.

* * *

Lindsey had interrogated and tested the baby sitter and, as she said, They where the chosen one. Allie had been warned to be good and Amelia had already been fed so all was good.

Joe had invited the whole village practically, Jack was helping him do the drinks. Jason was almost asleep, slung across a chair bored out of his mind.

"Muuummmmm" he whined. "Yeah?" "I'm bored" Joe smiled, it was like when he was a kid. "What do you want me to do about it?" "Can I have a drink?" "Yes, lemonade" .

Robbie pursed his lips and walked past the table, swipping a bottle of Vodka and hiding it behind him. "Jase, wanna go outside?" "Uh huh" Jason jumped up and escaped.

They almost knocked into Katie, Ziggy gaped. "Lucky sod" Freddie muttered at him.

Katie wore a tight pair of denim shorts, an overlapping white silk top that was tucked in slightly, a denim short sleeved jacket and navy blue sneakers.

Her dyed Black hair was pinned back at the front and had a small poof. Her make up was perfect and her hazel eyes where standing out under eyeliner. She wore simple golden earrings and bangles.

She looked amazing. Sandy stared jealously after her as she made her way to Ziggy.

"You look stunning" He hugged her with one arm, "Thankyou, so do you...you smell nice too" She smiled. "Can I get you a drink?" "A coke with a vodka please".

Jason watched Robbie unscrew the lid of the vodka. "It's gonna taste horrible" "I don't care, stop being a geek Jase" Robbie loved his brother but he didn't understand why he was so different.

Jason bit his lip as he watched on. Robbie took a swig of the Vodka, "Man, that's nasty" he grimaced. "Told ya" Jason smirked, "Shat ap Jase" Robbie took another swig.

"Rob, you'll get drunk" "So?" Jason sighed, he needed Freddie. Freddie was the only one who could manage Robbie, turning around and quickly jogging up the stairs he noticed the music blasting and People walking in.

* * *

Freddie was drunk. He had been up the bar all night with Joe while Ziggy was with Katie, The next thing he knew he had a girl trying to snog him.

Stumbling away Freddie fell into Lindsey's arms, "Are you drunk?" she asked. "Yeah!" pffed Freddie. "Me too!" she erupted in to giggles, "Wanna go?" "Where?" Lindsey stumbled into his ear drunkly.

"The bedroom!" she whispered, Freddie laughed. Lindsey fell forwards into his lips, Freddie hit the bar but ignored the pain in his back as he kissed back.

The last thing he remebered was stumbling from the pub, Lindsey with him...


	39. Chapter 39

_**Sorry for not updating yesterday, my playbook froze...again but fixing it permanently will take weeks so there is NO way I'm not updating this story for a week!**_

_**Love writing this x Thanks for your feedback, Most of you don't want Jason to be gay but some do, I'm putting in something that will jerk Robbie's reaction and won't make Jason gay x**_

**_As always, PLEASE REVIEW x _**

**_- Charlotte x_**

* * *

Chapter Thirty Nine

Freddie groaned, this wasn't the worst hangover but his head was pounding. He opened his eyes a reluctant crack, Why was he in Joe's bed?

Smirking, he turned around. "AGGGGHHHH!" he screamed, dropping from the bed and taking the blanket with him he woke up Lindsey, Who had been snuggled beside him.

"Fred? Oh god...Oh no...Did we?" Lindsey shot up, ignoring her pounding head."I think we did" Freddie felt his heart beating.

"Oh god, Joe? What's Joe gonna say?" Lindsey started grabbing clothes. "Linds, he doesn't need to know...It was a one off okay?" she nodded. "I'm gonna climb down the gutter Ok? Act like you never saw me". Freddie started getting dressed.

* * *

Jason yawned and turned over, he saw Robbie groaning and rubbing his eyes. Jason felt fine, after just one orange juice and 3 lemonades he didn't have a hangover.

Jason jumped out of bed, Robbie opened one eye and looked at him, making Jason snort.

"What?" Robbie groaned, "Nothing, I can smell pancakes, comin?" "Mum'll know I drank" "Ok, I'll say your still asleep so ya get time to gather your wits".

Jason closed the door behind him, he felt a pain in his stomach and stopped. Ow, ow,ow,ow,ow,ow. Jason waited untilit disappeared before walking again.

It was definitely Pancakes. "Mum?" Jason yawned and walked into the kitchen, "Mornin' Hun, pancake?" "Please".

Jason sniggered as Sandy handed him a cremated Pancake. "It's more like a Frisbee" Sandy whacked the back of his head, The door opened and Freddie walked in.

"Aww Did we meet a mystery woman?" Jason poked his tongue out at Freddie. "Something like that" Freddie grimaced as Sandy gave him pancakes.

"Where's Ziggy? Allies been moaning all morning" Sandy frowned, "He went back to Katies, they actually hit it off...Ziggy, in a relationship?" Freddie sneakly put the pancake in the bin.

Lindsey walked down, Jason noticed an exchange between her and Freddie. "Where's Joe?" she asked, "Last time I saw him he was running of with Darren" "Darren? Thought they hated eachother" "Obviously not".

Jason copied Freddie and chucked the pancake in the bin, "Is your brother up?" Sandy patted Jason's head making him shake his head away. Really, she thought he was still 11.

"He's...got a cold" Jason didn't know how to lie. Sandy took a deep breath, "Did he drink?" "What? No!...no" 3 people stared him down, making him slouch. "No" "You little liar" Freddie shook his head.

Sandy barged past them.

Robbie was just about to open the door when Sandy knocked down the door, "ROBERT ROSCOE!" She grabbed his collar. "YOU HAVE ONE CHANCE TO TELL ME THE TRUTH" Freddie was smirking behind Lindsey.

"Yeah?" "Did you drink?" "I had lemonade" smirked Robbie. "Don't lie" Freddie snorted, "Maybe one little-Ow!" Sandy whacked him around the head.

Jason cringed.

* * *

Ziggy grabbed his jacket and headed to the door of Katie's flat, It was clean, neat little place. Katie had her pastel pink dressing gown on, her hair in towel. Katie had the time of her life and Ziggy was amazing in the bedroom...

They had even showered together but it was more kissing. "Thanks for your number" Katie smiled, "Same, see you Monday?" "Yeah, bye" Ziggy kissed her on the cheek.

He didn't think he'd be seeing anyone else for a while, he liked Katie...

Ziggy walked down the steps and came out near the pub, He didn't even know there were flats by the pub.

"Zig!" someone called. He turned to see Joe walking behind him, still in his party clothes and hugging an empty bottle of beer. "What the hell happened to you?" Ziggy realised Joe was soaked.

"Long story bruv, Me and Daren got drunk, ran a marathon around the village before falling into the pond" Ziggy started laughing. "It ain't funny, I can't go near Lindsey until I've showered" Ziggy sniffed him and grimaced.

They saw Sandy walking out of the house with Lindsey, "Joe? What happened to you?"

* * *

Allie was bored. When was his daddy coming home? He wanted toast and juice and nanny didn't make it good...at all.

Uncle Jason was reading a book on the sofa, Allie stumbled over to him and tugged his knee. "Whats up little man?" "M'ungry...Can ave sum toast?" Allie started biting Jason's knee.

"Oi mister" Jason scooped him up, "M'not a baba, I can walk!" Allie squirmed and Jason put him down just as Ziggy walked in.

"DADDY!" Allie shouted and ran to him, Ziggy picked him up. "Alright little man?" Alan nodded, "I wan toast...NOW!" "Magic word?"

"Look who's talking" Sandy ruffled the back of Ziggy's hair, "Mum!".

"Pwease" Allie clambered up on Ziggy's shoulder.

Lindsey came in with Amelia, "My little princess" Joe went to pick her up, "Shower, I don't want you contaminating our daughter".

Sandy laughed, this is how it was meant to be. Normality. No life or death, no risks, just family.

Robbie came down and glanced at Jason reading his book. Sandy new his next move.

Robbie snatched the book from Jason's hands and waved it above his head. "Robbie! Give it!" Jason jumped up, "Ya want it, come and get it" Robbie ran from the room.

"Robbie I swear to god you are a pain in the-" Jason's last word was cut off from Allies hearing as Ziggy covered his ears.

Jason snatched the book from Robbie and ran back to the top of the stairs, his phone vibrated.

"Whos that?" Robbie peeped over his shoulder, "George? Who the hell is George?" "He's Tommys mate, Me and Tom are going over to his to get help for our mock exams" "Fine, I'm coming too then" "Since when did you work Robbie?" Robbie just shrugged.

"You can be the doctor, I'm being the Mechanic" Jason snorted at Robbie. Robbie slung his arm around Jason and kept trying to trip him up down the stairs.

* * *

"Right, Health and social, A-level humanities, A-level English and communication and Health and hygeine" George picked through neatly stacked papers.

"I took Health and Social and A level English and communication but You'll have to get the others" George handed Jason a stack of paper.

"Thanks George, Just asking but what did you get on your GCSE?" "Let's just say nothing below a C" he giggled.

Robbie shook his head, this freak was definitely gay. Tommy had taken notes and was all serious, Robbie didn't like the studious version of Tommy.

"What did you get?" Jason handed him a piece of paper.

English A*

Math A

Triple Science B

Health and social care A*

History C

P.E C

George gaped a little, "Wow, brainiac alert!" he handed the paper back. "I wanna get into Med school or on the job training...I wNt to be a medic or something" Jason started noting stuff down.

George looked at Robbie, "Do you want to get a drink?" Robbie thanked God he had an excuse to get out. "Yeah" "Just go in the fridge".

Tommy left too.

Jason looked up and saw George gazing at him. Oh...This didn't look good, Jason wasn't gay. Maybe he should go?

Jason put his papers away, "Yeah, thanks George for umm, helping... See you around".

Jason saw his other papers behind George and reached to grab them.

George got the wrong end of the stick and kissed Jason.

Jason didn't have time to gasp. George had a firm hold of his jacket, Jason pulled away abruptly. "George I'm not g-" "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" Robbie kicked the door in.

Jason looked on with wide eyes, George stood up. "I'm sorry Jason, I didn't-" Robbie punched him in the face.

"Rob!" Jason grabbed him back.

"Stay away from me and my brother, If you try that again I'll kill you" Robbie pushed Jason away and pushed George in the wall. "I got the wrong Idea!" George pleaded.

Jason was trying to wrench Robbie off his friend. "He got it wrong! Leave it!" Jason said.

Robbie let him go, "Try that again and your dead" He slammed past Tommy who just came up with a can of Pepsi.

Jason grabbed his bag and apologised to George before leaving to cool his brother off.

Tommy pursed his lips.

"What I miss?"

**PLEASE REVIEW x**


	40. Chapter 40

_**Awwww, your reviews are so kind and amazing x They've given me alot of encouragement x :)**_

_**Hope you'll like this chapter :P**_

_**Please review xx**_

_**Love ya, -Charlotte x**_

* * *

Chapter Forty

Robbie kicked the front door open, Lindsey shot up. "Robbie!" she snapped. Jason was running after him, "Jason, what's going on?" Jason ignored her and ran after her.

Robbie slammed into their room, Jason following. He had both his hands at the back of his head and had a look of pure anger on his face. Jason knew Robbie had problems controlling his anger, EXACTLY like Joe.

"You shouldn't of hit him Robbie" Jason scowled and closed the door. "What do you expect? Huh? That _Creep _k-" "He made a mistake alright? I ain't gay so don't worry".

Robbie grabbed Jason's hoodie and yanked him to the wall, pinning him hard up it. "You better not be, remember what happened last time? Don't want that happening again" Robbie regretted the words as soon as they spilt from his mouth.

Jason didn't show any emotion, he was like a statue. Robbie let go of him, Jason fled from the room. He was angry at how his brother could say that, Last time he had been pushed in front of a van and Robbie was threatening to do that again.

Robbie shook his head, his phone vibrated. "_5 o'clock tonight, I got the gun, you just stay in the background" _It was Liam.

Robbie didn't want to do this all over again but Liam needed money and he wanted to help a mate, even if it was reliving a few _unpleasant _memories.

* * *

Katie did want it to seem coincidental but she couldn't help acting excited, she knew Ziggy was walking around the village with Lindsey. Both of them had Amelia and Alan with them.

Amelia was a month and few days old now. Allie was 3 and a half. Katie hopped happily as she saw Ziggy sitting on a bench with Allie ripping at grass and throwing it at his feet.

Lindsey was gently rocking the pram. "Kate?" Ziggy frowned at her, Katie acted surprised and casually walked up to him. "Hi Zig, Hi Allie" "Hewo Kat!" Allie went to chew the grass.

"Ah, no" Ziggy took it off him earning a look of disgust from Allie, Katie laughed and ruffled his blonde tufts. "What you up to?" She asked. "Taking this little one out for a meal with Lindsey, Joe's coming too with Fred" Katie noticed a strange look come over Lindsey's face when he mentioned Freddie.

Choosing to ignore it she smiled at Ziggy. "I'm just ordering a takeaway and watching Coronation street!" she cackled, Ziggy looked thoughtful.

"Nah, you ain't doing that, Come out with us tonight. My house at 6" Katie could've jumped for Joy.

* * *

Sandy poked her head around the corner to see Jason putting the last if his revision away. "Jase honey?" "Uh huh?" "Pop round the shop to get some onions?" "You ain't cooking are ya!" "Jason! Just get your backside to the shop" .

Jason sighed and stood up, Robbie had left to go to Liams ages ago. "Hurry up back and if you see your brother tell him to come home!" Sandy called after him.

Jason saw Hollie walking down the road, they were over again so it was awkward seeing her. He quickly walked down the alley and to PriceSlice.

Great. Cindy was in there, ZiggyMania here we come.

Fortunately, Nancy, Maxine and Ste where in there.

"Hi Jason" Cindy tapped her fingers on the desk in a drumming tune. Jason smiled and walked to the back of the shop, Nancy smiling politely to him.

Hollyoaks was so much friendlier than down in London, villages where close knitted.

Robbie took a deep breath, he couldn't believe he was doing this again. Liam was reluctant aswell, Christian wasn't. Chris was the leader of this operation and wasn't hesitant one bit.

"Just get the tart at the counter to put the money in the bag and then we run" "What ya bring the gun for?" Robbie knew the answer. "It what makes them do it".

Robbie was last to go in as they burst into PriceSlice.

"GET UP THE WALL!" Chris shouted while pointing the gun at The customers.

Maxine screamed, "SHUT UP!" Chris pushed her hard into the counter. Nancy stood next to her and Ste walked over, frowning at Robbie.

"Rob" Liam's anxious hiss made him turn. "What?" he snapped back, Liam's eyes where darting from under his balaclava. Robbie looked over and his heart shot into his mouth.

Jason was standing wide eyed next to Nancy. He wasn't meant to be here! "PUT THE MONEY IN THE BAG OR I'LL SHOOT EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU, STARTING WITH HIM!" Chris pointed the gun at Jason.

Robbie's head snapped to Chris. Liam was shaking his head in disbelief. Chris pushed Jason back into The shelves, "Hey!" Ste shouted. "What sort of person points guns at kids" Jason didn't like being referred to as a kid but just went with it.

"Shut up!" Chris shot at Jason to prove his point, Jason moved just in time as the bullet hit an inch from his face. "PUT IT IN THE BAG!" Cindy was shaking terribly as she attempted to punch the code into the till.

Robbie just wanted to hug his twin, he looked so scared.

"WHAT ARE YOU CRYING AT!" Chris wrenched Maxine up and threw her into metal crates, scratching her arms. Maxine cried, Ste knelt by her and helped her into a sitting position.

Nancy grabbed Jason's arm protectively and stood straight. Cindy handed the bag to Liam, "OPEN THE SAFE!" He shouted. Cindy didn't move so he shot at Jason again.

Liam stepped forward, ready to pounce and Robbie stared at Jason. Robbie had never seen him this scared before...

Cindy's mind was all over the place, "COME ON!" Chris pushed her into the safe, her head cracking against it and beginning to bleed.

Jason glanced at Robbie, Looking down instantly. Chris wrenched Nancy forward and threw her into the shelves, kicking her hard in the ribs. Jason looked at an unconscious and bleeding Nancy, Ste gestured for him to come over to where he was holding a shaking and sobbing Maxine.

He was to scared to move. Cindy opened the safe and grabbed the money, putting it in the bag. Jason noticed Robbie staring at him, He looked into his eyes.

Jason frowned so slightly it would've taken a person with the keenest eyesight to notice him do it. Robbie's heart was thudding.

Cindy handed them the bag, "Can't leave any witnesses alive can we now?" Chris clicked his gun. Maxine screamed, Chris shot the gun.

Robbie kicked him in the back of the leg, Chris toppled over, gun still in hand and shooting.

Jason and Ste where behind shelves with Maxine. "GO!" Chris stumbled up and ran out, Robbie and Liam behind him.

**PLEASE REVIEW x**


	41. Chapter 41

_**Love all the good responses I've got from your reviews, :') They mean alot to me :') xx Hope you enjoy this chapter xx **_

**_Feel free to PM me and give ideas whenever :) x_**

**_Thanks x _**

**_- Charlotte x_**

* * *

Chapter Forty One

Chris slammed a bin over, he grabbed Robbie and slammed him into the wall and pinning him up it. "WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU DOING?" He spat into Robbie's face.

"That _kid _was my little brother" Robbie snarled. Chris let him go, "Let's just Chill, Chris you got the gun so you get rid...Rob, give me ya hoodie and I'll burn it with the balaclava and gloves, check on Jase" Liam grabbed Robbie's stuff.

"Okay, Don't spill to anyone" Rob and Liam shared a loom before nodding and running to the shop.

Maxine was next to Jason, Nancy and Ste where trying to help while Cindy was calling the police. "Maxine?" "Yeah?" she said shakily. "The police are coming, are you OK Jason?" Nancy looked over at Jason.

Ste noticed he was staring into space. "Jason?" Jason looked up at him, "Jason, the police are coming" Ste shook him gently.

"He's been shot at Ste, he's in shock" Maxine put an arm around him. Her arms where bleeding and she was just as pale as Jason.

Sirens were wailing in the background, "Jason?" Robbie appeared in the doorway. Jason's eyes snapped up to him. A sudden rush of guilt hit him like a tidal wave as he saw his brother and Maxine, Ste and Nancy looked shaken but sane.

Patrick appeared next to Robbie and fled to Maxines side, relishing secretly in her vulnerability.

Robbie was by Jason's side in an instant, Ste and Nancy went to the police. "Jase?" Robbie looked at his twin, "What are you doing here?" Jason asked innocently.

"I saw all the commotion, look...I'll phone mum" Robbie whipped out his phone. Jason was hugging his knees and trembling slightly, being shot at wasn't _fun. _Robbie put the phone down after Sandy had shrieked her way out of the front door.

"Jason, Can you stand up?" Robbie didn't know what he was doing but he was in protect-a-twin mode.

Jason just stood up and blanked the police as they asked him some questions. "He was shot at twice by the lead burglar, he isn't hurt physically" Nancy butted in. "Thankyou miss, Should we take him into hospital?"

Jason's head snapped up, "No, I'm fine" Jason really didn't look it but got away with his lie. Robbie was in his face acting all brotherly, Jason shoved past him. He needed fresh air.

Stumbling out he walked straight into a hysterical Sandy, Jason didn't want to be hugged or asked questions he just wanted space and air.

Jason nodded to anything and everything Sandy said. Robbie felt so guilty, he didn't say anything as Jason was led home and questioned by A cop or when Joe was all powered up and ready to punch down anyone who dare threaten his brothers.

"Why is unky Jase upset?" Allie clambered up on Jason's lap and hugged him. Jason smiled and put him back on Ziggy's lap, Walking upto his room Sandy closed her eyes after hearing Jason's door slam.

"Robbie, talk to him" Joe sent him up.

Jason heard the door open, Robbie never knocked.

Jason was under the covers, still in his turquoise hoodie. "Jason?" "What?" Came Jason's muffled reply. "It over now, they...they might catch who did this" "Might" Jason's head poked out as he pulled a face at Robbie.

Robbie rolled his eyes and yanked Jason from the covers, "Ow Rob!" Jason whined and kicked Robbie off. "Look, I'm gonna tell you something that you can't tell anyone" Robbie said. Jason frowned and looked at his brother.

"Okay" "I...Me and Liam where the ones who robbed the shop...with Chris" Robbie closed his eyes. Jason froze, "W-What?".

"I'm so sorry" Jason shot up. "How could you do that to me?" "Jase-" "You let him shoot at me, You let him hurt Maxine!" Robbie stood up.

"Listen Jase-" "Why would you do that? How could you do that?" Jason pushed him. "It was one mistake!" Robbie pushed him back, "Its always just one with you!" Jason yelled.

Robbie glanced at the door, anyone could here. "Jase-" "Don't Jase me, You know what you did and what would you do if someone got killed?"

Robbie snapped, he punched Jason. Picking him up by his hoodie he slammed him in the wall and went right in his face. "If you tell anyone I will kill you, Get it? I will kill you" Robbie saw red.

Jason looked as scared as he was in the shop, Robbie dropped him. Jason was still in shock, Robbie stormed out. Jason stood up slowly, a new bruise forming on his cheek bone.

Robbie really needed to learn how to control his anger or who nows what would happen next...

**This was one of my bad/worst chapters, next ones gonna be better though with loads of drama coming up with Robbie-Jason-Ziggy-Freddie especially xx**


	42. Chapter 42

_**Thankyou again for all the reviews x x They mean alot :D Also, Jason and Robbie will be having driving lessons! Yayy ;) x**_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter, I want to hear some of your ideas so just tell me if ya wanna, PM or Review I ALWAYS answer them x**_

_**- Charlotte x**_

* * *

Chapter Forty Two

Ziggy strapped Amelia in the pram, Lindsey had thought it was a good idea to get a double buggy incase Joe, Herself or anyone wanted to take Ame or Allie out.

Allie loved his pram, for a 3 year old he was small (Freddie had teased he was like his dad, earning a kick to the shin) So he could get away with still being in a pram.

"Hurry up Daddy" Allie poked his head around to see Ziggy kissing Kate. Katie and Ziggy had been dating a couple of weeks now, Allie had taken a liking to her.

"Alright Titch" Ziggy went to push the pram, "Its Ok, I'll push it" Katie took the handles. She new Ziggy was a womanizer but so far so good, she took every opportunity to be with him.

Ziggy actually enjoyed being in a relationship, Katie was funny, caring, beautiful and the most important part was she adored Allie.(Well, most women did).

Sandy liked her too, The only person who didn't like her was Robbie. For him, she came off a little obsessed with Ziggy and Allie...

Katie walked out of the door happily, she slipped into her role...

Ziggy was talking with her as they walked down the village, "Dad?" Allie called. "Uh huh?" "Can I 'ave my juice?" Ziggy handed him his little juice bottle which he sucked on happily.

"Your sons gorgeous, He has your hair" A woman smiled at Katie. "Thankyou, He is lovely isn't he?" Katie smiled, Katie (after encouragement from Ziggy and Freddie) had died her hair a light blonde, much like her natural colour.

Ziggy looked over at Katie, She panicked. Maybe she shouldn't have said that. "He does have your hair" Ziggy nodded and looked back un-bothered.

Katie smiled to herself and relaxed, This was good.

* * *

Sandy watched Jason beat Freddie at the video game, "Yess! Your getting worse with age" Freddie grabbed Jason and ruffled his hair.

"Get off! Mum! Mum!" Jason couldn't get Freddie off. "Aww what-a matter Jase, messing up ya hair?" Freddie ruffled it while keeping a firm grip of Jason.

He remembered when he used to do this to Ziggy, Ziggy went berserk and punched Freddie straight in the ribs. Freddie let him go.

"Bully" he muttered as he fixed his hair. Sandy was smiling in the doorway, She noticed the bruise on Jason's cheek but he said he had banged into a door. Sandy decided to let it go but would find out the truth sooner or later.

Robbie was in Coursework catchup at the college on a Saturday, Jason had given him answers to some of the questions he would get.

"Okay, you think your pro? Re-match" "Ah come on Fred" "No, come on" Jason picked up the remote. "Just don't mess up my hair again when you lose".

* * *

Lindsey pounced on the pram as soon as Ziggy and Katie got through the door. Joe was behind her, "Separation anxiety" he said as Lindsey cuddled Amelia.

Joe tried to get in to hug his daughter but Lindsey was hogging her all the way. "She's my daughter too Linds" he gently picked her up.

Amelia dribbled, He gently wiped her tiny mouth. "No man is gonna have you unless he passes Mine,Lindsey's,Freddie's,Ziggy's, Mums,Robbie's and Jason's test Ok?"

"She's doomed" Freddie murmured, Joe flicked his head. "Ow".

Katie unstrapped Allie and helped him out. "Mommy!" he leapt into her arsm, Everyone froze and looked over.

Katie tried not to look embarrassed as she picked him up, "Mommy?" Ziggy frowned. "He's young, just misunderstood our relationship" Katie laughed awkwardly.

Sandy bit her lip. "No, You and Daddy are Mommy and Daddy" Allie kissed her cheek. Ziggy smiled awkwardly and decided Allie needed a mother like figure other than Sandy, they had only been dating a couple of weeks...

"Okay, If you want Katie to be your new Mommy" he ruffled Allies hair.

A shrill shriek rang out behind them, Everyone turned to see Lindsey jumping up and down after looking at her laptop screen.. "What?" "The wedding days set! 25th December! Christmas wedding" Lindsey and Joe kissed, Ziggy covered Allies eyes as the kiss turned into a snog.

"Whos the best man?" Freddie piped up. Everyone turned silent.

Joe swallowed. Great.

"I'm the second eldest so I think I'm entitled to it"

"What? No!"

"Yes Ziggy"

"No" "Yes" Freddie and Ziggy continued bickering. "STOP!" Joe shouted, they silenced and looked over. "You can be my _grooms-men _OK?".

"Who's gonna be your Best man then?" Ziggy looked smug. "Allie" Joe picked Alan up.

Allie burst into giggles. Freddie and Ziggy glared at eachother before looking away, "Okay, I have the church booked, the meal is at Warryton Castle and then our honeymoon is in Crete" Lindsey scrolled down her plan on the Laptop.

"We're going dress shopping Wednesday Ok Sandy? Katie, you can come if ya want" Lindsey doubted Ziggy and Kate would be together for another week.

"Of course theres the rings and..."

Jason,Ziggy and Freddie tuned out. Freddie still had something bubbling inside him whenever he saw Lindsey but he forced it to the back of his mind.

Amelia started crying so Joe went to change her nappy.

* * *

Robbie had tried to talk to Jason but Jason had avoided him. Robbie felt guilty for what he had done, he needed to find a way to control his anger.

Sandy had gone on her night shift, Lindsey and Joe had taken Amelia out for her night stroll, Ziggy and Allie where at Katie's apartment and Freddie was out on 'Buisness'.

Jason walked from downstairs into the kitchen, "Jase?" No answer. Robbie sighed and got up, Jason was opening a bag of doritos and a chili dip.

"Jason?" "What" "I'm sorry about what I did" "K" Silence. "So that's it?" "What do you want me to say?" Jason turned around, Robbie swallowed at the sight of the bruise.

Jason went to walk past but Robbie pushed him back. "Move Robbie" Jason shoved past him. Robbie gripped one of Jason's wrists and slung him back. "K didn't mean to lash out at you", "K".

"Jase" "What?" "I'm trying-" "Just leave me alone!" Robbie grabbed Jason's T-shirt and pulled him into his face, Robbie realised what he was doing and let him go.

"Bye Robbie" Jason grabbed his stuff and walked out.


	43. Chapter 43

_**Thankyou runningshoes39, I'm loving your reviews xx Same for H20XSPELBOUNDFANX who PM's me, love our little chats :) Guest, could you add a name or your name so I at least know who you are? X Kelly1984, thanks for your reviews xx You and runningshoes39 give the most encouragement (Along with H20XSPELBOUNDFANX) xx**_

_**Sorry if I've missed anyone else, these reviews where on the latest page xx**_

_**So, as always, PLEASE REVIEW x and give ideas :)**_

_**- Charlotte x enjoy :D**_

* * *

Chapter Forty Four

Lindsey smiled as she saw Joe wrapped up in the sheets, snoring softly for a change. Amelia was quiet in her cot, Lindsey stroked Her soft cheek and grabbed the silk dressing gown Sandy had bought her for an 'engagement present'. Lindsey silently shut the door and walked down the steps to the landing.

Lindsey silently 'Awwed' when she saw through the crack of Ziggy's door, Allie tucked in with him. When she first met Ziggy she thought he'd never settle down but now he was with Katie and had a beautiful little boy.

Lindsey yawned as she made her way into the living room and kitchen. "Agh!" she jumped out of her skin when she saw Freddie sipping coffee at the table. He was froze, eyes wide.

"Sos Linds" he said. "It's Ok...kettle on?" Freddie nodded, Even someone with half a brain could've picked up on the tension.

Freddie exhaled and walked over, "Lindsey, What happened-" "We shouldn't talk of again, Joe is your brother and my fiancée...we have a baby now and a wedding in little over a month...drop it" Lindsey stirred the tea.

Freddie's hand slipped onto hers, "You can't tell me you didn't feel something" Freddie leaned in, "Freddie-" Freddie kissed her. He cupped the back of her neck.

Lindsey didn't pull away, She felt a little spark...maybe more? Lindsey leaned in, it felt right. "Freddie?" Ziggy's voice sounded out, Freddie and Lindsey leapt apart just as Ziggy came in with Allie.

"You ok?" He frowned. "Yeah, why you up so early?" "Same question" "I couldn't sleep" "Oh, Well Allie wanted toast" Allie nodded his head.

"You seeing Kate today?" Lindsey tore her eyes from Freddie and gulped some Tea. "Nah, she's visiting her mum and dad in Brookesworth".

Allie sighed impatiently, Ziggy popped bread in the toaster. "Your seeing nanny Myra aren't ya?" Ziggy ruffled Allies hair, "Uh huh, an I am learnin' to paint like in nursery" Allie smiled proudly.

Ziggy and Lindsey shared a look and smiled. "Me and Sandy are going clothes shopping tomorrow" Freddie looked over at Lindsey as she said it.

"Morning all" Joe walked in, followed by a yawning Jason who was rubbing his eyes. "You awake Jase" Freddie waved a hand in front of Jason.

Jason moaned and batted it away before burying his head in his arms and sitting on the table. "Guess not".

* * *

Robbie And Jason walked to college, The frostiness between them hadn't improved much. "What lesson we got first?" Robbie tried to talk to Jason as they turned into the alley.

"Humanities" Jason had his hands stuffed in his jean pockets. "Come on Jase, we're brothers, talk" "Or what? You gonna hit me? Maybe that'll make you feel better huh Rob?" Jason didn't look at his twin.

Robbie grabbed Jason's arm and tugged him back, "I'm sorry Ok" "That's what you always say" Robbie felt his temper flare.

Jason noticed him clench his fists and took a step back, It hit Robbie. Jason shouldn't be scared of him.

"Jase-" "Get lost Robbie, I don't want to talk to you" Jason went to carry on walking. Robbie grabbed him back, pinning him up the wall again, "If you don't want me to hit you then you shouldn't act like a spoilt brat".

"Robbie, get off" Jason pushed his twin away and tried to move. "You need to control your anger or you'll end up just like dad" Robbie saw red at that and punched out.

He didn't even know he hit Jason until Jason until he dropped with a cry, clutching his stomach. "Jase! I'm so-" Jason punched Robbie square in the jaw.

Robbie's head snapped back. Jason stood up still holding his stomach, "Even" Robbie rubbed his jaw. "Wow, you've git some good punches" Jason smiled.

Robbie scrutinised his brother, "Jase? You okay?" "No...you punched me by my...liver" Jason winced and sat on the floor. "Shit, Jason...We need to go hospital" "Yeah yeah, call mom" Jason could hardly breath through the pain.

* * *

Jason got off lucky, just minor bruising on the skin and his liver was fine. Sandy had slapped Robbie around the face and grounded him for a month.

"I'm calling the college, your not going in today" Sandy dialed the number. "I am tomorrow" Jason decided.

Robbie was texting someone, "Is that Amanda?" Jason peeked over his shoulder. "No it's the easter bunny" "Ha ha your hilarious" "I know".

Jason flicked his ear, "Cheeky little-" "Stop calling me little" "Why midget?" "Because we are the same age" "I was born first" "What? Like 2 hours before me?" "Uh huh".

Jason just sighed, "Thankyou, yes he will be in tomorrow...bye" Sandy chirped down the phone. "Right you two, come on".

* * *

Freddie walked upto the club, He needed to sort out this drugs thing quickly.

The lights where off but he walked to the door that said 'Manager'.

Mercedes voice rang out, "If anyone finds out what you did to Lynsey"

Dr Brownings voice came next, "They won't, Only you, me and Jim know what I did...for you"

"For me? I didn't ask you to strangle the nurse"

"I did it for you! Now I have the new nurse to worry about!"

Freddie stumbled back, knocking over a table.

"Damn" Freddie darted out, just as the door opened.

"Who was it?" Mercedes ran out. Dr Browning ran down the stairs, he needed to see who it was...

Just as be opened the door, he saw Freddie dart around the corner.


	44. Chapter 44

**_Mwahaha, I have something evil planned :D xx Hope your gonna enjoy I've written out a rough summary of what's gonna happen :P Hope you'll enjoy this chapter x_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW x_**

_**- Charlotte x**_

* * *

Chapter Forty Four

Jason twirled his noddles on his fork, Chinese food was the best. Robbie was opposite him tearing at the meat like a carnivore, Jason realised it was only him, Sandy and Lindsey who weren't eating like they'd been starved for a month.

"Mum?" Jason looked over at her, "Yeah hun?" "Where's Fre-" Before Jason could finish Freddie burst in.

"Fred?" Joe frowned, Freddie collapsed onto the sofa. "Whats wrong?" Sandy and Joe walked over, "Dr Browning" Freddie panted. "I...heard him...him admit to...to killing that nurse...Lynsey". That's when it all started.

* * *

DS Trent knocked on the door, he always found arrests uncomfortable. The door opened, a pretty freckled woman with dark hair stood their.

"What?" she snapped. Trent let the two police officers barge in, He saw the Dr Browning tying his tie. "Paul Browning I'm arresting you on suspicion of the murder of Lynsey Nolan, you have the right to remain silent but anything you do say may be jsed against you in court" Really, it got boring after a while.

The woman, Mercedes, was screaming the house down. Yelling at them while Browning was led away.

Trent led them down the stairs and out into the street where people began to stare. Myra MaQueen looked smug.

Dr Browning looked at Freddie Roscoe, his glare settled on him, ignoring Freddie's big brother Joe. Freddie watched as Paul Browning was forced into the car.

"Come on" Joe tugged on his arm, Freddie tore his eyes away and walked to the garage. Not knowing he'd made a huge mistake...

* * *

Ziggy watched Katie put blush on, her purple towel wrapped around her and her light blonde hair in a messy bun. She was gorgeous.

"Why do you put makeup on?" Ziggy began putting his shirt up. "To look prettier" Katie smiled and started putting mascara on, Ziggy buttoned his shirt and looking walked up to Kate, putting his arms around her.

"You always look pretty" He kissed her, Kate grinned. One month and one day...Katie never wanted to let him go, she had got it into her head they where soul-mates.

"Right, better go" Ziggy grabbed his shoes. "I'll come with ya" Katie grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a plain blue T-shirt, Leaving her hair in the bun.

"I need to pick up Allie from Myra's" Ziggy held her hand as they walked down the stairs. "Is Freddie going to court tomorrow?" she asked, "Yeah, Browning was denied bail".

"Sheesh, Can't believe Fred had the guts to confess" Ziggy frowned, "What do you mean?".

Katie sighed, "Apparently Browning is up for a drugs scandal too, worked for a local drugman, can't remember his name...don't think they mentioned it" Katie saw the chavy household of the McQueens.

Ziggy walked upto the door, He was about to knock when he heard a familiar voice.

"I have ten minutes, I need to get my son out of here" It was Theresa. Ziggy the door open and burst through the other one.

There she was, leather Jacket and tight skinny jeans, Her blonde hair in a bun and eyes wide.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Ziggy yelled, he grabbed Allie up from the pram. "Ziggy I can explain" Theresa's eyes darted to Katie.

"Who's she?" "Mommy!" Allies face lit up when he saw Katie. Katie hid her smirk as she picked Allie up and hugged him, Theresa looked at Ziggy like he'd punched her in the face.

"Bye Tee, don't think your seeing my son again...or you" Ziggy looked at Myra. "Ziggy, wait!" Myra tried to clamber over the sofa.

Kate smiled at Theresa smugly before taking Allie with Ziggy.

* * *

Mark sighed, The Roscoes where really getting on his nerves. The youngest shot his brother now the second eldest had got his new drug supplier sent down for 22 long years...murder and drug supplying.

They needed to be taught a lesson, He remembered when Trevor had said that...Mark knew what he had to do, he needed 3 things.

Time, Patience and Alex. Mark smiled, if anyone could help him it would be Alex. The Roscoes didn't know what was coming.

_**Yep, This chapter was short, cliché and rubbish BUT It was only because I couldn't stop planning ahead for next chapter! Xx**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW x**_


	45. Chapter 45

_**It's the beginning of the end for some characters on the show and in my story! RIP to them, So, I hope the next few chapters will excite you and I am ASHAMED of last chapter, it was awful x**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW and Thankyou to those who do, you don't know how happy it makes me xx**_

_**Love ya, -Charlotte x**_

* * *

Chapter Forty Five

Alex watched from behind the bushes, it was dark and spitting with rain. The blonde walked under the umbrella to her house, Sandy. Alex had gotten explicit orders from Mark and he was paying alot of money so Alex was _not _going to disappoint.

Sandy fumbled with her house keys, Alex needed to scour the house: Ever exit, entrance and every knuck and cranny possible before he started what he was most good at.

He had Trevor's club (That was now Marks) ready and waiting, abandoned and boarded up.

Slipping back into the shadows, Alex pulled his hood up.

Sandy stamped her feet on the mat, shaking her soaked umbrella. Her uniform was soaked through! Walking into the living room after taking off her wet shoes she smiled to herself.

Lindsey was on Joe's lap with Amelia, Allie was curled up on Ziggy's lap, Freddie was trying to beat Jason on the video game and Robbie was snoring softly, spread out across the sofa with his feet on Jason's leg. (Jason didn't look happy about it either.)

"'Ello mum" Joe said, everyone greeted her but Robbie and Freddie. "Yes,yes,yes! Get in!" Freddie jumped up, Jason groaned and fell back.

"Enough now, You two of to bed" Sandy looked at the twins. Robbie woke up, "Wha? We're 17...you can't send us to bed" Robbie sat up and yawned.

"Yes I can Robert" Sandy gave the warning look. "I'm off too then" Ziggy had Allie slung across one shoulder. Sandy smiled, "Zig, is Katie coming shopping with us Thursday?" "I think so, I'll get her to come over at 9".

"Mum, just don't let them go upto the bedroom, who knows how long they'll be" Freddie snorted. Ziggy gaped and kicked him, Freddie went to grab him but he darted away with Allie.

Jason walked up the stairs, Robbie pushed past him. "Robbie!" Jason secretly smiled, Robbie slammed the door of the bathroom.

* * *

Alex rolled his eyes, couldn't Mark just trust him? "Yes Marco, No...I don't do that crap K? I just deliver, you don't like it then you can do your own dirty work" Alex put the phone down. He had certain things to do know...

Joe,Freddie and Ziggy had already left for the garage already,they would be back about 5 or 6.

Jason and Robbie were walking to college and would be be back about 12 maybe. It was only Sandy and Lindsey.

Alex had his and Marks 'buddies' in the back of the 4x4 car, "Okay, I don't want any hassle" Alex got out. His gun ready, he wasn't going to use .

Climbing over the back gardens wall he opened the back door, Sandy should really learn to lock it. He could hear Sandy talking to someone...Was it the baby?

Alex slid behind the kitchen door and waited. "Good girl" Sandy smiled and lowered Amelia into her living room cot, "Nanny's just making a cuppa" Sandy hummed to herself.

Alex watched as Sandy walked into the kitchen, not noticing him.

3 2 1, Alex jumped. Putting a hand over Sandy's mouth,Suppressing her scream of surprise, Alex had done this countless times for other people so it was easy.

He grabbed her wrists and held them firmly still. "AGH!" he yelped through gritted teeth as Sandy kicked him, "Listen up Sandy, If you do that again I'm gonna shoot your sons" Sandy stopped.

"Freddie and what's his name? Ah yeah, Ziggy" Alex took her out to the back garden. Michael was there, "She's hot...for her age" Mike grabbed her over the wall.

"Yeah,yeah, we get the other girl then get the other kids" Alex rubbed his shin. "How many are there?" "Well...6".

Alex re-entered the house, Someone was coming down the stairs. Lindsey emerged, her hair wet. She had her Pyjamas on and. Dressing gown.

Sighing Alex jumpers out, he didn't have time to waste. Lindsey screamed, Alex grabbed her and did the same to her he did to Sandy.

Lindsey kicked and struggled as he lifted her a little bit off the ground and carried her outside. "If you stop struggling I won't kill Joe got it?" Lindsey nodded. "Good".

* * *

Robbie grinned as he tried to trip Jason up, "Rooobbb" Jason groaned and pushed him back. "Wimp" "Shut up moaning" Robbie tripped up another kid walking past them.

"What do-" The kid shouted. Robbie glared at him, Jason pulled on his brothers arm. "What you do that for?" "Cus I can Okay" Robbie looked at his brother bewildered face.

"Ah come on" Robbie nudged him. Jason rolled his eyes but smiled, "Do you think mums home?" Jason asked. "She should be, Go check" Robbie pushed his brother forward into the house.

Jason opened the door and wiped his foot on the mat, "Mum?" he called. Closing the door behind him he walked into the living room, Amelia was sleeping.

"Mum!" he shouted again, "Lindsey!" Jason walked into the hall and up the stairs, feeling a little uneasy. Robbie opened the door, "Come on Jase!" he shouted. "I'm getting my Humanities book" Jason called back, Robbie rolled his eyes and shut the door.

Jason walked into his room, he was about to grab his book when someone grabbed him from behind and slammed him into the wall.

Alex frowned, Jason looked about 16-17...He didn't kidnap kids. Well, he was getting paid so...

"You do as exactly as I tell you Ok? If you don't, I'll shoot you _and _your brother Got it?" Jason glanced at the gun in Alex's hand and nodded.

"Jase! Come on!" Robbie was getting really impatient. No answer. Growling, Robbie stomped in the house. "Jase!" he yelled.

Alex was behind the door with his hand covering Jason's mouth. Jason would have kicked him by now if he didn't have a gun, Alex still had him pinned up the wall. "Don't even think about saying Anything" he warned. Jason wanted to roll his eyes, he couldn't say anything with Alex's hand covering his mouth.

Jason heard Robbie walk up the stairs, what could he do? Before Jason could do anything, Robbie walked in. Alex grabbed him and pinned him up the wall like Jason.

"What the fu-" "Let's get this out the way, You don't co-operate I won't think twice about killing you...or your brother, I've got a job to do so don't make it harder" Jason looked at Robbie, Robbie was scowling at Alex but didn't say Anything. "Good".

* * *

Ziggy heard Amelia half a mile away, Mum was supposed to be looking after her. Ziggy noticed the door was open, He needed to get back to the garage.

'_Joe, come home now' _text him. Walking in, He picked her up. "Mum?" he shouted, no Answer but it was obvious Amelia needed a nappy change.

Joe was through the door in a minute, "Zig? What's wrong?" "I can't find mum, I'll look and you can change Ame's nappy" Ziggy handed Amelia to Joe.

"Come on the Princess" Joe sighed.

* * *

Sandy looked around the basement part of the boarded up club, there were boxes stacked with old bottle of alcohol and a dingy light.

Lindsey was next to her, obviously freaked but angry too. A bloke named Mark had came in, looking smug. He had two other men who had manhandled them in the car.

"Do you think Amelia is ok?" Lindsey stood up, pacing and biting a nail. "Joe has probably found her" Sandy reassured, it didn't help.

The door opened and Mark came in, "Hello ladies, thought you were getting lonely so brought you some company" Sandy leapt up as Jason and Robbie were pushed in. Robbie (who else) Throwing dirty looks at the man.

"You have no right touching them!" Sandy slapped Mark, the other man (Michael) held her back. Mark pulled out a gun, "Do that again I'll shoot them, starting with the youngest" Mark scowled at Jason.

"Just like he did to my brother" Jason paled. Sandy and Lindsey frowned, "What?" "I'll leave you to discuss it" Mark left. "Jason?" Sandy turned to look at her youngest son.

"I...Don't know what he's talking about" Jason shrugged, still pale. Sandy frowned but Mark was probably playing mind games.

Sandy rushed over and pulled both her boy's into a hug, "They aren't going to hurt you okay?" she looked at them. "Mum, we're 17 not 7" Robbie said. Jason smirked, "I think they want us because of Freddie" he said. "What?"

"I don't know, just something the man said when we were in the car" Jason's voice trailed off.

* * *

Joe and Ziggy looked around the house, no sign of Sandy or Lindsey and The college had called to say Jason and Robbie hadn't been back in college since lunch break.

Joe's phone rang, "Yeah?" he snapped down it. "22nd Westferd street, Times ticking for Robbie" The phone went dead. Ziggy looked at him.

"Who was it?" "I don't know, They said an address and times ticking for Robbie, come on" Joe pulled Ziggy's arm. "What about Amelia?" "I'll call Diane, we've got to go...now".


	46. Chapter 46

_**Thankyou for all the reviews.**_

_**IMPORTANT: Next chapter or the one after that is going to be a little bit touchy for some, Don't worry I'm not killing anyone but it is about someone who prays on Jason's different nature compared to his brothers...I hope you'll find it interesting and I'm sorry if it causes discimfort, I read a story yesterday and I wanted to do one chapter loosely based on events that happened in that x**_

_**-Charlotte x**_

* * *

Chapter Forty Four

Joe pulled up at the club, Ziggy frowned. "Why's it boarded up?" "How am I supposed to know? Look, I'm checking around the back...you stay here" Joe took the keys from the ignition.

"What? I want to come" "You sound like a big kid, No, If there's any danger I don't want you hurt too Ok?" Ziggy nodded.

Joe got out the car. Ziggy opened the door, "Two heads are bigger than one..." Ziggy pouted. Oh no,Joe remebered when Ziggy had pulled that exact face when he was 11 and wanted Joe's cake.

"Fine, come on" Ziggy smiled and darted from the car.

They found a unboarded up entrance and kicked it in, The club was dusty and dim. Joe's eyes darted to a man sitting on a stool.

"So you got my invite" he grinned, Joe's face hardened into a mask of anger. "Where's my brother?" he snarled, "All in good time, let me introduce myself, I'm Mark...Dom's brother" Ziggy stopped himself from gaping.

Freddie had told them about him. Mark pulled out a gun, "I have a present, come on" Mark clicked his gun. Joe shook his head and followed Mark down stairs and into a small and dimly lit corridor.

"Zig?" Joe hissed. "What?" Ziggy was next to him, "Keep up" Mark knocked on a door. He opened it, Joe's heart leapt into his mouth. His family where all in there, everyone except Freddie.

Without thinking, Joe surged in. Sandy and Lindsey were on him in an instant, Ziggy followed reluctantly. Mark smiled, slamming the door behind him.

Now the real fun could begin.

* * *

Lindsey's mind had been put to rest when Joe told her Diane was looking after Amelia and Allie. Joe was sitting with his arm around her.

Sandy was next to Jason and Ziggy and Robbie was the other side of Jason. Mark had came in and was sitting on a chair facing them.

"Why don't we give Freddie a call hm?" Mark grinned and dialed Freddie's number he had stolen from Sandy's phone. The tone was on speaker phone.

"Hello?" Freddie's voice rang out. "Hello Freddie, Mark here can I ask you a question?" Marks face was smug. " What. the. hell. are. you .doing " Freddie growled down the phone. "Who said you could call me?"

Mark tutted. "Thats not important Roscoe, Time for the questions...I have your lovely family here and if you don't answer me, I will kill them. One by one".

Freddie was silent. "Leave them alone, If you have hurt any of-" "Yes,yes, their unharmed for now but...If you don't answer the questions, Their dead".

Sandy buried her face in her hands. "Question 1: If you could pick 3 people from your family to live and 3 to die, who would it be?" Jason swallowed, his heart racing.

Sandy put her hand in his, reassuring him.

"What has that got to do with anything?" Freddie couldn't believe this was happening. Not to his brothers, not to his mum.

"Well because it's going to happen, Now choose...pick 3 to die".

"Let Jason and Robbie go, their the youngest!" Sandy yelled. "What?" Robbie snapped, "Mum?" Jason quivered.

"Freddie?" Mark smirked. Freddie was happy it was down the phone, they couldn't see his eyes welling up.

"Let...let Jason and Robbie go" he whispered. "Good" Mark smiled.

"Robbie and Jason, congratulations your going to live". Jason sunk back, Jason was almost crying, Lindsey was crying.

"No, I've been a total screw up, I don't deserve to live" Robbie decided. "Your living deal with it, Look after your brother" Sandy said, swallowing tears.

"Please Mark, don't do this" Freddie begged down the phone. "Sorry _mate, _Now choose one more to live"

"I can't" "Then they will all die".

"Mark..." Freddie felt sick.

"3 2 1, Too late!" Mark stood up. "You had your chance, now it's time for a new game. Meet me at Trevors club, any cops and I'll kill them all" He put the phone down.

He chuckled and left the Roscoes feeling sad, scared and in fear for their lives but they had one thing. Eachother.

* * *

Robbie looked up at the small window, it was to small for any kind of escape.

They could do with it open though, the heat was unbearable. Robbie took of his jacket and turned to See Lindsey sobbing into Joe's shoulder.

"I don't want Amelia or Allie to grow up parent less" she couldn't stop the tears. Ziggy was bowing his head, trying to look calm and quiet.

Sandy was absent mindly fiddling with a string on her jeans, Robbie looked to his side and saw Jason half slouched up the wall with his eyes closed.

"Jase, you okay?" He asked. Sandy looked over, "Jason?" Robbie shook him. Sandy realised he didn't have his Insulin pen.

Sandy shook him hard, "Jason? Jason wake up" Joe was by them instantly. He lay Jason flat on the floor, "Jase? Jason" He shook him. "Oh god" Sandy started crying.

Robbie stared horror stricken at his youngest twin. Lindsey and Sandy where banging on the door, shouting.

Jason's face was emotionless and still, Mark came in as Lindsey and Sandy jumped back.

"Whats wrong with him?" Mark frowned, "He's type 1 diabetic!" Ziggy yelled. "Shame, he was going to die anyway" Mark pulled out his gun.

"NO!" Sandy screamed.

Freddie appeared, a baseball bat in his hand. One swift blow to Marks head and he was down, The screams echoed.

"Freddie!" Sandy collapsed into his arms, "Mum, it's Ok" Freddie caught her. Joe nodded at him, pride in his eyes. "Get Jase to A&E"

Joe picked him up, Robbie followed fast while Sandy went with Lindsey. "Zig, we're dealing with him" Freddie told his younger sibling. Ziggy shrugged and nodded.

* * *

Robbie lay in bed, The events that took place just hours ago where racing through his mind. Jason was sleeping next to him, still a little pale.

Robbie had come close to loosing Jason many times, It had made him softer towards him. Only a bit though, Robbie still enjoyed annoying him, it was fun.

"Jase?" he hissed. "Whaaat?" Jason groaned sleepily. "Come here" "Why?" Jason was half asleep, "Because I said so Numpty" "No...you come here" Jason turned around to face his brother.

Robbie growled and got up, sitting on his brothers bed. "What do you want?" Jason prodded him with his foot, "Alright, god, your moody when your sleepy" "Your moody all the time".

Robbie ruffled Jason's hair, making him moan and flatten it. "Jase" "Yeah?"

"You do know I love ya right?" Robbie didn't want to sound like a big sop buy he did, mayswell get it all out and deny it later.

"Yeah, you make it hard to see sometimes" Jason snuggled back into his pillow, _I love bed _he thought happily.

"Sorry" Robbie felt guilty, Oh god. What was this kid doing? Turning him into walter from the beano.

"Rob?" Jason said. "Uh huh?" "You ain't _that _bad a brother" Robbie snorted and hugged his brother.

As soon as Robbie was back in his own bed, Jason was asleep. How he put up with Robbie's snoring will forever remain a mystery.


	47. Chapter 47

_**Touchy subject coming up! I hope it's interesting to you, Jason is cute and innocent in this but I wrote this for a reason, I had support from a friend writing this, It's inspired by a true story I read about x**_

_** IMPORTANT: Don't worry, if you get creeped out and worried at the end nothing THAT bad happens x I assure you x**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW x**_

_**- Charlotte x**_

* * *

Chapter Forty Seven

Robbie growled frustrated, the whole class had been told they were involved in a drama practice production for what Robbie saw, had no reason at all.

Jason was enjoying it, him and Liam where having a right laugh. Tommy was hungover from his brothers party last night so was snoring on the chair.

"Is he sleeping?" Mr Lomax eyeballed him. "No, he's the sleeping grandad" Robbie lied. Mr Lomax didn't entirely buy it but walked away.

Jason sat down, the room was so noisy. "10 minutes to go" Robbie stared at the clock, College was almost over. Jason was stacking up the papers and handing them to Tommy. "17 months until exams, are you going to Uni Jase?" Liam asked.

"Hopefully, If I get in" Jason shrugged. Robbie scoffed, "I ain't going to Uni, Joe said I can work at the garage" "That was before he called you a delinquent little scrot" Jason added in un-helpfully.

Robbie glared at him, Liam laughed. "Mums pushing me to be a lawyer or doctor but I want to work at ma Bro's garage en all".

Robbie and Liam safed, Jason rolled his eyes. "Okay class, remember your papers tomorrow for the final peice and you all have something to put on your CV" Mr Lomax told them.

"What CV?" Robbie muttered, Jason snorted. Mr Lomax glared at them.

The bell rang, Robbie wasted no time on escaping. "Hey! Robbie, wait up!" Jason shouted.

Mr Lomax smiled sympathetically, "It must be hard having a twin like Robbie" he said as the class left the room. "Yeah, it's hard having 5 older brothers who mostly have bad reputations" Jason did up his hoddie.

"Bye sir" "Bye Roscoe" Mr Lomax looked down at his phone, it was John Paul. '_Meet up at mine later Danny?' _It read. Mr Lomax quickly text back before shutting his phone.

* * *

Ziggy watched Allie and Katie play in the garden, Sandy had brought a swing for him and she was pushing him. "The big monster is gonna getcha!" She stood in front of the swing and grabbed it.

Allie squealed with delight and wiggled back, "Don't let this one go" Sandy said behind him and nodded towards Katie. "Mum, we've been dating 2 months" Ziggy frowned.

"Just...Katie's pretty, kind and adores you and Allie. You might not get another shot at her...or anyone like her" Sandy smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

Ziggy looked back at Katie, she smiled at him and carried on playing with Allie.

* * *

Freddie couldn't take it anymore.

The taste, god the taste! Sandy had cooked up some rotten things before but this...this was something else. Freddie felt like he was about to throw up.

Jason was pale and reluctantly eating the mini chunks of beef, Robbie was swallowing it with gulps of water, Lindsey was pushing it around on her plate while Joe was closing his eyes and looked like he was in pain.

Ziggy was usually happy to eat mums food but even he was grimacing. Kate was speechless, she reluctantly put a peice of over cooked steak in disgusting sauce in her mouth.

"Oh look" Robbie acted surprised and pulled out his phone. "Tomny's going MacDonalds, coming Jase?" Sandy frowned.

"Yes! I mean...yeah" Jason shot up, "Did he invite any of us?" Freddie asked, begging with his eyes.

"No" Robbie smiled slyly and him and Jason rushed out the room to Macdonalds.

"Honestly, the amount of rubbish they eat" Sandy shook her head.

Jason got on the bus with Robbie, "Did Tommy really text you?" "Nope, But that bourguingnon was horrible" Robbie paid the driver before going up to the top floor of the bus.

No one was up the top, just them. Jason wanted to sit at the front but Robbie dragged him to the back, "I can still taste it" Jason grimaced. Robbie nodded, "I know Jase, I know".

* * *

"Okay, Can I have 1 cheese burger, large fries and 3 chicken selects with a large chocolate milkshake and a big mac" Robbie told the woman at the counter. "Oh, he'll have a large fries and hamburger with a medium strawberry milkshake" Robbie nodded to where Jason was sitting, texting.

Robbie had temporarily 'Borrowed' Freddie's debit card, knowing the pin off by heart. Jason almost bounced in his seat as he saw food, well cooked food.

Robbie noticed two girls staring at them, one brunette smiling at Robbie particularly. Jason didn't even notice and sipped innocently at his drink. "You really are oblivious" Robbie shook his head at Jason.

"What?" Jason frowned, "Two girls...looking at us..." Robbie glanced their way. Jason turned, Robbie pulled him back. "Ow, idiot" Jason turned to him.

"You don't just look! God, You need to hang around with Ziggy for a bit" Jason just shrugged and finished his milkshake.

* * *

"Right Class, Grades and merits will be awarded tomorrow and please add this exam onto your CV, it will help for the future" Danny Lomax told the class.

Robbie looked as bored as hell, Liam was fashioning a paper aeroplane, Tommy was listening with his head in one hand and Jason was messing with the zip on his hoodie.

"Off you go until next Tuesday" Danny waved the class off as the bell rang. Jason did up his blue hoodie and grabbed his bag.

"Can I speak to you a moment Jason" Danny asked, Jason nodded and Robbie told him he'd wait at the gate. Jason reluctantly waited behind while the class ran out for freedom.

"I'm disappointed you didn't choose Drama studies as an A level, you and Tommy seemed to write and act well" Danny frowned, "I uhhh, It didn't come into what I wanted to do when I leave 6th form".

"Whats that?" "A medic or something...can I go?" Jason was growing wary as Danny was walking closer to him. "Can you answer me one question?" Danny was an arms length away.

"Ummm, Yeah?" Jason didn't know what was going on, he needed to meet Robbie after school. Danny was silent, "Sir, I need to go" Jason went to walk away.

Danny grabbed him and pushed him into the Drama room mirror, "What the hell are-" Jason was cut off when Danny covered his mouth with one hand. Was this another one of Marks tricks? Danny was Joe's height so A little taller than Jason and was slightly built like one of Marks "Henchmen".

"You see Jason, me and John paul are having problems" Danny looked at him, Jason jerked his head away so he could talk. "Get the frick off me!" Jason would have punched him but Danny had his now free hand painfully gripping both of Jason's wrists.

"He's not as young as you, he's got a kid and well, I don't do that" Danny slowly unzipped Jason's hoodie. "Fuck off!" Jason kicked Danny but he just yelped and bent down.

Before Jason could even move Danny had punched him in the gut, making him yelp. "See, John Paul isn't as fun as you" Danny smiled at him before slipping a hand up Jason's top.

Jason kneed him where it hurts and pushed him away, Jason went to run but Danny was angry...and fast so grabbed him, pinning him up the wall. "Robbie!" Jason yelled.

"He's at the gate Jase" Danny smiled, "Get off!" Jason couldn't get away from this creep. Danny covered his mouth again, "Aww Jase, you look scared" he snorted.

Jason jerked his head away again but Danny wouldn't risk Jason yelling out again, "This'll be easier if you stop being such a whiny little brat" Danny slipped his arm around Jason's waist.

Jason jerked his head away, successfully moving Danny's hand away from his mouth. "Robbie!" He shouted, he would have punched or kicked Danny but He was in the corner of the room, the parallel side to the door.

Danny had both hands pinning Jason's arms up the wall. "Jason, you shouldn't act so flirtatious in class, none of this would be happening" Danny shook his head in disbelief.

Jason yelled out. He needed Robbie, Joe even Lindsey! Someone needed to get him out of here, this stuff shouldn't happen to boys in Jason's opinion. You hardly ever heard about this happening to a boy, He knew Danny was gay but mr Lomax had always come across as funny and nice. Obviously he was wrong about the creep.

"I wasn't flirtatious! Get off! Robbie!" Jason yelled, He tried to move away but Danny pinned his wrists behind his back. "Robbie isn't coming" Danny taunted. This isn't happening, Oh my god. Jason kicked Dannh who yelped again.

"Jason, I really don't wanna ruin your face by giving you a split lip" Danny had venom in his eyes. "Robbie! Joe!" Jason didn't know why he was calling Joe.

Danny slipped his hand up Jason's top and around his waist. "Fuck off!" Jason shouted, he hated the feeling of Danny's cold hands on his waist. Out of everything he had been through, this was by far the worst.

"Robbie!" Jason yelled. Danny was getting really annoyed with him now, "Jason, he's not coming, get it into your head that there is nothing You or anyone else can do" Danny leaned in closer, saying it quietly to Jason. A firm and painful grip on Jason's wrists still hung there.

"Joe is gonna kill you" Jason promised, Wait. His brothers couldn't find out about this. Danny chuckled slowly, "Oh, you can't tell them...they would think you where weak, You let it happen. Aren't you supposed to boxing? Don't see any moves yet Jase"

"Stop calling me that!" Jason didn't want to be called Jase, that was what his brothers called him. "Whats wrong Jase? Wow Jase..." Danny squeezed his hip making Jason feel sick to the stomach.

"See _Jase _, John paul isn't fit like you..." Danny grabbed Jason's chin with his thumb and index finger. Jason tried to tug away but it didn't work.

"I don't have a _young, fresh _face like yours Jason" Danny leaned in, Jason moved back so far he was almost flattened in the wall. Jason glanced at the clock, This had been going on for 15 minutes...More. Robbie should come back soon, he would help him and Danny wouldn't have done anything...Not what Jason was thinking anyway.

"Your too slim Jason" Danny shook his head and removed his hand from Jason's top, If Jason could just get his hands free, then he would show Danny some Boxing moves.

Danny really wanted to unbutton Jason's shirt but that could wait. Jason kneed him, making him yell and almost falter.

Come on! Jason thought, he needed to get free and away. Danny just wouldn't let good of his wrists. Danny was beyond angry, "You wanna play that game? Why don't I show you a good game huh?". Danny smiled.

Jason had an adrenaline rush. This was not going to happen. Jason wrenched as hard as he could and his wrist came free, He gave the hardest and forced punch he'd ever given, knocking Danny down.

Jason ran from the room, down the corridor and into fresh air.

He darted straight past Robbie who yelled his name, he collapsed down the alley. Taking deep breaths he felt himself go dizzy, Closing his eyes he leant up the wall. Why did it always happen to him? What had just happened...Jason could still feel Danny's hands...

Robbie was next to him almost instantly.

"Jason? Jase, whats happened? Jason?" he shook him. Jason couldn't tell him, what was he supposed to do?


	48. Chapter 48

**_Thanks to runningshoes39 and H20xspelboundfanx for reviews but come on guys, I update everyday. I spend HOURS out of my day writing chapters to post, writing a review is the least you can do. It takes seconds and it makes me SO happy so PLEASE REVIEW x_**

**_Oh, and Jason wasn't R-word, Danny was going to but Jason punched him before he could x_**

_**- Charlotte x**_

* * *

Chapter 48

Robbie was scared. Jason was pale, shaking and hysterical. What had happened? Jason was hyperventilating or whatever it was called.

"Jason, calm down, Jason, What happened?" Robbie went to pull his brother up by his arm. Jason wrenched his arm away.

"Don't touch me!" Jason shouted, he was still hugging his knees, no one was around the back of the alley thankfully. "Jason?" Robbie noticed Jason had tears spilling down his cheeks. Jason didn't cry normally.

Robbie was on his knees, in front of him. "Jason, Jase" Robbie pulled his wrists away from his face to see Jason looking ill and his cheeks soaked with tears.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Someone behind him said. Robbie turned to see Lindsey running to them, "Jason? Jason honey?" She said it softly.

"What happened?" she snapped at Robbie. "I don't know, he was just seeing Mr Lomax and then half an hour later he comes flying out the gate like this".

Lindsey frowned and pulled out her mobile. "Joe? we need help, No...It's Jason, we don't know...look, just come to the alley ASAP" Lindsey didn't have time to talk, she had to help Jason.

Jason was shaking, "_See, John Paul isn't as fun as you" Danny smiled. _Jason couldn't stop the words echoing in his head, Robbie rested a hand on his shoulder.

"No! No, get off! Leave me alone" Jason jumped back, Lindsey stopped him. "Get off!" Jason shouted, _"Get off!" Jason shouted._ _Jason couldn't get away from this creep! __Danny covered his mouth again. _Jason shuddered as the words came flooding back.

"Jase? Honey, what happened" Lindsey Rubbed his back. "_Robbie!" Jason yelled, "He's at the gate Jase" Danny smiled. _Jason hugged his knees tighter, shutting out the world.

Robbie was standing over his brother, "Lindsey, whats wrong with him" he wanted answers, now. "I don't know Robbie" Lindsey looked at Jason.

He had brought his knees upto his chest and was wiping his cheeks with the sleeve of his Hoodie. "Jason?" Sandy's voice broke through the silence.

Sandy ran forward, by her youngest son in a millisecond. "Jason? Look at me darlin'" She cupped his face, Jason looked up at her. A speechless Joe was behind her.

"Jason, listen, you've got tell me everything that happened" Sandy told him. "No, It was...disgusting, you'd think I-I was weak and pathetic" Jason was surprised he could talk.

"Don't be stupid" Freddie and Joe said at the same time. "There was nothing I could do!" That was when Sandy saw a bruise on Jason's wrist.

Gently pulling his wrist out she saw it was almost a finger print and a ring around his wrist, his other wrist was fine just a sore red. "Jase" Sandy cleared her throat, "Whats this?" "Nothing", Jason pulled his wrist back in.

"Mum, he was with Mr Lomax..." Robbie still didn't have a clue what was going on but thought that information was at least a little valid.

"We're going home, Freddie" Sandy stood up and whispered into his ear "Go to that school, I want CCTV, if that teacher has hurt my boy..." Sandy took a deep breath. Freddie nodded.

* * *

The house had an unpleasant atmosphere, Jason was sitting on the sofa, curled up. Ziggy had put Allie to bed and sat next to Jason, Freddie had the CCTV tape he "Borrowed" from the office and Joe and Lindsey where hand in hand in the corner.

"Mum?" Jason asked, still pale but calmer. "Yeah honey?" "Before you watch this...It wasn't a fight" Everyone looked at him. "What?".

Jason swallowed, "He...I can't tell you...Don't watch the tape" "I want to know what the teacher did to you to make you have a nervous breakdown in the alley" "I didn't have a nervous breakdown".

"What happened, we won't think of you any different" Ziggy put an arm around his shoulders. Jason jumped back at the touch, That's when it clicked for Lindsey.

"Oh god...Jase" Lindsey teared up, She knew what he did to him. "Jason...He...did he-" "No, I hit him...he was going to" Jason quivered. Lindsey closed her eyes, Thankful. "What?" Robbie snapped.

Jason took a deep breath. "I...He started talking about A levels, why I didn't choose Drama then...the next thing I know he's shoved me up the wall and...He..." Jason knew what they'd all think.

"Did he hit you?" Sandy barely contained her anger. "Yes...after he tried...after he tried...I can't do this" Jason just couldn't.

Freddie was next to Jason, "Jason, we're your brothers, we know you and even though we really and I mean really annoy eachother and pick on eachother, we can tell eachother anything" Jason smiled faintly.

"Just...don't treat me any different" Jason made sure each and every one of his brothers nodded.

"He had my wrists behind my back, If They where free I would have hit him but he was quite strong...He started saying how I'm not like John Paul...I kneed him so he hit me" Jason took a deep breath.

"But he still had me pinned up the wall, I was...I was about to shout out when...when...He...He put his hand up my top" The rooms atmosphere changed.

Sandy and Joe leapt up screaming, Freddie was frozen and Ziggy was trying to calm Sandy. Robbie stared at Jason, did he just hear that?

"I'M FUCKING KILLING THAT PERVERT! WHAT THE FUCK DOES HE THINK HE'S PLAYING AT?" Joe shouted. "Joe, Joe, calm down" Lindsey tried.

"CALM DOWN? THAT PERVERTED SON OF A BITCH WAS-" "Stop!" Sandy shouted.

"Jason" Her voice was hoarse and quivered slightly. "Did he...Did he-" "Mum, don't say the word" Jason really didn't want to hear it. "Did he?" "No".

"Oh thank god" Sandy breathed, "I can't explain...watch the tape" Jason shook his head. "Lindsey, take him upstairs and could you stay with him?" Sandy pleaded. Lindsey nodded.

"Here we go" Freddie placed the Tape in the Tv.

* * *

The room was quiet, Joe's anger rose and rose as he watched second into second of the tape. Robbie was speechless, Ziggy was in disbelief and Freddie was just as angry as Joe.

Sandy stared in utter horror at the TV screen.

Robbie collapsed back into the sofa as he watched Jason shout his name on the tape. His little brother needed him and he wasn't there.

"_Robbie!" Jason yelled. "Jason, he's not coming, get it into your head that there is nothing you or anyone else can do" Danny leaned in closer, saying it quietly to Jason. _Sandy felt sick, This man was taunting her baby about how no one could help him, no one could stop what he was about to do to her youngest son.

_"Joe is gonna kill you" _ Joe's eyes filled at those words, "Yes I am" he said. He couldn't believe he was watching his little brother get _abused _like this. _Danny chuckled slowly, "Oh, you can't tell them...they would think you were weak, you let it happen. Aren't you supposed to do boxing? Don't see any moves yet Jase" _His family watched Danny cup Jason's face with his one hand.

"I can't watch anymore" Sandy paused it, she let herself cry. "Mum...he told us he wasn't...You-know-what so, maybe it's ok" Ziggy told her.

"He touched my boy, god knows how he felt when that perverts hand was up his top" Sandy's voice broke down, "I'm gonna kill him" Joe snarled.

"No...When I asked where he was when I 'Borrowed' the CCTV tape, he had a job placement in Italy" Freddie informed them. Joe seethed, Sandy reluctantly played the rest of the tape.

She didn't know Robbie died a little inside eachtime Jason screamed out his name, guilt like a bag of bricks on his back. They watched Danny unbutton Jason's top button on his top.

"No, no, Oh god! No,no,NO! Joe!" Sandy screamed into his shoulder, she couldn't watch this. Jason suddenly punched Danny straight in the face, Sandy gasped.

Freddie paused the tape. The room was silent.

"No wonder he was like the way he was" Ziggy said, He regretted watching that tape. Now that would stay with him forever.

Joe and Freddie shared a look.

Sandy stood up, "He's not going into college...we can't call the police, I'm not exploiting my son and what happened in that room to anyone, That creep might still be in Hollyoaks...Joe. I don't care anymore...make him pay" Sandy was staring at the floor.

"With pleasure mum, Freddie...you coming?" Freddie nodded. Sandy made Ziggy stay here, in her eyes he was still young. (Even though he was 23)

Jason had taken a shower, washing everything away. The cold hands, the words, everything.

He put on fresh PJ's and walked down the stairs.

"Jason" Sandy hugged him,tears spilling freely from her eyes. Jason stiffened. Sandy caught on and let go, "We're ordering a chinese, I'll make you a cuppa...you want to talk?"

"Not now mum" Jason sat on the sofa, Robbie looked over. "Jase?" "Mm?" "I'm sorry".

Jason frowned and looked at his twin. "What for?" "I wasn't there when you needed me most, you where even shouting for me...I'm sorry" Robbie didn't look at him.

"It's fine, You where at the gate". Sandy came in and put Jason's tea on a mat, knocking the remote off. Lindsey caught it, accidentally pressing play.

The tape continued.

Danny sat up, clicking his nose into place. Someone knocked on the door, "Come in" Danny snapped. The door opened.

Sandy, Lindsey, Robbie and Jason gasped. In walked a _very _familiar face.

Katie.


	49. Chapter 49

_**Thanks for the reviews x**_

_**- Charlotte x**_

* * *

Chapter Forty Nine

Ziggy didn't want to believe it at first, He refused to believe it but he saw the CCTV tape itself.

Katie hugged Danny, "Are you Okay hun?" he asked. "Yeah, what happened to your face?" Katie gathered some tissue from a role on his desk and handed it to him.

Danny wiped the blood away,"Slammed a door into my face. Anyway, Hows the job?" Danny sat down. Katie sat next to him.

"Great-"

Ziggy paused the tape. "Ziggy, I'm sorry" Lindsey massaged his shoulders. "She's married?" he choked out, "He could be a brother" She tried.

"No, it wasn't that kind of hug" Ziggy leant back.

The room was silent, "I'm texting her, she's coming around" Ziggy jumped up. "What?" snapped Sandy, "She needs to see exactly what her _husband _does to kids" Ziggy's texting was fast.

"He didn't do you know what to me just'" Robbie cut Jason off, "No but he would have, oh, nice punch at the end Anyway" Jason smiled.

The text was bland and simple, Katie was in her flat when she got it. No kisses or smiley faces, just "Come round mine now". Katie grabbed her jacket and didn't think twice.

* * *

Katie fidgeted, all the Roscoes eyes where on her. "Kate" Ziggy walked over to her where she stood.

"Yeah babe?" "Do you know a...Danny Lomax?" Jason shuddered at the name. Kate frowned, "Why?" "Just answer the question" Ziggy snapped.

Katie was hesitant, "Of course I do, he's my father".

"WHAT?" Katie jumped as the house of angry looking Roscoes started firing questions at her and were close to her. "Okay, I have questions of my own" Katie surrendered.

"Kate, your last name is Browne...not Lomax" Ziggy looked defeated, Katie smiled. "My mom and dad split up when I was 11 so I took my moms name"

Sandy walked over and rested a hand on Katie's shoulder. "We're going to show you something, This will hurt you and make you look at your dad differently" "What is it?" Kate was getting scared.

"I was in his room, the drama one and...he was very..._inappropriate" _Jason bit his lip. Robbie and Ziggy scoffed, "What did he do?" Panic was rising in Katie's chest.

Freddie pressed play.

Jason felt sorry for Katie, she was in complete disbelief. She watched with wide eyes until the end of the tape.

"Kate?" Ziggy put an arm around her. Katie broke down into horrified sobs and screams that muffled in Ziggy's shoulder, "Jason! Jason I'm sorry!" She hugged him.

Jason didn't pull away, "It wasn't you that tried to...you know, it was your dad". Katie pulled away, Sandy put an arm around her.

"I should've know, I should've known he'd do it again" Katie cried, her mascara running. "What did you say?" Lindsey stood up.

"Oh god...i haven't told anyone this...not even my mum" "It's Ok, he's not gonna hurt you" Joe said, He didn't find Danny. The creep must have left already.

"When my mum and dad split up, I had a best friend that helped me through _everything. _She was called Fiona, She came around for tea when I was stopping at my dads the weekend and...What he tried to do to you, he actually did do to her".

The room was dead silent.

"Her parents never found out, She moved away to Birmingham" Katie fell back into Ziggy's hug, "I'm never talking to him again".

"You don't have too, he's moving to Italy" Ziggy told her. "It's a maybe, Jason...And the rest of you, he isn't the one go stop. He'll try and mess with your head, acting like it never happened...he did that to Fiona" Katie sniffed and Sandy handed her a tissue.

"I'm a mess" she laughed as she wiped away the mascara. "We're not telling anyone about this ok? If he moves to Italy we never have to see him again" Sandy smiled at Jason.

"You can miss a couple days or more if you want to Jase, he's probably not going to be in" Joe looked at his youngest brother with concern.

"No, I'm fine, If he's not there I can go back" Jason grinned uneasily, Ziggy ruffled his hair. "Ziggy!" he growled and fixed it, Freddie and Lindsey looked at eachother.

"Oh god" Katie whined, "He's gonna come round and say goodbye" "Don't answer the door" Freddie shrugged. "I don't want to hear his voice".

"Look, if he comes around you can call me...I'm sure Joe and Fred would want to see him" Ziggy glanced up at Joe.

* * *

Robbie and Jason walked in the college, Hardly anyone was in so they walked to the abandoned bike sheds.

They saw Tommy chatting up Clarice. "So baby you wanna get together later? I can show you a good time?" "Ugh!" Clarice slapped Tommy around the face.

"Bad luck, shouldn't be so forward" Robbie shook his head as Jason laughed. "She wasn't my type anyway" Tommy shrugged, "Where's Liam?" "Ugh, He's in Spain, lucky sod".

Tommy shook his head jealously, Jason laughed.

"Morning Mr Roscoe" Jason froze, his face turned into a statues. Danny stood there smiling, his normal clothes on so kt was obvious he was leaving for Italy.

Jason looked at Robbie, he knew what was coming.

"No, Robbie don't!" Jason grabbed Robbie's arm as he flew for Danny. Tommy was gaping as Robbie punched Danny to the ground. "Tommy, get my brother" Jason was cringing as Robbie punched Danny again.

"Which one!" "Any!" Tommy half ran half jogged away.

Jason pulled Robbie back, Thankful no one was around. "Robbie! Do you want to go down for assault?" Jason shook him hard.

"Listen to your brother Robbie, he knows all the right words" Danny smirked, Robbie flew at him again but Jason blocked him. Danny chuckled and walked forward.

"Just thought I'd say Goodbye" "Just go before my other brothers get here" Jason glared at him.

"Why would I be scared?" "They know what you tried to do".

Danny walked up close to Jason, making him get instinctively nervous. Robbie was glaring at him from where he was was beibg held back by Jason.

"And what would that be?" Danny frowned at Jason, "You know what" "Say it" Danny grabbed his arm. Jason had a flashback of Danny pinning him up the wall.

Robbie punched Danny square in the jaw just as Joe rounded the corner.

Danny was just getting up when Joe hit him, they heard a sickening crack as Danny's nose snapped.

"Cool it Joe!" Jason held him back too, "You'll get done for assault!" "I don't care, I'm going to kill him" Joe bit back.

Danny chuckled annoyingly as he stood up, Tommy was no were to be seen.

"So this is Joe, the one you shouted when I was-" Jason kicked. He didn't aim for the shin or stomach he aimed for the face, Danny's head snapped back as Jason kicked out.

Danny collapsed into a heap. Joe gaped, "How the hell did you do that?" "Boxing" Jason shrugged.

He walked upto Danny who was still on the ground, "Where those boxing moves good enough for you?" he smirked and stood up.

Robbie clapped him on the back. Maybe he needed to join boxing classes?

* * *

Sandy whooped as she came down the stairs, her Lindsey and Kate where going to the club for a 'Girls night out' and she had promised to go on the karaoke.

Ziggy was taking Allie to Myras to sort out visitations, Theresa was living there though so it was unlikely he'd let her see him.

Freddie was already dropping off on the sofa and Joe was arguing with Robbie about college. Robbie had slashed a display at the art department, Jason had warned him not to but as per usual he didn't listen.

"Yeah yeah I get it, can we turn the TV down?" Robbie cringed. Joe turned it up, Robbie and him argued.

"Grow up and stop acting like a delinquent little scrot!" "You where like me! Your just trying to be my dad!" Robbie yelled. Joe hit him.

"Joe!" Jason gaped. Robbie stood up and stormed out, the front door slamming. Joe sighed, "Rob!" he shouted after him, Freddie was half asleep still.

"Stay there" Joe told Jason before jogging out to find Robbie.

Katie entered the door, "Oh...what I miss?" she looked around cluelessly. "Nothing...what you doing here?" Jason looked up from his Homework. "Oh, forgot my purse" "I'll help you find it" Jason needed an escape from work.

He jogged after Katie up the stairs, "You look in Zigs room, I'll check in mums" Jason opened the door of Sandy's room.

It was dark, Jason went to turn on the light when someone grabbed him from behind and spun him around, slamming him in the wall.

The door shut and the light was still off. "Nice kick you gave me Jason" Danny's voice broke the silence. Jason went to yell out but Danny forcibly covered his mouth.

"Thanks to you and your god damn brothers my daughter isn't speaking to me, I didn't do anything to you...Now I will, oh and I'd be surprised if Joe was alive after I hit him with the car" Jason's eyes widened. He knew it was lie but he told it convincingly.

"No one here to help Jase..." Danny smiled cruelly, Jason was half scared and half angry. He had just gotten over this, He hoped Katie realised he'd been gone.

Jason's wrists hurt ten times worse as Danny had put pressure on his bruise. Danny went right into Jason's face, "You know, I'm sure Kate told you about Fiona...It was pure luck you escaped unlike her" Jason tried to move away but Danny was way stronger.

"Jase?" Katie's voice sang in the hallway. Danny froze, Jason felt relief flood over him. Jason tried shouting but Danny's hand was still over his mouth (annoyingly).

Danny didn't want to risk Jason shouting out...or kicking him again. That kid could fight when he wanted to, Danny dragged him back.

He had to bite his tongue to keep from yelling as Jason kicked his shin, the pain vibrating all up his leg bone. Danny kept one hand over Jason's mouth and still dragged him to the darker wall. Stuff messing with this kids head he was going to kill him, he didn't want to risk getting arrested.

Jason kept shouting out but it was muffled and did no good, The TV was blaring and Kate had gone downstairs. Jason tried to shout again, he shouted and shouted growing more desperate. He didn't want to go through this again.

Danny mirrored his past actions and slipped his hand up Jason's top and around his waist. Jason shouted muffled, he tried to free his wrists, still crying out.

Danny pinned him up the wall, "They can't hear you Jase" He smiled. Jason couldn't get free, _Oh my god, help, Freddie. _Jason tried to move away but he just couldn't. It was like in the drama room, his wrists pinned behind his back and no way out.

Danny had his hand on Jason's waist. "Forgot to tell you, me and John paul are still together...don't worry he doesn't come close to you" Danny grabbed Jason's chin with his thumb and index finger again, Jason's heart was beating fast. He just wanted to die to get away from this.

Danny kissed him, Jason pulled back. A muffled cry escaping his lips but Danny kissed him, Jason hated the feeling. When George had kissed him, they joked about it after. Even Robbie had joined in.

Jason realised how Freddie would feel, this happening literally above his head. Jason pulled to the side away, Danny hit him. "Get the fuck off!" Jason was cut off when Danny covered his mouth.

Katie had probably gone back out. "Jason, just shut up" Danny laughed, that made it worst. Jason tried to move but still couldn't, he got chills as Danny's hand slid like a _snake _across his stomach.

"Not so full of yourself now are we? Hmm?" Danny tried to kiss him but Jason thought fast.

He turned to the side, "Freddie!" he screamed out. Danny punched him, knocking him to the floor. Jason kicked Danny, he collapsed with a help.

"Fred! Freddie!" Jason shouted.

Jason kicked Danny again, he was still on the floor. The door burst open, "Jase!" Freddie grabbed Jason's arm and yanked him up. Jason couldn't help but smile slightly, he thought he'd never get out of it.

Danny stood up, "You should be ashamed, letting that happen to your little, no, _baby _brother...Right under your nose, metres away" Freddie flew at him but Danny collapsed before Freddie touched him.

Danny clutched his chest.

"Heart...heart attack" Danny wheezed. Jason stared, Freddie instinctively put an arm around Jason. "We call 999, tell them he came around to tutor you...and he collapsed" Freddie said as Danny slipped into unconsciousness. Jason nodded.

Danny didn't survive and there where no questions asked.


	50. Chapter 50

_**Thankyou for your reviews x**_

_**- Charlotte x**_

* * *

Chapter Fifty

"Aggh! I'm gonna die!" Jason yelled, "Jason! Put the brakes on!" The car slammed into a halt, Joe got whiplash as he hit the seat.

Jason gasped, "Its okay, I lived". Freddie and Robbie where curled up in balls, laughing hysterically. Joe exhaled, Teaching Robbie was easy but Jason...It was like throwing a newborn baby in the pool and telling it to swim.

Jason flew from the car. "I can't drive" he decided, "You think?" Robbie was gasping for air as he stood up. Joe got out, rubbing his neck.

"Aw don't give up Jase, Joe'll teach ya" Lindsey grinned. "What? Do you want Amelia to grow up fatherless?" "Joe!"

Jason smirked, "I'm gonna stick to boxing". "You'll need to drive Jase" Freddie told him, "I was just like you, remember Fred?" Ziggy chuckled.

"Oh god, I don't want to remember, my life flashed before my eyes" Freddie smacked the back of Ziggy's head. Kate laughed, she was sitting on Ziggy's lap.

"Okay, lets just tell Jason the basics and then he can have another go" Freddie yanked Jason down, Joe prayed he would live to see Amelias 1st Birthday.

Jason zipped up his hoodie, It was cold and the sky was white. Probably full of snow, It was 2 weeks until the wedding and Lindsey had demanded for it to snow.

Katie had chosen a strapless ruby red dress that was plain but came to her knees, Lindsey's maid of honour (Tiffany from her work) had the same dress just down past her ankles and then Lindsey's cousin Mandy had Kates dress too.

"No, I'm cold, I need a hot chocolate" Jason gave Joe the puppy dog eyes. "Ahh no...Jase...Jase don't do thaat" Joe shook his head. "Fine" Joe gave in.

Jason whopped. Joe picked Lindsey up, holding her. "You want a home made chocolate?" Lindsey smiled, "Yeah...in the bedroom". Joe grinned.

Jason happened to glance their way as Freddie and Lindsey shared a look. It was quick but meant something.

* * *

"Dad?" Allie called from his seat on the sofa. "Uh huh?" "When am I wearin' that swuit?" "The suit to the wedding? In two weeks" Allie groaned and flopped back.

Ziggy ruffled his golden hair and picked him up, Allie was a mini-ziggy except for the hair. "Whos birthday is it in 3 days?" Ziggy frowned.

Allie laughed, "Me" "How old are you going to be?" Ziggy pulled Allie on his lap. "Silly daddy, I'm gonna be four...Nutter" Allie shook his head.

Ziggy snorted. Katie handed him a cup of tea, they where at her flat. Their relationship had been smooth and they had been dating for 4 months (approximately).

"Mom?" Allie called to Katie, "Yeah?" Allie requested beans on toast. Ziggy was worried if things didn't work out with him and Katie, Allie would think he'd lost another mum.

Allie crawled onto Ziggy's lap. "Daad?" "Yeah?" "Why don't you and Kate live togeva? I know Katie's my new mommy" Allie looked up innocently at Ziggy.

Katie sat next to him, giving him a sympathetic look. "I...Don't worry, me and mommy are moving in together" Ziggy looked at a gaping Katie.

"Is that okay?" Ziggy bit his lip. Katie couldn't have wished for more! Yeah, maybe she did get a little obsessed but so does everyone!

"It's fine, Allie can sleep in the spare room...why don't we take him out to choose the colour for it?" Katie barely contained her excitement.

"Yeah...okay, but we have to break it to mum first".

* * *

Freddie couldn't stop staring at Lindsey, She was singing and dancing happily around the kitchen. Sandy was at work, Jke had taken Amelia to the park.

Ziggy and Katie where thinking of ways to tell Sandy he was moving out and Robbie was off shop lifting.

Jason was upstairs doing whatever 17 year olds do.

Freddie walked over to Lindsey in the kitchen, "Linds" he caught her arm. Lindsey's face changed, no emotion whatsoever. "Before you start getting all hyped up about the wedding, answer me this...Do you have _any _feelings for me at all?".

Lindsey pulled her arm away. "Freddie...We've been through-" Freddie kissed her, Lindsey melted into it. Again, it felt so right.

Lindsey wrapped her arms around his neck while Freddie wrapped his arms around Lindsey's hips.

Freddie pulled away. "See?" he smiled. Then, out of the corner of his eye he saw someone standing in the doorway.

They turned to see Jason frozen in mid-step, his mouth a perfect 'O'. "Jason!" Lindsey gasped, Freddie stepped forward and caught Jason's arm just as he turned to run away.

"Get off me Freddie" "Jase, listen, it was a one off, Don't tell Joe...Jase?" Freddie shook him. Jason pushed him away, "I heard everything, you have _feelings"_ Jason shook his head.

"No, Jase-" Lindsey stepped forward. "Joe's our brother" Jason looked appalled. "Don't you think I know that?" Lindsey snapped. "Jason, Please don't tell Joe" Jason saw Tears spring into Lindsey's eyes.

Freddie looked pleading. "I won't" They sighed with relief, "Just...promise you won't do it again" "We won't" Freddie clapped his shoulder.

Jason moved away, glaring at then before stomping back upstairs. Lindsey and Freddie looked at eachother, "Its done...It's the end" Lindsey told him, her heart aching as she said it.

Freddie swallowed and nodded.

* * *

Ziggy and Katie held hands as they watched Sandy cook whatever poison she was going to give out next, Joe and Lindsey smirked from where they sat and Freddie pretended to read the paper.

Jason kept glancing up from his Homework while Robbie made it obvious by sitting back and sipping pepsi, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Mum?" Ziggy swallowed, "Yeah love?" "Well umm...me and Kate have decided...have decided we're moving in together" Katke squeezed Ziggy's hand.

Sandy froze, slowly turning around. "What? You've only been together a month" Sandy stared, "Actually 4 months" Katie shrugged.

"What about Allie?" Sandy snapped. "He's having his own bedroom, Kates got a spare one" Sandy scanned her mind for anything she could think of.

"But...I'll miss you" "Aww mum" Ziggy gave hugged her, "Oh god, Lindsey and Joe'll be next" Sandy realised with horror. "Then Freddie, then my Jase will be going to Uni...Robbie would have got some girl pregnant".

"What?" Robbie choked on his coke. Jason was chuckling next to him, "I'll be alone". Everyone felt guilty, "Don't listen to me, When are you going?" Sandy pulled away.

"Tomorrow" "Tomorrow! I...I suppose you all have to leave home some day" Sandy sniffed.

"You can come live with us when your a pensioner" Joe smiled. "What do you mean 'When'" Freddie smirked, Sandy gasped and smacked him around the head. "You cheeky little sod" she gasped, Joe laughed. Freddie was anything but little.

Jason looked over as Robbie text someone, "Is that Amanda?" Jason teased and went to look. Robbie blacked the screen out, "None of ya business".

Sandy smiled, at least she had Robbie and Jason for a while.


	51. Chapter 51

_**Your reviews are AMAZING! Thankyou :) xx Hope your enjoying the story, I still take ideas x **_

_**- Charlotte x**_

* * *

Chapter Fifty One

"Mum?" Sandy turned to see Robbie jump up on the kitchen side. "Yeah?" "Liams brother is having a party tonight, he in-" "No" Sandy said simply.

"What? You didn't even hear what-" "No, Robbie, Your 17 and you can't drink yet and how are you getting there?" Sandy turned to him, wiping her hands on a tea towel.

"I can drive, and if I do drink Jase can drive back" Robbie looked at Jason sitting on the sofa watching TV. "Jason? Have you _seen _him try to drive?" "Thanks mum" Jason called.

Robbie half sighed half growled. "But Tommy's going, Hollie and Amanda and then-" "Robbie, I said no" Robbie flopped down from the side and collapsed on the sofa.

Sandy shook her head and went outside.

"Your still going aren't ya" Jason didn't bat an eyelid. "You know me to well Jase, You coming?" "I don't want to risk-" "Look, we'll _borrow _Joe's car and go at 11 then be back before 6" "But we've got college".

Robbie stared at his brother, "And...?" "I don't want to miss anymore college, I've missed over a-" "Sometimes I question if we really are twins" Robbie shook his head.

* * *

Jason didn't bother dressing up, just jeans a shirt and his favourite turquoise coloured hoodie. Robbie had gone downstairs in his PJ's and (expertly) stolen Joe's car keys from the side.

Jason walked backwards and knocked into the draws, knocking a pot of pens on the floor. He bit his lip as Robbie froze, Luckily no one woke up, not even Amelia.

"You. Are. A. Idiot" Robbie hissed. "An" Jason hissed back. "What?" "Nothing".

Robbie shook his head and opened the window, Jason hesitated. "What are you waiting for?" "Maybe we shouldn't, mums gonna kill us" "Then you can stay and I can go". Jason didn't want Robbie to go on his own, he'd drink and drive.

"No, I'm coming" Jason hurried up.

They snuck out and saw Joe's old blue car parked half on the pavement. Robbie opened it and got in the drivers side, Jason in the passenger side. "Joe is gonna ring our necks" He Put his seatbelt on.

"Stop being a baby and live a little" Robbie turned on the ignition. He didn't want Anyone to wake up so quickly drove off.

Jason started texting Hollie, she kept hinting she wanted to get back together with him. "Where's the party?" Jason frowned, "Why?" "Because Hollie wants directions".

"Liams brother is breaking into the barn, Foxford farm" Robbie turned out of the village, he drove smoothly like he had been driving for years.

"You and Amanda going out yet?" Jason smirked. "What? No" "I bet you 50 quid you'll be dating her before the end of next week" "Alright Jase, I hold you to that" Robbie smiled.

They drove in silence, Jason feeling a little guilty about stealing Joe's car.

He got a little creeped out as they drove past the forest, "Aww is little Jacey wacey getting scared?" Robbie grinned and poked at Jason. "Robbie! Watch the road!"

"Oh...you don't want this" Robbie swerved on the country road, no other car was out at 11:30. Jason almost screamed like a girl.

"I mean it Robbie!" Jason shouted, "Whoops!" Robbie swerved again. This time Jason screamed, thankfully, not as a girl. "This how I'm gonna die" Jason grabbed the handle on the car ceiling.

Robbie swerved again, laughing at every scream that ripped from Jason's mouth. Robbie stopped and drove normally, "Relax you numpty, Nothings gonna happen" Robbie said as Jason leaned back in the chair.

"I know...God that was scary" Jason breathed out. "Look, I'm only going 32 mph" Robbie tapped the dashboard. Jason smiled, "What times is it?" Robbie asked.

Jason pulled out his phone, "11:50...ten minutes till 12 and Liams party". Robbie nodded, He was looking forwards to the party. Maybe a couple shots of Vodka...nothing more.

Jason pulled out his phone '_Be there in ten minutes, we can talk x' _he sent to Hollie.

Robbie saw the silhouette of the farm on a hill, "Okay, we're here until half four because Joe gets up at 5" Jason nodded.

Another car came down the hill, it went over into Robbie's lane. "Rob! Swerve!" Robbie spun the wheel around but it was too sharp, The car crashed through the wooden fence. Jason shouted out as the car flipped.

It rolled down a ravine-like hill too many times to count, battering it as it flipped in mid air, hit a tree and crashed into the ground.

The other people in the car watched in utter horror as it slid down and hit another tree, it was on its roof. One wheel still spinning.


	52. Chapter 52

_**Thanks for the reviews xx**_

_**-Charlotte x**_

* * *

Chapter Fifty Two

Amy watched the car wheel stop spinning, she couldn't believe what she had just saw. They had caused this...She clutched her boyfriend Josh's arm. "What do we do?" she whimpered, "I can't go to prison...We just drive" Josh swallowed.

"What?" "We were never here, leave it come on" Amy and Josh got back in their car.

"We can't just leave who evers in there, they could die" Amy cried, "Do you want me to go down for manslaughter? Dangerous driving?" Josh barked at her. Amy shook her head, "Then suck it up princess, we're going" Josh turned on the ignition and sped away.

Robbie groaned. He hurt _everywhere, _opening his eyes his heart almost stopped. The car was on its roof, the front window smashed and the back ones cracked. The car had dents inside and most probably out.

Robbie had a shooting pain in his leg, arm and ached everywhere. His hoodie was torn on the sleeve and had blood soaked on the left side, Robbie looked over to Jason, he wasn't in the seat but on the floor, his head by the smashed front window. He was unconscious.

"Jase?" Robbie would have reached over if he could. "Jason, wake up mate" Jason stirred, "Jason?".

Robbie pulled at his seat belt, it was stuck. "Damn" Robbie saw his mobile on the floor above his head, As soon as he went to reach for it he was hit by pain.

_Fractured ribs. _Robbie thought, He managed to pick up his phone. He could only imagine what Joe would say, Robbie flicked the screen to life. It was still dark so offered some light.

No signal. Robbie swore, he ignored the pain and tugged at his seat belt. He looked back at Jason who was still unconscious, Robbie realised Jason wasn't breathing.

"Jase? Jason" Robbie's heart was in his mouth. Jason was showing no signs of life, Robbie didn't care about how much his arm hurt as he shook Jason, he just shook him hard.

Maybe Jason was breathing a little? "Jason, don't do this to me" Robbie still had a grip on Jason's arm as he called Joe.

* * *

Joe paced the room angrily, He knew Robbie was a delinquent little shit but to steal his car and rope Jason into his little...

Joe took a deep breath, he watched Sandy who was sitting angrily at the table. Everyone was dotted around except for Ziggy who (obviously) was at Katie's.

Joe's phone rang, "Its Robbie" Joe snapped. Sandy smiled, "Good, put him on speaker phone because I'm going to kill him" Joe did as he was told.

"Joe?" "Oh hello _Robbie _Ringing to say sorry about knicking my car?" Robbie cringed. "Joe...We need help, A drunk driver was in the way so I...I swerved but we crashed, we rolled down a hill and...your cars banged up".

"Don't worry about the fricking car! You okay?" "No...We're stuck in the car, I can't move and...Mum...I think Jason's dead" Robbie's voice broke on the last word. Sandy screamed.

The call lost signal.

Robbie dropped it, he looked over at Jason. "Jase, Jase come on mate" Robbie hurt everywhere as he tried to shake Jason.

Jason Had stirred before hadn't he? Robbie stopped and tried to pull out his seatbelt.

He looked over and almost cried with relief, Jason's chest was moving a little, he was breathing, just not enough. He knew they where doomed, Their family didn't even know where they were.

Jason's eyelids fluttered, "Jason? Come on, Jase, look at me" Robbie watched Jason's eyes slowly open. "Rob?" "Jason, can you look at me?" Robbie was worried as Jason's eyelids dropped.

Jason blinked, "What happened?" his voice was quiet and hoarse. "There was a crash, where are you hurt?" "Everywhere but...I can't feel anything" Jason looked up, still dazy.

"What do ya mean Jase?" Robbie was still trying to take his seat belt off. "I can't feel anything...Robbie?" Jason's eyes met his.

"I can't feel anything" Robbie swallowed, "Jase...move your fingers" Jason didn't move, he looked at Robbie again.

"I can't...Robbie, help" Jason's eyes filled. Robbie pulled at his seatbelt, it was jammed. "Jase, try to move!" Robbie started panicking.

Jason felt nothing at all, just one sharp recurring pain in his neck. He tried to breathe but it was becoming hard, "Rob?" "It's Okay Jase" Jason felt tingling in his fingers, he felt relief rush over him.

The tingling was weird...in his legs but other than that he felt nothing. "Robbie...I can't breathe" Jason felt himself go dizzy, "Jase? Look at me" Robbie felt his seat belt come loose a little.

Jason could breathe just a little, his pulse was weak. "Rob...I do love you, even though your annoying and a...a pain" "Don't start all this, you'll know I'll tease ya about later" Robbie smiled.

Jason knew there was no later, He couldn't breathe. Jason looked up, there was a groaning sound from where they crashed into the tree.

Robbie watched his brother and followed his eyes, "Jason? Is that the tree making the noise..." Robbie silenced. He pulled at his seatbelt, not caring about the pain in his arm or the blood that soaked his black hoodie.

Robbie hit the horn, It was dark still about 2 o'clock? "Robbie" Jason's voice was scared, "Yeah?" "The...the trees gonna collapse" "What?" "The tree...I think we snapped the core" Jason looked at Robbie.

Robbie listened to the loud groaning, it was raining too..."Jason, try to move out of the way" Robbie said. "I can't, I can't move!" Jason was obviously panicking.

"Oh god...Jason, try!" Robbie heard the groaning of the tree. Robbie beeped the horn and shouted out, the tree snapped and bent forward.

"Jase! Move!" "I can't!" The tree bent more, "Move, grab something!" "I can't move anything!" Jason wished he could, he just lay above the tree ready to snap.

Robbie pushed backwards and grabbed Jason's shoulders. Jason cried out as the Tree crashed through the car roof, Robbie yanked Jason backwards.

The tree missed him by a millisecond but Jason's vision went fuzzy before passing out. Robbie didn't want to risk anymore spinal damage. Jason's breathing turned slow...too slow.

Robbie heard squealing tyres over the battering rain, and a scream. Wait, that was their mum.

Sandy screamed, she saw the car battered beyond recognition and a tree crushed into the side. Her babies where in there! Joe didn't think twice, he and freddie darted down the hill to the car just as Robbie realised Jason was barely breathing.


	53. Chapter 53

**_Thanks for the Reviews xxxx And Guest, Your reviews are one of my favourites! Don't stop reviewing because Your one of the ones I especially look forward to reading x PLEASE REVIEW everyone, even if you've never reviewed xx_**

**_-Charlotte x_**

* * *

Chapter Fifty Three

Joe almost gave Robbie a heart attack when he appeared in the window. "Rob, we're gonna get you and Jase out okay?" Robbie nodded.

Sandy came up the window, "Robbie! Jase! Joe, get them out!" She screamed. Freddie was calling an ambulance. "Stop, mum...It's Jase, he can't move!" Robbie had to shout out over the rain.

"What do you mean?" "He said he he couldn't feel anything" Sandy and Joe froze. "I think...I think he's paralyzed" Robbie didn't want to say it but he had to.

"Hurry up!" Joe clicked into action, he kicked the shattered window in and carefully but quickly grabbed Jason's shoulders, still supporting his neck.

Joe carefully pulled him through the window and lay him on the grass. Robbie had the great idea to grab a peice of the shattered glass and cut through the belt.

Joe helped him get out, wincing at every hiss or yelp Robbie made. "Have you broken anything?" Joe asked, "Nah, I've just rolled down a hill and had a tree crash into the car so I'm fine" Robbie snapped sarcastically.

Joe gave a quick glare before checking on Jason, Sandy was helping him. "Robbie, Don't worry, It doesn't look like he broke hks neck but I'm not sure about his back" Sandy watched Jason's eyes open slowly.

"Mum?" "I'm here hun" Sandy stroked his cheek. "I can't...move" Jason looked at Joe, Joe didn't know what to say. The ambulance wailed in the background.

"I don't want to go in an ambulance" Robbie frowned. "Are you mad? Have you seen what you look like?" Freddie snapped. Robbie shook his head As the paramedics got to them quickly, He looked at Jason. This was all his fault.

* * *

Sandy sat next to Robbie, there was no news of Jason. Robbie had been displeased by the cast on his leg, The doctor had told him he had minor concussion, a few cracked and broken ribs, a broken leg and multiple bruising. His wrist wasn't fractured he'd just torn a ligament.

They had given him painkillers and told him they wanted to keep an eye on him over night. Freddie and Joe where sorting out the stuff with the police.

"I don't know why always have to go against what I say" Sandy shook her head. "I'm sorry" "Sorry? What if Jason...what if he never walks again?" Sandy covered her mouth to stop a sob.

"It wasn't my fault! I didn't-" "You could have stayed inside! You could have done as you where told!" A nurse came in.

"Sorry- Mrs Roscoe, We need to talk" The nurse led her out.

Sandy sat on a bench with her. "Your son...Jason, he has multiple injuries. Bruising, a head wound, and minor internal bleeding but...He also has a fractured spine".

Sandy took a shuddering breath. "Luckily it hasn't damaged any nerves so he won't be permanently paralysed" Sandy let out a laugh, she felt bad but no one could understand the relief those words gave her. Her baby was going to walk.

"The break will tame time to heal so a wheelchair May be needed but temporarily, the recovery time is month's long and Jason has been taken into surgery" "What?" "To fuse the vertebrae...Mrs Roscoe, your son is going to be in pain...bad pain so he needs your support" Sandy nodded and sniffed.

"How long will he use the wheel chair for?" "Ah, if he needs it, it varies, if surgery goes well and we check him out after 2 weeks, probably more, he'll be in the chair for 6-9 months approximately" Sandy breathed out.

"Thankyou, thankyou so much" Sandy stood up. She had to tell everyone, walking back into Robbie's room everyone stood up.

"Mum?" Freddie asked. "He's fractured his back" Sandy carried on quickly to avoid the heartache. "They said he's going into surgery and after recovery he's...he's gonna walk again" everyone sighed with relief.

"He'll be using a wheel chair for a while though" Robbie leant back in his bed, "When can you see him?" "When he's out of surgery".

* * *

Jason hated the feeling when you wake up groggy, The worst thing he was hit by was a shooting pain in his back. Jason didn't want to open his eyes yet.

He felt oxygen being forced down his throat, not a tube, it was a mask. There was a tube up his nose that really hurt and his wrist was aching...a drip?

Jason realised he could feel his legs, just a little bit but he could feel them. He tried to move them but a pain shot out in his back.

He opened his eyes, slowly so the light didn't hurt. He blinked, His family where all in the room. Freddie was in his own world, leaning up the door, Joe had his eyes closed and his head resting on his hand. Ziggy was asleep in the chair, Lindsey wasn't there but Jason knew she'd have come but they had Amelia to look after.

Sandy was next to him, holding his hand and asleep. Jason would have smiled but the mask wouldn't show, No one had noticed he was awake.

"Mum?" he said quietly. Sandy shot awake (Much to Jason's surprise), "Jase? Joe, he's awake" Sandy had woken everyone who was asleep up.

"Jason, How ya feeling" Joe was next to him in mili seconds. "In pain" He said through the mask, he still felt woozy. "The nurse gave you painkillers, listen" Sandy pulled her chair closer.

"You fractured your back, you've had an operation...We're gonna help you, and the hospital is, but for the next few months you might need to use a wheelchair" .

Jason looked up at the lights, he'd been expecting this. "Not forever right?" "Of course not sweetie" Jason smile a little. "How's Robbie?" "He's sleeping, the nurse told us to get out so we came here".

Sandy was miffed by the nurse's attitude. "When am I getting...out?" Jason wanted to take this stupid mask off. "The doctor said in a few days...week or more" Sandy told him.

"I have the worst luck in the world" he said, making them laugh. "I am not staying in a chair for months" Jason took the mask away. "Jase!" Sandy snapped and took his hand away.

"Been there done that" Ziggy smiled at Jason knowingly.

Jason knew he wasn't sticking around in a wheelchair forever, he was definitely not going to do that.


	54. Chapter 54

**_Hope your enjoying the story :) Oh, I can definitely ASSURE you Jason isn't dying but what would you do if I had mental breakdown and killed Jason off :O! Xx Opinions wanted x_**

**_- Charlotte x_**

* * *

Chapter Fifty Four

The nurse still wasn't happy with Robbie's recovery and much to his and Sandy's displeasure, he had to stay in another night. Robbie really wanted to see Jason, He was happy it wasn't permanent damage so Jason would almost definitely be walking in 8-11 months but even after that he'll have to take it easy for a few months.

Sandy said Jason was sleeping, Ziggy had reluctantly been made to go home and check on Allie while Lindsey had visited. Robbie saw a flash of blonde hair outside his door.

"Hollie?" Hollie appeared in the doorway. "Robbie? Where's Jason?" she looked panicked. "He's...in the other room, he's alive don't worry" Robbie said.

"Thank god, just a few broken bones?" Hollie bit her perfectly glossed lips. "I...Hollie, we need to talk".

* * *

Oh. My. God. Jason was bored out of his mind! Yes, he was in pain, yes he still felt like crap but the boredom was doing his head in.

Jason was happy when The nurse took his stupid oxygen mask off. Ziggy, Freddie and Joe had all talked to him but that was ages ago. Now, Jason was stuck in bed after being lectured on how to take things slowly and blah blah blah.

Sandy had gone to visit Robbie now so all he had to do was daydream.

"Jason" He looked at the door, Hollie was there. "Hol? What are you doing here?" Jason sat up, regretting it as pain shot up his spine.

Hollie was by his side, "Jason, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you to come to the party" Hollie had never felt so guilty. "It's not like I'm in the wheelchair forever, It's only 8 or so months-" Jason was cut off when Hollie kissed him.

It turned into a snog, Joe, Ziggy, Freddie and Sandy walked in but stopped. Sandy gaped. Ziggy grinned, "I taught him well" Joe snorted.

Freddie took out his phone and snapped a picture. "Freddie!" Sandy slapped his arm, Lindsey came in and closed the door. "I think they need their privacy" she smiled.

The nurse that had told Sandy of Jason's recovery walked in with A doctor, Sandy quickly followed with Joe. "Sorry to interrupt" The doctor smiled as Hollie leapt back.

"How are you feeling Jason?" he asked, "In pain, but other than that okay I guess" Jason shrugged, pain shooting up his back.

"Okay, The assessment we did a few hours ago helped us understand more about your condition and what you can do" Sandy took a seat.

"The surgery was successful of course and I am happy to say you _will _be walking again" The room buzzed in happiness. "However, you need to give your spine time go heal, a wheelchair will be in temporary use for a few months but in my opinion your lucky...Very lucky as it wasn't a serious break" Jason nodded.

"For 2-3 months I don't want you to even attempt to walk, I'm assigning you to check in with me or Nurse Mia weekly and you may be able to start to try it walk maybe...5 months in?" Jason's face lit up.

"Really? So I _am _going to walk in a few months?" "Yes, it'll take a few weeks to get back to how you where" Sandy kissed Jason in the cheek.

"Ugghh! Mum" Jason wiped his cheek, "You've got lipstick on your cheek" Sandy licked her thumb. "No! No, just no" Jason smirked and rubbed his cheek.

Hollie smiled, She wished Sandy was her mum.

* * *

Ziggy watched Allie run in the flat from nursery, Katie not far behind. "Dad!" he leapt on him, Ziggy picked him up. "Dad, it's my birthday tomorrow...We avin' a party?" Ziggy smiled at his little London accent.

"If you want, Mummy can pick some of your friends up from nursery and they can over" Ziggy looked at Katie who was putting some shopping away.

"Thats Okay with me babe, When's Jason coming out of hospital?" Katie took out some chicken. "Thursday they think, Allie, do you want to see Uncle Jason?"

Allie nodded, "Be back by 6, I'm doing a Roast dinner" Katie kissed him. Ziggy smiled and grabbed his keys.

Katie smiled. A boyfriend, a 4 year old boy that called her mummy and a home. This is what she wanted and she wasn't letting it go any time soon.

* * *

"When's Robbie coming?" Jason asked, "When he's allowed out of hospital, he's on crutches" Sandy gave Jason a reassuring smile.

"Uncle Jase!" The door burst open, Allie ran in. Jason watched him climb on the bed and hug him. Jason grinned and hugged back, again ignoring the pain that ripped through his back and shoulders.

"Does Nanny get a hug?" Sandy held open her arms, Allie leapt into them. "It's my birthday T'mos" Allie jumped on the floor, "Really? How old are you gonna be?" "5!"

Allie took of his nursery jumper. Ziggy came in, Freddie whacking his head. "Ow! What was that for?" "I felt like it".

Allie ran to Freddie and hugged his knees, Freddie snorted and picked him up. "Where's Katie?" Sandy frowned, "Cooking a roast" Ziggy was so grateful to eat edible food.

"Alright for some" Sandy sipped at her tea in the cup. "What I would give" Freddie murmured, "What?" Sandy glared. "Nothing..." Freddie ducked under Sandy's glare.

"Mum? Am I gonna be in a wheelchair for Lindsey and Joe's wedding?" The room turned silent. Lindsey walked in at the moment, "Jase, the weddings been postponed for a month...The church has had a roof collapse, You might be improved enough to just walk for the wedding" Lindsey smiled.

Jason relaxed, "Good...I mean, It's not good that it's been postponed but-" "It's Ok, I'll help you hun" Lindsey hugged him. She didn't want anyone to know there was no roof collapse, she just wanted Jason to walk in time for her wedding.


	55. Chapter 55

_**I'm still wanting Ideas x PLEASE REVIEW x A giant thankyou to those who have reviewed, This chapters for runningshoes39, Ziggy orientated x love ya forever readers :) x Oh, I've changed Allies age a little, so he's born a few months earlier, he's 5 now and Amelia is 6 and a half months x**_

_**- Charlotte x**_

* * *

Chapter Fifty Five

Ziggy leapt back as a shoot of cold water hit his face, Allie laughed and tan off with his new water gun. Katie snorted and walked upto him with a tea towel.

"Regret letting Robbie buy him the water gun?" she smiled and handed him the towel. Ziggy smirked, "Nah, as long as he's avin' fun" Allie had loads of presents.

Particularly off Sandy, him and Joe and Lindsey. Freddie brought him a video game so he could take on a 5 year old, Jason had brought him a giant box of lego that had been spilled across his bedroom floor and Joe and Lindsey had brought him their football team kit and toy cars.

Ziggy and Katie had shopped together and brought countless things, Allie enjoyed his last ride in the pram too.

"I'm off to the garage,love you babe" Ziggy kissed her, only to be shot again by Allie. Katie laughed, "Right Honey, after mummy has washed up do you want to go to toys R us to spend some birthday money?" Allies answer was a shot of cold water.

"I'm gonna kill Robbie for buying him that".

* * *

Joe twisted the bolt into the car, exhaust pipe fittings where as easy as cutting butter. Their dad had taught them, Freddie came back and put 3 kebabs on the side where Ziggy was typing on the computer.

"Thanks Taylor Swift" Ziggy didn't take his eyes of the computer screen but was smirking. "What?" Freddie whacked his head, "Ow Fred!" "You asked for it" he shrugged.

Joe slid out from under the car, wiping his hands on a new cloth. "You took a while Fred" Joe bit into his kebab wrap, "Oh well sorry!" Freddie remarked sarcastically.

"Alright, no need to get cheeky" "Shut up Joe, I was having a laugh" Freddie ate a piece of kebab. "Don't tell me to shut up" "You ain't dad" Freddie glared.

Joe walked upto him, Ziggy froze, knowing what was coming next. "Did I say I was? Watch ya mouth Freddie" "Stop telling me what to do" Freddie and Joe where glaring at eachother.

"Grow up you two" Ziggy stood up and put rubbish in the bin, "Stay out of this" they chorused. Ziggy rolled his eyes, He had lived for five years being the youngest before the twins came.

They either picked on him, picked on whoever tried to pick on him or pick on eachother (mainly the third one). "I don't need to watch my mouth, you need to stop trying to be dad" Freddie bit back.

Joe punched him, Ziggy gaped. Freddie didn't hesitate to hit back, They where full blown fighting in seconds. Freddie had A nose bleed and Joe had a bruise forming on his cheek.

Ziggy tried to pull Freddie away from Joe, "Stop, Mums gonna kill you" Ziggy smirked at how that sounded like he was kid, back when they used to fight.

Freddie punched Joe again, Ziggy made this mistake of intervening at the wrong moment. Just as Joe was about to punch, Ziggy pulled Freddie back.

Joe punched Ziggy who went flying back into the desk. Both Joe and Freddie froze.

"Zig, I'm sorry" Joe cursed himself. Freddie winced as he realized Ziggy was definitely getting a black eye. "It's alright" Ziggy didn't even look at him.

"Here you go prince Charming" Freddie threw him an ice pack he'd picked from the fridge. "Thanks, you need on by the looks of ya" Freddie wiped the blood from his nose.

"Thanks Joe, just ruin my face" Ziggy half joked. "Sorry, Freddie sho-" "Don't start that crap again" Ziggy snapped. Freddie and Joe shared a look before reluctantly doing what their little brother told them.

* * *

Jason could not wait until he was leaving hospital, He had told his family he was not being helped up the stairs and would be sleeping on the sofa but Joe, Fred and Ziggy had threatened to drag him up the stairs.

Jason had gave in on the condition the first month and half he could sleep on the sofa, Sandy didn't like the idea but let him.

"Need a visitor?" Someone said. Jason looked to see Robbie on crutches standing there, he was wearing a hoodie and had obviously been at home.

Jason hadn't seen him since the crash. "Rob!" "Thats my name, don't wear it out" "Thats ancient". Robbie sat next to him, "So, I can walk in a few months".

"I know but it doesn't change what happened, I've been feeling bad about-" "It wasn't your fault, even the police don't know who it was" Jason wanted to shrug but didn't want to feel the shooting pain.

"Yeah yeah, I've been lectured by mum...and grounded, oh, so have you" Jason just groaned. "Anyway, are you and Hollie back together?" "Maybe...are you and Amanda together yet?" "Ditto".

Jason and Robbie sat in silence, "When you getting out of here?" "It's been 3 days since my op so...tomorrow if I'm upto it, they said I'll have a neat 1 inch scar near the bottom of my back, it'll fade a bit. I'm off college for 5 weeks but the college has emailed me my coursework to do at home"

Robbie tutted, "I'm only off for two weeks, You do know Hollies told the hole college what happened and your gonna be in a wheelchair for months" Jason gaped.

"Don't worry Jase, everyone's behind you...Hollie told everyone she knows and thats-" "Everyone" they chourused.

Sandy walked in, "What are you doing here?" "Visiting my twin" "Your meant to be in bed" "Mum! I'm fine, the doctors have given me painkillers and I'm fi-" "Your meant to be resting, get your backside to the car"

Robbie rolled his eyes before standing up, Jason laughed as Robbie hobbled away. Sandy kissed his cheek, "Bye sweetheart".

* * *

Lindsey watched Amelia sleep in her cot, she was so peaceful. Her eyes had changed slightly to Joe's big dark chocolate ones. Her dummy was moving a little bit at a time, her little tummy exposed by the unbuttoned baby grow.

Freddie handed Lindsey a cup of tea, their hands brushing for a moment. Freddie moved away quickly, he didn't want to betray Joe again.

"Linds, please say your cooking again tonight" Freddie begged. "Don't worry, I'm making a salad" Freddie grimaced, "Be grateful" Lindsey smirked.

Freddie smiled and sat on the sofa, ready to watch the TV. "I've been thinking, me, Sandy and Kate went shopping for the dresses...Do you think Joe'll like mine?" Freddie had seen her dress, it was beautiful.

"He'll love it, don't worry Linds" Lindsey nodded.

Sandy and Robbie entered, noisy and bickering. "Mum! I'm fine!" "You look terrible" "Oh thanks" "You know what I mean!" Lindsey smiled.


	56. Chapter 56

_**Hope your enjoying the story :) And, It's different in Hollyoaks but I've got the death of the dad dramatic and ready in my head xx PLEASE REVIEW still x x**_

_**Oh, What do you think of Katie? Someone said she's like Sienna x**_

_**- Charlotte x**_

* * *

Chapter Fifty Six

Everyone found it awkward seeing Jason in a wheelchair, Robbie avoided looking at him out of guilt. Jason was happy he didn't have to go to college.

He could deal with being in the wheelchair, he could deal with everyone bending over backwards for him but the one thing he couldn't deal with was the over exaggerated sympathy everyone seemed to give him.

He had 142 texts from people at college, some he didn't know and how they got his number was a mystery. It was even worse on Facebook, messages after messages. Joe had screwed his act-like-Jason's-dad head on Freddie was letting him win at the video game, Robbie couldn't look at him and Ziggy was asking private questions about Hollie. (He didn't think that was related to the accident though).

Sandy and Lindsey kept asking him if he needed help on his Coursework, anything to eat and it was getting on his nerves. It was okay at first but now it was making him claustrophobic.

He was doing his humanities coursework online, it was 8 months until the final exams then he was applying for Uni for an undergraduate course, Robbie still took the mickey out of him for being a doctor.

"Jase" Robbie peeked at his laptop screen. "Uh huh?" "Do you want to do my Health & Social coursework?" "In a minute, I'm doing my own work" "Okay Nancy Drew" Robbie ruffled his hair, Jason pushed his hand away.

"Here you go boys" Sandy put two sandwiches on the table (One of very few things she could make). Lindsey was sleeping on the armchair.

Sandy sat inbetween her boys with a cuppa, "I'm done" Jason slammed the laptop screen down. "What? 5 lessons in 3 hours?" Sandy looked incredulous.

"Yeah" Jason grabbed his sandwich, wincing at the little ping of pain in his lower back. Robbie pffed, Sandy smiled. "What am I gonna do all day?" "I can tell you about your brothers reactions when they found out I was having twins?" Sandy joked.

"They probably weren't looking forward to it" Robbie was typing on the laptop. "Ziggy was, he was 5 so wanted to call you Rolo and Milky way" Jason and Robbie snorted.

"Freddie was about 10 and Joe was..I think 14" "Was Ziggy happy 'bout not being the youngest" "He was only 5 Jase, Freddie was horrible to him" Sandy shook her head.

"He's horrible to Ziggy now" Robbie smirked. "I know". "What was dad like?" Jason asked, Sandy sighed. Alan had died when they where 10.

"He was ecstatic, He chose the name Robbie and I chose Jason" Jason smiled. "I miss him" "We all do hun". Sandy would never forget that night, It was one night out from the kids but it resulted in the crash. Sandy could still feel the cold water rushing in the car.

"Mum, Why don't you go out tonight? The dogs having a party" Jason and Robbie shared a look. "You'll be okay?" "We'll be fine mum, have fun" Sandy nodded, she wanted another go on the karaoke.

* * *

Katie and Lindsey watched Sandy come down in a dress and high heels, To be fair, For a woman if Sandy's age she looked great. No bingo wings and hardly any wrinkles, if she had any they where faint.

Katie hoped she'd look like her when she hit Sandy's age, Katie wanted to look good so wore her naked colour heels, a strapless pale pink dress and had curled her hair into a low side bun with a thick sweep of blonde hair swept across half of her face diagnolly.

Joe was coming and Ziggy but seeing Lindsey look gorgeous in a stunning orange dress made him feel sick knowing her could never have that.

So he stayed in with the twins.

Sandy stood up the bar with Lindsey, ordering a Sherry and a couple shots of Vodka. "Look at them two" Joe nodded to where Ziggy and Katie where snogging in the corner.

"Do you think their using tongues?" Lindsey scrunched up her nose and looked closer. "I hope not" Sandy swallowed a shot and shook her head.

"How about we go and do that?" Joe took Lindsey's hand and led her away. "Hi Sandy" Sandy turned to see Frankie standing there, Oh great.

Ziggy cupped Katie's face, "How 'bout we go back to the flat and come back later..._later _later" he grinned. Katie smiled, "Let me just freshen up babe".

Katie rushed away to the toilet, she locked one of the cubicles and unzipped her handbag, she opened the bin and threw in a small packet of protection away then grabbed her pills.

Smiling, she dropped them into the toilet, only leaving one. Zipping up her handbag after putting on a little more lipstick, she went back out and took Ziggy's hand.

Sandy was a teeny but drunk, she couldn't help it. Frankie had been a bore, Ziggy and Kate where busy being busy and Joe and Lindsey had connected tongues up the other side of the bar.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Sandy turned to see a man grinning at her, he was tall...very muscley, his hair was brown and short and his eyes dark chocolate.

He looked about Sandy's age. "Me?" "Yes you love, what's your name?" "Sandy" "I'm Steve" They shook hands, He ordered two champagnes.

"Your from London" "How did you know?" Sandy joked. Steve laughed, "What brings you here?" "My boys are hear" Sandy shrugged.

"You have kids?" "Yeah, 5 boys and two grandchildren" Sandy didn't care if it put him off. Instead, he smiled. "I've got two daughters, Kathy is 32 and has a daughter and my youngest is 26, Melissa".

Sandy turned, liking this man already. "My oldest Joe is married and has a baby, then there's Freddie, and then Ziggy who has a son and the twins Jason and Robbie"

"Identical?" "No, not in personality either...Jason's the nice one" Sandy laughed. Steve laughed with her, "Close family?" "Yeah, we all look after eachother...Robbie's delinquent, Jason has Type 1 diabetes and minor epilepsy, genius of the family though" Steve nodded.

"Thats what it was like with Kathy, she was an angel but Mel is like her mother" Steve grinned. "Your married?" Sandy snapped. Steve snorted, "I was, she left me for a lawyer...Who's the father of your boys?" Sandy looked down.

"He died in a car crash, we drove into a canal" Sandy said. "I'm sorry, crashes are horrible" Steve ordered some more shots. "I know, The twins snuck out to a party a few days ago..Jason's in a wheelchair now" Steve gaped.

"Only for a few months! He's getting better" Sandy smiled. "Good, Listen, I've gotta go and see if Mels home from work...can I get your number and maybe we can go on a date?" Sandy grinned. "I'd like that Steve" Sandy gave him her number and watched him leave.

* * *

**2 months later...**

Robbie stood with Freddie watching Jason bite his lip nervously, "You don't have to do it Jase, It's only been a couple of months" Robbie told his brother.

"Yeah but I can't keep having those sympathetic looks from everyone, I wanna walk" Freddie smiled at Jason, he looked like a 7 year old kid in a tantrum, not a 17 year old.

"Come on Kiddo" Freddie smirked, "I ain't a kid!" "Your younger than 18, can't drink and is still in 6th form" Freddie raised his eyebrows under Jason's glare.

"Okay, but you two are out of here" Jason deliberately rid over Freddie's foot. "Oww! You little shit!" Freddie snarled, Jason and Robbie chuckled.

The nurse that Freddie liked came in, "Okay, Ready Jase?" she grinned. "Yeah, bye Fred" Jason rid over his foot again. "Ow! Please, get him out of the chair as quickly as ya can" Freddie half limped through the door.

The nurse (Tonya) smiled as Jason stood up, "You've been doing this at home haven't you?" she smirked. "Just practising, I can stand up fine now, it doesn't hurt".

"What does it feel like when you walk Jase?" Tonya took notes, "Stiff, wobbly...I get some pain" Jason admitted. "Okay Hun, The stiffness is from the operation and being uneasy is because you haven't walked in months".

Tonya pinned up two pictures of Jason's X-ray. "Your back is healing up great, just a week or two left before its fully recovered, you can walk now...just try" Tonya smiled encouragingly.

Jason shrugged uneasily and grabbed onto the parallel bars like a life line, "Trust yourself hun, You can do it" Jason released his grip on the bars and tried his best to ignore the stiffness and tugging at his lower back.

Putting one foot after he carefully walked, slowly but surely. "Good, now turn and walk back...do this a few more times" Jason repeated it. Taking his time and doing it carefully.

He was getting a little weak but carried on, Tonya smiled. Jason realised it was getting easier and the tugging and stiffness was fading.

They had been at it for half an hour, Tonya helped him whenever she could. "Right, Let go of the bars" "What?" "Let go of the bars, come on!" Tonya smirked.

Jason let go, he stumbled a little but Tonya caught his arm. "See, after weeks of physiotherapy and practising you can do it! One of the fast recoverers" She grinned.

Jason walked wobbly but was doing it, "Great Jase! Just take it easy for the next few weeks Ok?" Tonya watched him. Jason nodded, Tonya made him walk over to a straight red line that was on the floor.

"Walk straight on that, you can do it" It took Jason a few times but he got his posture right and could walk easily, Jason smiled. Just like he used to be, Ok, he needed to take it easy for the next few weeks but at least he didn't need the chair.

"My mum thinks I'm gonna be in the chair for another week" Jason grabbed his hoodie and put it on, "Why don't you surprise her and walk out?" Jason nodded.

He stepped off the small equipment that made him walk on a steep slant. That had ached but Tonya said it was a long process until he could finally do it.

Sandy watched Freddie keep annoying Ziggy, "Fred, pack it in" She warned. Honestly, they where like over grown kids sometimes.

The door opened, Tonya came out. "His progress is amazing Mrs Roscoe" she smiled, "How long until he's out of the chair?" Lindsey piped up.

"Ask him yourself" Tonya opened the door. Jason walked out.

Everyone leapt up, "Jason!" Sandy grabbed her son. "Ow" he hissed, everyone was firing questions at him. "He's still recovering, yes he can walk but he needs rest and still come for checkups and one session of Physiotherapy a week" Tonya told them.

Sandy nodded, "Thankyou" she smiled. Jason turned to his brother, Damn. Robbie was still taller than him, not by that far. Robbie smirked as he caught on.

"Thats why your my _little _brother, Little brothers are meant to be little" "We're twins! We're the same age" "Nah! You don't say Sherlock" Robbie gaped.

"Shat ap" Jason shoved him and smiled. Robbie hugged his brother, Jason frowned. "Whats this for?" "Being my brother".

Jaosn hugged back, Robbie pulled away. "Tell anyone I did that I'm hiding your X box controller for a month" Robbie smirked.

"Right, come on" Sandy pulled out her car keys.


	57. Chapter 57

_**Sorry I didn't make the wheelchair storyline as long as some of you would have liked it, Jason's still recovering so it's not completely over x As always PLEASE REVIEW x Your reviews are AMAZING so far so keep 'em coming x**_

_**Hope your enjoying the storylines, got alot planned xx**_

**_-Charlotte x_**

* * *

Chapter Fifty Seven

Katie paced the bathroom, She could hear Ziggy making Allie beans on toast (Allies favourite breakfast). She glanced at her watch, another 20 seconds to go.

Ziggy would probably be shocked, They had only been together 6-7 months. Sandy had told her he had a different woman in his bed every day, it was a miracle she'd got him to settle down.

Sure, he'd give quick glances at other women sometimes but Katie did the same to men. She looked at her watch, Time to look.

Katie turned the stick, 'Not pregnant' she read. She let out a frustrated growl and binned the test, she hadn't taken her pill! How is this possible?

She still had tonight and the upcoming weeks so it was ok.

"Kate?" "Yeah?" she said as she walked out of the bathroom, "I'm going ma mum's, I want to see how Jase is getting on". Ziggy put a plate down in front of Alan.

"Your always over there" Katie folded her arms. Ziggy hugged her from behind, "She's my mum, your coming ain't ya? You know they adore you" Katie smiled.

"Yeah, I'm coming" she twirled and kissed him.

* * *

"Boys! Get up!" Sandy shouted up the stairs. The twins hadn't got up and it was 10 o'clock, Robbie yawned and pulled the covers in tighter.

He opened his eyes a crack to see Jason sleeping peacefully, Robbie smirked. "Jason?" Jason turned over and ignored him, "Jason" he called, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Whaaaaat?" "Get up" "No" Robbie shook his head. "Your like a toddler, get up" "No, make me" Robbie just stood up and walked out into the bathroom.

Jason asked for it, he grabbed the cup mum kept by the bathroom mirror and turned the water on cold. He filled it up after making sure it sas freezing then walked across the landing grinning.

Jason was still asleep. He pulled the covers back and threw the cold water on Jason.

"Aggggghh!" Jason screamed and shot up. "What have you done?" Sandy snapped from downstairs. "You asked for it" Robbie shrugged as Jason stood up.

* * *

Katie shook her hairspray can, she had to hide hers so Ziggy didn't use it. She sprayed her bun softly, "Ziggy! Is Allie dressed?" she called.

"Yeah! He's playing with his toy cars" Ziggy came in, "You look stunning" he grinned. "Thanks Zig, hou don't look too bad yourself" she grinned back.

They walked from the flat, hand in hand with Allie in front of them. Theresa watched from the bushes, disgusted. She was getting her son back.

The doorbell rang, Sandy knew who it was before she opened it. Steve stood there, "Hi Steve" "You alright Sandy?" She let him come in, he wiped his shoes on the mat and walked in.

Jason was coming down the stairs, "Hi Jason, your back okay?" Steve greeted. "Yeah, it hurts sometimes but I'm good" Robbie came trotting down after.

"Hello Robbie" Robbie just glared, him and Freddie didn't like Steve, the guy was a creep. "Do you want to have brunch?" Steve asked Sandy.

"Sure, what time?" "Well, now?" Sandy cringed. "Ziggy's coming over with Allie and Kate" "Oh, Okay, maybe we can go for a meal later?" Steve suggested.

"Sure, what time?" "Half five, I'll pick you up" They kissed good bye. Robbie grimaced earning a whack on the arm from Jason, "He's such a creep!" "He makes mum happy so shut it" Jason said.

Robbie pulled a face and went back upstairs.

* * *

"Linds, what time is the limo picking us up from the house?" Katie asked as she sipped from her coffee.

"Everyone is getting up at 6 in the morning, we should be ready by 8 then the first limo is taking the boys to the hotel and half an hour later when their all ready we're going".

"What time does it start?" "Everyone should be at the church by 10 and then we're getting married" Lindsey kissed Joe on the cheek. "It's gonna be amazing, it's gonna snow and then we're having the dance and meal at that posh hotel and then we're off to Majorca for our honeymoon" Joe grinned at Lindsey.

"Whos looking after Amelia?" Kate frowned, "Who d'ya think?" Sandy came in. She was dressed up but casually. "You look lovely Sandy" Kate said.

"You and Steve seem to get on well..." Lindsey stood up, "I ain't getting my hopes up but it's our 6th date and things are going well..."

Robbie scoffed, "You could find someone better that him" Sandy whacked the back of his head, "Oi, watch your mouth" Sandy warned. "Ya gonna give me brain damage" Robbie rubbed his head. "You ain't got a brain to damage" Jason didn't dare look at him.

The bell rang, "Its hubby number 2" Kate grinned. "Okay, act normal because he's meeting you all properly tonight, Robbie and Fred, keep it buttoned" Sandy glared.

She let Steve in, he pecked her on the cheek and walked in to where the whole family where sitting. "Okay, you already know their names and you all now Steve" Sandy held his hand.

"Hi Steve" Jason said earning a whack from Robbie, "Are you two _officially _boyfriend and girlfriend?" Katie leaned forward a little. "Oh, Steve this is Katie, Ziggy's girlfriend" Steve nodded at Katie.

"I guess we are, ready to go Sandy?" Steve smiled and put an arm around Sandy. "See you later boys" Sandy gave them a look before leaving.

Robbie punched Jason's arm, "Ow! What was that for?" "Hi Steve!" Robbie mimicked, "Really Jase?" Jason just shrugged.

* * *

Steve couldn't believe his luck, how hot was Sandy? After his 1st wife was murdered (Which he didn't tell Sandy) he had taken to going to gym, raising his two daughters and keeping everything neat, tidy and in order...his order, his way.

Now here he was Snogging Sandy in the bed.

He would have to change a few things, less of the karaoke for Sandy for a start.

Joe needed to move out, he wasn't sure about Freddie and would have to sort him out. Ziggy had already moved out so had his own life, he wasn't a problem. The eldest twin Robbie seemed like one of the cocky trouble makers and defiantly needed to sort him out. Jason seemed like a sweet kid, he would be no trouble at all.

Steve decided to wait a month or two, then he would make his _new _family the way he wanted.


	58. Chapter 58

_**Got so much planned! Xx Hope your gonna enjoy it all x Becs! Do NOT worry! I am DEFINITELY not killing Jason, In chapter 62 you may think I have...It's gonna be really complicated and a case of mistaken identity for the situation Jase ends up in. I DO NOT KILL HIM THOUGH! X**_

_**- Charlotte x**_

* * *

Chapter Fifty Eight

Freddie yawned and sipped his coffee, he flicked aimlessly through the newspaper. A new headline caught his eye, 'Woman strangled in alley' it reminded him off Dr Browning...

Apparently a 26 year old care worker was on her way home when she was strangled, her necklace was taken and her body left in a pose where she was spread out like a starfish.

Freddie turned see Jason rubbing his eyes and walking in, "Mornin' Jase" "Hi Fred" Jason yawned. "Want a coffee?" "Yeah please".

Freddie smirked, Jason actually said please, if it was Robbie he would've snarled too.

"Is Rob in bed?" "Uh huh, he said he feels ill" "Yeah, because we're gonna believe that" Freddie snorted.

Jason asked if he wanted toast and popped some bread into the toaster. "Whats this about that dead woman?" Jaosn sat down and started reading.

"Dunno, all the coppers have on the murderer is he wore gloves and took a necklace of her" Freddie poured the milk.

Sandy came in looking happy and cheerful. "Morning sweetie" Sandy landed a bug smacker on Jason's cheek then did the same to Freddie.

"Whats got you so happy?" Freddie asked as he put a coffee in front of Jason and buttered the toast. "Me and Steve" "What about it?" Jason bit his toast.

"We...never mind" Jason and Freddie grimaced as they worked it out. Robbie walked in yawning, "Want some toast Rob?" "Yeah" Robbie automatically sat opposite Jason.

"Where's your brother?" Sandy counted her sons. "Oh, Dunno" Freddie shrugged.

* * *

Ziggy watched Allie poke at his bacon, "Whats wrong kiddo?" Ziggy pulled him onto his lap. "Nuffin, I just dont wanna go school" Allie clung to Ziggy's top.

"Why?" "The teacher makes me read an' the words are all jiggly" Allie pouted. "You can read but the words move?" "Yeah, it's hard...an' emabarrasing" Allie ate a spoonful of beans.

"I'll talk to your teacher today when I drop you off, Eat up kiddo" Ziggy ruffled his hair.

"Kate! What's taking so long?" Ziggy knocked on the bathroom door. "Nothing baby" Katie didn't take her eyes off the test, she had really gotten into it last night and hoped the results where gonna be good.

22 seconds, Katie nervously paced the bathroom as she counted down to 0, giving a couple extra seconds.

Slowly she turned the stick, YES! Katie supressed a shriek of joy. She was pregnant.

Katie turned the tap on and rubbed a little bit of water in her eyes to make it look like she'd been crying. Opening the door she ran to Ziggy and cried in his chest.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's wrong?" Ziggy cupped her face. "I...I'm pregnant" Katie bit her lip. Ziggy froze, he swallowed.

Was this too soon? He loved Katie...Allie would love a baby, the money and time...

"Thats...great" Katie looked at him. "Yeah, it's way to soon but I'm happy about it...really happy" Katie squealed and jumped on him. Ziggy twirled her around and kissed her.

"Allie?" "Uh huh?" "How would you like a little brother or sister?"

* * *

Steve sat opposite Sandy at the head of the table, he studied _his _family as they ate the chinese takeaway.

Lindsey and Jason were eating fine, in their own little worlds. Joe wasn't wasting any time in eating, Ziggy seemed to savour every last bite, Freddie took a long time chewing and Katie was...normal.

Ziggy and Kate hadn't told anyone the news yet, they where about too...

"Mum?" Ziggy and Katie looked at eachother. "Yeah honey?" "Kates pregnant" Everyone jumped, "What?" Ziggy just carried on eating egg fried rice and answered questions.

"Ok everyone, calm down" Steve said. Robbie glared, he and Freddie shared a look. "Okay hun...if you can cope, I'm fine" Sandy told him. Kate grinned, this was great.

Steve drank the last of his wine. "I should go, Kathy is coming around with my granddaughter" he flexed his muscles. "Bye" Robbie snapped.

Sandy glared at him, she kissed him goodbye and let him out. Jason helped Sandy collect and clean the dishes while Lindsey and Joe took Amelia out for a stroll.

Ziggy, Kate and Allie left a little while after.

Sandy smiled, family was perfect.

* * *

Gina walked silently down the road, she needed to get home for her boyfriend Ash. She looked through her handbag for hr keys as she turned left down under the graffiti ridden bridge.

She found them, "There they are-" Rough gloved hands grabbed her throat from behind. She was lifted of the ground, the hands tightened. Gina coughed, she was dragged back into the shadows.

The attacker squeezed harder and Gina choked harder, desperate for air. She tore at the hands but the attacker was muscley. Gina's legs felt pressured, her lungs burnt and her neck ached.

Giving up, Gina felt her chest shudder as she let her arms hang there. She hung there, given up. With a final choke Gina's head fell limp.

The attacker dragged her out into the middle of the pathway. He took off a chained necklace she was wearing and stuffed it in his pocket before taking off Gina's jacket.

He lay her on her stomach and put the Jacket over her face. She was the opposite of his last victim, Lara had blonde hair and Gina had brown. He wasn't forming a pattern though.

Running off he left the scene.

* * *

Sandy watched the news, shaking her head. A new murder had broke out last night, it was connected to the other one. Copying the tactics of Silas Blisset and Paul Browning.

Jason grabbed his lunch if the side, Robbie knicked an extra packet of Crisps and hid them in his bag.

"Okay, Be careful you two" Sandy shouted. "Hold hands across the road" Freddie smirked at his brothers, they pffed and left.

"I'm off to work, see you later you" Sandy hugged her sons. She grabbed her bag and left, Work was stressful lately.

* * *

Hollie waited anxiously, she hadn't seen Jason since she'd been on holiday and wanted to know how he was getting on in the wheelchair, it was Jason's first day back at college.

Tommy and Liam where by the bike sheds, Hollie huffed.

Robbie walked in the school gates, she smiled. He smirked.

"JASON!" Hollie screamed when he _walked _into the gates. Hollie jumped on him, she snogged him. Robbie pulled a face and walked over to Tommy and Liam.

"Jase is walking? Why didn't you tell us?" Tommy gaped at Robbie. "It was a surprise" Robbie shrugged.

Jason was having trouble trying to talk because Hollie kept kissing him. "Young love" Liam shook his head.


	59. Chapter 59

_**Whoooo! Was so excited to write this! HEN AND STAG NIGHT! This is gonna be fuunn! Hope you'll enjoy it :) PLEASE REVIEW because the amount of reviews that are coming in are fantastic! Your the best fans ever and the story response is great x x**_

_**- Charlotte x**_

* * *

Chapter 59

Lindsey chose her tight, strapless navy blue dress and let her hair flow free and wavy. She was really looking forward to her hen night.

Sandy, Katie and Steph and a few other girls from work where coming out. She didn't want to get too drunk because it was the wedding tomorrow.

"Ready Linds?" Kate called. Kate had put on a little black dress and curled her hair into a long style before pinning it all over the side.

"Yeah!" Lindsey walked out and twirled, Sandy and Katie whoo wooed and got ready to go. Joe, Freddie, Ziggy, Jason, Robbie and Joe's new found friend Darren Osborne had all left for a club in town.

"Where are we off too?" "The club in town, ReJ's" They went into the taxi. "Ready girlies?" Sandy strapped in her seatbelt. Lindsey was almost bursting with excitement.

* * *

Joe was completely oblivious to how many shots he had, he just found himself taking more and more. Jason and Robbie had somehow got in the club underage and had where with Freddie up the bar.

Jason was on a stool, even though he wouldn't admit it, his back was killing him. Joe had invited Steve on Sandy's orders, he was buying the first round.

Freddie and Robbie where glaring daggers at him but he didn't seem to notice. "Do you want a beer?" Steve asked Robbie and Jason, "Duh" Robbie snapped.

"Yeah please, thanks" Jason said and while punching his brother in the arm. Steve handed two beers out, Jason swigged his.

"Ugh!" he gagged and coughed, Freddie and Joe snorted while Robbie stared at him. "What is that?" Jason coughed, "Beer" Freddie laughed.

"It's horrible...I'll have a lemonade, thanks" Jason put the bottle as far away from him as he could. "Good on ya son" Steve clapped his back.

Robbie and Freddie scowled. _Son? _Even Joe looked. Jason didn't notice, he just shrugged.

* * *

Lindsey watched Sandy stumble around to their table, she was drunk and Katie wasn't drinking because of her pregnancy. "Sandy, be careful!" Lindsey smirked and mixed her cocktail.

"M' fine! Just a-bit tipsy!" Sandy collapsed onto the seat. "Don't drink anymore Sand, Ya don't want to be hungover for the wedding" Lindsey frowned.

"I-" Sandy didn't finish, she darted to the bathroom. The sound of vomiting put everyone off.

"Ha ha! Come on, while we wait for Sandy lets get up on the floor" Katie and Stella started dancing, they went up to two young boys and started dancing.

Lindsey laughed and joined in.

* * *

"I guess I'll be going" Steve stood up. "Bye" Robbie and Freddie smirked, "Do you have too?" Jason asked. Robbie and Freddie slowly turned their heads to glare.

"I mean...your cool...for an old guy" Jason realised what he said but Steve laughed. "Old guy? I'm over 6ft tall and built like a brick house...Is that old?" Jason bit his lip. Steve _was _tall, he was even taller than Freddie and a little over Joe which was saying something.

"Thanks for the night out Joe, see you tomorrow" Steve nodded. Joe nodded back and watched him leave. "Alright" Ziggy came back in, holding his phone.

"Jason and Robbie are going home for Bed-y bize and me, you and Fred are having a stripper" Ziggy grinned. "What? We have to go home?" Robbie pouted.

"Yes! I ain't watching a girl get naked!" Jason stood up, "I've called the taxi, bye boys" Ziggy grabbed Robbies arm and led him out.

Jason sat in the back of the taxi and Robbie reluctantly stropped in, huffing like an overgrown todler. "Stop moaning, when you Marry Amanda you can get a stripper" Jason smirked.

Robbie punched his arm, "Shat ap" Robbie couldn't help smirking though. Jason rolled his eyes.

* * *

Liam grinned as he walked down the side of Hollyoaks high & College, he was meeting Maria. He had fancied her for _ages _and this was it...hopefully.

He turned into the beginning of the small cul-de-sac. Liam felt his phone vibrate, "_Can't wait to see you babe x x" _It was from Maria.

Liam grinned, Suddenly he felt someone grab him from behind. _Wtf! _Liam thought. Someone had their hands around his throat, he was about to yell out but the air was cut off.

His feet where an inch or two from the ground, Liam kicked out. A man's angry voice swore out, Liam could feel his phone vibrate.

He was going dizzy, coughing wasn't getting him anywhere.

Liam saw multicoloured fuzz before his eyes dropped. The attacker dropped him, He didn't normally go for boys but this kid was just there.

Ah well, it's a change. He watched the poor kids phone vibrate from where it lay next to his body.

* * *

Sandy watched the TV news, She was home alone with them at 2 o'clock in the morning after she threw up in the toilets. Jason and Robbie sat behind her. They where pale and silent, they had learnt their best friend Liam had been found dead last night.

The 3rd murder in 9 days...

Sandy kissed her boys on the cheek, "I'm sorry, If you want Tommy to come round feel free...Him and Liam had known each other for years" Robbie nodded.

The door rang, Sandy quicky went to answer it. Tommy stood there, Sandy bit her lip when she realised he'd been crying. "Come here love" Sandy hugged him.

"Thanks Miss R" Tommy said. "It's Okay, I'll make you a cuppa...Jase and Rob are in the living room" Tommy went through.

Sandy watched her boys support Tommy, "Maria is in bits, she found his...his body" Tommy told them. "We should check if she's ok" Jason said.

"I've talked to her, she's at the police station...Liams mum and dad are in bits, his older brother was just crying".

Robbie swallowed, he didn't know if he could cope if anything like this happened to Jase...he didn't want to think of anything like this happening to Jase.

Jason was Sandy's baby, She wouldn't cope and god knows what she'd do. Ziggy had always annoyed Jason by calling him _little.  
_

Jason felt his phone vibrate, it was Hollie.

'_Sorry about Liam Jase, meet up if you want to talk love ya x x' _it read, Jason sighed and text back.

'_I'm going to bed soon, Tommy's mum has just texted him to come home x See you Sunday x' _he sent back. What a great start for the wedding.


	60. Chapter 60

_**It's the wedding! Hope your gonna like it x PLEASE REVIEW, thanks x x**_

_**- Charlotte x**_

* * *

Chapter Sixty

"You. Look. Beautiful" Sandy teared up as she saw Lindsey.

Lindsey's brown hair was curled and the front top layer was loosely pinned back into a a small poof. A crystal engraved clip held it in place, the rest of her perfectly curled hair was tumbled softly across her shoulders.

Her mascara and makeup where perfect. Her dress was a pristine snow White and it reached the floor. Elegantly spread out and leading up to her waist where it turned into a tight bodice. A thin and simple pattern of waves were studded with small flat crystal beads. The dress was strapless and the bottom flow had a couple layers of silk netting.

Lindsey wore plain white shoes with small heels and a thin shining silver chain around her left wrist. A detailed diamond and crystal necklace stood out on her chest.

The veil was rippled and attached to the clip that held Lindsey's hair in place, a platinum tiara was in the middle of her poof, diamonds where in a pattern on the small tiara. Lindsey looked stunning.

"Thankyou, I can't believe this is happening" Lindsey took a deep breath. "The Limo is waiting!" Katie squealed from outside, Lindsey and Sandy shared a look.

Bracing herself and smiling, she took the bouquet of white roses and walked out. Her friends and mother gasped. "You are gorgeous" Her mother smiled.

"And it's snowing! The church is lovely" Stella grinned, she was holding Amelia who was in a cute little netted dress. "I'm ready".

Some villagers grinned as they saw Lindsey leaving the house and into the Limo. Sandy sat next to her, "My engagement present is joint with your mums...we'll give it to you after" she told her.

Lindsey nodded. This was it.

They pulled up at the church, a thickish layer of snow lay softly on the ground. Jaosn gaped from where be stood with Freddie outside.

Lindsey smiled at him, "You look...amazing" He said. "Thanks Jase" she smiled.

They went in.

Lindsey took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Stella, Kate and Amy where behind her. Sandy and her mum Louise had gone inside.

The music started. "Oh my god" she breathed, "You can do this babe" Stella put a hand on her shoulder. Nodding, Lindsey put on foot in front of the other.

The church was warm...surprisingly. It was packed, everyone was smiling. She listened to the music being played, soft and important.

There he was. Joe. In a suit with a pale golden tie his dad wore to his wedding, he was grinning.

Lindsey smiled and suddenly it was just her and Joe, she found it easier to walk down the seemingly never ending aisle. She walked down to him, up the two steps that where carpeted with a rich red.

The vicar smiled, he had a neatly trimmed grey beard. Lindsey and Joe looked at eachother with nothing but complete and utter happiness.

The whole church sat down. "We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Lindsey Louise Butterfeild and Joe Alan Roscoe,It's a ceremony that bonds you, not just in front of your family and friends, but in the eyes of God. Please say your vows" The vicar smiled.

Joe swallowed, "I, Joe Alan Roscoe take you, Lindsey Louise Butterfeild to be my wife, To have and to hold from this day forward. For better, For worse, For richer, For poorer, In sickness and in health, To love and to cherish, Till death us do part...You mean everything to me, I don't know what I'd do without you Linds...I love you and today you've made me the happiest man alive".

Lindsey felt tears spring into her eyes.

She began, "I, Lindsey Louise Butterfeild take you Joe Alan Roscoe to be my husband, To have and to hold from this day forward. For better, For worse, For richer, For poorer, In sickness and in health, To love and to cherish, Till death do us part. Joe, together we've made a beautiful little girl...We have never been happier and I love you so much, more than you could ever know...I love you"

"The rings please" The vicar said.

Joe and Lindsey each took a ring off Allie's red cushion. Joe took Lindsey's hand, "With this ring I place on your finger, I show you that my love for you will never burn out" he placed the ring on her finger.

Lindsey took Joe's hand, "With this ring, I signify that my love for you will stay eternal" She grinned at him as she placed the ring on his finger.

"I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride". The church clapped and whooed as Joe and Lindsey locked lips.

She laughed as he scooped her up and carried her down the aisle, everyone following.

They stopped on the doorstep, confetti was thrown up and it drifted down like snow. Joe would do anything if Lindsey could grin like she was now, all the time.

The limo with Just married written on the windows waited. The photographer took photos, Lindsey and Joe enjoyed every waking moment.

Finally, everyone quietened down. "The Hotel is ready, The meal and dance room are already set up so we'll meet you there" Joe called.

Everyone threw confetti, Sandy was almost crying. Steve had his arm around her.

Joe and Lindsey got in the limo.

They kissed, "Ready Mrs Roscoe?" Joe grinned. "Of course Mr Roscoe, we've got to sign the registry form" They laughed.

The limo drove threw the snow.


	61. Chapter 61

_**Right, Can I have opinions on Sandy's boyfriend Steve please, And I am sorry I killed Liam :'( X Hope your enjoying the story and I want to get to at least 80 chapters x My favourite brother is Jason. Then Robbie, Freddie, Ziggy and Joe xx**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW X I know this isn't the greatest of all chapters but I hope ya like it x x**_

_**- Charlotte x**_

* * *

Chapter Sixty One

The 5 days Joe and Lindsey had gone To Majorca where passing quick, they would be back tomorrow. Ziggy and Katie where all loved up, Freddie was complaining about a girl that was doing his head in by flirting all the time. Jason and Hollie where arguing up in his bedroom.

Sandy listened to them shouting. All she could gather was Hollie accusing Jason of looking at another girl, she was a bit possessive in Sandy's opinion.

Freddie looked up as two sets of feet thudded down that stairs followed by shouts. "FINE HOLLIE! ACT LIKE A SPOILT BRAT! I DIDN'T LOOK AT ANY GIRL, GROW UP! NO WONDER CALLUM DUMPED YOU!" Jason shouted. Hollie gasped, "HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT? YOU KNOW WHAT, ME AND YOU ARE FINISHED!"

"I SAID THAT TEN MINUTES AGO!" Jason slammed the door.

Freddie shook his head as an angry looking Jason stormed in and jumped on the sofa.

"...Relationship troubles?" Freddie asked. "Shut up Freddie" Jason threw a pillow at Him.

* * *

Sandy loved the peace and quiet, Freddie had dragged Jason and Robbie to the garage with Ziggy. Just plain quiet...and Steve.

Sandy was snuggled next to him, watching the afternoon news. The murderer had killed again, a 17 year old girl and 16 year old boy. Steve found the story vaguely interesting...he had admitted his wife was strangled in their own home. Sandy felt sorry for him as he told her he was arrested as a suspect.

"Thats 5 people killed now" Sandy shook her head, Steve nodded. "I wonder what makes the man do it" she placed her mug on the table.

"Impulse...obsession...fetish?" Steve said. "What?" Sandy frowned, "Oh...some of the things that could drive the man, he's clever...he Knows what he's doing and leaves not one scrap of evidence, he's powerful..." Steve was staring into space.

"Powerful? The mans a psycho" Sandy stood up. Steve snapped out of his trance, "Sandy, there's something I want to talk to you about" Steve called.

"What?" Sandy came out of the kitchen and sat back next to him. "I was thinking...We're getting pretty serious, Jase and Robbie are still young and need a fatherly figure...Someone to set them straight, especially Robbie" Sandy nodded.

"Maybe we should move in together, it may be too soon but things are going well so far" Steve was holding Sandy's hand.

"Maybe we should" Sandy said slowly. "Really?" "Yeah, like you said Steve, Jase and Robbie need someone to look up too".

Steve kissed her, "Great, I'll move here...Tomorrow". Sandy nodded, she heard the front door open. "Mum?" Robbie shouted.

"In here, What are you doing back?" she said as Robbie walked in with Jason. "Lewis Hamilton here almost crashed a A Cruiser into the wall" Robbie clapped Jason on the back.

Jason smiled, Sandy stood up. "We have news...Steve is moving in".

Jason gaped a little, Robbie narrowed his eyes. "What?" he snarled, "You need a fatherly figure in your lives, Steve brought it up and I agree with it" she looked especially at Robbie.

"What? Mum, Don't you thinks it's a bit too soon?" Jason said. Steve's face set in stone, "Maybe in the future ya can move in together but now its _way _too soon".

Sandy bit her lip, "Steve...maybe he's right" "Sandy..." "No, I think we should wait". Sandy left the room. Robbie smirked at him before going upstairs.

Steve glared at Jaosn, "Look, I'm sorry Steve-" "You stupid boy" Steve strided upto him. Being _way _taller than Jason, Jason stepped back.

"I just thought-" Steve grabbed Jason's throat and pinned him up the wall, Steve had an iron grip on his arm too. "I don't care what you thought, If I say I want to do something, I do it. Get it?" Steve glared at Jason. Jason nodded.

"Good" Steve let him go and softened. "I'm sorry I had to that...Can you say goodbye to your mother for me and tell her I will around for dinner". Jason nodded and watched him leave.

He looked at his arm where Steve had grabbed him, Damn. The bruising was already visible. Robbie would definitely notice.

As if on cue, his twin walked in and frowned at him. "What ya doing?" "Nothing" Jason walked quickly away from the wall, "Where's Steve?" Robbie realised the creep had disappeared.

"Jase?" Robbie made the mistake of grabbing Jason's arm. Jason hissed out in pain and pulled his arm away, Robbie grabbed it again. Jason called him a name he didn't want to repeat and pulled his arm away.

"What happened?" "Nothing you need to know" Jason answered briskly, "Spill or I tell mom". Jason growled, Robbie was really annoying sometimes.

* * *

Steve grabbed his jacket and put it on, he was leaving for Sandy's...and he wanted to apologise to Jason. He opened the door, Robbie stood there.

"Hi Robbie, what-' Robbie punched him full force in the face. Steve pinched his nose, "What-" "Who do you think you are pushing Jase up the wall? You seen his arm, ya twat!' Robbie shouted.

Steves anger seeped through. He grabbed Robbie's jacket and slung him into the wall, "Who do you think your talking to kid? It was one mistake" Steve snarled in Robbie's face.

"Yeah well you can explain that to mum" Robbie snarled back. Steve took a deep breath, trying to stay as calm as he could. "Robbie...If you whisper one word to _anyone _I will kill Jason and Sandy" Robbie looked at him.

"Don't think I won't because I will...Imagine waking up to your dead brother right beside you, what would you do knowing it was all. Your. Fault"

Steve had an iron grip on Robbie's wrist, Robbie narrowed his eyes slightly. "You wouldn't" he hissed, "Do you want to take the chance? What about little Allie? Lindsey? Ziggy? I could kill them one by one but I know you and Jason have that special twin bond...you wouldn't want to put him or your mother at risk" Steve let go of Robbie.

"You need to learn when to shut your mouth...I'll be watching you like a hawk Robbie" Steve opened the door. He yanked Robbie forward and had a crushing grip on his shoulder.

"Lets pretend this little...Disagreement didn't happen hm?" Robbie scowled but nodded. "Good". Steve knew how to control every single one of Sandy's sons.

Robbie was Jason or his mum, Ziggy was Allie, Joe was Amelia or Lindsey, Lindsey was Joe or Amelia, Jason was Robbie and Freddie was every single one of his brothers.


	62. Chapter 62

_**Yes,yes I know. I am a horrible human being for what I am about to right now...It ends up being okay though :) x This chapter is not nice...at all but don't worry! X Hope you'll like it, x x**_

**_Remember, If I get good reviews on this chapter I will write LOADS more chapters, all targeted at each different Roscoe but...This story's fate is in your hands (Dun du duu) so please review x Read it until the end, even if you get worried. :)_**

**_Thankyou x - Charlotte x_**

* * *

Chapter Sixty Two

Sandy woke up with a bad feeling. She couldn't shake it off, It reminded her of the day she was about to go out on a night out with her husband...Everyone knew how that ended, their car crashing into a canal and Alan losing his life while saving Sandy's.

It was the same feeling. She put on her dressing gown and walked downstairs to see everyone up and busy like a normal Sunday.

Joe was on a chair feeding Amelia her bottle, Ziggy had came over and Freddie was annoying him while frying bacon. Lindsey was helping Allie choose something on the TV and Kate was eating a slice of toast.

"Mornin' mum" Jason scooted past her and grabbed Ziggy's toast. "Oi!" Ziggy looked really peed off. Robbie was texting someone.

Everything seemed normal but...not. Sandy smiled and turned on the kettle, "You alright mum?" Joe asked. "Yeah hun, just got a bad feeling is all" Her boys always saw through her.

Jason walked past Robbie, "Wait...Stand next to Robbie" Lindsey frowned. "Why?" "I want to see something". Jason stood next to his twin.

"Your almost the same height" She smiled. "Ahhh What?" Robbie didn't look happy, "Jase is only half an inch or an inch smaller...if that" Kate noticed.

"Haha, But your like ants compared to Steve" Lindsey grinned. Jason smirked at Robbie, he just kicked Jason in the shin. Jason yelped and bent down.

"Your smaller now" Robbie grinned, Sandy whacked him around the head.

* * *

Hollie lay on her bed, she missed Jason. She never thought she would but she did, pulling out her Iphone she text him.

'_Can we talk? Come round mine in ten x' _Hollie sighed. The kiss at the end was risky but she sent it anyway, She occupied herself by throwing a pillow at the ceiling and catching it.

It seemed like minutes and minutes later before he text back. '_What about? I'll be over but if it turns into another shouting match I'm going home' 'It won't be, we just need go sort things out'._

Hollie sighed.

Jason stood up, "Mum, I'm going Hollies" he said. Sandy had a feeling she shouldn't let him go, "Jase, It's 7 o'clock...what if your out late?" Sandy said as Jason put on his blue hoodie.

"Me and Rob go out all the time...Whats different?" Sandy scanned her brain for an answer. "That murderers still about, and you have to walk through the alley" "Mum" Jason rolled his eyes.

"I have more chance of being hit by a bus than being killed by some lunatic...love ya" Jason hugged her before escaping.

Sandy sat back, the bad feeling was stronger than ever...

Robbie frowned, "Whats wrong mum?" "Nothing...Just a bad feeling".

* * *

Cindy knocked on the door of Hollies room, Jason had gone in there an hour ago and she hadn't heard a peep out of them. It was getting dark with winter weather and cold.

Cindy didn't want Hollie walking around with that psycho killing people, and Jason would have to walk home too. Opening tje door she saw Jason and Hollie snogging.

"Mum!" Hollies horrified shriek rang out. "Sorry...Jason, It's 8:38 and dark...you know how your mum will be if your not home" she shrugged and closed the door.

"See you at college, love ya" Jason and Hollie kissed again. "Bye, love you too" Hollie grinned.

Jason left.

Tonya walked down the alley, she needed to speak Sandy Roscoe about Jason's recovery. He was doing well and wouldn't need as many checkups anymore.

She flicked her hair.

She got a little nervous, the alley was dark..._very _dark. The small alcove creeped her out...

Tonya grabbed her phone in case and lit up the screen. Maybe it wasn't so bad...Tonya screamed as someone grabbed her.

The scream was to quiet for anyone to hear and no one was around because of the freezing weather. Gloved hands where around her neck, Tonya felt all her air cut off as she was lifted up. "Hello Tonya...remember me? Steve"

Steve smiled from under his balaclava, She had treated his daughter just two weeks ago for her Chest infection-gone-Pneumonia.

He killed Tonya just like he'd killed those 5 other people...and his wife. Steve dropped Tonya aimlessly on the floor after she'd stopped struggling and choking, and crushed her phone.

He took her necklace and stuffed it in his pocket, he heard someone coming. Damn. He jumped back into the dark alcove.

Jason text his mum '_I'm on my home, be there in a min...don't let Freddie have my prawnballs x' _Jason knew how much Freddie loved prawn balls.

He put his phone in his pocket, stopping he saw someone sprawled out on the floor. A drunk girl? Jason knelt down and looked at her.

He jumped up when he noticed 3 things. Her eyes where open and unseeing, there was bruising around her neck and It was Tonya.

Her phone looked crushed as he squinted in the darkness. Steve didn't notice who it was, all he saw was a teenage boy looking at the dead chic.

Shit. If he called an ambulance and she somehow lived, she'd tell the police everything. He couldn't take that chance. Acting on Impulse Steve came out from the shadows, just as Jason was about to call 999.

Jason felt someone grab him from behind, their gloved hands around his neck, From the surprise, Jason dropped his phone. Suddenly he was lifted up, a couple of inches from the ground.

His air was cut off with a crushing grip, Jason gasped. Steve was over 6ft tall and built like a brick house so he knew whoever this kid was there was no way he could get out of this.

Jason coughed, he tried pulling Steve's wrists away but Steve was indestructible at this moment.

Jason coughed and tried moving his head upwards, he kicked out but it was no use. Choking Jason kicked backwards, The guy yelled out.

"Damn it!" Steve growled. Jason's eyes widened, that was Steve's voice. Jason was getting hardly any air, his breaths where short and raspy.

Steve didn't want to waste time so cut off Jason's air completely, Jason started choking hard.

Sandy frowned, where was Jason? She looked around, everyone was silent. The TV was on but a rubbish programme was on.

Sandy swallowed, she still had a bad feeling. Robbie sighed, he felt a little pressure on his neck so shot up.

"Rob?" Freddie raised his eyebrows. Robbie heard someone choking hard...horribly, like they where being strangled...it was echoed.

Blinking Robbie sat back down, "What was that about?" Joe frowned. "Mum...call Jase".

Jason could see Black dots dancing in his vision, his chest was on fire and his neck was killing him. He was still trying to breathe but he couldn't get any air at all. What was Steve doing?

Steve felt Jason's grip on his wrists weaken, Jason was still choking and gasping. Steve got chills, the thought of having no air.

Jason could actually feel his heart slowing down...he tried to gasp again but couldn't, Jason felt his eyelids drop a little and his grip weaken.

He looked at his phone, it started ringing. Jason's choking had slowed down, he was still gasping and his chest was on fire...

Steve looked at the screen. A picture of Sandy flashed on the screen with the words 'Mum' under it, a call.

Steve realised to late, Jason's eyes closed slowly and he stopped choking just as it all clicked into place. Steve dropped Jason but caught him under the arms.

"No,no,no..Jason?" Steve looked from the phones light at Jason's face, he was in Steve's arms. Not breathing.

"Jason? I'm sorry, Jason?" Steve put him on the floor. Jason was still and looked like he was sleeping, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry...I didn't know it was you" Steve covered his mouth with one hand as he felt Jason's wrist for a pulse.

There wasn't one. Jason was lying on the floor, his face relaxed like he was sleeping. Steve couldn't call the police, they'd ask why he was out.

Steve couldn't believe what he'd done, he had just killed his girlfriends son. "Jason, I'm sorry" Steve stood up, he looked at the teenage boy lying on the ground, his chest not moving. Steve dragged Tonya back further down the alley.

"I'm sorry" he hissed again before running.

"I don't know why we're doing this, he's probably at PriceSlice" Freddie said.

Robbie shrugged, "Robbie! Look down the alley, he could be there" Sandy shouted.

Sighing, Robbie, Freddie and Joe walked down the street.

"I bet he's bedding Hollie" Robbie guessed. Joe slapped the back of his head. Joe was telling Sandy to call him.

Robbie cocked his head to one side, someone was on the floor...

"Fred..." he pullled his brothers arm. Freddie noticed straight away who it was.

"Jase!" he flew down the alley, Sandy heard the shout.

Freddie was on his knees next to Jason, Jason's arm was limply layed across his stomach and his head slightly tilted to one side.

"Jase! Oh my god!" Sandy screamed. Freddie shook him hard, Robbie was on hs knees too. Robbie pulled back Jason's sleeve and felt for a pulse.

"Joe! Call an ambulance! He's not breathing!" Freddie yelled. Sandy was next them, "Mum..." Robbie's face was utterly horrified.

"There's no pulse" he said. Sandy screamed and collapsed against the wall, Joe started CPR. Tonya wasn't even noticed...

* * *

Joe would not give up, he pushed harder and harder on Jason's chest, forcing as much air as he could down Jason's throat. Sandy was shaking.

Joe stopped, He couldn't stop some tears that escaped his eyes. "I can't...I can't get a pulse" he closed his eyes. "You can't just stop, do something!" Robbie yelled.

Sandy hated the sight before her, her baby was lying next to her...dead. Without speaking, Sandy let out a strangled cry and cried.

God. Jason's laugh. How was she not going to hear that again? He was the bright light of the family...

She felt Jason be torn away from her.

Joe started CPR again, "I am _not _letting this happen" he snarled. It had only been 4 minutes? Less? Jason could come out of this okay.

"I'm sorry Jase" Joe winced before pressing hard down on Jason's chest, Sandy cried out as she heard a rib snap. "Mum! I have too" Joe half snapped at her.

He opened Jason's mouth and forced air into it. God, he wished Jason would wake up gagging and spitting right now...

Robbie was frozen, staring at his younger twin. _Please Jase...Come on, Make it through this._ Freddie felt for a pulse, he pressed hard.

"Is...is there a pulse?" Sandy quivered. Freddie nodded, "I...I think so" Sandy shot up, "Oh thank god, Joe! Get him breathing" Sandy cried for a different reason.

"It's so weak, it's like it's hardly there at all" Freddie heard the ambulance wail in the distance.

"The heart might give up if he doesn't start breathing" Sandy was on her knees. "Come on baby" she said it quietly.

Joe forced air down his throat again. "Jason? Jase" Sandy ignored the paramedics that where rushing up.

Jason's eyes where still closed. Joe leant back, "Jase? Jase Honey, look at me...wake up" Sandy tried.

The paramedics fixed an oxygen mask over him and brought a neddle, Robbie looked away as they stabbed it right in Jason's chest. Not even bothering to remove his hoodie or top.

"We need to get his breathing right, his heart or brain could be damaged by the asphyxiation" The brunette paramedic told them.

Joe moved Jason's collar away, a bruise was forming. "Mum" Joe said through clenched teeth. Sandy and Robbie looked at the bruises, They gaped.

They soon had Jason on a gurney and had called the police, Another ambulance arrived with a body bag for Tonya.

* * *

Sandy was holding Jason's hand, The nurse said he had no damage to the brain as far as they knew and his breathing would have to be supported.

He would hopefully wake up soon, A ventilator breathing tube was supporting Jason's breathing but the doctor said he wasn't out of the woods just yet.

"I really thought I'd lost him" Sandy stroked Jason's cheek. Joe rubbed her shoulders, "I know...so did I" "We did...The nurse said he had a 4 minute cardiac arrest, it's a miracle he got out of this without brain damage...or worse". Ziggy and Robbie where getting Coffees and Freddie was grabbing a couple things Sandy wanted from the house.

"I'm gonna see what's taking them two so long...Coming?" Joe took Sandy's hand. "Only two minutes" she reluctantly stood up.

They walked from the room.

Steve walked in a few seconds after, he sighed when he saw Jason. Slowly he walked upto him, Resting his elbows on the bed rail he breathed out.

"I'm sorry...Again, I hope I can help your mother after this" Steve stood up, he delicately took a smaller tube that was in Jason's wrist, was it a drip or something? Well, It didn't matter. If Jason knew it was him who killed Tonya, Liam and the others and tried to kill him...He would loose his new family forever.

Robbie came in carrying a coffee just as Steve was about to pull the small tube out. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" he shouted.


	63. Chapter 63

_**You all thought I'd killed him of the fic x He technically died but Joe was there to be superman, anyway x I want to hurt Sandy and Robbie next chapter (approx) so I hope you'll like it x PLEASE REVIEW as usual and give ideas x**_

_**And Loo, I love u right now x I'm going to a dark storyline now, Manipulative and scary, hope you'll like it x x**_

_**- Charlotte x**_

* * *

Chapter Sixty Three

Steve stared at Robbie, "I was just...checking he was okay" That was all he could come up with. "Does he look okay? He was strangled!" Robbie had put the coffee on the table.

"Why are you holding the wire?" Robbie scowled. Steve shook his head and discreetly let the wire go that was in Jason's wrist.

"I'm not" "Get. Away. From. My. Brother" Robbie glared. Steve walked up to Robbie, unaware Jason's eyelids fluttered open. The tube wasn't down his throat so all he could feel was oxygen being pumped in a mask.

Jason blinked slowly and remembered everything, the horrible pressure on his throat, Tonya, choking, everything turning white then painful shots of electricity in his chest.

Steve. Jason looked over to where Steve was backing Robbie into a corner, Jason didn't want to move, he could barely keep his eyes open. It felt like 100 tons where on his eyelids. Slowly,he closed them. He was stil awake and could hear Robbie and Steve talking.

"Okay Robbie...Why don't you go get your mother and I can stay here with Jase until you get back?" Jason wanted to yell out for him to not, but he felt too tired to do anything.

"I ain't leaving you alone with him" Robbie snapped. "What do you think I'm gonna do?" Steve laughed. "Mums coming anyway...She's talking to the nurse" Robbie glanced down the corridor.

Steve swallowed. He had to think fast, "Can you tell the nurse I thought I saw Jason's eyelids flutter?" Steve attempted. "Why can't you?" "I want to surprise her that I'm here" Steve smiled.

Robbie huffed and reluctantly left.

Steve walked over to Jason, He leant on the bed rails, looking at him. Maybe Jason didn't know it was him, Steve didn't want to kill the kid.

Jason's eyelids fluttered open, Steve stood up straight. Jason could barely keep his eyes open still, "Jason?" Steve watched Jason's eyes widen.

Steve knew, he knew it was him. "Jason, You need to understand I didn't know it was you, I wouldn't have done anything if I knew it was you...Listen son, my wife had an affair...That's the paranoia I have and what I did to those to those girls and your friend is unforgivable, Sandy is changing me into a better man and so are you and your brothers, you can turn me in if you want and frankly I wouldn't blame you...think about it son"

Steve hoped it would work, he liked the kid really. He hid his smile as Jason's eyes softened, "You still...killed all those people" Jason winced, his throat hurt.

"I'm sorry Jason, I really am and I know there is nothing I can do to redeem that and I have to live with that guilt now for the rest of my life, that is punishment enough...I think I'm beyond help" Steve looked so sincere and honest.

Jason fell for it.

"I get your sorry...Maybe...Maybe I don't tell the police, You wont...hurt anyone again will you?" Jason sat up slowly. "No, Never...thankyou".

Sandy came in, Robbie followed. "Jason! Honey, how do you feel?" Sandy flew at him. Steve smiled as his girlfriend kissed her son, Robbie glared at him before checking on Jason.

Steve's lips curled into a wicked smile, he would always win.

* * *

As soon as Jason was let out of hospital he had people coming upto him, The police had interviewed him and the news had informed the public a tall, muscled man with blonde hair was the murderer. Jason hoped Steve could change, he believed he could. Joe used to have a violent past and Lindsey changed him...Maybe Sandy can do the same for Steve?

Jason was getting annoyed at all the attention, every time he moved someone would follow him or ask if he was okay. It. Was. So. Annoying.

Sandy kept asking if he wanted Tea or Coffee or Hot chocolate. Jason would say no and focus on the Christmas adverts, Jason had always loved Christmas.

Back in London when He was 11, he remembered he could barely sleep on Christmas eve and had annoyed Robbie by asking if he had an idea of what they would get.

_11 year in old Jason turned over to where Robbie was next to him in the other bed. "Robbie?" "What?" "What do you think we've got for Christmas?" "Grow up Jase, Christmas is for babies"._

_Jason stayed silent for another minute. "Robbie?" "What?" Robbie growled, "Do you think I'll get the new Video game Fred said he'd get me?" "Well obviously, Now shut up and go to sleep"._

_Robbie turned away, Jason waited..."Robbie?" "What!" "...Do you think Mums got us Christmas pudding?" "Oh my god! If it's Christmas then yeah, now go to sleep"._

_Robbie waited, thank god. Jason had fallen asleep. Sighing and sinking into his blue covers he hoped he'd get loads of money for Christmas. "Robbie?" "Shut up!" ..."Robbie?" "What!" _

_"I'm cold" Jason shivered, "Its been Snowing, what do you want me to do about it?" Robbie snapped. Jason pursed his lips, "Can I sleep next to you?" he used his cute voice._

_"What? No, I have to have my space" Jason Pouted at Robbie. "Please?" "No" "Pleeeaassee?" "No" Jason threw a pillow at Robbie._

_"Jason!" Robbie snapped. "Please Robbie!" Jason whined, "Fine, don't think your hogging all the quilt though". Robbie moved across as Jason slid in._

_"Thankyou" Jason pulled the quilt over him, "Welcome, Night" "Night". Robbie watched Jason drift off into sleep before putting an arm around his shoulders and drifting off himself._

Jason smiled at the memory, It was only two weeks until Christmas anyway. The snow hadn't been coming down so it was just frosty, Jason loved the snow and one of Robbie's enjoyments was pelting Jason with snowballs.

Joe had helped Jason pelt Robbie back then him and Freddie would have a competition. Their dad always joined in, He'd let his sons bury him then pelt him with snowballs before pelting them back.

Then they'd all go in and Sandy would (Traditionally) make them hot chocolate. Freddie had grown out of it a little but their dad had always made him join in.

Jason frowned, Robbie had been a good kid until their dads death. Yeah, he was cheeky and mischievous but not that bad. He used to be nicer to Jason as well.

Jason snapped from his daydream when Ziggy came in with Allie and Katie. "Jase, you alright?" Ziggy ruffled his hair, making him growl. "I'm okay, Mums making hot chocolate for everyone" He smirked.

"It's starting to snow, Allie wants a snowball fight don't-cha kiddo?" Allie nodded and climbed on Jason's lap. Sandy came in and kissed them both.

"How's he doing?" Sandy ruffled Allies blonde hair, "He's breaking up from school tomorrow...The teacher said he's dyslexic" Ziggy's face fell.

"He'll be alright, won't you Allie?" Lindsey smiled. "Tell nanny why you've been banned from the nursery production" Ziggy looked sincerely at Allie.

Alan looked down, his green eyes wide and guilty. "I...Might have threw paint over the teacher" Sandy gaped, "And" Ziggy frowned.

"And I put Joseph's clothes in the blue paint" Robbie smirked, a little like him. Ziggy scooped Allie up, "Well, next year you'll be in big school" He hugged his son.

"An I'll be big" Allie nodded at Everyone, they laughed.

* * *

Robbie yawned as he walked into his and Jason's bedroom, Jason was already asleep.

The snow outside had frosted over the window and It was freezing. Robbie got into bed and pulled the covers over, He loved the warm. No doubt Jason would soon be pelting him with Snowballs.

"Robbie?" Jason called. "Uh huh?" He moaned sleepily, "Do you remember the Christmas when We were 11?" "Mmmmm".

"It was our second Christmas without dad, I was annoying you on Christmas Eve about our Christmas presents" Jason smirked. "Haha, You wouldn't shut up" Robbie still had his eyes closed.

"I hope mum doesn't cook, the Turkey was burnt after she set fire to it' Jason said. "We still ate it...I'm goin' bed, night" Robbie dove deeper into the covers.

Pursing his lips mischievously, Jason said "Robbie?" "Yeah?" ..."I'm cold" "Not this again Jase" Robbie Moaned, "Can I?" "Jase, we're 17...I'm not sharing a bed with ya now" "Come on, I died the other day" Jason said.

Robbie chuckled, "Fine, You better not tell anyone...I have a reputation Jase" "Yeah, Yeah, You know you love me really" Jason shoved Robbie up the wall and got in.

"Ow! God sake Jase!" "What?" "Just shut up and go to sleep...idiot" Robbie Puffed up his own pillow. "Uh huh" Jason moaned sleepily.

Robbie waited..."Jase?" "Mmmmm?" Jason was half asleep, "What do _you _think we'll get for Christmas?" Jason groaned.


	64. Chapter 64

_**I loved the last bit in last chapter, Hope you'll like what I have planned x x PLEASE REVIEW As usual :) Oh, have any of you watched Warm Bodies? I bought the DVD yesterday and the film is great :) x enjoy :) Oh, Jason and Robbie are 16 in the show aren't they?**_

_**- Charlotte x**_

* * *

Chapter Sixty Four

Freddie grabbed his lunch of the table, Joe was bouncing Amelia off one knee. She was loving it, screaming every time. Freddie couldn't believe she was 1 now. Lindsey walked past with a bottle of milk, catching Freddie's eye she smiled. It was still a little awkward and Freddie knew he would always have feelings for Lindsey.

Ziggy had dropped Katie and Allie off at the nursery and was waiting for Freddie and Joe. Robbie was waving his feet in front of Jason from where they sat on the sofa.

"Your disgusting!" Jason pushed Robbie's feet away, making him fall backwards and off the sofa with a scream. Ziggy, Lindsey and Joe burst out laughing.

"Sorry!" Jason peeked over the sofa, Robbie grabbed a pillow and threw it at Jason who ducked. Robbie jumped on the sofa, snatching the remote from Jason and shoving him up the arm in the process.

Sandy walked in, "Right boy's, You'll be late for college" she kissed them on the cheek and watched them leave. "They've got exams in a few months...Jase wants to go to University" Sandy enjoyed bragging about that to all her friends.

"Whats he wanna do?" Lindsey looked up at her, "A doctor, he wants to get an Undergraduate course degree then apply for Medical school".

"He'll have no problem being a doctor" Joe said, he kissed Lindsey, Sandy and Amelia goodbye before leaving with Ziggy and Freddie.

"Have the police found the murderer?" Lindsey walked into the kitchen, "No...I don't want to let my boys out now, Joe and Freddie can take care of themselves and Ziggy could too but Jase and Robbie are only 17" Sandy started washing up.

"I hope they catch him soon"

* * *

Steve watched Jason and Robbie laugh as they met Tommy by the bus stop, Freddie, Joe and Ziggy where in the Deli. He had to plan carefully, He was good at planning.

He didn't want to make it noticeable, it just had to go fast and quick...Of course he couldn't include Joe. Joe had his own family, he wasn't part of Steve's anymore.

Steve had a great girlfriend, two twin boys and two older boys. Even a little grandson! Life was great, Yeah...Except he needed them to be his _forever._

That was possible, very possible. He just had to wait, They had only seen the bad side of him. Jason had been in an unfortunate _accident. _Yes, everything would be fine soon.

* * *

Freddie, Joe and Robbie looked at Steve. He was talking quietly to Sandy, making her snort. Jason was sitting and reading a magazine while Ziggy was to busy playing cars with Allie.

It was mid afternoon, they where on their break from the garage. Joe grimaced as Steve and Sandy kissed, "Right, come on boys" Joe stood up.

"Bye daddy" Allie hugged Ziggy, "Right little man, we're going shopping" Katie took Allies hand, she was two weeks and two days pregnant, not showing at all.

Freddie dragged Ziggy out and followed Joe, Steve watched them leave. He couldn't care less off them, Okay...Ziggy was okay but his main focus was Sandy, Jason and Robbie. Having daughters was great and all but boys where better, Freddie was fine too.

Sandy grabbed her bag, "I'm making Beef bourguingnon for Tea, Steve's stopping" Robbie rolled his eyes. "Don't start arguing, back in a bit...Robbie, your head teacher called and said Mrs Thomas has coursework catchup" Sandy gave Robbie the death glare before leaving.

Robbie propped his feet up on the sofa, Jason had finished his magazine and was watching TV. "Robbie, take your trainers of the sofa" Steve sat down.

Robbie ignored him and turned up the TV volume, "Robbie" Jason glanced over as Steve said it. Robbie carried on ignoring Steve. "Robbie!" Steve shouted. "You ain't my dad" Robbie scowled at him, Steve shot up.

"Don't talk to me like that!" "Or what?" Robbie and Steve where in eachothers faces. Jason got inbetweeen them, "Stop, Mums gonna kill you" Jason said.

"Have some respect, if you where in my house you'd have my hand across your face!" Steve threatened. "Try it" Robbie snapped, "Stop!" Jason tugged Robbie away.

"The sooner you get out of our lives the better" Robbie narrowed his eyes before storming off upstairs.

"Sorry Steve" Jason went to walk away, Steve gripped his wrist. "Not a word about this to your mother" Steve squeezes his wrist, Jason nodded before going after Robbie.

* * *

Sandy heard Jason rush down the stairs, "Mum! I'm meeting Hol" Jason called, "Okay hun" Sandy called back.

Jason grabbed his phone of the side and opened the door, almost knocking into Steve. "Sorry Steve" Jason had a quick pang of fear.

"Its alright, where you going?" "Hollie's". Jason watched Steve look him up and down, "Looking like that?" Jason almost gaped, "What?" "Oh nothing, don't listen to me" Steve shrugged and left.

Jason shook his head, he was wearing his jeans and blue hoodie over a shirt...nothing bad. He felt a little self conscious when he walked to the park, Steve might have just been having a bad day? He saw Hollie on the park bench.

"Hi Hol" he didn't get time to react before Hollie had yanked him at her and kissed him, some older boys whistled. Jason felt Hollie pull away, "Okay...that was normal" he sat next to her.

"It's gonna be, I've been such a rubbish girlfriend" Hollie looked sad, "You've been fine-" "Exactly, Fine isn't what I'm looking for-" "Amazing?" "Jason. Stop making excuses, I'm being a better girlfriend so deal with it" "But-" "I don't want any buts, I want Okays"

"Okay?" "Good" Hollie smiled and kissed him. "How's Robbie?" "Shop lifting, as usual" he shrugged, "Typical, Do you think he'll pass his exams?"

"Maybe, if I make him revise" "Good luck with That Jase". Jason smiled, "Promise me something?" Hollie took his shoulders. "Yeah?" Jason was curious.

"When you go to Uni...don't choose a hot senior over me?" Jason snorted, Hollie hit his arm. "It's not funny!" "Sorry...Listen, your the only girl I'll have eyes for okay" "But-" "I don't want buts I want Okays". Hollie realised what he was doing, "Okay".

"Do you want to go bowling?" Jason asked, "You want to loose again?" "I didn't loose!" "Yes you did, are you sure you want to go through that pain and embarrassment again?" Hollie grinned.

"Pain?" "Jason...you _fell_ and almost slid down the lane", "Whatever you say Hol, I'll keep on denying it" Jason took her hand and walked away.


	65. Chapter 65

_**This is the start of my **_**little ****_storyline, (Not so little :)) Hope you'll like it, x x PLEASE REVIEW x and enjoy :D x_**

**_- Charlotte x_**

* * *

Chapter Sixty Five

Robbie felt someone jump on his bed, "WHAT THE-" Jason's face Appeared above him. "Jason? What are you doing?" Robbie rubbed his eyes. It was dark in the room, He looked at the clock. 5:30.

Jason jumped off him, "Robbie, It's been Snowing" he said sincerely. "Oh what? How old are you Jase?" "17" "Yes, and do 17 year olds jump on their brothers bed saying it's been Snowing?" "...No" "I rest my case".

"Wait, It's not only that Robbie" Jason shook his head, "What?" "I think I heard Santa Claus" "Jason..." "Joking, I thought I heard something, it's just Amelia".

Jason hopped into his bed, Robbie shook his head and pulled his sheets around himself. "Rob?" "Oh my F...What?" "Do you think dads happy?" Robbie frowned.

"What do you mean?" "Do you think dads happy about Steve?" "I don't know...If you died, how would you feel about someone dating Hollie?" "Happy she's happy but a bit jealous" "There's your answer, Now go to sleep numpty".

Jason pulled the quilt tighter, he saw Robbie looking at him. "What?" "Nothing, just...stuff" "What stuff?" "Stuff".

Jason waited, "You gonna tell me?" "No" "Sure?" "No" Jason sighed at Robbie. "What did you knick from the shop yesterday?" "Oh, gum and a drink" "Can't you just pay for it?" "Not as fun"

"You'll get caught and done for it, Is it worth the hastle?" "Shut up Jase" Robbie turned away from him. Sighing, Jason closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Jason poured the cereal in the bowl, Robbie was yawning and pouring juice. The others had gone out on business. Robbie glared over at Steve who sat opposite Jason.

Sandy was cooking bacon, Steve shook his head at Robbie. That kid was trouble, if Sandy wasn't so soft Steve would have back handed him around the face a few times by now.

Jason watched Robbie sit down at the other end of the table, near Jason but away from Steve. He read the newspaper to distract himself. Waking up at 5 wasn't a good idea, he rested his head in his hand and ate the Corn Flakes.

Steve looked up at Jason, Jason didn't notice and carried on eating. Steve kicked Jason lightly under the table, Jason frowned and looked at him.

Steve looked at Jason angrily and disappointed, Jason didn't know why he was looking at him like that but he sat up. Steve relaxed and took a plate off Sandy.

Jason shrugged it off and ate the rest of his cereal, Sandy smiled at Jason. Robbie was a little jealous, Jason was the youngest, he was mums baby. Okay, maybe Jason was good at school, socially and had manners and in the 17 years of sharing a bedroom it was the cleanest one in the house.

Robbie sighed. Where did he come in? Joe was the oldest, Freddie was the one who keeps Sandy in her skinny jeans, Ziggy was the one with her first grandchild and (apparently) Sandy's good looks and Jason was her baby.

Jason got annoyed sometimes, constant references to him being the smallest and still a teen. Robbie wondered what it would be like if he was the youngest, would Jason still be the little sop he was? And Jason being different from his brothers and nicer made people think they could pick on him. Oh, and of course Jason didn't say anything back. Robbie shook his head.

Why couldn't Jase just call someone a name or something? Was it really that hard, Sighing, Robbie just put it down to Jase being to Nice.

Giving one last dirty look at Steve, Robbie went upstairs. He hammered on the bathroom door, "Jase! Hurry up!" He shouted, "Um bmushing ma weeth!" Jason shouted back.

"What?" Robbie Heard the door unlock, Jason appeared, still in his PJ's ."I was brushing my teeth, wait" he slammed the door.

Robbie growled and went in the bedroom, he flopped down and sighed.

What seemed like ages later, Jason emerged. "At last" Robbie went in the bathroom.

Jason smirked and walked down the stairs, Steve was unlocking the front door. "You going Steve?" "Why?" "Just asking" "No, you where telling me...and I'm not leaving just yet".

"I wasn't telling, Where's mum?" "In the Kitchen" Steve watched Jason nod, "Oh and Jason, don't be rude". Jason frowned, "What?" "Excuse me?".

"Steve, what are you talking about?" "Your attitude" "I don't have an attitude" "Jason" Steve said calmly. "Sorry" Jason didn't realise he said it.

"It was one mistake...What are you wearing?" Steve smiled and looked at Jason. Jason frowned, He was wearing Jeans and a shirt.

"Don't pull that face Jason" Steve watched Jason narrow his eyes slightly, "I look fine" "If you say so, I don't know what I'm talking about the" Steve shrugged.

"I didn't say that, I-" "It's fine, Your...never mind" Steve walked into the living room. Jason frowned after him.

"Hello love" Sandy kissed Jason's cheek, "I've made Steve a cuppa, can you give it to him, oh and call Robbiel he's had hardly any breakfast".

Jason smirked, Robbie would usually get away with not eating Sandy's food. He walked in the living room and was about to give Steve the tea when he dropped it.

"Sorry!" Jason said, Steve chuckled and stood up. "There's nothing to be sorry about, you do it all the time" Steve looked at Jason's expression.

"You mean you haven't noticed?" "Noticed what?" "You drop things all the time, your just clumsy kiddo" Jason didn't notice it before...

He grabbed the mop as Sandy walked in, "Jase, I've just mopped this floor" she shook her head. Jason looked down, Steve smirked.

"Well I'll be off go work, see you soon" Steve kissed Sandy goodbye. Jason watched him leave.


	66. Chapter 66

_**Hehe, I'm gonna enjoy writing this storyline x x PLEASE REVIEW x **_

_**Hope your liking it :D x**_

_**- Charlotte x**_

* * *

Chapter Sixty Six

Robbie watched Jason carefully, something was up. Freddie had noticed it too, Jason was quieter...Maybe he was arguing with Hollie or worried about exams.

Sandy put a plate of toast in the middle of the table, Jason took two slices and started spreading butter. Freddie and Robbie were still staring at him, he looked up. What where they staring at?

They looked down and grabbed some bacon sandwiches of the plate. Frowning, Jason bit into his toast. The doorbell rang, Sandy rushed to get it.

Ziggy came in with Allie in his nursery uniform, "Joe! Emergency, I ain't coming into work" Ziggy said. "What?" "Katie's aunt died and she's going to Birmingham for the Funeral and then the nursery is shut because of a flood and Allie has chicken pox and I have to do the shopping, Go to the bank while looking after Allie and picking up his medicine. And that doesn't even come close to the aftrnoon with buying Allies new uniform, getting the tea ready and making us dinner then I've got to sort out the bills and-"

"Ziggy, it's fine...good luck with that" Joe surrendered. Ziggy looked stressed and ready to pass out, "And I was up all night with Allie being unwell" Ziggy grabbed a bacon sandwich.

"Now imagine doing that with 4 boys and twins" Sandy smiled, everyone chuckled.

"I'm going bathroom" Jason stood up and left. Robbie watched him leave, wondering what was up.

* * *

Steve narrowed his eyes at Jason, Sandy really thought he was something special. It made Steve sick how she would choose Jason over him. Jason was a kid.

Sandy was showering and Robbie was out with Amanda at the Cinema, (Jason had set them up). Jason put the mug he was washing up back in the cupboard and turned.

Steve shook his head, "Jason, you really do look a mess today". Jason frowned and looked at his shirt, it was fine...

"What?" "Are you blind?" Steve smirked and slowly walked upto him, he was way taller than Jason. "No...But there's nothing wrong with my top" Jason remembered what Steve did down the alley, and to Liam and all those girls.

Steve stared at him, "I'm going out" Jason went to walk past Steve. Steve gripped his arm and pulled him back, Jason wished Sandy would come down.

Steve's grip was so tight Jason could swear Steve was almost crushing his arm. "Get off" Jason pulled away abruptly but didn't get away.

Steve pulled Jason into his face, squeezing Jason's arm so tight he bit his lip from crying out. "Your not going anywhere" Steve snarled.

"Get off" Jason's arm was hurting so bad now, "Your off ya head" Jason bit back. "Oh am I" Steve crushed Jason's arm harder, this time he yelped.

"Let go!" Jason tried. His arm was almost snapping, "Your nothing but a stupid, pathetic little kid that doesn't know right from wrong, Is it right to rule your mothers life? You hold her back, your a drag along. Robbie doesn't need you, Your just an embarrassment to the family Jason...It would be better if you weren't here. This is why your dad died, it was. All. Your. Fault" Jason stared up at Steve in utter horror.

"I don't want you going out there and ruining other people's lives, your not leaving my sight" Steve let go of Jason's arm amd stormed out.

Jason hissed with pain and felt the blood rush back though his veins, That was so painful. Jason saw the bruises already dark and finger mark imprinted. He couldn't even lift it high.

Jason used his other arm to put hid hoodie on, if mum saw, she'd dump Steve and Steve was making her happy. Like Steve said, He was holding her back and would destroy her happiness by grassing about him.

He walked into the living room, avoiding Steve's glare and sat on the sofa. He grabbed the newspaper and started reading.

Sandy came down, her hair in a towel. "Hi boys, listen. One of my patients called, it's a drug crisis. I've got to go, be back in half an hour".

Jason wanted to plead with her to stay, but instead, he smiled and said it was fine.

"Bye hun" Sandy kissed his cheek and left, Steve stood up. Jason winced, To his surprise, Steve laughed. "Don't look scared Jase, It's not a good look. Want a cuppa?" "Yeah please".

"Sugar?" "Nah, Don't like it". Steve remebered Jason's diabetes, pursing his lips Steve walked into the kitchen. He filled up the kettle.

"Did you take your tablets?" Steve remembered Jason could have seizures because of Epilepsy...

"Yeah", Steve smiled. He waited until the kettle was boiled before making the tea, he made himself one aswell. He silently took out Jason's tablets and put two in the tea, he stirred it in before putting in two Naproxen tablets Steve took for migraines.

Smiling, he handed Jason the mug. "Thanks" Jason said, "Your welcome" Steve watched Jason drink.

* * *

Steve had a text off Sandy saying she'd be a little while longer, For him that was good and bad.

Jason had finished drinking and seemed okay...for now. Robbie was unfortunately coming back, He'd text Jason. Him and Jason were far too close for Steve's liking, he'd have to stop that.

He watched Jason switch the TV channel, "Jason, are you meeting Hollie today?" Steve looked sincere. "You said I couldn't go out" "I didn't,of course you can...if your going out, maybe you should change" Steve looked Jason up and down.

"Um...why?" "You look a mess, that shirt isn't right for a start...if your going out, at least look decent". Steve shrugged and pretended to read the paper.

"Oh...I'll go change" Jason didn't want to look a mess, Steve smiled to himself. Jason didn't realise he was doing it, he just thought Steve was giving him advice. That outburst was a one off, Steve just had to control his temper,That's all.

Steve felt his phone vibrate, it was his daughter Mel. Ignoring it, Steve shoved it in his pocket.

Jason came down, "You look better, maybe nothing suites you" Steve sighed and flicked the page of his newspaper over. Jason frowned, he looked in the hallway mirror. Okay, Steve was right...He looked a state. As usual.

His phone vibrated, it was Robbie. '_Meet you at the bus stop' _Jason sent back that he would before leaving.

* * *

"I tell you what, that girl chews loud. I couldn't hear half the film, then all she does is talk...I ain't seeing her again" Robbie shook his head.

Jason smirked, "You two suit" "What? No way Jase...anyway, how did you get on with Steve" Robbie grimaced. "Okay, yeah..."

Robbie could tell something was up, "You sure?" "Yeah" "Did you two argue?" "No, I watched TV" Robbie stilll didn't believe him. "Jason, Look. You ain't been acting like yourself lately so-" "Robbie, I'm fine. Stop trying to cause trouble".

"I ain't causing trouble, I want to know what's up" "Nothings up" Jason snapped. "Fine, you act like a brat sometimes Jase" Robbie stormed off.

Jason went the opposite way and into the garage, he needed something to take his mind off the constant crap that seemed to be ruining his life lately.

He locked the door and went to the computer, He helped with the accounts sometimes so knew the log in and passwords.

Mum had made them start with each first initial of her sons in age order. JFDRJ, He didn't understand why mum put D for Ziggy's name. No one had called him David since he was 10 or less.

Jason scrolled through the Money management, business was booming lately. Jason pursed his lips. He had an idea, it wouldn't be a good one...Kind of betraying your family.

Jason went on his bank account, he was a little young for an account but Sandy and their dad had made them Saving accounts like they did with Joe, Freddie and Ziggy.

He and Robbie had the same amount of money, just under two grand. It was from the garage, odd jobs and family members.

Jason went back on the Money management, he wasn't gonna take any out of the family Business, that's basically stealing off your family...

Okay. He knew what he was doing, he had wanted to do this for a while. Jason smiled and started writing the email.


	67. Chapter 67

_**Okay, This is a MAYBE x 22nd of August I go on holiday to Weymouth for 4 days, I am taking my playbook so will be updating as I usually do x For any problems or later updates, I'm gonna write loads of chapters and post them soon, about 3+ chapters a day x Maybe, in case I don't update as early x x**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW and enjoy x**_

_**- Charlotte x**_

* * *

Chapter Sixty Seven

Jason yawned and turned over, he saw Robbie staring at him but as soon as Jason noticed, Robbie turned away. Jason looked down, getting up he walked to the bathroom.

Joe was just coming out without his shirt on, "Put something on Joe" Jason smirked. "If ya got it, flaunt it" Joe ruffled Jason's hair, Jason neatened it before going in for a shower.

The warm water was so nice, it had been snowing. One week and four days until Christmas (Not that Jason had been counting).

Something was going on downstairs, Was that Allie? Jason gelled his hair after brushing his teeth and went to grab his deodorant. Shaking it, Jason sighed. Joe had been using it again.

He put on his Chinos and shirt under his favourite Blue Hoodie and went downstairs. Ziggy was on the sofa, holding Katie's hand with Allie inbetween them.

"Uncle Jase!" Allie leapt on him. Jason spun him around before he jumped back on the sofa. Sandy came in, smiling. "Jase, wake Robbie up, he's always the last up".

Jason nodded and went up the stairs, Robbie was emerging from his cave. "Hi Robbie, mum said-" "Don't talk to me" Robbie gave him a dirty look before slamming the bathroom door.

Jason sighed before going down the stairs. Surprise, surprise, Steve was there. "Hello Jason, you and Robbie arguing?" he looked serious.

"Nah, he's just moody" Jason shrugged before walking back in the living room. "Is he up Hun?" Sandy asked, "Yeah, in the bathroom".

Jason sat next to Freddie, Allie was already digging in to bacon sandwiches with Katie. "Save some for other people" Katie smiled and took a sandwich off Allies plate.

"You okay?" Freddie asked quietly to Jason, "Yeah, just tired" Jason lied. Freddie nodded and grabbed some toast.

"We all having a snowball fight?" Allie looked up, eyes wide. Freddie was about to say No when Sandy interrupted, "Course we are, Who's team you being on?".

"Is Amelia playing?" Aliie looked at Lindsey, "What? She's a baby hun, she'll be napping" Lindsey snorted. "Okay...I pick Dad, uncle Jason and uncle Joe and Nanny" Robbie listened in as he joined them at the table.

"Okay, Lindsey, Fred, Katie and Robbie are on the other team" Sandy grinned and picked Allie up. Steve decided he wasn't playing and just listened to _his _family sort out the teams.

"You are so gonna loose" Freddie told Ziggy, "Yeah, Yeah, Mums got an excuse to hit you in the face with something now" Ziggy said. Freddie kicked him under the table, "Ow! Mum!" Ziggy whined.

"Stop it Freddie" Sandy warned, Joe grinned. Just like when they where kids.

Freddie and Ziggy went upstairs, still arguing. Steve came in, he handed Sandy and Jason a cup of tea. "Thanks" Steve smirked to himself as he watched Jason drink it.

* * *

Everyone enjoyed Allie shrieking with laughter, He was sprinkled with snow and enjoyed pelting Everyone with Snowballs.

Joe and Lindsey where aiming for eachothers faces and Sandy kept throwing snowballs at Freddie and Robbie's bums. Steve watched them, Robbie and Jason in particular.

One minute they weren't talking and now Robbie was throwing snowballs at him while laughing his head off, Jason's hair was almost white and Freddie's. Sandy had told him to where a hat but Jason had lost his and Freddie's was hidden by Ziggy.

Jason hit Robbie with a snowball right in the face, Sandy started laughing until Lindsey threw one in her face. A snowball hit Sandy's bum, She turned but no one was behind her.

Everyone was focused on eachother, "Thanks Alan" she smiled before watching Robbie push Jason over. Lindsey gasped as Freddie put a handful of snow down Joe's back.

Joe started dancing and screaming, Lindsey was laughing so much she fell on the floor. Robbie had Jason pinned down but Jason had no energy from laughing so much.

"Aww, can't you get up Jase?" Robbie smirked and watched Jason still have a laughing fit. "Get off!" Jason struggled to get up, "Are ya sorry for throwing a snowball in my face?" "No" "Then your not getting up" Jason looked up at the snow.

"Mum!" Jason shouted, "You little mummy's boy" Robbie shook his head at his twin, "Robbie! I'm going numb!" Jason Shivered. "Say sorry!" "No".

Jason stuck his tongue out, "Oh come on, how old are you?" Robbie noticed Jason was acting hyper active.

"Jase, are you feeling okay?" Robbie frowned. "I feel great" Jason said, Robbie frowned, This definitely was not like his twin.

Robbie put it too the back of his mind for now and concentrated and holding Jason down in the snow and trying to make him apologise for pelting him in the face with a snowball.

Jason managed to get out and kick some snow in Robbie's face while he was at it, Sandy laughed as she watched Jason and Robbie having fun.

Nothing was going wrong in her life, That's what Sandy thought. Everything was great.

After everyone had tired out and Allies team admitted defeat, Sandy made them Hit chocolate and listened to Freddie and Ziggy argue over what to put on the TV.

Steve walked in on Sandy stirring 10 cups of Hot chocolate. "Look love, let stir and you give them out" Steve smiled, Sandy had a flicker of doubt. "Oh...Okay love" Steve handed her Lindsey and Joe's.

Steve pursed his lips and looked at Jason's cup. "Mmmmm, wonder what would happen if these dropped in" Steve let 3 pills fall in the mug, smiling, he stirred them in.

Sandy came back in, "This is Jason's and that's Robbie's" Steve handed the mugs to her.

Jason was next to Robbie on the sofa, "Thanks mum" he said. "Yeah...thanks" Robbie took the mug. Steve watched, silently pleased as Jason was oblivious and drinking his Hot chocolate.

* * *

Sandy watched Robbie bolt in the front door, "What have you done?" she snapped. "Nothing!" Robbie darted upstairs, Jason looked up from the game he was playing as Sandy put 3 plates on the table.

"Jase, come and eat your dinner and call Robbie down before I whack him up the bum with a stick" Sandy took her handbag.

"Bye darlin'" Sandy pecked his cheek and left for work. Lindsey was out shopping with Amelia.

"Robbie, Mums gone!" Jason shouted up the stairs. Robbie bounded down them, whacking Jason around the head as he grabbed his plate from the side.

"Where do you think your going?" Steve narrowed his eyes, "North pole" Robbie snarled. "Sit down" Steve pulled out a chair.

Robbie scoffed, "No, you ain't my dad" Jason stopped, mid chew. "Don't talk to me like that, I won't ask again so sit down" Jason knew what was gonna happen.

"You can't tell me what to do" Robbie growled. Steve flew at Robbie, Jason shot up. Steve had Robbie pinned up the wall by his jacket in mili seconds.

"Who do you think your talking to? Your not even the most 18, if you ever talk to me like that again you'll have my hand across your face" Jason was gaping.

Steve let Robbie go, Robbie stormed off and went upstairs. Steve looked at Jason, Jason just sipped his orange juice. Steve smirked, If only Jason knew what was really in it.

* * *

Robbie went in the bedroom,he saw Jason slam his laptop lid down. "What you looking at?" Robbie smirked, "None of your business, I'm going out" Jason slipped the laptop under his bed.

"Don't fall down another hill, you scared me to death" Robbie lay on his bed. "I blame Tommy, What? Your going to bed now?" Jason watched Robbie go under the quilt.

"Yeah, come on...You look shattered yourself" Jason frowned and looked in the mirror. His eyes where a little red along the bottom line and he was feeling a little tired.

"I'm fine, Bye" "Bye" Robbie yawned.

Jason came downstairs to see Steve reading the paper at the kitchen side. "Hi Steve, I'm going to meet Tommy so tell mum I'll be home late". Steve glared at him.

"What?" Jason frowned, "Oh so you don't remember?" Steve walked upto him. "Umm...No" Jason bit his lip, "You told Sandy It was me who tried to kill you down the alley". Steve was slowly backing Jason into the corner.

"No I didn't...What are ya talking about?" Steve forced him into the wall, "Don't play dumb Jason, luckily she didn't believe you, I mean who would? Look at the state of you, Are you drugged up or something? Don't you remember?"

Jason shook his head, He didn't tell Sandy anything...did he? "Well you did and she didn't believe you, but..." Steve moved closer and had his hand around Jason's wrist.

"If you tell anyone what I did to Liam and Tonya and all the others..." Steve smiled, knowing what was coming.

Jason cried out as his wrist snapped.


	68. Chapter 68

_**I am so doing more than 80 chapters! Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW x :) **_

_**- Charlotte x**_

* * *

Chapter Sixty Seven

Steve backed away, He heard Robbie thundering down the stairs. "Jase? Jase, you okay?" He was by his little brothers side in an instant.

"No...I think I've broken my wrist, just...bent it back" Jason lied. Robbie slowly moved his brothers wrist, making him yelp.

"I'll drive you to A&E" Robbie had his license now, "Are you sure? Do you want me too?" Steve said. "No" Robbie growled. Jason glared at Steve, Who did he think he was? Steve stiffened and shook his head.

Steve didn't know why he did it, Jason was just too annoying and innocent for his liking. God, he wished it was Robbie who had broken their wrist.

Jason gave one last dirty look at Steve before leaving with Robbie. Steve sighed, Who did Robbie think he was? He needed to be taught a lesson.

* * *

"Well Jason your wrist is definitely fractured, only minor but it'll take six to eight weeks to heal...Luckily you don't need a hard cast" The nurse said.

Jason nodded and pulled his jacket sleeve over his wrist. "Thanks" Sandy said, she saw them coming in the hospital and had cancelled an appointment to see what was going on.

Robbie had his suspicions, he looked at Jase. Jason was looking at the ceiling, bored. "Jason, how did you break your wrist again?"

"I...Was swinging on the kitchen side" "Really?" Jason nodded. "Where was Steve?" "Next to me" "Did he do anything?" "No...whats with all the questions Rob?"

"Just think it's weird how he was next to you then when I come down your throwing dirty looks at eachother" Robbie watched Jason turn silent and look down.

"Just shut up Robbie" Jason stood up, "Can we go home now?" he asked Sandy. "Yeah, Thanks for everything Jue" she told the nurse and left.

"Robbie, if I find out you go over the speed limit-" "I won't, see ya" Sandy kissed his cheek. "Mum...I wanted to talk to you about this University thing tonight" Jason told her.

"Okay hun, When I get in from work" Sandy kissed his cheek and watched them leave.

* * *

Jason flicked through one of Joe's magazines, Cars, cars, cars. Sighing, he chucked it on the coffee table. He avoided talking to Steve, Steve had tried to talk to him but Jason wad having none of it.

Robbie was doing his head in by saying he looked ill and nagging him about his wrist. Jason had told him to go away and they had an argument, causing Robbie to flip out and say some things he regretted.

Steve sat down smirking, "So...You and Robbie aren't talking" Jason was lying on the sofa. "Don't talk to me" he said and closed his eyes, "Whats wrong Jason? Feeling ill?" Steve smirked, he knew exactly what was wrong with Jason.

"I said don't talk to me" Jason felt tired, "Fine, Don't ask for my sympathy then...want a cuppa?" No answer. "Jason. Do you want a drink?" Steve snapped.

"Fine" Jason spat and yawned a little. Steve smirked and headed into the kitchen, Sandy text him. '_How's my boys? X' _Steve smiled and text back '_Fine, Jason feels ill and Robbie's in a mood x' ._

Teenagers are teenagers. Steve made himself a cup of tea too, he popped four pills in Jason's tea and stirred it. Hmmm, what would he do to Robbie? Steve pondered this.

Hurting Jase was one thing but too Risky. Steve's face lit up. He knew someone Robbie liked, he heard him admitting it to Jason that he was starting to _fall _for her...

He couldn't do what he usually did, No. Too risky and Jason would definitely tell, He could fram that young bloke...Ste.

He would kill this _Amanda _then, yeah. Good enough.

He placed the mug beside Jason and watched him drink some, deciding it was too hot he put it back down. "You know I wouldn't tell anyone what you did...You make my mum to happy, But you need to control ya anger" Jason looked at Steve.

"No one would believe you, what would you say? I've already told you what I'd do if you even uttered a word to anyone" Steve snarled. "No, You broke my wrist...You didn't _tell _me anything" Jason typed in his password (JFZRSJ826) and clicked on the Internet.

Steve walked upto him, "You don't know who your talking to _little boy" _Jason looked at him. "If you tell Sandy what I did to you, I'll make you regret it" Jason didn't even want to think what Steve would do.

"I won't-" "Good, because if you do, I'll kill evety single one of your brothers, your mum, Lindsey...even Allie and Amelia, And it will be as easy as breaking your wrist...And I'll make you watch". Jason's eyes widened, _What sort of person says that? _"Get it" Steve watched Jason stare at him.

Steve yanked him up, "When I ask you a question you answer it" he growled in Jason's face. "Your a psycho!" Jason pushed Steve away. Pain soared up his wrist.

Steve grabbed Jason's jacket and pushed him into the wall, "If you ever call me that again I'll-" "You'll what? Kill me again? Remember that Steve?"

"I didn't know it was you" "Really? Could of fooled me" Steve slammed him into the wall again. "Who the hell do you think your talking to? Your a stupid little boy that doesn't know anything! Everyone would be happier if you where out of there lives!"

"Thats what my brothers are saying about you! And I'm not just a stupid little boy that doesn't know anything! I've been through more things than you could ever relate too!" Jason yelled.

"Want to put that too the test? Jason, You need to learn how to behave and stop acting like a stupid little brat!" Steve let Jason go.

It was silent, Jason was looking down.

"Oh but wait, it's all my fault! Why don't I go pack my bags and leave your mother?" Jason looked up. "No, look...I'm sorry" "See? You know your in the wrong, just sit down and we'll forget this happened".

* * *

Jason noted it all down, 'Saturday 9th of January, 24:00 - 9:30 (approx)' The university would pick up anyone going and Jason knew Charlie from his old London college was going, Charlie was gorgeous. Jason knew he shouldn't mention that too Hollie.

Jason knew Sandy would never let him go, His college wasn't even considered for pupils to be allowed to visit the University (Which was in America).

Jason had told Charlie to send the form off from her college to his new home, he filled it in and she handed it in. Two days ago Jason had a letter saying he was allowed to go on the trip.

The University was putting them in a student house and only five people per college where allowed to go. Jason didn't know how he got away with it, probably because his old Triple science teacher Miss Reynolds was in charge of it.

Yeah, she'd definitely sneak him in. Jason couldn't wait, A whole week in a small beach town in California, nothing but taster lessons and sun.

There was only one tiny problem. His family didn't know he was going.

Jason had two options.

1- Disappear for a week and worry his family half to death or 2- Tell Sandy and be forced to miss out on a great opportunity to go to a top American University.

Maybe he could leave a note? Yeah. Jason was counting down the days, only 16 days. He payed for the flight himself (Last minute deal) and had planned everything out smoothly.

He shut his laptop down, now he just needed to wait.

Jason drank his tea Steve had made him and headed back down stairs.

Robbie was back, as soon as Jason looked at him Robbie gave him a dirty look. Sandy saw it, "Whats going on?" she said. Steve had left for his daughters birthday.

"Robbie is bugging me about my wrist...Then he said he'd wished I died down the alley" Jason told her. Sandy slapped Robbie around the face.

"ROBBIE! WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" she shouted. "I weren't thinking! And he was getting on my nerves! God Jason you little grass!" Robbie glared at his younger brother.

Jason looked hurt, Robbie walked upto him. "You obviously ain't the brother I thought you where!" Robbie gripped Jason's shoulders.

Sandy was shouting, Jason blinked. He couldn't make out what they where saying. "What did you do to your wrist? Huh? Wasbit even you that did it?" Robbie shook him hard.

"Let him go" Sandy was prying Robbie away. Jason felt dizzy and tired, "Jason?" Someone was calling him. Jason had closed his eyes, he felt himself fall.

Someone caught him under the arms, Jason turmed hot. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to wear a hoodie.

Jason opened his eyes, the dizziness was still there. Sandy appeared in his view, "Jason? I think your going to have a seizure, Jason? Look at me" Jason blinked.

He wasn't having a seizure, he felt sick. Jason felt Robbie help him up slowly, "Jason...you okay?" "Yeah...just dizzy" Jason felt the dizziness fade.

"I think I'm gonna be sick" "Don't be sick, when people throw up, I throw up" Robbie said. "No, I'm gonna be sick" Jason flew upstairs and slammed the bathroom door shut.

He hated it when people heard him throw up.

Sandy knew Jason had been looking unwell for a few days, He must have the bug that was going around. "He's not going to college tomorrow, If he's like this for Christmas I'm taking him to the doctors". Sandy filled a glass up with water.

She grabbed some paracetamol, unaware it would make him worse.


	69. Chapter 69

_**Thanks for all the reviews, I updated twice yesterday x Don't worry, I will make Steve suffer badly after he's served his use in my story x Hope your enjoying it ;) x I am definitely giving Jason a Happy fluffy chapter soon, I don't know why I hurt HIM most of the time, It's mainly because he's the best one to work with and has good chemistry with his brothers xx **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW x**_

_**- Charlotte x**_

* * *

Chapter Sixty Nine

Robbie had been kept up all night with Jason. Sandy was getting worried, really worried. Jason was shaking, pale and kept being sick.

Joe and Lindsey had to make an emergency trip to London, Lindsey's cousin had died in a car accident. Sandy knew they where stopping down there for at least a couple of days.

Jason caught Robbie looking at him, "What?" "You look...really ill" Robbie didn't know what else to say. "Well I feel really ill" Jason shivered and pulled the quilt tighter.

Robbie looked at the clock, 8:30 in the morning. Steve knocked on the door, Robbie rolled his eyes. "Here, Sandy made it" he put a glass of orange juice on the draws.

"Thanks" Jason drank some. Steve smirked, If only they knew what was really making him sick.

Robbie narrowed his eyes and watched him leave. "I think I'm gonna be sick" Jason jumped up.

* * *

Steve watched Robbie leave for college, Sandy was upstairs with Jason. She had offered to make him chicken soup but Robbie had insisted it would make him worse, especially with her cooking.

Steve walked in on Sandy talking to Jason, he was in bed. "Mum, I'm goin' bed" Jason said, Sandy frowned. He was already in bed...

"Steve, stay with him while I book an appointment with the Doctor" Steve panicked, "I don't think A doctors appointment is necessary" Steve said.

"Of course it is! Have you seen my baby?" Sandy left. Steve waited until she went downstairs, he knelt by a sleeping Jason. Jason's face was relaxed. He was as white as a ghost with dark circles under his eyes, he looked terrible.

He heard Sandy talking on the phone downstairs. "See Jason? Your weighing your family down, Maybe you should die right now and get it over with...Everyone would like that" Steve told him quietly.

"You need to change son, Your dad is probably turning in his grave, Grow up, You just need to get away from your family...Avoid them, don't talk to them" Jason frowned a little in his sleep.

Steve heard Sandy come up the stairs.

"Waste of time, The Doctor said it was probably just the Flu and If he doesn't get over it in a week or two, then he'll see him" Sandy looked angry.

"I know Honey, listen. You get ready for work and I'll make you and Jason a cuppa" Steve told her. Sandy nodded, "My poor baby, he looks so small" Steve just narrowed his eyes. This was why he was doing this to Jason, Sandy loved her sons too much.

* * *

Jason was on the sofa, Robbie watched him like a hawk. "Jase, Tommy wanted to know if ya coming to the college trip" Jason looked at him, "Depends if I'm feeling okay...Rob?" "Yeah?" "Can you make me a drink?" Jason Pouted.

"Lost the use of ya legs?" "Please, I'm _really _ill". Robbie half sighed, half growled and got up.

Robbie looked behind him, Steve and Sandy where in the garden. He sat next to Jason, "Look, this is gonna sound dumb but I think Steve's got something to do with you being ill" he told him.

"What?" Jason sat up. "He's constantly smirking when your drinking something and he doesn't want mum to take you too the doctors...look, Don't drink anything he gives you. I'm not, Mum'll find out whats going on" Jason nodded.

Robbie leant back, "He's not right in the head". Jason didn't really believe this, Robbie had always hated the guy. "I'm Meeting Tommy over at the cemetery" Jason looked at him.

"I wish they'd catch the killer, give Lee peace...you know Jase?" Jason looked down guiltily and nodded. "Tell mum I'm not gonna be home for tea, thank god" Robbie stood up.

"Aww what? You get a Macdonalds?" Jason looked so jealous, Robbie couldn't help it. "Yeah, But because your _really _ill, you can't come" Robbie grinned before leaving.

* * *

Steve grinned, he'd decided it was way too Risky to drug Jason again. Robbie wasn't avoiding any chances to glare, snap or cheek Steve and Steve was a ticking time bomb.

The others had begun to dislike him, he was taking Sandy on a date and got he to change he dress. Joe was protective of his family and used to being Alpha male and Steve was ruining that.

He watched Freddie kick Ziggy under the table, Ziggy glared. "Mum, when's Rob coming back?" Freddie fought the temptation to pinch his nose as he ate another fork full of lumpy, cold and dough-like mash.

"He said about 6" Jason said. "He's going Macdonalds"

"Lucky sod" Freddie mumbled. "Excuse me?" Sandy swigged her wine, "I said unlucky sod, missing out on your mash" Ziggy and Joe smirked.

Jason stood up, "I'm going in the shower" He would be sick again if he didn't escape that mash.

* * *

Robbie quietly climbed up the drain pipe, he had just come back from Amandas. It was 10 o'clock, everyone was in bed (Unusually).

He opened the window, slipping in he saw Jason asleep in bed. The covers over him neatly.

Awww, he looked cute. Robbie blinked, He would not tell Jason that, it would make him look like a sop. Robbie got changed and yawned, he was so tired.

He climbed in his bed, Jason shuffled in his sleep and yawned a little. Robbie tried to suppress a smile, Jason could be plain adorable sometimes. Other times he was way to logical and boring, That's why Robbie needed to make up some fun.

Well, he had just had _fun _with Amanda, lots and lots of fun. Robbie watched Jason frown, he fidgeted and murmured something about water.

Robbie shook his head and settled down, he waited in silence. "Rob?" Jason's tired voice broke through it, "Yeah?" "When did you...get in?" It was obvious Jason was still half asleep.

"Umm...Ages ago, why?" "Mmmmmm...night" Jason went back to sleep. Robbie smiled.


	70. Chapter 70

_**This is the chapter I think you've all been wanting, I'm looking forward to the Christmas chapter, It's gonna be fluffy, happy and Lots of bante am so sad I'll eventually have to end this story! I want to keep it going and if there are any storylines you want, please tell me. Even if you think there silly :) xq**_

_**Oh and I think there are some Chronological mistakes, Katie is 12 weeks pregnant now (She should be anyway)**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW x**_

_**- Charlotte x**_

* * *

Chapter Seventy

Ziggy watched Katie twirl in the mirror, "My waist is getting wider, I can hardly fit in my skinny jeans" She whimpered. "Look what we get out of it, Another baby" Ziggy grinned and kissed her.

"I think Allie is starting to believe I'm actually his mum" Katie smiled slyly, "I know, Your better than Theresa". Ziggy smiled. They where going for the scan, Allie was coming too.

"Dad, Am I gonna have a brother or sister?" Ziggy picked him up. "We'll find that out in 6 weeks won't we kiddo" "What you gonna call them?".

Ziggy and Katie looked at eachother, They had decided on 4 names they liked. Joshua or Charlie, (Ziggy also liked Alec) or Lily and Maddie (Katie also liked Molly).

"We don't know yet Allie, It'll be a nice one though Honey" Katie ruffled Allies blonde locks.

"Come on, Nanny's making you pancakes" Allies face fell. "I mean we'll buy you some sweets from the shop" Allie grinned.

* * *

Sandy smiled as she watched Jason and Freddie argue over the Xbox. "Your a sore loser Fred" Jason whacked him around the head with a pillow.

"Don't hit me with a pillow ya little brat" Freddie smirked and threw a pillow at him. "I ain't little" Jason growled, sometimes, he hated being the youngest.

Sandy smiled as she watched them, Jason was getting better now, he was still a little pale and tired but he was getting a little better.

"Oh yeah? How come I'm taller than you?" "Your older, And I think I see grey hairs Fred" Freddie pounced. He minded Jason's wrist as he pinned him down on the sofa.

"Take that back you little-" "Oh look, there's another one" Jason smiled sweetly at Freddie. Freddie narrowed his eyes. "Pack it in you two, Fred, get off your brother" Sandy smirked.

"Yeah Freddie, get off your brother" Jason sniggered. "I will when he takes it back" "I don't know what your talking about" Jason shrugged, it was hard under Freddie's grip.

Jason realised he still had the bruises on his upper arm, they had faded a little but still hurt. "Fred, get off!" "Take it back" Freddie grinned.

"The truth hurts Freddie, Now get off me" "Nope" "Mum!" Jason shouted. "You little mummy's boy" Freddie laughed and let him up.

Jason whacked him with a pillow and escaped quickly.

* * *

Katie watched the Midwife move the scan over the gel on her stomach, Ziggy had Allie on his lap and was telling him to look at the screen.

Katie felt excited, she would see her and Ziggy's baby soon. The Midwife smiled and pointed on the screen, "There's your baby" Ziggy and Katie grinned at eachother.

"There's your little brother or sister Alan" Ziggy told him, "Their small" Allie scrunched up his nose, "There only a few weeks old kiddo".

The midwife frowned, "Whats wrong?" Katie panicked. "There...There's more than one heart beat" she moved the scanner around.

"What?" Ziggy's eyes where wide, Katie held back a smile. "Well Miss, it looks like your having triplets". Ziggy shot up.

"What? Kate, We'll have four kids" Ziggy was crazy eyed and scary looking. "So?" "So? What ya mean so? I can't raise _four _kids!"

Katie took his hand. "Zig, your a great dad. Yeah, it'll be hard but we'll do it great" Katie smiled, Ziggy sat down. "We have a two bedroom apartment, what are we gonna do?" Katie smiled.

"When my perverted dad died, he left his money to me" she smirked and watched Ziggy slowly look up. "How much?" "A high four digit number" she said.

* * *

Sandy stared at Ziggy, triplets. Freddie found it hilarious, Ziggy was glaring daggers at him. "Ziggy, If you spend that Will money on a house, what about the future?" Sandy was gaping.

"It'll be fine mum, Don't worry" Ziggy didn't know what else to say.

Steve pursed his lips, Damn. This wasn't part of his plan, He didn't want anymore grandkids...he'd have too sort this out. He caught Jason looking at him, Steve glared. Jason looked down.

Sandy kissed her 3 oldest sons goodbye and saw them to the door, "I'm taking Allie swimming, he's been begging me for days" Katie smiled.

"Yeah, and Mommy is gonna buy me ice cream after" Allie kissed Sandy. "Have fun sweetie" Sandy hugged him, Katie took his hand and led him out.

"Jase, Tommy wants to go College Coffee, coming?" Robbie grabbed his hoodie. Jason glanced up at Steve, Steve looked him up and down and shook his head slightly.

"Nah, I'm gonna catch up on coursework" Jason said. Robbie narrowed his eyes slightly but left, "Anyone fancy a bacon sandwich?" Sandy happily walked in the kitchen.

"Yeah please" Jason picked up the magazine and started reading, Steve smirked. Jason was so innocent and naive. "I've got no bacon" Sandy growled.

She grabbed her purse and bag and walked out. Jason's heart was racing, he did _not _want to be left alone with Steve.

Jason glanced up to see Steve drinking his cuppa and reading the newspaper. "You okay Jason?" Steve looked at him, Jason nodded.

"Don't nod, answer me" "I'm fine" Jason said. Steve narrowed his eyes, He kept hid smile hidden. Jason looked terrified, he kept glancing at Steve.

"So Jason, what work have you got to catch up on?" Steve put the newspaper away. "I...none" Jason swallowed, "Then why did you not go with Robbie?"

"It looked like you didn't want me to go" Steve frowned and stood up, "What? Do you think I'm some sort of control freak?" Steve stood up. Jason stood up fast, "No...I'm gonna go upstairs" Jason walked around Steve.

Steve gripped both his arms. "No your not, do you think you can get away with cheeking me like that?" Jason bit his tongue from crying out as Steve put pressure on his bruises on his arm.

"Who do you think you are? Your just a kid!" Steve shook him hard, making Jason's head snap back. "IF YOU EVER CHEEK ME LIKE THAT AGAIN I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT I CAN REALLY DO, DO YOU WANT A REPEAT OF DOWN THE ALLEY? I WOULD GLADLY DO IT AGAIN!" Steve shouted in Jason's face.

Jason leant back, He wished Sandy would just come in. "I haven't done anything! Get off!" Jason shouted, Steve backhanded him around the face. "DONT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" Steve shook Jason again, "Steve, get off!" Jason yelled at him.

Steve pushed him into the wall, next to the shelves. He went into Jason's face, making him wince. "You haven't been taught how to act properly have you? If I had my way you'd be black and blue by now" Steve snarled.

"You've broken my wrist, hit me and killed me, You've done enough" Jason snarled back. Steve grabbed Jason's throat, Jason's heart leapt into his mouth. He had flashbacks of down the alley.

"It would destroy your mother if I killed you and your pathetic brother...although, I wouldn't hesitate to do it again..." Jason's heart was racing, _Mum, please come in. _Jason silently pleaded.

Steve pulled Jason away from the wall, Jason didn't want to see what was coming next so closed his eyes.

He heard someone shout and opened his eyes in time to see Joe punch Steve, his head snapped back and he hit the floor.

Freddie appeared in his view, his face a picture of worry. "Jason? You okay?" Jason was still shocked, he didn't know how but the next minute Freddie was hugging him. Freddie never hugged anyone.

Robbie appeared in the doorway, Sandy behind him. Jason pulled away, Steve got up. Joe almost pounced on him but Freddie held him back.

"What is going on?" Sandy snapped. Lindsey came in with the pushchair, frowning.

"I COME IN TO GET A PAPER AND THE NEXT THING I SEE IS THIS SON OF A BITCH THROWING JASE UP A WALL THEN GOING TO HIT HIM!" Joe shouted.

"What?" Sandy turned, Robbie flew at him. He punched Steve in the face like Joe, Freddie pulled him back. "Steve?" Sandy looked at him.

Steve shook his head, "Are you gonna believe them? Come on Sandra, They hate me, of course their gonna lie about this" "You what?" Freddie snapped.

"Then what's this?" Jason took down his hoodie from the shoulders and moved his shirt sleeve up. Steve's face set in stone when everyone gasped at the bruises.

"You little-" Steve took a step towards Jason, Jason stepped backwards. Joe pushed Steve back, Sandy slapped him.

"Get out of my house! If You ever touch my boy, or any of them, I'll kill you!" Sandy shouted at him. Steve glared at Jason, "You heard her" Freddie snarled.

Steve stormed past them, bumping Robbie on the way. "If I see him again I'm gonna kill him" Joe promised.

Sandy hugged Jason, "Aw sweetie, why didn't you tell us?" Jason shrugged. "Mum" Robbie winced, everyone turned to Robbie.

"Rob? You okay?" Joe frowned.

"No" Robbie moved a hand from his side, it was red. "Robbie! Joe, call an ambulance!" Sandy screamed. Robbie collapsed.


	71. Chapter 71

_**Right, This is the APPROXIMATE ages of the characters. Joe - 34, Lindsey - 33, Freddie - 28-29, Ziggy - 24 and Robbie and Jason are 17, their birthday is near my finale.**_

_**Allie- 5 and Amelia- 1 and 1/2. Also, I have a good storyline coming up about Joe's dark past, It's a shocker (I hope) but I'm worried you'll find the outcome far fetched, I hope you don't because I'm doing research to make it accurate x**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW X**_

_**Thanks for the lovely reviews, they make my day x PLEASE REVIEW again x **_

* * *

Chapter Seventy One

Jason watched Robbie being loaded in the ambulance, Had Steve stabbed him? Why was he carrying a knife? Sandy rushed in the ambulance with him and yanked Jason in.

"He'll be fine Honey, You know Robbie" she sounded like she was reassuring herself more than Jason. Jason watched the paramedics shine a torch in Robbie's eye.

"We're losing alot of blood, there may be damage to vital organs, we need him to the hospital ASAP" The girl paramedic said. Jason took a deep breath, everything was gonna be fine, Robbie would pull through and be absolutely fine.

Jason watched Sandy taking deep breaths, "Mum? Robbie's gonna live right?" he asked. "Of course, remember when he fell out of the tree and broke his shoulder in two places?" Jason nodded. "Well that's just like now" "No. We're not 8 anymore and He's been stabbed" Jason swallowed.

"Mrs Roscoe, The police will be called at the hospital, They may ask for an official statement from all witnesses...is that okay?" The paramedic asked. Sandy nodded. All she could think about was how she had sent her baby away to London, shouted at him. Sandy didn't care about her mascara as she started crying.

* * *

Sandy rubbed the back of her neck as she waited for news, Joe was furious and said once he knew Robbie was okay he was going to kill Steve.

Ziggy had come over too, Freddie was pacing the room. Jason's phone beeped, It was Tommy. '_Oh my god Jase, Give me news about Rob ASAP, I didn't want to text you this but If Robbie could you tell him Amanda...is dead?' _Jason jumped up.

"Jason? What's wrong?" Sandy frowned. "Robs girlfriend...Amanda...she's dead" "What? How?" Freddie walked over. Jason read the rest of the text.

"Oh my god...She was stabbed, half an hour after Robbie...It's Steve, it's gotta be" Jason said. "He's not a murderer Jase" Lindsey said.

Jason looked down, Ziggy leant back. "Is there something your not telling us Jase?" Jason felt all eye on him.

"Jason" Sandy said.

"Steve...was the man that attacked me down the alley, he killed Liam and Tonya and all the others" Jason admitted. "Why did you keep that a secret? What is wrong with you?" Freddie hissed.

"Jason, Why didn't you tell us" Sandy was almost speechless. "You where happy with him...I didn't want to ruin that" Jason shrugged.

"You stupid boy, All this could have been avoided" Joe snapped. "I'm sorry-" "Sorry doesn't cut it, Just...sit down and be quiet" Joe was shocked that Jason did as he was told. Freddie and Robbie would have ignored him and Ziggy threw a hissy fit bit Jason just shut up and sat down.

"Don't worry I won't be here soon" Jason mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Sandy frowned. "I'm going to America, I've booked a flight to go with my old college from London, we're staying in California for a week. In a University for taste subjects and I'm staying there a week" Jason snapped.

"I don't think so" Sandy growled.

"It's too late mum, I go 9th January" Jason sighed. "Your not going anywhere" "I am, It's _America, _I'm not missing out on that".

Joe frowned, this was so out of character for Jase.

A nurse came in, everyone was on their feet. "Mrs Roscoe, I have good news and bad news" she said. "Good news, There is no damage to any vital organs and he is in a stable condition after surgery...bad news, he's had a blood transfusion and is in severe pain. He's asleep now but when he wakes up he'll be in pain, Even after being checked out he'll have to take it easy...Plenty of rest, fluids and no moving heavy objects".

"But he's in the all clear?" "Not entirely, you can see him but he's sleeping".

Sandy nodded and was led with Jason into Robbie's room, he had a tube up his nose and an oxygen mask on. He had a drip like thin tube in his wrist and looked peaceful.

Sandy sat next to him and held his hand, Joe put a hand on her shoulder. "He's going to be okay mum, he's A Roscoe" he reassured.

Jason saw Freddie glaring at him, "I can't believe you didn't tell us" Freddie growled. "I...I...I've gotta go" Jason darted out before Joe could stop him.

He was right, his family hated him. Jason didn't stop running until he was back in the village, he thundered up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door.

He could hear Darren shouting for him from the window, What did he want? Jason locked his bedroom door and sighed. Was it snowing? Jason frowned, he leant up the window.

Small pure white flakes where drifting down, Jason got lost in a daydream.

* * *

Robbie could hear someone talking, who was that? Was that Joe? Someone was holding his hand, probably his mum. A tugging pain was in his side.

Oh. Robbie remembered everything, Steve had stormed past him. A sharp object was stuck in his side, he didn't feel anything at fitst. Just a throb but then the searing pain shot out, Robbie couldn't handle it and must have passed out.

Well, better him than Jason.

Robbie slowly opened his eyes, it was a little blurred but then he blinked. "Mum?" He mumbled, "Robbie? I'm here sweetie" Sandy spoke softly.

Usually she was snapping, shouting or just saying it normally. "Rob? Do you know what happened?" Joe's face came into view, His brow was creased with worry.

"Uh huh...Where's Steve?" Robbie Took the oxygen mask off, "The police are after him, don't worry, they'll catch him" Sandy said.

"Where's Jase?" Robbie looked at every single one of his worried brothers, Freddie looked down guiltily. "Fred snapped at him, He's gone to cool off" Ziggy said.

Sandy looked back at Robbie, her eyes red. "You. Let. Him. Go, With That _creep _still out?" Robbie snapped. Realization hit them like a sack of bricks.

"Joe, call him" Sandy panicked.

"Call who?" Jason stepped in the room, everyone stared for a moment before sighing. "What?" Jason frowned.

Robbie smirked, he winced as pain shot through his side. Jason went next to his mum, Sandy gripped his arm. "So...it's you this time" Jason smiled at Robbie.

"S'pose so, It's...painful" Robbie winced again. "You got stabbed Robert, It's gonna hurt" Sandy shook her head. "I know, I just want to be out for Christmas" Robbie smiled.

"If your a good little boy they'll let you out in 3 or 4 days so you'll be home for Christmas" Freddie smirked and leant on the bed rails.

"Shat ap Freddie"

The nurse walked in on them laughing, "Visiting Times ending and Robert needs to rest, He is doing fine and if his progress goes normally he'll be out before Christmas" she smiled.

Jason hugged Robbie, Ziggy and Freddie smiled and shared a knowing look. "Robbie?" "Yeah?" "Love you" "Love you too midget" Sandy smiled and grabbed her bag.

"We're almost the same height now" Jason compared, "Get out" Robbie smirked.

**Oh, I just read another story about the roscoes, It's Really good but I would appreciate it (AND YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE) if you didn't tell the author to write what I have in my chapters, I read the reviews and I agree that the story is great but (And this is aimed at TWO of my readers, Whom I adore) If you would stop telling her/him to do some of MY storylines, Thanks x**

**No hard feelings, and you others are AMAZING, I love waking up to your reviews and you sound like lovely people xx Thanks for reviewing x**

**PLEASE REVIEW x Ste is gonna play a MASSIVE part in my next storyline, becoming a close family friend x x**


	72. Chapter 72

_**Okay, Sarah, I like that idea :) Okay, opinions on whether Jason should have an eating disorder, I will only do it if I get good feedback and it's fine if you don't like it x What eating disorder? He doesn't have to be extreme, Robbie or someone could find out because he isn't eating or if he's lost a BIT of weight.**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Also, Little Pre-warning: **_**I'm introducing 3 new characters, ONE of these characters will be the sadistic, crazy, revenge seeking person for after my Christmas chapter x Don't trust anyone and I'd love to know who you think it is ;)**

**Please review x -Charlotte x**

* * *

Chapter Seventy Two

"Careful...Robbie...Robbie I said be careful!" Sandy said. "Okay, okay, keep your wig on" She slapped Robbie's head. "Oww" Robbie snapped. "Don't be cheeky" .

Freddie looked up and smirked, Sandy was watching Robbie walk in the house. "Mum, I'm fine...stop staring" Robbie sat down on the sofa carefully.

"I don't want my baby to get hurt" Sandy kissed his cheek, leaving lipstick marks. "Uggh, Mum" Robbie whined and she licked her thumb and wiped them off.

Joe was smirking with Jason. "Joe, has the boiler bloke been?" Sandy had been waiting most of the morning for the man to come and service the boiler.

"No, They take the mick" Joe stood up. "It's been Snowing, their probably stuck in traffic or something" "No one cares what you think, you don't get a vote until your 18" "Whos voting?" "You know what I mean" Joe sighed.

"I really don't" Jason beamed innocently at Joe. Lindsey smiled, she knew what was coming. Amelia was in her high chair, her mouth caked in baby food.

"You just don't know what your talking about, with your age and all..." Jason pretended to read the magazine. Joe walked upto him slowly, "Say something Jase?" "What? No".

"I think you did" "You might need a hearing aid then" Jason looked up. Lindsey snorted, Freddie smirked. Joe hated being wound up about his age.

"Is that right Jase?" Joe towered over him, _Damn. _Jason slid to the other side of the sofa, "I'm gonna go and do some coursework or somat" Jason stood up.

Joe grabbed his arm and yanked him back, flipping him over his shoulder. "Mum!" Jason shouted, Everyone was laughing. "Shouldn't have wound him up" Sandy grinned. She watched Joe spin Jason around on his shoulder then walk into the kitchen.

"Do you wanna go headfirst in the snow? Do ya?" "No! Mum!" Jaosn kicked out. Joe still had him across his shoulder, "I've got to see this" Robbie stood up carefully and followed them out.

Joe was outside, lowering Jason head first into the snow. "No! Joe! I'm sorry!" "Too late Jase" Joe smirked and let him go.

Jason fell head first in the snow, His clothes getting soaked. Sandy laughed, God. She loved her boys so much.

* * *

Ziggy watched Allie eat a Handful of skittles, "Easy on Kiddo, Did you listen to the dentist?" Allie nodded. "Daddy, When we movin' into the new house?"

Ziggy and Katie had found a house a street away from Sandy's. The living room was huge, the bathroom was upstairs and it had 4 bedrooms. Two triplets would have to share.

"In a month, after Christmas" Ziggy ruffled Allies hair. "Can I start Judo?" "Huh?" "There's a class by nursery, an' I'm 5 so can I join?" Ziggy thought about it.

"If you want, I'll talk about it with Mommy okay?" Allie nodded. Theresa watched them, she walked in their path. "What do you want to talk to me about?" she said.

"Not with you, With Allies mum, Katie" Ziggy narrowed his eyes. "I am Allies mum, not _her_" Allie frowned. "Whos that daddy?" "No one important, an old _friend" _Ziggy took his hand and walked away.

"You can't keep me out of my sons life forever!" Theresa shouted after them. "Watch me, You wouldn't stand a chance in court" Ziggy snapped.

Who said anything about court? Theresa smirked and walked away.

* * *

Freddie felt someones feet slide him up the sofa, he looked to his side to see Jason yawning and stretching out. "Jase...Jason?" Freddie waved a hand in front of his face.

Jason was asleep. "Jason?" Freddie made sure he was properly asleep. Grinning he silently slid into the kitchen, Robbie watched intently.

"What are you doing?" he whispered. Joe and Lindsey looked over, Freddie turned to them. His eyes mischievous, "Linds...Where's mums makeup kit?"

* * *

Jason felt something brush against his bottom lip, he moaned. Someone was sniggering. Jason opened his eyes and blinked, Lindsey, Joe, Freddie and Robbie started laughing hysterically.

"Ow!ow, ow, ow, ow" Robbie gasped as he clutched his side. Jason sat up, Joe struggled to get to him through his laughter. "Jase...look...look at yourself" Joe held up the mirror Sandy used to put mascara on.

Jason gasped, "Freddie!" he shouted. He looked like a male version of Sandy...eyeshadow and all. "I'm sorry Jase" Freddie panted.

"You are horrible!" Jason whined like kid and darted upstairs, Lindsey made her way over to Amelia, who was shrieking like a banshi.

Jason rubbed the last of the eyeshadow off, he had taken the blush and lipstick off before. He was plotting revenge on Freddie, He would have to do something worse...humiliating. Jason smiled, yep. He had an idea, it would have to wait though.

He walked downstairs to barely straight faced people, Lindsey flicked through the TV trying to distract herself.

Freddie grinned at him, "You okay? Aww, is little _Jacy _upset?" Freddie pouted. Joe snorted, Jason snarled. "What are you? A feral dog?" "I _loathe _you" Jason snarled.

Freddie smiled, Jason walked in the kitchen to do his insulin pen. "Jase!" Freddie called, "Wha?" "You've got a bit of lipstick on still" Jason leapt at him.

**Christmas chapter is NEXT CHAPTER hope you'll enjoy it x It's gonna be fluffy before a bit (alot) of angst x x This chapter was awful because of stress, I am so scared to join year 10! It feels like yesterday i only joined year 9 :O x GCSE and all that soon x**

**PLEASE REVIEW x**


	73. Chapter 73

_**Here it is, my happy chapter of Christmas x Before that can I say thankyou to Beckyxxxxxxxxxxx, Guest, Kelly1984, Becs, Loo, roscoesbabe, runningshoes39, sarah, fangirlinthefrock, peeka, Maria, Brianna, Suzie, Sam, Jase, reallyme, Banana, Polly dolly and H20spelboundfan.**_

**_(Here's the heart felt thankyou) You guys have reviewed loads, Thanks for taking time to do this. I check my reviews regularly and you will never EVER know how happy they make me x Every review (Even contructive criticism) is read and I love them. I know you may think Don't do some of your ideas but I try to, I have storylines all lined up and always have room for more. Making you guys satisfied with my chapters is so important to me xx Sorry if I've missed you out xx_**

**_If you ever don't like a chapter just tell me, if you have ideas or have loved certain parts too. Hope you guys still lobe the story and I hope I can carry on pleasing you xx_**

**_A special thanks to Kelly1984, runningshoes39, Guest, H20spelboundfan and Becs for reviewing from the START and not disappearing like some people x You guys are amazing x I treasure your reviews most, Thanks for being Loyal x_**

**_Everyone PLEASE REVIEW x and enjoy :P _**

**_-Charlotte x Thanks x_**

* * *

Chapter Seventy Three

Robbie felt anxious poking in his arm, he slowly woke up. Blinking, he sat up slowly, careful with his still healing stab wound. It was still dark...

"Rob? Robbie you awake?" Jason hissed. "No" Robbie flopped back down like a marshmellow. "Get up, get up now" Jason shook him.

"Why?" Robbie Moaned and put the pillow across his face. "Cus its Christmas Dumb arse, Get up" Jason was anxious to put up the tree, Sandy only put it up on Christmas day to complete the decorations and took it down a month later.

"Jason...It's 6 o'clock" "Yeah?" "Go back to bed" "Okay" Jason jumped in next to him. "Jason! What are you doing?" "You said get into bed..." "Your own bed, We're 17".

"So? We're close and We've both almost died" "You know what dad would say" "Who cares Robbie? Please". Robbie growled.

"No, grow up" Jason Went silent. Robbie sighed, "Fine" Although Robbie would never admit it, He loved his twin to peices and didn't mind if Jason wanted to nap with him. But, society and his reputation just wouldn't mix with it.

Jason snuggled into the covers, Robbie half expected him to start purring. "Robbie?" from his slurred and tired voice, it was obvious Jason was falling asleep.

"Uh huh?" "Your the best brother eva" he slurred, "Your not to bad yourself Jase" "I love you...loads" Robbie smirked, it was like Jason was drunk. "Whatever Jase...Jason?" Robbie frowned and waved a hand in front of Jason's face.

"Love you too" he added quickly before sleeping.

* * *

Sandy smiled as she set all the cards and presents separate, Allies was the biggest pile. Katie, Ziggy and Allie where slepping over in his old room.

The tree was up and ready to be decorated and everything was on the side, prepared to be cooked. Someones footsteps came down. It was Freddie.

He walked into the room amd and gaped. "What have you done to the place? It looks like someone let the elves out of the North pole" "What do you mean" "It's a bit over decorated".

"Come 'ere" Sandy kissed him on the cheek. Freddie smiled, "Merry Christmas mum" "Merry Christmas honey".

Joe and Lindsey emerged with a happy looking Amelia, her dark eyes lighting up at the sight of presents and she squealed.

"Merry Christmas mum" Joe kissed her cheek, "Aww, Merry Christmas". Soon, everyone came out of their caves. Allie was jumping up everywhere and Katie and Ziggy where loved up and kissing.

"Can I open my presents?" he grinned. "After you've had some toast" Lindsey smiled and handed him a plate.

"Wheres Jedward?" Joe asked. "In bed, lazy gits" "Their teenagers Fred, Their all lazy" Lindsey smiled. "I'm waking them up" Sandy stood up, "Wait up" Joe stood up.

Sandy silently jogged up the stairs, she clicked open the door quietly and gasped. "Joe! Look, just like when they where kids" Joe crept beside his mum and grinned.

Robbie and Jason where in the same bed, Robbie had his arm around Jason's shoulders. Jason had curled up on his side with his head on Robbie's shoulder, the covers over them.

"Mum what ya doing?" Joe said as she pulled out her phone. "They ain't done this in years" she snapped a couple of pictures, Ziggy came out on the landing to see what was taking so long when Joe beckoned him up.

"Aw, I'm taking a Pic" Ziggy pulled out his phone. Katie joined in, then Lindsey and Freddie.

"I wouldn't think Robbie would do that" Lindsey smiled and took another a picture. "Getting stabbed changes people...even if its for a week" Freddie said.

Robbie stirred and absent mindly pulled Jason closer like he was a toy and turned on his side so they were face to face. "Oh my god. That is adorable" Lindsey and Katie took some more pictures.

Sandy smiled and shared a look with Joe, Jason yawned and shuffled. "I don't want them to wake up, if you know what I mean" Lindsey grinned.

Jason turned on his side and slowly opened his eyes, they widened when he saw everyone. "Merry Christmas Jase" Sandy said before everyone laughed.

* * *

Sandy watched the commotion unfold in front of her. 9 happy and eager people making noise. Allie was jumping around thanks to his presents, Amelia was laughing, Lindsey and Joe where kissing on the sofa.

Jason and Robbie where opening cards and presents and spraying eachother with aftershave. "Boys! Pack it in!" Sandy told them, Jason smiled and put it back in the box.

Freddie and Katie where laughing together while Ziggy helped Allie unwrap presents.

"I want this mess cleaned up, look at the state of my house" Sandy opened a bin bag ready for them and a broom. "I'm starting the dinner so don't eat anything".

Jason watched Robbie open his card from him, '_To Rob, You can be Annoying but I love you for it x Best twin ever :D , From Jason'_  
"You big sop" Robbie grinned, "Shat ap" Jason punched his arm. "Don't open mine until your alone, I Ain't having anyone see it...and you have to be upstairs" Robbie warned him. Frowning, Jason nodded.

"Lets get cleaned up, lads we're going for a pint and the ladies can stay and cook" Joe grinned. "You cheeky-" "I'm joking" Joe cut Lindsey off with a kiss.

Freddie watched Ziggy read his card '_Ziggy, I would never have thought my invalid of a little brother would have a kid first (And another on the way) Don't let Katie go, she's a fox :P Merry Christmas bro x From Fred' _"Invalid?" Ziggy glared at him.

Freddie messed up his hairs, "Jason! Come take your insulin" Sandy called. Jason walked in the kitchen, Sandy was putting everything ready in the oven.

"You ain't stuffed the chicken have ya?" Jason asked, remembering the disaster last year. "No, I used a cookbook this time" "Hallelujah" Jason muttered. "What?" "Nothing".

Lindsey put some of her new perfume on, it was one of many presents from Joe. "Thanks babe" she kissed him, Amelia squealed.

"Family hug" Joe picked his daughter up and they hugged. "Da!" she squeaked, "What?" "Ma! Da! Dwi!" Amelia giggled then dribbled.

"Her first words on Christmas as well" Lindsey grinned, "That's my girl" she tickled her belly. "Your a daddy's girl, no man is stepping through the front door to see you okay? Yes, yes" Joe pouted and tickled Amelias palm.

* * *

Jason was so hungry he went upstairs to escape the smell of cooking Turkey...and sprouts...and roasters. He made sure he wasn't followed but saw Robbie smirking and watching him from the corner of his eye.

Jason jogged up the stairs, he opened his door to see a piece of small card on his bed. He closed the door and frowning he read it.

"_Jase, look under the bed" _It said. Still frowning, he got on his knees and looked under the bed. There was a wide but flat box about 30cm long each side and then a cube shaped box. They where wrapped in plain blue paper.

Jason took them out and took the card on top, he opened the envelope and read the card.

'_To Jason, I didn't want you to read this in front of everyone because frankly, its embarrassing :) I just wanted to let you know I love you, Your my twin and even though I can be an ass hole it doesn't mean I don't care about you okay? I know I treat you bad most of the time and it's kind of a routine but now I've come so close to losing you in the past couple of years I've realised just how much I love you and you mean to me. I might stop shop lifting...for a week :) Anyway, Have a Merry Christmas x From Robbie. P.S - You read or show this to anyone I'll throw you out a window :)'_

Jason grinned, he put the card on his bed and opened the small box. Jason gaped, It was the boxing gloves he's always wanted. He would have to smother his brother tonight, they where top quality and signed. Cost at least £50.

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Jason put them on his bed and opened the flat one. He frowned, it was a book. It was hardback but leather, it's cover Blue with the words "Memories" printed in the centre. The spine was Brown.

Jason flipped it open. He gasped, It had pictures all stuck in. Child hood ones, his mum and dad together, baby scans, Christmas's, birthdays, Jason and Robbie as kids in nursery, Jason losing his front teeth. There was one of Robbie in his football kit when he was 12 and Freddie as a small 10 year old holding a stick above a small Ziggy's head.

His favourite one was of them all fishing at a lake, Sandy and their dad Alan where hugging and smiling, Joe had both his arms around Freddie and Ziggy while Jason was standing with Robbie beneath Sandy and Alan.

The last photo before their dads death, They didn't know it was one week later he'd be dead. Robbie came in and had barely enough time to react before Jason had pounced on him.

He was hugging him tight, his eyes closed. "Thankyou" he said muffled into Robbie's shoulder, "It's...okay" Robbie hugged back.

They stood like that for a minute. "You gonna let go Jase?" "No"..."Now?" "No" Robbie smirked, "So you liked your present" "I love them, Your the best brother ever" "Come on Jase, you sound like a big baby".

"I don't care, This is the best present ever Robbie" Jason let him go. "Good, I scanned and stuck them in...look" Robbie flicked to the back.

Some spare pages where left. "For when you go to Uni, have kids, holidays and so on" Jason and Robbie looked at eachother. "Thankyou" "Your welcome...I think dinners ready".

Dinner was great, Jason had his Photo book on his lap. Sandy had (To everyones serious surprise) used a cook book so it wasn't to bad. The vegetables where hard in the centre and the gravy was thick but apart from that, it was great.

Sandy sipped at her glass of wine, She'd let Jason and Robbie have some too. "What did Robbie get you Jason?" she asked. Robbie looked at him, Jason gave him the look of '_Can I show them?' _Robbie looked back '_If you have too'. _Huh. Maybe they do have a telepathic connection.

Jason held up the book, "Whats that?" "Look" Jason passed it her. Sandy started grinning as she looked at them, and some comments. "Robbie, that's lovely" She grinned. "And he bought me signed, quality Boxing gloves" Jason added in. Joe gave Robbie an approving look.

Robbie was chewing on his turkey, "Doesn't beat what Jase brought me" he said. "Whats that then love?" "Nope, Ipod Touch" All eyes where on Jason.

"How did you get the money for that?" Jason looked down, Robbie would kill him. "I...cancelled my trip to America" "What? Jason" Robbie snapped. "I wanted to get you guys something good, I mean...we haven't had the best year have we? And I don't like flying on an aeroplane and would get caught out and sent home anyway".

Jason focused on eating, "You shouldn't have done that" Lindsey said from her place next to him, "Doesn't matter now" Jason mumbled.

* * *

"Thats a nice one" Jason pointed to a picture of Robbie with his date to prom, Jason had taken Charlie and (Much to his happiness) a few other guys where jealous.

"Do you miss Charlie?" Robbie pursed his lips as they flicked through the pages of the album. "Yeah...she was great, But I've got Hollie now" "She's not a Charlie, Charlie was cool, pretty, smart and in to you...Hollie was just a bitch" Robbie shrugged.

Jason glared. "Do you miss Amanda".

"Yeah. I know we only dated a couple of times but She basically died because of me, Steve killed her because of me...I hope they catch the creep soon, I can't believe he tried to frame Ste".

"I know, Oh yeah, I was meant to ask you...Is Joe giving Ste a job at the garage" "I think so, If we go to Uni in a couple of months...After exams, I'm crapping myself over 'em" Robbie shudder.

"You'll do fine Rob, just revise" Jason smirked. "Me revise?" Jason sighed, "I'm going bed" he got in Robbie's bed and pulled the covers over him.

"Jase" "What?" Robbie looked at Jason's small face poking out from the covers. "Last. Time" he growled and got in next to his twin, squashing him up the wall.

"Ow, Robbie!" he whined, "Tough, deal with it" Robbie watched Jason turn his back on him and relax. "Jase?" "What?" "Don't tell anyone what I'm about to do" "Why?" "I have a reputation, so Shush".

Robbie slung one arm around Jason's stomach and pulled him closer. "Robbie...You are such a so-" "Don't. Say. The .words" Robbie warned.

Jason laughed softly and melted into the covers, Robbie smirked and fell asleep too.


	74. Chapter 74

_**Thanks for reviewing, Any requests x Hope your enjoying the story still :) PLEASE REVIEW x The 3 characters are being introduced now, Who do ya thinks the new bad one :) Are you guys still Liking Katie? Should I continue her character? Xx**_

_**- Charlotte x**_

* * *

Chapter Seventy Four

Sandy was stirring the vegtables when she heard the door knock, "Jase, get that darlin'" she called. Jason put his book down and went to the door, Jason had Always wondered why the door was so big.

He opened it to see a man standing there, his service uniform on. "I'm Seth, Boiler service" he smiled. The mans eyes flickered at Jason, "Oh yeah...Mum!" he called and let the man in.

Jason frowned, the mans hair was a mousy brown, cut like a mop heads. "I'm Seth, boiler service" Sandy shook his hand. "It's in my sons old room, I'll show you" Jason left them to it.

Robbie was flicking through the TV, "Who was it? Hollie?" "Nah, boiler man...Hollies in Turkey you muppet" "Who ya calling a muppet?".

Joe smirked as he listened to his little brothers bicker. "Pack it in you two, look...If you be good little nippers and shut up I'll give you your pocket money" Jason and Robbie glared at him.

"We grew out of that a long time ago Joe" Robbie snarled. "Joe?" Seth's head appeared in the doorway.

Joe looked at him, "Yeah?" Seth's eyes narrowed slightly. "Are you the dad?" he asked, Robbie and Jason sniggered. "No, the eldest brother" Joe had no emotion on his face as he stared blankly at Seth.

"Okay, sorry...Your boiler is fine, running like a dream" Seth nodded and left.

"What a weirdo" Robbie sang, "Do you two know eachother then?" Jason frowned at Joe. "No...I don't think so".

* * *

Sandy saw the new ward Matron standing at the desk, she looked unfriendly. A blonde short bob and sharp grey eyes, witch-like really.

She saw her friend Caroline walking to her, "Who's she?" Sandy whispered at her. "New Matron, Anne...complete biatch" Sandy chuckled at her friend.

"Better go and suck up" Sandy straightened her dress and walked upto them, "Hi, I'm Sandy" she held out her hand. Anne nodded and shook it.

"Nurse?" "I'm a district nurse" "Oh...Sandy Roscoe?" "Yes" Anne raised her eyebrows and took a deep breath. Some recognition flickered in her eyes.

"Oh...Well, must get to work, busy day" Anne turned sharply and walked away, leaving Sandy frowning after her.

* * *

Robbie watched Jason zip up his jacket, "Its freezing" "Duh, February's cold" Robbie rolled his eyes. "Whatever" Jason put his hands in his pocket.

"Jason!" someone shouted. Jason and Robbie turned to see a girl standing there. Thick maroon hair, blue eyes and just plain beautiful.

"Charlie?" Jason grinned and fan upto her. He hugged her, "What you doing here?" He asked. "Hey Robbie, and my dads got a partnership in the club up there...'The loft'" Charlie told them.

"I missed you on the Uni trip, it wasn't that good anyway...the heat was killing me" Charlie hugged Robbie while talking. "How's your mum?"

Charlie looked down, "Not good...she's been diagnosed with Breast Cancer, The cancers spread so she's undergoing Chemo in a week".

"I'm sorry" Jason hugged her, "Why don't you come to ours?" Robbie offered. "Sure, I'll text my mum" Charlie grinned.

* * *

Katie held the scan and paper in her hand, The sex of their baby was just inside the card.

Allie was waiting impatiently on the seat, "Are we sure we want to know?" Katie asked. "Yes!" Allie shouted, Ziggy smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Go on Kate" he said.

Katie opened it up, She grinned. "A boy and two girls" "We have two of each!" Katie leapt into Ziggy's arms, minding her now growing stomach.

"Yay! What we callin' them?" Allie climbed on his dads shoulders. "I'll pick the boy, you pick a girls then we both decide on the other girls".

Katie nodded in agreement, this was a dream come true. A boyfriend, Pregnant and a beautiful son already. She wouldn't let anything come between them, even if it meant murder but that was a last soloution.

"Can't wait to tell my mum" Ziggy grinned. "Come on, I want names" Katie said.

"Charlie, I love that name" Ziggy looked at the scan. "I'm choosing Maddie" Katie grinned, "Lily or Molly?" They looked at eachother.

"Lily" they said at the same time, "Charlie, Maddie and Lily" Katie smiled. She loved it.

* * *

Freddie held the scan up. "Damn, six kids I've gotta but cards and presents for now" he cursed, "Freddie!" Lindsey whacked his arm, he chuckled and gave the scan back to Ziggy.

"I love those names Zig" Sandy smiled and kissed his cheek. "Can't believe you've actually committed" Charlie smiled, "And naming a kid after me too!" she smiled.

"Shut up you" he smirked, "Well, I'm off" Charlie stood up. "Bye Jase" he hugged him and Robbie, "Bye Charlie" Sandy arched an eyebrow at Jason.

"Do you like her? Like _like _her, Hun?" Sandy smiled. "Mum, I'm with Hollie" "God Jase, your on and off more times than a light switch. Charlie is way better and nicer" Freddie sipped his tea.

"No...no...maybe? No, I'm going to bed" Jason went out, "Freddie, Do you have to wind him up?" Sandy whacked the back of his head.

A figure watched Jason leave the room, they turned their eyes onto the rest of the family. Ugh. How they loathed them, They couldn't wait to make them pay. Every single on of them.

**Yeah I know, I'm cruel x I'm about to destroy (my characters) lives :D Starting tomorrow, Please give ideas because I'll do them x **

**Even if you think it's Dumb :) PLEASE REVIEW x Your reviews are lovely x**


	75. Chapter 75

_**Its the beginning of the end, (Mwahaha) Hope you'll enjoy it and please keep reviewing, I've taken is your suggestions too for future chapters :P x **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW x**_

_**- Charlotte x**_

* * *

Chapter Seventy Five

Charlie nervously tapped on the desk she was sitting at, Jason and Robbie where opposite her. "Is Ruby nice?" "Yeah...a bit bitchy but yeah" Robbie shrugged. "Thanks, that's reassured me" Charlie scoffed.

Ruby came in the room, she narrowed her eyes as soon as she saw Charlie sitting in her chair. She gave Jason and Robbie a glare, "Who's that?" she mouthed. "Charlie" they mouthed back.

Ruby raised an eyebrow before walking over, "Hi" she said. "Hi, I'm Charlie" Charlie held out her hand. Ruby looked at it for a second before shaking it.

"I'm Ruby" Mr McQueen walked in. "Alright, quieten down, Tommy, give out the text books" Tommy stood up. "I want you in groups of 3 for a team task Mr Blake has asked me to do".

Jason and Robbie went with Tommy, Ruby (After some encouragement from Jason and Robbie) partnered up with Charlie and went with Becky.

Jason and Charlie smiled at eachother before getting on with their work.

* * *

Lindsey pushed the pram through the park, Amelia was snoozing happily in her chair. The park was quiet and abandoned, Lindsey couldn't shake the thought that she wanted another baby.

Joe had already put a deposit on a 2 bedroomed flat and Amelia could share a room for a while, until they found a bigger place.

Lindsey smiled, If she had a girl she'd call her Leah or something like that, Maybe Luke for a boy.

Lindsey grinned, she went to the front of the pram to check on Amelia. "Shall we go and see Daddy? Yeah, lets go and see Daddy" Lindsey smiled.

She stood up. Something sharp entered her side, she screamed. It was pulled out and pushed in again by her stomach, Lindsey saw a tall broad form over her.

They had one arm under her back. Lindsey screamed as they plunged what seemed like a knife into her stomach again, and again before dropping her and running.

Lindsey saw faded dots and heard Amelias screams before blacking out.

* * *

"_Police are looking for an offender who stabbed a woman in a park at 1 o'clock this afternoon. Lindsey Roscoe was taking her nearly two year old baby daughter out for a walk when the incident happened, she was stabbed 3 times in the torso and once in the side with a Kitchen Knife found a few metres away. Mrs Roscoe is in stable but critical condition after undergoing surgery, Her family are waiting for her to wake up"_

Joe switched Hospital TV off. He was still holding Lindsey's hand, Amelia asleep in the other chair. "I don't understand, who would do this?" Jason asked.

"Steve? He stabbed to death Robbie's girlfriend, tried to kill you and oh, there was the 5 other locals" Joe seethed. "We don't know its him honey, it could be a random mugger" Sandy rubbed his arm.

"They didn't take Anything, Lindsey must have been terrified...and Amelia" Joe closed his eyes. "She's gonna be fine, once she wakes up she'll tell them if it was Steve" Freddie reassured his big brother.

"I hope so, Listen...I think we should move back to London" His family stared at him. "Why?" Ziggy frowned, "Look at what happened, Robbie's been stabbed, Jason's almost died god nows how many times, Lindsey's been attacked, Mums been attacked, Robbie's girlfriend beens murdered, Ziggy's had four kids-"

"Okay Joe, calm down" Robbie frowned. "I like it here, I almost died plenty of times in London too" Jason shrugged.

"How?" "I was hit by that car when I was 12, I feel into the lake when fishing when I was 14, I forgot to take my Insulin and fell into a coma when I was 13, Robbie almost shot me with an arrow in archery on a school trip when I was 14 and then A dog chased me home"

Everyone remembered that. Jason screaming his head off and running into the house while a dog clawed at the door.

"And what about Robbie? He fell down a tunnel when he was 14 and fell down the stairs a week later" "You pushed me" "Liar" Jason glanced at Robbie.

"You where annoying me" Jason muttered.

"I don't want anyone else getting hurt" Joe said, "As long as we have eachother, and we don't fall out, we'll be fine" Jason grinned.

Sandy kissed his cheek, "I love my boys, your all my babies no matter how old you get"

"Jase and Robbie are still babies, They even sleep in the same beddy weddy" Freddie pouted. "Shat ap Fred" They chorused.

* * *

Jason finished brushing his teeth and put the brush in the jar, he opened the door. Robbie came storming in, "2 minutes Jase, that's all it takes, 2 minutes" he slammed the door.

Jason chuckled to himself and went into his room, he got into bed and pulled the covers close. He prayed Lindsey would be okay, she had woken for a couple of minutes.

Joe had actually cried, Sandy was looking after Amelia. Robbie emerged, he climbed in his own bed and yawned.

"Geesh Rob, shut your cave" Jason smiled from under his quilt. "Shut it you, go to sleep" "Okay _mum_" Jason snuggled into his bed.

Robbie didn't sleep, he just couldn't. He looked at Jason sleeping peacefully, frowning a little at odd times then relaxing again. Robbie preferred it when Jason was like this.

No worry or fear, just relaxation. Robbie yawned and stretched, his back clicked. "Ow" Robbie sat up, he looked at Jason again before silently leaving the bedroom.

He crept downstairs and took a glass from the cupboard, he made himself a glass of water before jumping up on the side. He felt ill, he sipped it and sighed.

Was someone coming down the stairs? Robbie heard some rushed footsteps and a little talking. Sandy appeared on the landing, "What are you doing up Robbie?" She grabbed a glass herself.

"To hot, What about you?" "Jason's unwell, I heard him go in the bathroom, I'm getting him a glass of water" Sandy turned on the tap.

"He's not going to college tomorrow, Theres a Stupid bug going around, Hope you don't catch it Hun" Sandy hugged him before going upstairs.

Robbie finished his water and went back upstairs, Jason was on top of the covers. "Jase?" His reply was a moan, "When did you fel like this?"

"Dunno...woke up and felt ill" Jason groaned, "Your not going college tomorrow" Robbie informed him. "To be honest...I think it was mums cooking" Jason whispered hoarsley.

Robbie laughed, "Probably, night" "Night".


	76. Chapter 76

_**I'm conflicted if I should continue this story, I want to and I love your ideas but, it's kind of hard to explain x I REALLY want to continue writing this but I'm not sure if you guys still like it, You guys still liking the story? Thanks x Enjoy :) And I've burnt through my 4th Playbook charger, Need to stop charging it up so much :( xx**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW x**_

_**- Charlotte x**_

* * *

Chapter Seventy Six

Jason didn't know how it happened, All he knew was there was a party, Robbie had obviously been spiking his drink and then he was snogging someone.

It definitely wasn't Hollie, she was still in Turkey. Now, Jason was feeling guilty and staring at a happy looking Charlie.

"Jason, you where drunk, so was I...It's not like Hollie hasn't slept with Callum" Charlie pulled the T-shirt over her head. "Yes, I know that but I haven't slept with her...or anyone" Jason snapped.

"Jase, I was a virgin too so-" "No, it's not that, Hollie will go mad if she found out I did this" Jason did up his laces. "Jason" Charlie grabbed his arm.

"I like you, I've always liked you...I'm so sorry" Charlie bit her lip, tears forming. Jason hugged her, "I didn't know you liked me like that".

"Oh come on, we've grew up together, we've been friends since we were 6, we now everything about eachother. We went to prom, dated for 8 months and now we've slept with eachother" Charlie stood up.

"I've got a girlfriend" "I know, but you know you'll always love me...Choose Jase, her or me" Charlie smiled sympathetically.

"I've gotta go, Mum'll kill me" Jason said, Charlie nodded. "Bye Charls" "Bye Jase".

Jason had to go down the drain pipe to avoid her parents, he had to admit, Charlie was beautiful, smart and...basically his perrect match but he loved Hollie. What was he gonna do now?

* * *

Sandy put a plate of eggy bread and some bacon on the table. Freddie and Robbie where chewing happily, Joe was at the hospital.

"Where's Jason?" Sandy had a pit of worry in her stomach. "He's out" Robbie barely looked up, "What do you mean out?" "With a girl, I saw him leaving with a brunette". Freddie looked up.

"Was he drunk?" "That little git better not have been" Sandy snapped. "I think so...I might have gave him a shot off-" Sandy slapped Robbie's head.

"Ow! Mum!" "You spiked your brothers drink? You are grounded for a month and I'm having your phone". Freddie smirked at Robbie.

The door opened, Jason walked in looking tired and hung over.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Sandy roared. Jason jumped, "I was at Charlies" Robbie looked up, narrowing his eyes. "What where you doing there?" Freddie had a glint in his eyes.

"I was...talking" "You better have" Sandy gave him the death glare, "We where" Jason avoided Robbie's gaze as he sat down and helped himself to a bacon sandwich.

* * *

Lindsey winced, the painkillers had numbed it a little but she stung everywhere. Joe was holding Amelia with her, "Momma!" she hiccuped.

Lindsey smiled, she kissed her daughters head. Joe grinned, "When do you think your getting out of here?" "Oh...Not for a while, week and probably more babe" Lindsey relaxed.

"Do you still hurt?" "Yeah" "Go to sleep babe, I'll take Amelia home for a bath and then I'll come back" "Okay gorgeous, Bye" Joe kissed her before putting Amelia in her pram and taking her out.

Sandy pulled up in her ford, "Alright love?" She smiled. "Yeah, Lindsey's resting" "It'll do her good, Jason and Robbie have gone to get chippy" Joe grinned. Good news at last, Mum wasn't cooking.

He strapped Amelia in the back seat before getting in the front.

* * *

It was so easy breaking into the garage, they mayswell have left it open. Smiling, the dark form slipped in the garage. It was a simple place. A desk and a few shelves in one corner, tools and equipment in the big space in the centre of the room and a small neat office in the back where it was a small kitchenette.

They could not wait to see the look on Joe's face when one or hopefully more of his brothers ends up dead, they failed at killing his wife Lindsey.

It was gonna be so easy, Every Wednesday at 9 o'clock the whole family opened the garage. That would be perfect timing.

They heard someone outside, Ste walked in. "Good, your here Steven" "What do you want Seth?" Ste growled.

Seth smiled and walked upto him, "I saw the Roscoes the other day...I serviced their boiler" "So?" "So, You owe me a favour Ste"

Ste took a step back, "I'm not doing anything to the Roscoes, Jason and Robbie are only kids" "I don't give a damn if their only kids, I'm making Joe Roscoe pay for what he did" Seth growled.

"What did he do huh? Or are you just a sadistic psycho?" "Him and his dad sent my mum away, they _forced _her out of her home and away from her family just because she had something they didn't want _anyone _to know about"

"Whats that?" Ste scoffed.

"Me" Seth snarled. He watched Ste narrow his eyes in confusion, "Their dad and mum had an argument so _Alan _came to my mum, they slept together and guess who was born. Me"

Seth smirked as Ste gaped, "But then your their-" "Brother, the second eldest brother...I was born at the same time as Freddie, All Joe and Alan knew was my mum Ann, was pregnant with a boy and she was chased out".

Ste backed up, "Why would you wanna hurt your brothers? Joe, I get but Ziggy? Jason? Your sick in the head" Seth punched him.

Ste hit the wall, he heard a click. "Sorry Ste, you shouldn't have said that" Ste tried to move his hand but it wouldn't. He was handcuffed to a pipe.

"What-" He saw the flash of an iron bar before feeling an exploding pain in his head, then it was all black.

Seth dropped the bar, Ste was still alive but blood was successfully trickling fast from the side of his head. He undid Ste's handuffs before dragging him out of the garage.

Seth grunted as he put Ste in the back of his car, This didn't come into his plans.

He drove down Christelton Terrace, turning off his headlights Seth watched through the curtains his _brothers _laughing. Sandy was sipping at a cuppa while fussing over Robbie. Robbie had been stabbed a couple months back hadn't he? Seth smirked, he knew exactly by too.

His uncle, Steve. His mums brother. Pursing his lips he thought about what to do with the unconscious and heavily bleeding Ste in his car.

Okay, he had an idea. Seth pulled away and outside the McQueens, he had a grudge against them too. The stupid lawyer Jim had failed to keep his older brother out of prison.

He got out and aimlessly dragged and dumped Ste on their doorstep, he took Ste's phone. He knew he had Jason and Freddie's number, as well as Sandy's. "See ya round Ste" Seth smirked before climbing back in his car.


	77. Chapter 77

**_Do not worry Guest, Ste is not dead and this is the beginning of the close relationship he'll have with the Roscoes x PLEASE REVIEW x Also, I hope you like this storyline :) x Sorry it's a short read :) xx_**

**_Warning: Tomorrow I'm going to Weymouth for a holiday, I am DEFINITELY still updating but times may vary. I feel guilty for asking but check if I've updated in the morning as that's my usual time AND if I HAVEN'T updated, check on the night, not too late._**

**_I am SO so, so, so, so, so, so, so, Sorry if the updates are at weird times, I am and updating though and I'm SO SO sorry if it's delayed :''( xx please review x_**

**_ - Charlotte x_**

* * *

Chapter Seventy Seven

Sandy watched Dodger zip up his trousers, "Don't let the boys see ya" Sandy hissed. "Remember what happened last time?" Dodger laughed.

"They chased you around the village...look, leave out the back door" Sandy pulled on her dressing gown. "Okay, what if Jase or Robbie sees me and the poor kids are scarred for life?" "They'll get over it, now hurry up" Sandy and Dodger left the room, giggling like school children.

Sandy opened the kitchen door and froze, her two oldest sons where leaning up the counter. Dodger smirked, "Busted" he muttered.

"What is he doing here?" Freddie snarled, Joe was just glaring. "He's...visiting" "What? Your bed?" Dodger snorted. He was topless as he made his way past Sandy and by the door.

"Look lads, I'm going alright-" Dodger was cut off by Jason walking in. "Hi Jase" he said, "Hi Dodger, ain't ya staying for breakfats?"

Joe and Freddie stared at Jason. "You...knew he was here?" Joe kept himself from gaping. "Yeah, he's here all the time" Jason shrugged.

Dodger grinned, He knew what would push their buttons so put an arm around Jason. "He's a good kid" he ruffled his hair, "Leave it out" Jason straightened it.

Joe glared again, "See ya round Jase, bye babe" Dodger kissed Sandy. He left out the back door.

Jason poured some cereal, He noticed his brothers looking at him. "What?"

* * *

Joe whistled to himself as he opened the garage, "Fred, turn the lights on" Freddie huffed and switched them on.

Robbie, Freddie and Ziggy Where already in their overalls. "Jase, get changed" Joe pushed him to where their overalls where on the side.

"Alright bossy, god" Jason rolled his eyes and grabbed his things. "Wound tight about seeing mum with Dodger?" Robbie grinned cockily.

"Shut it you, get your lazy arse to the BMW" Joe grabbed Robbies ear and pulled him away. "Oww, Get off!" Robbie ripped his hand away.

Seth listened to them laugh. He had to use all his will power not to hit the closet brother with the iron bar he had in his hand. He was hidden in the small office, behind the door.

Sandy walked in, "Alright Boys?" she grinned just in time to see Joe get Ziggy in a head lock, "Joe, let go of your brother" she snapped. "Jason, get changed" she looked at the blue hoodie he was wearing.

"Robbie, look at the state of those trainers" Sandy started being a matriarch. Jason smiled sympathetically at Robbie who was being lectured on about his trainers.

He turned to go in the office, "And don't think your buying new ones, I'm sick to death of old trainers spread around the house" Sandy told him.

Jason opened the door. Seth jumped, he wasn't expecting Jason to come in. He looked at Jason who was staring in shock. Think fast, Seth took out a small but sharp knife and just as Jason was about to shout, he had the knife against his throat.

Jason bit his tongue from yelping as his arm was quickly twisted behind his back and he was pushed forward.

Sandy screamed, causing everyone to look over. Freddie and Joe took a step forward, Seth smirked and pulled Jason's head up by his hair.

"Close. The. Door" Seth snarled, Freddie glared as he shut it. "I swear to god if any of you so much as make a sound I'll kill him" Seth promised.

Robbie was wide eyed, he had to do something. That Psycho could kill his brother any minute, Sandy had covered her mouth. "Don't hurt him" she pleaded.

"That all depends on you, I'm here for a little revenge on Joe" They glanced at Joe, most of their attention on the guy that was holding a knife to their little brothers throat.

"What? Who are you?" Joe snapped. Seth still had a firm grip on Jason and the knife, "Here's a little story...Once upon a time a bastard named Alan had an argument with his slut of a pregnant wife Sandy, He stormed out and met a woman. Alan and this _woman _slept together. The woman got pregnant and Alan chased her from the village, Oh but it didn't stop there" Seth could Tell Joe understood where this was coming from.

"When the woman came back with her son, Alan and his teenage son Joe threatened and pushed them away until the son came back, ready to kill them for the way they treated his mother".

"What are you talking about?" Freddie snarled. Seth twisted Jason's arm, making him yelp. He smirked as everyone took a step forward and shouted out.

"I'm your brother, I was born when Freddie was born...Alan took me, his guilty little secret to his grave...now killing you will have to do" Seth let Jason go and forced him across the table.

Jason felt someone grab him, he looked up to see Joe and Freddie helping him to his feet. Sandy hugged her son, she held on tight, afraid if she let go, she'd loose him forever.

"Aww isn't that sweet?" Seth smiled. "You fu-" "Ah ah ah" Seth waved his finger at Joe. It took a couple of seconds to figure out what Seth had in his hand.

"Get out!" Joe shouted but it was too late, Seth lit it with a lighter and threw it.

Everyone screamed. The petrol bomb hit the wall and the garage exploded into flames.


	78. Chapter 78

_**Sorry last chapter was so short xx Hope you'll enjoy this :D **_

_**WARNING: Tomorrow (Friday) update, will probably be late because I'm sleeping at my nans (No Wifi) so no update UNTIL later, can everyone check for updates in the morning AND evening (If I haven't updated in the morning) x I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so Sorry :'( Forgive me? And lets pray my holiday camp has WiFi, if not I'll update on my nans phone xx Again I'm so so so so so sorry xxx**_

_**Thanks for staying loyal :) xx**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW x**_

_**- Charlotte x**_

* * *

Chapter Seventy Eight

Sandy felt herself being blown back, the gas must have been on to make it explode so severely. She hit the wall and collapsed in a heap on the floor.

She looked around dazed, blood in her mouth. Flames where dancing around the garage, Everything was scattered around.

Joe was coughing and shaking an unconscious Freddie. "Freddie? Fred, look at me mate" Joe shook him. Freddie slowly opened his eyes, "Joe?" "I'm here Fred, Come on, get up" Joe pulled Freddie up.

Freddie blinked, "MUM?" Joe shouted, "Joe?" Sandy had crawled over to Ziggy. "Zig, Joe's coming so hang on" she saw the blood coming from Ziggy's head.

"Mm hmmm" Ziggy mumbled, eyes closed. Joe appeared, choking on the smoke and collapsing. "Mum...The back door is open, get Zig out" Sandy nodded.

"Where's Jason and Robbie?" they all looked at eachother. "ROBBIE! JASE!" they shouted, the smoke and flames where so loud. "MUM?" it was Jason.

Sandy shouted out as Joe effortlessly picked up Ziggy, "Mum, I'm coming back..just stay there" Joe reassured her. Sandy watched them disappear. Freddie grabbed her hand, "Mum...I'm scared" he looked like a little kid again. This was so unlike Freddie it made Sandy tear up.

"We'll be fine...JASON!" she shouted.

Robbie heard Sandy shout, "Jase, come on" He yanked his brother up. Jason swallowed, "Rob...don't go through there!" Jason pulled his brother back.

"Why?" A smaller explosion knocked them down, Robbie looked at Jason. "How did you know that?" Jason just shrugged. "MUM? JOE?" Jason shouted.

"JASE!" it came from by the back. The smoke was heavy, Jason started coughing. He saw a little bit of space, a peice of roof hung over it.

Jason knew it would fall and block their way completely. "I'm sorry" Jason said to Robbie, he frowned. Jason pushed Robbie with as much force as he could through the gap.

The roof collapsed just as Jason saw Robbie slip through. Good. Robbie was okay. "JASE!" Robbie sounded angry and upset, Jason just sat down. There was no way he was getting out of this, He just hoped the smoke would kill him before the flames did.

Another explosion made Sandy scream.

Jason felt the ground beneath him disappear, he hit the metal wall by the back door before falling sideways on the ground.

As soon as Jason's head hit the ground he felt a pang of dull pain before nothing. It just turned black.

Sandy screamed as she watched her baby lie still, "JASOONN!" she screamed. Joe appeared, "RUN!" he shouted. Sandy did just that.

* * *

Joe prayed everything would be okay, Ziggy had been reduced into a temporary coma to reduce swelling of the brain, Freddie had broken his arm and was so severely concussed he had to be put under anesthetic.

Sandy had been on an oxygen machine all night but other than a little concussion she was okay, Robbie was the only one who hadn't stayed in hospital all night.

The only problem was he had a deep gash down his wrist, it would leave a 6 inch scar for definate and he had bruises everywhere.

He had stayed mostly with Sandy or Jason (Who was also in a coma like Ziggy). Joe winced as he pulled his T-shirt over his head, "Mind the bruising" the nurse frowned and helped him.

"Thanks, Can I leave?" "Your eager aren't you?" "My wife is in here, she doesn't know if I'm alive or dead, plus my brothers are on deaths door and my mum is frantic".

The nurse didn't know what to say, "So can I go?" "Umm...yes, of course I've just got to sign you out".

Sandy kissed Ziggy's forhead, "Bye love" she said. She knew the nurse was going to start bringing both him and Jason out of the coma soon.

Freddie was with Joe, signing themselves out. "Mum?" Robbie appeared in the doorway, "Yeah hun?" "Jason's waking up, I though I'd come and tell ya".

Sandy shot up, "Thanks Robbie, come on honey" She yanked him lightly the other way. Seth had died in the blaze, roofing had collapsed on him and crushed him.

"Mum?" a pained voice said. Sandy turned to see Freddie walking over, obviously still in pain. "Freddie" she hugged him, "Are you okay mum?" "I'm fine, I can't believe none of us died...Jason's coming around, the doctor reckons he's gonna be fine...Ziggy's still bad".

Freddie swallowed, "Zig'll be fine, just wait...Joe's adamant we're building a knew garage on top of where old one is" Sandy smiled. "See? We might get some luck for a change".

They walked into Jason's room, he had a drip in his wrist and a tube up his nose, but no ventilator like Ziggy. "Ah Mrs Roscoe" The doctor walked over.

"Jason will be fine, he'll come around in a few minutes...we started taking him out earlier" The Doctor smiled and left, Sandy sat down.

"I swear, if I'd lost any of you boys" Sandy said, Joe put his hands on her shoulders. "We're all okay" he reassured, Jason's eyes fluttered Open.

"Jason?" Jason looked around, he blinked. His eyes rested on Sandy, "Jase? Do you know what happened?" she asked. Jason swallowed, Robbie frowned. Why did he look so confused?

"Jase you okay?" "Where am I?" his voice was a little dry. "In hospital ya nutter, I'll get a doctor" Freddie smiled at him. Jason looked confused.

"Sorry...Do I know you?" He said. Everyone frowned except Sandy, she had froze. "Jason? Do you feel okay?" What else was there to say?

"Whos Jason? I don't even know who you are" Jason slowly forced himself up. "Oh my god...Freddie get a doctor" Sandy still had her eyes on her youngest son.

* * *

They sat in silence, Sandy had her head resting in a hand. "Maybe he was just confused, It happens doesn't it?" Freddie tried.

Sandy just shook her head, She wanted the doctor to come in and tell her it was okay.

As if on cue, Dr Johnson came in. "Mrs Roscoe, We've assessed Jason. Because of the traumatic event and head injury, Jason has Amnesia...I know, it sounds surreal" he watched Sandy sit down.

"It is a confusing case, I'm sorry but when asked if he remembers any of you...he said No" The atmosphere changed completely.

"From what we gathered, Jason remembers a house in London, A blonde haired girl named Hollie and two college courses. He also remembered certain name but not the person, Robbie". Robbie looked up.

"He remembers me?" "No, just your name". Sandy instantly started crying, tears falling freely. "My baby" she didn't care as tears soaked into Joe's shirt.

"Do you want to see him?"

* * *

Jason fiddled with a drip the drip in his wrist, why didn't he remember anything? Who where those people in here before? All he remembered was Hollie, his girlfriend but no one else.

The door opened, In walked the blonde woman followed by all those boys. Jason watched as the woman started crying, "Jason, This is your mum Sandy, Do you have _any _recognition?" Jason shook his head.

The woman let out a cry like she'd been punched. "Okay, These are your brothers" Jason frowned, "All of them?" They looked like they'd been punched in the gut too.

"Yes, your the youngest...Robbie is your twin, older" Jason's eyes softened when he saw Robbie, he remembered the name. "You don't remember me at all?" Sandy asked.

"Sorry...No" Jason Felt bad, He didn't even know his name was Jason. It was a nice name, he liked it.

"You have another brother Ziggy" _Ziggy? _"He's in a coma on the same ward" Jason didn't understand why the doctor was telling him this.

It didn't mean a _thing. _


	79. Chapter 79

_**I'm glad your enjoying the story, I don't ever want to end it but eventually I'll have too :: Any Ideas for a Finale? Also, if I don't update until Monday, it's because of no WiFi at the holiday camp xx I'm sorry, I'll try and update every day, keep checking xx**_

_**Enjoy :) PLEASE REVIEW x**_

_**- Charlotte x**_

* * *

Chapter Seventy Nine

Sandy watched Jason walk in the house, he looked around the hall. This was quite a big house, Sandy had told him he shared a room with Robbie. That was good. He felt most comfortable around Robbie.

He turned to see his 'brothers' looking at him. "Do you want to see your room Jason?" Sandy bit back tears, "Uhh...I guess" he shrugged.

"I'll show him" Robbie said, everyone nodded. Robbie gestured for Jason to follow him, as soon as he was out of sight Sandy burst in the living room.

Joe watched her grab a tissue and start crying uncontrollably into it, "Mum...calm down, you'll make yourself ill" Joe told her.

"My baby doesn't remember me, he might _never _remember me, It hurts so much" she said inbetween gasps. "I know mum, I know" Joe put an arm around her.

"I can see it in his eyes, he doesn't know me, he looked like he didn't _want _to come home with us! I want my son back, I love him _so _much and he looks at me like I'm a _stranger" _Joe just hugged her.

Jason looked around his room, his hands in his hoodie pocket. "Jase, Do ya recognise anything?" Robbie watched Jason walk over to a football scarf on the desk.

"I...a football game when I was nine, I remember picking this scalf...thats all" Jason left it on the desk. "What do you remember about Hollie?"

"Liking her, getting her number...dating her" Jason sat on his bed, "Sorry Robbie but...Your a stranger to me, I can't remember seeing, talking or meeting you before, never mind being your _twin" _Jason regretted his words. Robbie looked like he had been punched in the face.

Someone knocked on the door before coming in, It was Jason's apparant mum. "Made you a cuppa love" She smiled and put a mug on the desk.

"Thanks...Sandy" Jason really needed to learn to shut up. Sandy's face crumpled and she rushed from the room, "Jase...She's your mum".

"But I don't know her, Or you..or anyone" Jason felt like he was in a strangers home, The village seemed a nice little place though.

"Maybe you should get some rest? We're visiting Lindsey and Ziggy later" "Whos Lindsey?" Robbie Swallowed.

"Our oldest brother Joe, it's his wife and they have a two year old daughter Amelia...she's up the hospital now, Joe dropped her off" Robbie shrugged.

Something caught Jason's eye, it was a photo. He frowned and walked over to it, It was him and Robbie smiling while drinking lemonade or something.

"Thats me?" "Yeah" "I look...happy" "Your the happy one, I'm the delinquent one" Great. Jason smiled awkwardly, "I...I'm going out" "You don't know where your going".

Jason just left, it was so...awkward.

It left the house and breathed in some fresh air. Thank god, Jason walked down the road and into a small alley. A bad feeling was niggling at him, like something bad happened to him previously.

"Jason!" someone shrieked. Jason spun around to see a frizzy haired girl with black ringlets bouncing out come over, a brunette girl with her and a tall, mixed raced boy.

"Your alive!" The boy joked, Jason frowned. Where they his friends? "You okay Jase? Where's Robbie?" The ringlet girl asked.

"I'm sorry, Should I know you?" Jason watched them slowly frown, "Jase, are you joking?" The brunette stepped forward.

"I-" "Jason?" Robbie rounded the corner. He sighed when he saw Tommy, Ruby and Charlie.

"Guys, we need to talk" he said while putting a hand on Jason's shoulder.

* * *

Jason watched Robbie explain as he stood a few metres away, their faces turned shocked, like everyone else what was wrong with him.

Jason didn't find anything _wrong _with him, nothing seemed different. He just remembered shutting a door in a London house, kissing a blonde girl called Hollie on the bench then a bang. Then it was waking up in hospital to a bunch of concerned looking people.

Sandy seemed nice enough, Freddie was quiet but Robbie was the one he felt most connected to. He had seen a picture of himself smiling with his whole family in the picture, proof he had been a big part of their life before the so called explosion.

He saw more tears coming his way as the brunette girl, Charlie, welled up. Jason spun around and walked in the alley.

He hit someone, "Watch it" he snapped. "Sorry" Jason watched the man frown, someone else he used to know? Gosh, he was popular.

"Jason?" "Ummm Hi?" "What are you doing out? Where's Robbie? Haven't you got that amnesia?" Jason relaxed, "Yeah". "I'm Ste then, you used to deliver pizzas for me at the deli".

He gestured to "Carter and Hay". Jason remembered something.

_Jason slammed his bike into the wall, snatching the pizza box. He saw Ste anxiously waiting for him, "There you go, I quit" he threw the bag at Ste._

_Ste caught it, "You seemed pretty keen this afternoon" Doug frowned, "Yeah to deliver Pizzas, not class A"._

A hand was waved in front of his face. "Jason?" Ste's face appeared in his view, he noticed a bruise and gash on the side of Ste's head.

"I remember you" Jason said. He remembered him, that was all...just Ste. "What? Really? Robbie!" Ste shouted, Robbie darted over.

"What? Is he okay?" Aww. Jason smiled, Robbie was quite protective. "He said he remembers me" Robbie grinned, "Really?" "Yeah...just Ste and Doug, no one else" Robbie's face fell at Jason's words.

"But thats progress right?" Ste nudged Robbie. "I suppose, come on Jason, Mum just called" Robbie shrugged and said bye to Ste before leading Jason away.

Jason could tell Robbie was miffed as they walked home. "Maybe I'll remember you soon?" Jason tried, Robbie remained silent. "Robbie, it's not my fault I can't remember anything". "I know but I don't care, All the memories are gone, Christmas, College, boxing...dad" Jason frowned.

"I'll...remember you when I can, the doctor said it'll take time" Jason watched Robbie shake his head and close his eyes, "You know...I can see it, in your eyes...Your not the same, there full of confusion and When you look it me it looks like your looking at a stranger, not your twin" Robbie carried on walking.

"Thats it though, to me...your a stranger" Robbie looked at his twin, He had to do something to jog his memory. Pulling out his phone, Robbie text his mum that they where going to be late.

* * *

Jason stared blankly at the hill before him, he saw a forest at the bottom of the ravine like hill. "What am I looking at?" he turned to Robbie.

"Me and you snuck out, I dragged you along to a party...We where driving down this lane when we crashed, we rolled down the hill and hit the tree. You where paralysed, you had surgery and where in a Wheelchair for months" Jason's eyebrows quirked.

_ "Robbie" Jason's voice was scared, "Yeah?" "The...the trees gonna collapse" "What?" "The tree...I think we snapped the core" Jason looked at Robbie._

_Robbie listened to the loud groaning, it was raining too..."Jason, try to move out of the way" Robbie said. "I can't, I can't move!" Jason was obviously panicking._

_"Oh god...Jason try!" Robbie heard the groaning of the tree. Robbie beeped the horn and shouted out, the tree snapped and bent forward._

_"Jase! Move!" "I can't l!" The tree bent more, "Move, grab something!" "I can't move anything!" Jason wished he could, he just lay above the tree ready to snap._

_Robbie pushed backwards and grabbed Jason's shoulders. Jason cried out as the Tree crashed through the car roof, Robbie yanked Jason backwards._

_The tree missed him by a millisecond but Jason's vision went fuzzy before passing out._

"I...remember that...the tree crashed through the roof, you helped me" Robbie suppressed a cry of joy. Jason remebered something about him.

"Thats a start, come on...oh, I should tell ya...Mums cooking is awful" Robbie led Jason away. Jason glanced back at the ravine, He wished he would remember more.


	80. Chapter 80

_**Poor Jason and family, :') xx ive posted 2 chapters for Sat and Sun incase I cant update, if ya want u can read one saturday and the other subday xx sorry for the inconvienience xx**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW x**_

_**- Charlotte x**_

* * *

Chapter Eighty

Ziggy moaned, His head hurt, his muscles hurt. He wanted to go home, Allie had been crying none stop and playing up at nursery, he had learnt Jason didn't remember anything and Lindsey's condition suddenly detoriated, making her have another life saving operation.

When Jason had came in, he saw the blankness and un-recognition in his eyes. Sandy was crying so much she would have filled the river Thames back in London.

London, a place before all the sudden crap dumped in their lives. Ziggy sat up slowly, he felt the gash a centimetre from his hairline. It was stitched and stung like someone had poured salt into it.

Someone knocked on the door, "Yeah?" Ziggy called. Jason emerged, Ziggy hid his surprise. "Umm Hi" "Hi Jase". "I know, you know I don't remember you...or anyone but Robbie took me to where we had a car crash, i remembered that. Then When I saw the deli I remembered Ste and Doug" Jason was shuffling uncomfortably.

"Yeah..." Ziggy didn't know where Jason and going with this. "I want to remember you, so...is there anywhere _you _can think off that might help?"

Oh. Ziggy leaned back, he traumatised Jason by taking him to a strip club. Robbie had thoroughly enjoyed it but Jason had sat there, gaping and traumatised as a woman started taking her clothes off in front of him. Of course, his shyness had (apparently) made him adorable so he was traumatised further by the women walking around him and waving their knickers.

Robbie had been miffed and sulked after that.

"I...Maybe a strip club?" Ziggy offered, "Or the club, You know the loft?" he added on quickly from Jason's horrified face. "You could go Malington Lake, I took you and Robbie fishing when you where 15". "Okay, thanks Ziggy...why do they call you Ziggy anyway?"

Ziggy grinned, "Sit down my son, This is gonna be the best story of your life".

* * *

Sandy watched Jason stand on the pier with Robbie, he was laughing. She wished he would turn around and look at her, give her his smile. She watched Jason throw a pebble in the water, It skimmed. Robbie said something and skimmed one further.

"Trying to beat me Jase? You'll loose" Robbie watched Jason skim a stone, creating 5 ripple pools. "Don't get cocky" Robbie threw one.

Jason laughed as it only managed 3, "This is...nice, I wish I could remember what we did, everyone is nice to me, Sandy is great...her cooking isn't though" Robbie smiled.

"You'll remember Jase, just give it time" Robbie managed six ripple pools, Jason growled.

* * *

"Okay, two hot chocolates, one tea and a coffee" Sandy handed the drinks out. Lindsey had been discharged and was resting in the arm chair.

"Thanks Sandy, it's a relief to be home with you lot" she sipped her tea. She kept glancing at Jason, he was in his PJ's and sipping hot chocolate. Robbie was in his PJ's too and yawning, "How ya holding up?" she mouthed to Sandy.

Sandy got the message crystal clear, "I miss him, I want him back" She muttered to Lindsey. Ziggy heard and looked over, he smiled at her. Sandy smiled back, she had a special thing about each of her boys.

Joe was his skill to cope with almost anything, Freddie was his reckless but some times useful ideas, Ziggy was his humour and smile, Jason was the bright light of the family with basically just his whole generous, shy and kind personality (Very different from his brothers) and Robbie was his two sides; Softer to Jason sometimes but harder for others.

Sandy knew how much it was hurting Robbie that to Jason, he was a stranger.

Jason sipped the hit chocolate, he frowned. The taste jogged a memory.

_ 14 year old Jason flipped through the magazine, he was so bored without his twin. Usually he'd be trying to stop him from shop lifting, bickering, joking or meeting up with Charlie._

_Robbie had been on a trip with a new school, (After being excluded from their first secondary school, Robbie was in the other local school) Sandy had ranted at him for fighting. London wasn't the best place to be brought up, especially where they lived._

_Jason chucked the magazine up the wall, four boring days and nights without Robbie. "Jase, Robbie's home!" Jason flew off the bed, he darted down the stairs just as Robbie pulled from Sandy's hug._

_"Robbie!" Jason half squealed, he jumped on his brother. Robbie felt the breath being knocked out of him as Jason hugged him. Sandy smiled._

_Jason looked like he was having a piggy back but the other way round. "Don't leave me again! Do ya know how bored I was?" Jason was squashing Robbie._

_Joe walked in, he snorted when he saw Jason latched onto Robbie. "Alright, calm down, get off you muppet" Robbie smirked and tried to get Jason off._

_Jason half heartedly let him go. "So you missed me?" Robbie smiled._

Jason frowned, he looked at Robbie. Robbie glanced up, Jason's eyes widened. He remembered him, some of it anyway. "I remember you, when You went on a school trip for days...I wouldn't let you go from the hug".

Robbie's face looked the full picture, gaping and eyes wide. "Is...is that all you remember?" "For now, and a few other bits but yeah" Robbie didn't know what do. Hug him or what?

Sandy beat him to it, "What else do you remember? How much do you remember?" Lindsey saw Jason gulp and bavk away slightly. "Sandy, calm down...it's a long process" Lindsey flashed a warning in her eyes.

Sandy sighed, "I'm sorry...I just want you to remember" She fled the room. Jason swallowed, he felt guilty. "Don't worry Jase, You'll get there" Lindsey smiled.


	81. Chapter 81

_**Thanks for reviewing guys xx :) PLEASE REVIEW again, enjoy :P Back to school in a week :| *not happy at all* I enjoyed mu holiday though x**_

_**Enjoy :) **_

_**- Charlotte x**_

* * *

Chapter Eighty One

Robbie pressed his ear up the bathroom door. "What the hell are you doing?" Freddie hissed, "Shush Fred, listen" Freddie listened.

Jason was singing in the bathroom, Him and Robbie started quietly chuckling. "He's singing the cup song from Pitch perfect" Robbie snorted. "When did he watch that?" "That doesn't matter, at least he remembers something".

"I got the ticket for the lo-ong way rooound" Jason sang. Freddie almost collapsed, laughing so quietly was so painful. "He's actually good" he struggled out.

Robbie let out an un-human cry and snorted, "Shush!" Freddie pressed his ear up the door. "Two bottle whiskey for the way-a-ay" Jason sang.

Freddie couldn't explain it, it was like a pure sweet sound, he would never have thought Jason could sing.

"I've got an idea" Freddie yanked Robbie down the stairs.

* * *

Jason hummed the song he was singing earlier to himself as he jogged down the stairs, He was in a good mood. He kept getting fragments of his life before, Hollie, Robbie, Sandy (Who he was starting to call mum again) and his brothers.

When he saw Katie he instantly recognised her and that, unfortunately, jogged the memory of her dad Danny. When Sandy was comforting him, he remembered her...and some of Joe.

Katie was getting big, 6 months gone already. Ziggy was thrilled, Allie helped decorate the nursery. Lily and Maddie's room was a calm lilac while Charlies was a pale, sea blue.

Joe and Lindsey where house hunting, maybe apartments too.

Jason heard someone snuffle a giggle, he walked in. Freddie was smirking and staring at the TV, Robbie cleared his throat.

"So Jase, heard you've bought a ticket for the long way round" he suppressed a grin. Jason narrowed his eyes, "Yeah, Two bottles of whiskey for the way" Freddie added in.

"Oh ha ha, your both so funny, look. I'm peeing myself laughing" Jason realised they where repeating the lyrics of his song. Robbie and Freddie laughed.

Someone knocked on the door, Sandy came out of the kitchen and answered the door.

"Ste...What are you doing here?" Sandy didn't want to sound rude. "No time for that" Ste barged in, he came in the living room.

"Hi Ste" Jason chirped, Ste turned to Joe.

"Seth isn't dead" "What?" "And he isn't done, Don't ask me how I know this". Sandy walked in and sat inbetween Robbie and Jason.

"I've already been around to Ziggy's, Katie's packed and they've already left for her mum's Summer home in Devon...I promised Ziggy I'd tell you, Seth's related to Steve" Sandy glanced at Jason.

Jason frowned, the name was familiar. Freddie saw Jason's face pale, "You remember him?" He asked. Jason nodded.

"Thats not important" Ste continued, "You need to pack, get in a car and get the hell out of here, all of you".

"What? No, Jase and Robbie have exams in 6 weeks" Sandy frowned. "It's not going to take that long, Just pack whatever you need, extra cash and whatever and meet Ziggy at Katie's holiday home".

"Where is it?" "Devon, I'll give you the address soon, just throw some stuff in a bag" Everyone was looking at him incredulously.

"Just for a week, The cops are after Seth" Robbie jumped up, "Come on then" he snapped. Everyone sprang into action.

Sandy caught Ste's arm. "Whats so bad that we have to leave?" she looked earnestly at him. "He's got a gun, he's angry and he'll kill you without even thinking about it".

Sandy nodded and left the room.

* * *

Freddie had 'borrowed' a 4x4 car and a Honda Civic, Sandy, Ste, Jason and Robbie in the Civic. Lindsey, Joe, Amelia and Freddie in the other.

Joe was following Sandy on the motorway, "Is the house big?" "Katie said it's decent, Her mum was well off with the money" Ste told her.

He looked back at Robbie and Jason, Robbie was asleep. They had hated eachother at first, Robbie was cocky and delinquent.

Jason yawned but was still awake, It had already been way over two hours an hour on the motorway.

"Is Joe still behind us?" he looked back. "Yeah" "Good". Sandy couldn't believe she was doing this, it was a good job she had a fortnight off from work.

"Mum?" Jason groaned. "Yeah sweetie?" "Are we their yet?" He whined. Sandy snorted, "You sound like you did when you where a kid". "I wish I remembered when I was a kid" he muttered.

Ste sighed, he looked out into the Pitch black. What he would have done to have a mum like Sandy, she adored her boys and _still _referred to them as her baby's.

"Katie said take a left from the A39, we have to go through Barnstaple to get to the house" Ste watched Sandy frown but do as he said.

"It's in Ilfracombe, just off it" "Whats the house like?" "It's not far from the harbour, Don't worry its got WiFi so Jason and Robbie can do laptop work...they took their laptops didn't they?" Sandy nodded.

Joe's car rounded into view, Jason leaned back, the familiar sound of Robbie's snoring next to him. Jason recognised the sea that was in his view, a way off.

_Jason felt himself being picked up, he turned to see his dad hauling him on his shoulder. Robbie was giggled his head off and splashing them, being an innocent little 8 year old._

_Sandy smiled as she watched her sons in the sea. 16 year old Ziggy was chatting up a local girl, 20 year old Freddie was sunbathing (Having apparently fallen asleep) and 24 year old Joe and Lindsey where kissing on the sand._

_That's why Lindsey was so close to the family, she had been with them through most of Robbie and Jason's childhood._

_Alan grabbed Robbie and pulled him on his other shoulder, the beach was practically empty. "Dad! Put us down!" Jason yelled, "Oh, you want to go down?" Just as Robbie and Jason cried No, he dumped them in the sea._

_Alan got down deeper in the sea, he started blowing bubbles. "Better swim you two" he fake snarled, Sandy laughed as she watched Jason and Robbie scream and try desperately to swim to shore._

_Freddie sat up, his confusion fading into a smile as he saw his little brothers being chased in the sea by their dad. Alan snatched them up and put them under his shoulder, swinging them around around as they headed to the shore._

_"Whats your dad doing to you?" Sandy pulled a towel over both her boys, she hugged them. "Mum can we have Ice cream?" Robbie pouted and looked up at her. Jason looked at him then copied him, Sandy shook her head._

_"Fine, as Joe to get them honeys, and ask him to get Mummy a 99 with a flake" She took her purse from her beach bag._

_Joe pulled from Lindsey's kiss when he felt wet arms wrap around his neck, he grabbed the small form over his shoulder. Robbie collapsed in his lap._

_"Joe, can you get us ice cream?" he asked. Joe looked up to see Lindsey pulling Jason onto her lap, "Is suppose, what do ya want?" _

_"Good, 4 99's with a flake because mum and dad want some, and Whatever you want...Freddie wants a Calypso" Robbie chambered off his lap as Joe stood up._

_"Come on then little man, You coming Linds?" Joe asked. "I'm not turning down an ice cream" she smirked and pulled Jason up, carrying him on her hip._

_"Your getting Heavy Jasey" "It's 'Cus I'm getting big" Jason shrugged casually. Joe and Lindsey snorted._

Jason blinked, That just came out of no where. "Jase sweetie? You awake?" Sandy called, "Yeah, Robbie's asleep though" "Okay, we're here" Sandy opened the car door.

Ste helped with the cases, "Myra said she'd call if the police catch Seth, for now we gotta stay here" he said. Ziggy darted from the house, hugging his mum.

"There's only six rooms, Someone will have to share" "Me and Freddie'll share, he's the only one who can put up with my snoring" Freddie smirked at his mum.

"Allies asleep" "So's Robbie, by the look of it" Joe opened the door. He shook Robbie but Robbie didn't wake, "Joe, you'll have to carry him" Sandy started dragging her suitcase.

"Ya kiddin? He'll bite my head off if he finds out" "Well we can't leave him there".

Joe sighed and undid his seat belt, he picked him up, Robbie's head resting against Joe's chest. Joe remembered when he did this all the time, back when Robbie was younger.

Then their dad died and he started being naughty at school, It got worse and he hasn't changed since.

Joe smiled, If Robbie woke up now he'd throw a fit.

* * *

Sandy walked down the first flight of stairs, this house was big but narrow. It had only been a few hours but she was already home sick, She hoped Seth would be caught soon.

She turned the kitchen light on and jumped out of her skin, "Sorry mum" Freddie said. "It's fine honey" Sandy turned the kettle on, she needed a cup of tea.

"Is everyone asleep?" "Yeah, Maybe our rooms cursed" she joked. Freddie smiled and finished his tea, "Has Jason remembered anything else?"

"He knows enough about us to be comfortable, he's getting better and I can say I've got most of my little boy back but...I've still got a bit to go" Sandy got out a mug.

"Patience is a virtue" Freddie said as he put the mug and spoon in the dish. Sandy snorted, "Since when have you had patience Fred?" "Dunno, night mum" "Night" She kissed his cheek.

Freddie yawned and made the long and agonising climb up the two flights of stairs.


	82. Chapter 82

_**Hi, hooe you've enjoyed these chapters :) Is no nice to have loyal readers like you guys :)! Sorry if my updates where weird, I'm writing this on Wednesday 21st of August and if I'm right, today's update should be Monday 26th of August xx I wrote ahead so I could get all chapters ready to post for ya ;)**_

_**So now...I'm getting excited to go on holiday but when this chapters posted, I'll be ready to come home...**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW x**_

_**Hope you'll enjoy ;) Thanks**_

_**- Charlotte x**_

* * *

Chapter Eighty Two

Katie groaned, she was so hungry. Having to feed 3 growing babies inside of you, aswell as yourself, was hard. She sat up, smiling at Ziggy's gorgeous face as he slept. She took her phone and snapped a picture, she yawned and stood up.

This used to be her mums old room, before she split from her _perverted _dad.

Ziggy and Katie where on the 1st floor with Allie, Jason and Robbie while Sandy, Freddie, Joe, Lindsey and Amelia took upstairs. Ste in the bigger but narrow attic room. Joe didn't entirely trust Ste but Jason, Ziggy and Sandy had taken a like to him aswell as Lindsey.

Katie opened the door a creak to see Allie reading a book to his teddy bear, "Coming down to have some breakfast sweetie?" she half whispered. "Comin' Mummy" Allie grabbed Toby the bear and joined her.

"When are we going home?" he asked. "When a nasty man that made uncle Jason's memory go away is caught, he's very dangerous so don't talk to any stranger's okay?" "Okay mum".

Katie still loved how Allie called her mum, she had seen Theresa's face twist in envy and anger everytime he called Allie that. If Theresa ever did anything to disrupt her now perfect family, she'd have to be dealt with.

Allies small hand hooked into hers as they walked down the stairs. Sandy, Joe and Freddie were already up, drinking coffee and making toast and bacon.

"Nanny!" Allie jumped on Sandy. "Hello darlin', Do you want to look around the harbour today?" Sandy plastered on a smile. Allie nodded his head fast.

Lindsey and Katie came down the stairs, chatting aimlessly, followed by a still half asleep Ziggy. "It's good to have everyone under one roof again" Sandy smiled, "Sandy" Kate called.

"My mum used to take me to this local pub, they opened early and did supersize breakfasts-" "Supersize? I'm going" Freddie said.

"Thats what I'm saying, Do ya wanna come?" Sandy nodded, "Someone get my two sleeping beauties up".

Freddie rushed past, he went quietly up the stairs and looked in the room where Jason and Robbie where sleeping. He grinned.

* * *

Jason didn't want to leave his dream, he was in a field, Hollie was there. "Jason? Do you love me?" she asked, "Of course I love you, why would you ask that?" "I was wondering". Hollie stood up, her red dress blew in the wind. It stretched elegantly further, taking away Jason's vision.

Once the red disappeared he saw someone new standing in Hollies place, Charlie. "Where's Hollie?" Charlie just smiled and held out her hand. Jason took it and they walked through the long wheat field he found himself in.

She pointed to a rotting, black tree. The field had turned cold and the vibrant colours had dulled significantly, Jason gasped and stumbled back. Hollie was hanging from it, a noose around her neck. Her skin pale, her eyes wide and unseeing and her whole body limp.

"What-" "You choose me, you'll always choose me. You broke her heart" Jason looked back at Charlie, he stumbled back. Her whole face had turned into a skeleton's, "Whats happening?" he didn't know what else to ask.

Charlie screamed before crumbling fast into Ash, the pile of grey disintegrated.

Jason turned. Hollie appeared, grey and dead. She gripped shoulders and screamed.

Jason shot up, he saw Robbie next to him asleep. Freddie's concerned face appeared in his view, "You okay Jason?" he asked, "Yeah...just had a dream, I remember Charlie" Jason swallowed.

"Well wake up properly, we're having a supersize breakfast at the local" Freddie pulled the covers off.

* * *

Ziggy watched Katie eat her 8th pickled onion. She had cravings already, she had eaten a triple bacon, cheese, tomato and egg sandwich, A bag of walkers crisps, a fruit salad, two prices of Chocolate Gatto and now chomping her way through pickled onions.

"Had enough baby?" Ziggy asked. "No" Katie snarled and grabbed his fries, "Oi" Katie glared. Ziggy backed down, quite scared.

"Daddy!" Allie leapt on him, Ziggy smiled and hugged him. "You okay kiddo?" "Uh huh, I wanna go fishin' or we can look for shells on the beach...your choice" everyone snuffled their laughter.

"C'mere" Ziggy kissed the top of his head, he could never tell anyone how much he loved his son.

"Then can we do what Isabella did in my class? Paint the shells?" Allie gave him the puppy dog eyes. Ziggy regretted teaching him that.

"If we get some paint from the shops, And it depends if your a good" Allie agreed to that and settled into making himself a bacon sandwich with scrambled egg.

* * *

The day went as painlessly as possible for Sandy. The weather was hot so they spent a day at the beach, Katie knew this town like the back of her hand.

Ziggy was playing with Allie in the sea, Allie was screaming with delight. A blonde girl had started chatting up Jason, (despite him repeatedly telling her he had a girlfriend) and Freddie was kissing a local girl. Sandy didn't like the look of her, she had her hair died purple and wore the _skimpiest _Bikini known to man.

Ziggy and Katie where the happy family everyone seemed to glance at enviously. A good looking couple, young and healthy, a beautiful little boy and obviously another on the way.

Sandy smirked, that's how everyone used to look at her, then Alan died and all she got was pity.

"You okay mum?" Robbie asked. "Yes, Just a little home sick...I want them to catch that sick creep and fast, Why don't you rescue Jason?" They looked over to where the girl was still talking away to Jason.

When the girl looked away, Jason looked at them. "Help" he mouthed, Robbie smirked and waved. Jason glared before smiling back at the girl.

"I'll give him another half an hour" Robbie grinned as his twin glared again, "He's going to kill me".

**Right, I'm off holiday now, just had to add this in before I post! You guys are so loyal and amazing xx Just read all your reviews x And thanks so much! Enjoy, I'll be updating normally now xx**


	83. Chapter 83

_**Thanks for reviews, You guys are so loyal and kind, thanks! Xx Hope you enjoy the chapters and I'm back from holiday tomorrow so It'll be normal updates xx And I'm doing a new Ste storyline, thanks to Tooty Fruity x**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW x**_

_**- Charlotte x**_

* * *

Chapter Eighty Three

"Voilà" Ste produced a bronzed chicken from the oven. Ziggy stopped his stomach from growling, "Decent food" Freddie murmured. "Am I that bad?" Sandy asked.

"Nah, your amazing" They alll said. Jason looked down, although he remembered enough about them to class them as family, Especially Robbie and Ziggy, it was still awkward.

"Didn't know you could cook Ste" Sandy said as she helped carve the Chicken, "Doug taught me, Stir the gravy Sandy" Robbie was almost drooling.

"Okay, Robbie and Jason" Sandy handed the plates to them. "Freddie and Allie" Ziggy stared longingly at the plates being passed over his head.

"Katie and Lindsey" Ziggy's bottom lip trembled, "Joe and me" Sandy put the plates down. "Ste...and Ziggy" Ziggy snatched the plate and dug in.

Allie poked his carrots, "Eat your greens" Ziggy said. "There not green" Allie stabbed on and stared at it, his olive eyes narrowing.

"Don't be sarcastic, try 'em and you might like them" Allie reluctantly ate one. Everyone looked at him expectantly. "There okay" he smiled.

* * *

Ste felt his phone ring, it was Myra. "Hi Myra" "You al'right Ste?" "Yeah, So what's the deal with Seth?"

"The police haven't found him yet, they know he's been to the Roscoes house. Hollie saw him, she's desperate to see Jason" "I'll tell him that".

"Bad news though love, Seth isn't in the village anymore" "What? Where is he?" "We don't know but he also went to Ziggy and Katie's house...He found the address to ya summer home".

Ste dropped the phone. Sandy looked at him, "Whats wrong Love?" "It's Seth...he's coming here". Joe stood up, "What? When did he leave the village?"

Ste picked up the phone, "Myra? When did the police say he left?" "A few hours ago...Ste are ya still there?" Ste put the phone down.

He looked at the family in front of him, "Guys, we better go" "Why?" Allie moaned. "The nasty man is coming okay sweetheart" Katie said.

Ste was about to give an idea when the front window shattered. "Get down!" Joe shouted, Sandy screamed as a whistled gun shot hit the wall.

"Mum!" Joe grabbed her down, "Get the kids upstairs!" she screamed. Ziggy cupped Katie's face, "Take Allie and Amelia, hide in the attic somewhere" he kissed her quickly.

Katie grabbed Allie, "Daddy!" he shouted. Ziggy made sure Amelia got through with her but a gunshot stopped Lindsey getting through.

Ste opened the cupboard, "Lindsey get inside" "What?" "There's a small alcove, just get in!" Joe pushed her in. "Whatever you hear or see, don't come out of the cupboard" he told her.

The front door was kicked in. Sandy pushed Robbie and Jason in the kitchen and locked the door, "Mum!" Robbie hammered on the door.

"Get outside!" she shouted. Seth appeared, smiling. He trod over the glass, Joe was standing in front of Freddie, Ziggy and Sandy while Ste was carefully between the cupboard and Kitchen.

"Sandy, someone here to see you" he grinned. The door opened another crack, Steve appeared. "You" Freddie snarled, "How Cliché Frederick" Steve grinned.

"Where's Jason? I'd love to give him a greeting" "You can stay away from him and all of my boys!" Sandy shouted at him. "Mmm, De ja vu" Steve smiled.

"What do you want?" Ziggy asked. "Really? To kill Joe, _but, _I want him to watch me killing his brothers...and Sandy, and his daughter and his wife" he clicked the gun.

Joe braced himself, he had an idea, a risky one. Seth walked upto him, pointing the gun deliberately at Freddie.

Joe mentally counted 5.

He punched out, Seth's head snapped back and he hit the floor. Steve cursed, Joe snatched the gun and threw it away. Seth was still on the floor, unmoving.

Steve lunged, Joe had no time to react as he hit the wall, Ziggy shouted out but Joe could hardly hear. The kitchen door opened, Steve saw the flash of silver before a pain exploded all over his head.

Jason emerged, Robbie dropped the saucepan he had hit Steve with. Sandy breathed a short laugh and grabbed her boys.

"Mum?" Jason pulled back. "I haven't remembered anything today...I mean, I usually get _something _but I got nothing" Sandy hugged him.

"You will baby, you will" She smiled.

Seth groaned, "What do we do with him?" Freddie asked. "I Don't know...Where's the gun?" Joe looked around the floor, It was by a waking Steve.

"Take it...now" Sandy swallowed. Ziggy went to take it as Steve woke up, they both made a grab for it. Someone grabbed the gun.


	84. Chapter 84

_**Hope you'll enjoy this chapter! Please review x :) **_

_**- Charlotte x**_

* * *

Chapter Eighty Four

Sandy heard the gunshot. Everyone had turned quiet, Seth had the gun in his hand but didn't mean to shoot who ha had.

Sandy slowly looked behind her, Ziggy was fine, Joe and all of her boys where fine. "Ste?" she quivered as she saw him glancing down at his side.

Joe's heart leapt into his mouth when he saw blood slowly spreading up his white shirt. "Anyone else?" Seth snarled, Ste looked at him.

The pain was immense and he was trying not to collapse, "I think I'll ho for Freddie" Seth pointed the gun at him. Ste faintly smiled at how Joe was in front of his brother in a second.

"Joe, Joe, Joe" Seth smirked and shook his head. "You can't save everyone, I could shoot anyone" He shot. Sandy screamed as she saw Robbie wince and hit the wall.

"Robbie! Robbie?" she screamed and dropped next to him. Jason and Freddie where there too, Joe was standing in front of them while Ziggy was helping Ste.

Robbie Moaned,"Its only in the shoulder...maybe chest, he won't die" Seth pointed out as Steve was waking up. "Robbie? Robbie sweetie, can you look at me?" Sandy gently stroked his cheek.

"Uh huh" Robbie Moaned, his eyes closed. Police sirens sounded outside, Seth's eyes widened.

"Shit...guess all of ya will have to do" He cocked the gun and got ready to shoot.

Sandy screamed as gunshots rang out, They weren't from Seths gun. Joe had instinctively pushed Freddie and Ziggy over and onto the floor.

Sandy waited, It was dead silence. "Jase?" "I'm fine" "Joe, are Fred and Zig okay?" "Yeah...Oh my god" Sandy followed his eyes and saw Seth down on the floor.

The door burst open, Sandy's attention turned to Robbie. "Robbie?" "M'fine" Robbie glanced at his hand. It was covered in blood but it was only his arm (something he was very thankful for).

"You've been shot baby" "I'm not a baby" "You'll always be my baby" Sandy smiled.

"Ziggy?" Katie burst in, "Daddy!" Allie ran to him. Ziggy picked him up, Allie was crying in his shoulder. "Don't worry Allie, we're all okay, Uncle Robbie is just a little hurt".

"A little?" Robbie mumbled, Sandy leant back and breathed out. Her family had the worst luck, But at least they where all together.

* * *

** 9 months later...**

Sandy welled up as she saw Jason and Robbie come down the stairs, Jason noticed her eyes shining. "Don't cry Mum" he hugged her, "But my babies are all grown up" she sobbed and ruined her bottom layer of mascara.

Robbie was yanked into the hug, his arm almost dislocated from the pull.

"Robbie, if you get excluded from this University I will kill you" Sandy warned him. "I'll try not too", Ziggy smiled. Everything had worked out perfectly.

Lily started wailing, It started off Maddie and Charlie too. Katie and Ziggy where now the proud parents of triplets, Maddie the eldest, Charlie then Lily.

Lindsey and Joe where also planning a second child and Freddie was currently in a wild (But stable) relationship. Jason and Robbie had turned 18 and enrolled in the University of Buckingham, where their family where now moving down there.

Jason and Hollie hoped to stay together but neither of them really counted on it, Charlie was still head over heels for Jason and going to the same University.

A horn beeped outside, it was Joe. "Guess the moving vans ready" Freddie grabbed a box, "Come on, Grab your case honey" Sandy told Jason.

Joe watched everyone board the van, Katie's engagement ring glimmering (Joe wondered where Ziggy had got the money to but a ring that big).

"Ready?" he called, after multiple shouts of yes, Joe grinned and pulled away.

Sandy watched Hollyoaks village disappear behind her, It was a new start...one she was looking forward too.

**Don't worry, it is not the official end...**

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE:**

**This story "The Roscoes" has ended BUT I'm writing another, it's exactly 10 months later and they are all in a house in London.**

**It will still have Hollie, Ste, Charlie and Katie so don't fret. (A few other locals will make an appearance) I decided to write "The Roscoes: New starts" because I felt - And I'm sure everyone else felt, The family needed a break...especially Jason.**

**So when this new story is posted TODAY, please read it. It is a fresh, interesting and more suspense (but realistic) story, this story's twin basically.**

**I hope it's gonna be as successful as this one, although it may not be as long! **

**Please review and I hope you check out this story! :D xx**


End file.
